Brave New World
by Elle.Ebullience
Summary: POST FINALE: Clarke and the remaining 100 are held captive by the Mountain Men, while two unexpected opposites work together to rescue and reunite the camp. Lincoln and Octavia join the east Grounders and learn more about the New World. Abby and the Ark search for answers and the missing 100. Survival isn't who you are. It's who you become. Bellarke.
1. Chapter 1, Hope

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 1: Hope  
_

* * *

_' Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

"Blah Blah Blah" Speaking

* * *

_**Authors note**_: I know everyone hates these but I'll make it short. **_If I GET 20 REVIEWS EACH CHAPTER I POST EARLY. _**I seriously do care what you have to say, it helps me write, improve, and add what you guys want into the story. I post every three days, but will post sooner if I get those reviews. It starts off slow; I know, I promise if you hang with me for a week and a half- aka by chapter three- you'll be so hooked you won't be able to stop reading. Again, don't like something, state it in the reviews, love something, yell it in the reviews. _I seriously love you guys for reading my work, a__nd I will seriously love- love- __**LOVE**__ you if you__review__.__**#BellarkeForever**_**#20reviews**

**Disclaimer: **_Do **NOT** own The 100, any if the characters, quotes or some lines I use. Though I do wish I owned Bellamy Blake :P_

* * *

Summary: _POST FINALE_: Clarke and the remaining 100 are held captive by the Mountain Men, while two unexpected opposites work together to rescue and reunite the camp. Lincoln and Octavia join the east grounders and learn more about the new world. Abby and the Ark search for answers and the missing 100. Bellarke

* * *

**_Survival isn't who you are._**

**_It's who you become. _**

* * *

Recap: 97 years after a nuclear war, 100 juvenile delinquents are sent down to repopulate earth, because the Ark was dying. The only problem was, the earth held survivors, Grounders, Reapers, and now Mountain Men.

A long awaited war started between the Grounders and delinquents, planning to release a ring of fire and burn the Grounders to death, Finn and Lincoln lured the Reapers to the camp, and ultimately their deaths.

During this war, Lincoln and Octavia leave to join the Eastern Grounders to travel in safety, while Seven stations of the Ark were sent to earth and Chancellor Jaha stays behind, alone on the Ark.

* * *

**_Clarke_**

'_Three days... That's how long I've been sitting, waiting, meditating... __Dying__, in this room.'_ I sat in the never ending silence, staring at the white walls, white bedding, white furniture, and _white everything_.

There were six other colors that decorated the room; tan, sun blonde yellow, blue, yellow, black, and red. In other words, my slightly red skin; though I couldn't tell if it was pink from being sunburnt or from them scrubbing me down for sanitary reasons. The sun blonde yellow, represented my hair, a splash of coloring the white sea surrounding me.

The contrast of blues, black and yellow made a painting. I didn't know what terrified me more... The red light that blinked that told me I was being watched, or the painting. It didn't take me long to recognize the painting and match it to one of our lectures during art and history class. The painting was; _The Starry Night, by Van Gogh_. The painting itself didn't send fear through me; No, the back story Of where Van Gogh painted it did. An Insane Asylum.

If the situation was any different, I might have laughed, it was comical in a twisted way. _White walls, a crazy mans painting, being stuck in a Quarantine continuously watched._ Instead I bitterly scoffed, as I turned my head. I hadn't said a word since I'd seen Monty, if I spoke to myself they would either gather information on me, or believe I was crazy. The only advantage I had is silence.

Everyone was counting on me. Bellamy Raven, Finn, and twenty or thirty others had died during the miniature war. I guessed we had about fifty or sixty five of the original one hundred left. _I was the only leader left._ Octavia hadn't been seen or counted for on the drop ship, she was either killed _with her brother_... Or somehow got away.

"Hmm," a bittersweet, almost mocking sound made it's way out of my mouth.

A sixteen year old girl couldn't have escaped, and if she or anyone did, there's no way they could save fifty some delinquents from an underground facility. _I didn't hope or count on that._ It was back to the way when I first came down here, _I was utterly alone._ Just this time... Everyone was waiting for _me_ to save them.

Tears sprung to my eyes at that thought. _'I couldn't even get out of my own room... Let alone save everyone from... From god knows what.'_ I refused to let the tears fall, the pressure behind my eyes win, and the hope slip from my fingers. I refused to give in. Not because I didn't want to... But because _I didn't have a choice_.

I barely heard the soft thudding of foot steps, but I knew they were there, they were coming. We were fed twice a day, I'd already started saving the nuts and collectible food. Not completely knowing what I was going to do with it or when I would need it, but sure as Hell knowing that I wouldn't be staying here.

I ordered my emotions back into place as the guard opened the door. He wore a slightly dirty and barley tattered shirt. Alarms were already going off in my head, I glanced at the food and back at the man. He was different from the men that had previously been taking my food to me. For starters he was well dressed, and walked with confidence and ease, unlike the dirty cameo, gas masked, men that had previously attended to me.

The man walked into my room and closed the door behind him, I saw two guards, in their cameo suits and large masks standing outside of the door with large guns. As the man cleared his throat and took a step closer to me, my eyes darted to his figure and cleanly shaven face, my muscles tensed, prepared to run, _or fight_.

"Hello _Miss Griffin_..." His deep masculine voice echoed around the walls, my stomach did flips and my breakfast insisted it come up, despite the fear and lack of control I had over my body, I rose out of the white bed I'd been sitting on and stared into the strangers eyes, my face passive, tough, and challenging.

A deep laugh escaped his throat, it was more amused and mocking, than anything. Never less sent a new wave of fear through my body... And he could see through my strong facade, he could see my fear and uncertainty.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

Enraged is an understatement to how angry I felt. I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around, my brown hair longer than I liked, falling over my eyes, shading them from view. Finn stood a few yards away from me, crouched down, staring at the ashes, bones, and burnt structures. The drop ship was the only real structure still standing. The tents, the wall, some guns, canteens, blankets, and supplies had been burnt beyond repair.

I'd worked, controlled, and ordered this camp, and it was all _gone_. I was left with less than we came down here with. _It was Finn, I, and a __damn__ drop ship._ It had taken me a day or so to remember what happened and to believe I was still alive.

_**Flashback**_

I'd just talked to Octavia and sent her with Lincoln... _To live_. To escape the war, to be safe. I'd just returned into camp, where I saw Clarke; Finn and Miller were both protecting her. I saw she yelled my name, in the moment I was tempted to smirk, not until I realized that she'd yelled it as a warning.

One of the bigger Grounders, probably a leader or elder, came up behind me. I was out of bullets, and wasn't even half way to the drop ship where many of the delinquents were filling in. Miller shot at the grounder that was just starting to attack me, but if he was wounded or the bullet hit him, the grounder clearly didn't show it.

He punched me in the gut, winding me, and then punched me in the jaw, making my world dizzy. Then he punched me again, and I went down. I saw Clarke fighting off Finn, trying to help, _like always_. As everything spun, I saw the grounder picking up a large machete and aiming it at my chest. In the blink of an eye, I saw Finn launch himself at the grounder, _saving my life_.

Everything spun, bullets were still flying, and reapers were fighting Grounders who were fighting us. Everything was a huge mess, _blood was lightly misted in the air._ I rolled my head looking at my sides, I saw the tunnels on one side, the small drop off path that lead out of camp. On my other side I saw Finn and the grounder fighting and dodging fatal attacks.

As things started to black out, _exhaustion and pain overcoming adrenaline_; I saw a flash on blonde hair, and clouded blue eyes. _Princess_. Miller was shooting like crazy, and pulling her inside the drop ship. Her mouth dropped in a cry of desperation and sorrow. Our eyes met for a split second, a shiny, scared Blue and dazed, pain filled Brown clash, before miller pulled her inside the drop ship.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Finn shooting the large grounder in the neck, and him towering over me. The last thought I had, accompanied by a small smirk was... '_We Won_.' Little did I know, that was only the beginning.

_**End Flashback **_

Finn had filled me in when I woke up. He'd said I'd been asleep for a day and a half, and when I woke up it was already sundown. Finn described how he'd grabbed me, and watched as Anya (the grounder) rolled into the drop ship as the door closed.

Knowing that they would soon set off a ring of fire, Finn hauled both of us into the tunnel, grabbing two guns, a knife, canteen, and placing the rock in front of the tunnel, shielding us from the deadly flames. When he believed the explosion to be done or flames significantly less, he opened the tunnel to see red smoke filling up the burnt camp and incapacitating Clarke, and all the others. Finn had understood one word before he closed the tunnel off once again. '_Mountain Men.' _

It was the fourth day since the war, since the mountain men took his people..._his CoLeader_, and disappeared. After he'd woken up and Finn bitterly explained their bad situation, he'd proposed finding Lincoln and Octavia, joining the eastern Grounders. Finn didn't listen to his reasoning, he grew furious and had been hostile ever since. _He was harder to get along with than Clarke_... He'd admit he missed how she listened, respected his decisions, and calmed the camp and _himself_.

Finn did nothing but enrage me further. I wanted to find Octavia and Lincoln, gather the eastern Grounders and storm the mountain men, and if they didn't want to help, we could at Least gather information over the new enemy.

Finn didn't listen to his logical reasoning, instead he called him selfish, stupid, and a coward. They'd already wasted four days, my idea would be gone within another three days. I didn't push Finn, because there was another way, even if they hadn't found it yet, _there had to be_.

"Look what I found." Finn yelled and held up a small, three inch, brunt knife. I sighed and rubbed a hand down my face, stopping on my chin and mouth.

"Find anything helpful?" I yelled back at Finn as I kept walking forward, ignoring his small knife.

"Hey, it's better than nothing. You haven't found anything." Finn spat back, his irritation obviously showing.

Ignoring Finns angry murmurs and insults, I leaned down. My brown hair brushing my ears as I stared in awe at the little two inch can. I carefully picked it up and marveled at it, a small smirk coming on my lips. It read: **M-T. WEA-HER E-ERG-CY -PE-ATI-N- GRE-A-.** _(Mnt. Weather emergency operations Grenade.)_

Putting the pieces together as I read, the mountain men either; reside in Mount Weather, or they took all the supplies. Seeing as this was the only lead Finn and I had, I swiveled around a grim look on my face and looked at the other boy. After waiting for a few minutes to get the trackers attention, I cleared my throat.

He looked up, a scowl pestered on his face, obviously from being interrupted. I held up the shell of the grenade. "Unless _you've_ found something more useful..." I said as I tossed the shell to the crouching kid.

"This is what they were throwing. It contained the red gas..." Finn said as he fingered the little can. I nodded and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well _space walker_," I smirked as he glowered at the nickname, " it looks like we're making a trip up to Mount Weather." I grabbed my makeshift backpack and started heading for the tunnel. '_Ironic how when we first got down here princess wanted to go there for supplies and now were heading there for... For anything, possibly everything.'_ It was a bittersweet thought.

* * *

We hiked through the forest for the rest of the day, when the night was starting to fall and we hadn't crossed the river yet I finally probed Finn.

"You sure this is the way Clarke had mapped?" I asked in an annoyed and clearly doubtful voice. When Finn was hit by a tree branch, I couldn't help the small ghost of a smirk that crawled on my face, and an amused '_Hmm_.'

"Clarke mapped straight from our camp to mount weather, there was only one hitch, the Grounders that attacked before we got over the river." Finn said as he walked a few feet in front of Me.

I had so many questions, and a lot of irritations. Being stuck with Finn, one of the few people that had always resented my leadership and decisions, was my main irritation. _'How were we going to get them out without being captured, killed, or found? How many of the 100 were left? What if the mountain men were killing them, or torturing them, what would they do then? What if Mount Weather didn't host anyone, then how would they find them... Was Clarke still alive? How was Octavia doing? Where would they make a new camp at? How would they contact the ark?' _

I released a deep sigh, my brain wouldn't stop trying to piece together everything. Even I know you can't make a puzzle without the correct pieces, and at this moment we barely had half a piece to go off of.

"We should camp here for tonight." Finn broke through my troubled thoughts.

"No, we keep moving." I ordered, I could hear the demand and stubborn tone in my own voice.

"What's the use of traveling if we can't see anything, and if we arrive exhausted they'll capture us and then we'll be in the same predicament as the others." Finn argued, his own stubborn tone sounded unnatural and flat compared to mine.

"Well if they're not there," I faltered in my argument, the reality crushing me, "Or already _dead..._ it won't be a problem." I shot back in frustration, the lack of knowledge and uncertainty most have been more obvious than I'd thought because Finn faltered in his argument. _Unlike Clarke, he didn't give me a chance to explain, he pressed_.

"If they're dead now, they'll still be dead tomorrow." Finn said as he dropped his makeshift back pack and laid against a tree, his eyes plastered to my form.

"I'm scouting for water and food." I muttered before walking away. Though we needed both of the essentials, I needed to clear my head more.

I crept through the rough terrain and trees, winding around large branches, and through thick vines. I should have felt scared, uncertain, and unsettled without a weapon while wondering through a radiation soaked forest at night with mutant animals, deadly people that I knew nothing about, and unknown territories, instead I felt calm, collected, and relieved.

The gently breeze blew through my hair, sending it ruffling out of my eyes and to the right side of my head. As I released my deep breath, the cold chilled and turned the carbon dioxide white. The moon shun down and bathed the ground, a large glint barely seen through the trees. I carefully walked forward, holding my breath and squinting my brown eyes to see what was up ahead.

All of my breath left me as I stared in shock at large lake that reflected the moon and the glowing fungus at the bottom of the clear lake, the site was breath taking. But that wasn't the only thing that had me breathless. As the moon lite up the lake, it also lite up a large mountain near by, one that I couldn't mistake, it was _Mount Weather_.

We had about another ten mile hike to the mountain and probably three mile hike up the mountain, but a calming feeling came over me as I stared at the mountain. I didn't have answers, and _maybe_ I never would, but I had hope, and for _now... Hope was enough._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I didn't know which was more terrifying, the fact that he looked... Normal, harmless, and sophisticated. Or the fact that I knew he was one of those qualities, he is one of the mountain men. I shivered at the thought. I knew nothing about this man. Having no control over my life, the knowledge of my environment and people around me scared me to no end.

Despite my feelings and emotions, I stared into the green eyes of the stranger. He turned his back to me, and sat down in the white chair. His eyes found mine once again.

"I'm Marcus Xavier." He spoke again, his beady eyes still trailing over me. I didn't move, I stared him down with as much courage I could muster.

"Miss Griffin, this will be easier if you corporate." Marcus said, his face crippling in what looked like frustration.

"Hm," I made an amused sound, debating on speaking or not, "Easier for who, me... Or _you_?" I spat back, my body tense and my eyes cold with anger.

"Both of us," He spoke with a strong voice, "You know; this place was built over one hundred and fifty years ago. It was built in the likely event that if a nuclear war began, _certain... Important people, would be safe._" He paused and waited, maybe something he said was supposed to click, it didn't.

"When it was built they added a high radio frequency, for a while they didn't work, but the second generation improved the system and made them more _active_." His words sent a shiver down my body, the rooms temps true seemed to drop and I instinctively took a step backwards.

"Active enough to pick up radio signals from space..." Now it clicked.

"You... You could communicate with the Ark!" I exclaimed, terrified, shocked, and enraged.

"Communicate, _No_. Listen throughout 50 years, Yes." Marcus said, his tone smug and confident. He reminded me of a _more annoying_ Bellamy; mostly because I could handle the _hot headed leader,_ while I could not predict and argue with this man.

"If you listened to the Ark so long... Why didn't you make an effort to alert them, signal that the earth was safe!" I raised my voice as I spoke. The thought of three hundred deaths, so many floatation's, killed parents and foster children because the lack of space and oxygen, drifted through my mind.

"Until you one hundred kids were sent down, we didn't know it was safe," he examined the walls and stared at the painting again, "anytime we sent out troops, they wore and wear the suits and masks, always." He explained, like his logic was supposed to make perfect sense.

'_They have to have sent someone out every few years at least, what would the harm in that be...'_ I knitted my brows together.

"Why am I- **_we_**, in quarantine? Where are the rest of my people? How many survived the war? _Who_ and why, do you keep people here? Are there _others_ besides us, the grounders, even reapers being kept here? _Who exactly are you?_ How do you know my name? Why listen to the Ark if you could never or would never talk to them? Are there _more_ emergency facilities like this?" I let out every question I had, or ever question that seemed innocent enough.

One question was on my tongue almost hissing to come out, but if I asked it and they weren't here... But managed to survive, they'd find and capture them as well. '_Is there a Bellamy Blake, and Finn Collins here?"_

"I cannot answer your questions Miss Griffin, but you will be allowed to see your people soon enough, supervised of course." Just like that, he breezed past my questions and ignored them like I'd never spoken.

"Clarke, I'd like to get to my point. We'd monitored you and your family on the ark, an engineer for a father and doctor for a mother, and here on the earth you've proved yourself as a quit resourceful and brilliant young woman. As three generations have passed, our numbers are slowly decreasing and our threats grow bigger, I wouldn't like you and the one hundred to be a threat, _would you_?" His question was rhetorical, even if I disagreed we wouldn't be threat, we had already been _neutralized_.

"_Locking_ us up isn't a good way to form an _alliance_." I spoke clearly, avoiding his question just like he'd ignored mine. _Two could play this game_. He wanted something, and as long as he wanted it, she had a small advantage, a safety, _an out._

"You and the survivors of the one hundred would have a safe place to stay, weapons provided eventually, jobs, knowledge, food, water, and a greater survival chance. Of course we already have a program set up and after trust is established you would all be able to join in it, helping us repopulate the earth, the _right way_." He spoke and stared directly at her, making sure she heard the benefits.

"You are offering, shelter, food, water, supplies, protection, and weapons. From the fear the Grounders and reapers have of you, I'd say you're the winning side-" Marcus interrupted her, a small growl escaped her lips.

"We are the winning side, why wouldn't you want to join us?" Marcus stated more than asked. I narrowed my eyes, though I was uncertain and my people reading skills weren't as good as _Bellamy's_, he seemed to be _nervous_... Or hiding something. He was _offset_.

"So why would you want sixty some teenage criminals on your side. It seems easier to kill us." I spoke honestly, trying to make sense of the situation and his offer. Something wasn't right.

"Like I said, were trying to repopulate the earth, and sixty young bodies would do wonders to change and improve things. Of course they'd have to follow the program and what they're told, but it would be easier than running and starting a new camp. We have a... _A Council, here of the sorts too_. You'd be offered a spot, mainly because your people will only listen to you for a while, maybe forever. It benefits everyone." Marcus said, she paced for a few minutes, thinking over his words.

"Your first generation is dead, knowledge was passed down, but there's different sorts of knowledge everywhere, insight in our space knowledge and skills would be beneficial to you. Food isn't much of a problem, especially with more hunters and survivors like us, water isn't a problem what so ever. Supplies would be more scarce, just like space, but that's what the system if for I presume..." I breathed, doubting how good he made it seem. Though it wasn't the best deal, it would give me and my people a little freedom, maybe enough to escape.

"Protection, for the first month or so benefits us, afterwards it's only beneficial to you because you have thirty to sixty new guards and warriors. Weapons are beneficial but not needed for survival, _not your weapons necessarily_. **_What's the catch_**? It's a good deal on both sides, but we do a lot of work, _while being primarily controlled_, for what in the end?" I said, knowing clearly that I was stuck in the room with no options, but bargaining and trying to understand.

"Throughout time, our rankings have been passed down, our worth passed down from what our fathers and grandfathers worths were. Recently our leader died; President Mathews. When he died, he left his sixteen year old son in charge. _Felix Mathews_. To show our unity, bring you into the council, and control _the child_, we thought _marriage_ would unite the _two parties_." Marcus said, his green eyes amused and concerned. The nervous edge back.

I opened my mouth to protest, to complain, to deny, there was no way in Hell I would baby sit a bratty sixteen year old for the rest of my life. But the protest died in my throat. The smug look Marcus was giving me, _it answered everything_. I didn't have a choice, I had to do this. _I had to face reality, No one was coming to save us_. I was the only leader left, and I had to at least give my people a chance, whether it be a place to live or a chance to run away. Marcus nodded his head as he made his way out of the room, the door shutting and locking in its place.

_For the first time on earth I felt completely alone, completely at a lose of what to do, completely vulnerable._

"_**Salvation**_ comes at a price..." I muttered to myself a dry laugh following. The salvation of the human race, of my people, came at the price of me, my happiness, my life that had barely just begun.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I heard a twig snap a few meters behind me to the right; I gripped the three inch knife Finn had found, tightly as I swiveled around. A sigh or irritation and relief passed my lips as the dark haired kid stood there looking at me with amused and expecting eyes. I growled and turned around.

"You were taking a while, and I followed after you, I recognized the way you were headed and guessed you'd made it to the river and wouldn't be coming back." Finn spoke, his voice unnatural against the silent night, and soft waves that lapped at the rocks.

"Got _scared being by yourself_, alone in the dark?" I shot in a sarcastic voice. Angry my problems seemed to come back to me as Finn followed.

"No actually, I wanted to make sure you didn't take the gun and go find your sister." Finn snapped back, I growled and was about to reply when he continued. "_How the Hell did Clark put up with you for an entire month_, I can't stand you being conscious for more than eighteen hours." He said, a scowl evident on his face.

"Because Clarke is smarter _than you_," I hissed, my anger seeping out in harsh yet true words. "Instead of arguing, _she waited, listened, and let me explain_. I'm not as hard for her to handle _as you are_." I snapped, knowing I was hitting a soft spot. Clarke had never talked about her problems to anyone, _myself included_, but it wasn't hard to know Finn had used her, and she was hurt.

"_We fit, made plans, executed them without problems_, name one obstacle you two got over without immediate failure?" I hissed, my authority and Clarke's being threatened and challenged by Finn.

Finn opened his mouth to counter, it hung open for a moment as he thought, I smirked at his gaping mouth. I was right, when Raven came down, Princess learned the truth, and walked away. Together, Finn and Clarke didn't benefit the camp at all. But when _we_ worked together everything grew, _survival became possible_, _we worked._

This was his first time without Clarke, I hadn't realize how much I appreciated her until she was gone. _'I'd rather have her pestering and disagreeing, Hell even convincing everyone else to disagree and change the plans, than be without her leadership and opinion.'_ The princess had grown on me, slowly... But surely, and _I'd be an idiot not to admit it_. But that didn't mean I'd admit it out loud.

A soft barely noticeable smirk made its way on his lips, he stared at Mount Weather, and laid against a tree trunk, soft dirt forming around his body. '_Im coming, I'm getting my people back, and my Princess.'_

He didn't know when he'd realized she was his princess, or even if he'd realized it at all, but the thought felt right _and empowered him more than his own survival did._

* * *

_**Kane and Abby- The Ark**_

"Earth to Ark, Earth to Ark, do you read?" A heavy silence followed the seventh station as Kane sat beside Abby, and Jackson.

"A- to earth...-_fssshh_\- Ark... Eart-" the radio buzzed in and out, Jaha's voice strong, a sigh of relief was released from Abby.

"Chancellor Jaha, we are in the middle of a lake, can you tell us where to go. How to find the kids." Abby spoke steadily and controlled but with emotion clouding her voice.

"Th-eir wrist ba-s are -_fshhh_\- all t-minate-d ... But you are... On the op-ite side -_fssshh_\- of Mo-t We-er... About a six-ty mile hike... -_Fsh_\- To the... K-s camp. A thirty... Mile h-ke... To Mount... We-r." Jaha broke out, but was clear enough to make out what he meant. _Hope_ began to fill Abby.

"Are there Sur-vivors from -_fsh_\- the othe-r stations?" Kane asked, his voice hard, detached, and cold.

"So far... It's ju-st yo-u...-_fshhh_-..." Abby gasped and looked down as tears filled her eyes, Jackson looked at the families outside enjoying the air, and nature that surrounded them. Kane looked paler but clam never less. "And... P-ods, t-wo, -_fshhh_\- thr-ee, a-nd fiv-e..." Jaha said, Abby knew he was smiling.

Abby released the panic with a sigh, a smile creeping on her face. They did it. She'd made it down, she'd find Clarke and make things right. _She was on earth_...

"... The pods didn't... Land as close... As yo-urs did... _Fshhh_... Befor-e you find the... kids... Find -_fshh_\- each other... The Oth-_fshh_-er stass-ssionsss ... Ark to Ea-rth, -_fssshh_-out."

* * *

I know Authors notes suck, and _I'm sorry,_ but this is the first Fanfiction I've done for the 100. _**So what'd you guys think?**_ And I know you have to bear with me for the first few chapters! And normally I have a few chapters saved up, but this time _**I'm posting every three days**_. Please _**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_ It's so important to me, even if you hate it or think it has no purpose, just tell me! Tell me what to improve on, what to do less of, or more of.

I promise I have a good plan mapped out, and I will expand on the characters, their environments and personalities so much better. Also I will within a few chapters have fluffy BELLARKE scenes like everyone loves.

So, if you're still reading this, _**One I love you ;) Two, here are some hints for the next chapter.**_

*We will check up on O, and her glorious adventure with her grounder ;_) (Being 100% honest! I want my own grounder too! It's not just you Octavia! I mean have you seen his muscles! ;) )_*

*Clarke gathers much more information about the Grounders, Reapers, and Mountain Men, while making an unexpected alliance. _(Relax, it's not what you think. Though she's not a virgin, this is a bellarke fanfiction, not Clarke being forced Into a marriage... Or is it? ;) XD )_

_*Can anyone guess who the people- aka the mountain men are? There are some clues, but don't sweat it, I'll tell you eventually.*_

*Maybe Bellamy and Finn get lonely, cold, and have a cuddling party. _Though it would be comical_, I can't promise a bromance here, mainly because both if their characters can be manipulated and written so fluently, but maybe they'll depend on each other and find a truce of sorts, **OR** maybe they'll beat the Hell out of each other... *_insert devious smug face*_

*The Ark is as clueless as the 100 first were when they came down; _karma, possibly_! Though, they discover a lot more than a burnt camp and cold drop ship.

*Perspectives will vary. I think this helps you understand and see the characters point of views so much more efficiently. The perspective will always be the main lead, Clarke and Bellamy. Occasionally Lincoln and Octavia, Abby and Kane, The Ark- aka Jaha, Felix-barely- the mountain men, and the Grounders. Like I said, they vary, but this isn't a short, quick fling fanfictions, problems are drawn out, the romance will hit like a hurricane one moment and fade as action sprouts. _**LEAVING REVIEWS ON WHICH PERSPECTIVES, ROMANCES, AND WHAT YOU WANT TO READ AND SEE MORE OF WILL HELP A LOT!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP BY MONDAY, IF I GET OVER TWENTY REVIEWS I'LL POST IT A DAY AND A HALF EARLY ;)**_

**_OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP: RIGHT HERE! YEAH RIGHT HERE; SO IM GOING TO DO A GIVE AWAY! A 100 POSTER, THE BOOK, AND A LITTLE SURVIVAL KIT- FILLED WITH CANDY AND SMALL STUFF. HOW TO ENTER? LEAVE A REVIEW, AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW PUT: ~100 Give Away~ I will randomly select one at the END of this fanfiction, which is around two months from now, SO DO IT! Who doesn't want to win free stuff? _**

_**#BELLARKE FANS OUT! :P**_


	2. Chapter 2, Nobody

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 2: Nobody_

* * *

'_Blah Blah Blah' - Thinking_

"Blah Blah Blah" -Speaking

* * *

**Authors note**: Hey guys! _I really love those Reviews and input on the story, keep it up! _Please, hahah. Again **_the 100 Give Away_**, will take place within a month or two, so add that to the bottom of your review, _you can do it on every chapter and I'll enter you again._ Enjoy the story, Bellarke forever, _Read and Review_!

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

It was dark, everything was dark. I stood utterly alone, by myself, breathing in the oxygen around me. Though I wasn't on the Ark, _it sure as hell felt like it._ The holding cell didn't have any windows, the walls were a rusted white. I had a seat from the drop ship, a piece of charcoal, and an apple.

It's what I imagined it to be like, being locked up. The emotions though, we're more complex than I could understand. I wasn't angry like I'd expected myself to be, I was calm. It wasn't a relaxing calm, it was a depressed calm.

It had been four days, that's what the marks on the wall represented. It was comical in an cruel way. _Did I deserve this? Yes. Did I actually think it would happen? No_. I trusted _her_. She was the reason I stayed..._her and the damn camp_. Though I doubted it existed anymore, or soon wouldn't be existent.

I remembered being pardoned by Jaha, I remembered seeing the exodus ship fall and crash. I remember being slightly relieved, we had more time before the adults came down and took things over. I clearly remembered what happened.

Jaha wasn't on the other ships that were sent down. No one but Clarke, Him, and I knew I'd been pardoned. _I wasn't exactly that important for the human races survival_. Not important enough to tell the guards man, and ones they sent down to know. Clarke was the one who convinced me to stay, convinced me everything would be fine.

_She... Was wrong._ I was locked up, because she didn't hold any authority, because I didn't hold any purpose. Not after the exodus ship came down with three hundred people to do the work and control the remaining one hundred juveniles.

I'm surprised I hadn't been executed, then again they had a lot more to worry about than angry teenagers pestering them, so locking me in my own insanity seemed like a worthy punishment. I laughed bitterly.

I wondered how Octavia was, if she was eating enough, sleeping well, staying warm. I wondered how all the one hundred were doing, if they were just following orders, becoming slaves again, _nobodies_.

I heard a creak, and the dark room that surrounded me suddenly was filled with a warm sunlight. I squinted into the light as I saw a silhouette step through the blinding white light.

"Bellamy Blake," a deep, familiar voice echoed around me, bouncing off the empty walls. I stood, and stared at Commander Shumway.

My eyes darted to the gun he was holding, it was loaded. Shumway saw where I was looking. He easily lifted the gun up, waved it a few times and then began speaking.

"We need this space, there's no use in wasting it on a criminal." Shumway said, his eyes cold but vengeful.

"Y-You're dead..." I stammered. They'd stated that Shumway died, and there was a new commander when they'd reached the ground. Yet here he was... Standing in front of me. Last time he'd been giving me the gun... Now he was killing me. They, whoever they were, sure had a twisted humor.

"You're right Blake. I am dead." Shumway stated, his voice hard but distant. I felt a tug at my body, the dark room spun, my head began pounding. The last thing I was seeing and barely heard, was Shumway putting the gun to my head, whispering something, and then a loud bang... A last breath before my body fell over, and a thin line of blood trickled down my forehead in between my eyes, and then I couldn't feel anything.

I woke up with a gasp, my arms flailing around for a moment. _'It was a goddamn nightmare. A dream...' _I was alive, breathing, and _going insane._

I looked over at Finn, he was sleeping, his back facing me. I rubbed a hand down my face, swatting away the sweat that had accumulated over the night.

"Dammit I missed the Arks air conditioning..." I grumbled to myself something I thought I'd never be saying, as I stood up, my knees buckled and I caught myself on the nearest tree.

The nightmare was still playing through my head, it didn't make sense... The exodus ship crashed, Shumways been dead for at least ten days, and I wasn't locked up. The ark was dead to us, the radio system Raven had set up was fried with the grounders and reapers.

I know I looked like hell. I ran a shaken hand through my ebony hair. I hadn't felt this awful since Clarke and I had taken that day trip and I planned to leave camp. _Where was she when I needed her._ I know the thought was selfish, _I am selfish dammit. She was no exception._

I shakily took a breath and walked through the trees until I came to the river. I bent down on my knees and scooped the clear liquid up. I sipped from my hands for a moment before I splashed the rest on my face. Though I didn't feel any cleaner, _I doubted I ever would._

I barely saw my reflection in the glowing creek, but I clearly saw the bright stars above my head. One caught my attention, mainly because it was moving, but not fast enough to be a shooting star, and it was to bright.

I stood up from m crouched position, and found the star like object with my own dark eyes. It was coming to earth. _'A meteor_,' was my first thought. That was quickly replaced when I realized that it was a drop ship of the sorts, just smaller, and burning.

It made a booming sound as it entered the earth atmosphere and started to speed up. Pieces seemed to be ripping off and falling in the trail of the ship. With the speed and direction it was headed, it wouldn't be too far from Finn and I.

I'd seen this before. The parachutes hadn't deployed yet, and the object was burning up. If anything... Or anyone was on it, they wouldn't survive. The ship collided with the earth, a large fire and smoke coming up over the hills and mountains.

Whatever was in that ship was gone. That fact did little to reinsure me though. I walked back to where Finn was sleeping, him having not witnessed the crash or my dark nightmare, one of my few fears... Death. I sat back down. Though I didn't get any sleep, I didn't really expect to. Instead I let my thoughts consume me.

* * *

Earth... where I stood, breathing in as much oxygen as I greedily could. It was different from being on the Ark, where the processors sucked the carbon dioxide out of your mouth and cycled the oxygen before you could truly breathe it. While I sat here processing my life, Octavia was traveling with a Grounder, Lincoln was his name, but he'd always be a Grounder to me.

I didn't know whether to be relieved for the fact that she wasn't apart of this, or scared that for the first time since we came down to earth, I truly had no idea what she was doing.

She'd always been able to take care of herself, she'd always been strong, confident, conceded, and a _fighter_, maybe it was just the Blake traits. Whether it was or wasn't, I didn't have time to dwell on it. Octavia's safety wasn't my only problem, nor was it my main problem.

Finn and I stood, the awkward silence stretching out between us. I could imagine so many, _thousands, of other people I'd rather be in this situation with, than Fill Collins._ It was what it was, neither of us could change the situation, _that didn't mean we had to like it though._

I'm sure I looked like Hell, I didn't need Collins to tell me that. But _unsurprisingly_, that was the first words that greeted me when I woke up. Those were also the first words that made me realize how my day would be a living Hell.

Last time someone crossed the river, he was speared and Clarke saved his life. We didn't have princess with us, and we weren't on good terms with the grounders or the mountain men. If we swam across the river, one of the mutant snakes that bit Octavia would likely attack and potentially eat or kill us.

There wasn't another way through the river besides swimming, or swinging. I stood up, the nightmare still lingering and pulling at my mind. I wasn't going to dwell on the dark thoughts, nor was I going to waste anymore time.

I stepped out the natural cover of greenery and large red wood trees. I heard Finn whisper in a harsh, irritated voice, though I didn't care enough to listen.

When he didn't shut up with his low inaudible whispers, I spoke up.

"Look, there's no point in playing it safe. We're wasting time, and frankly if; the grounders, mountain men, reapers, or _whatever else wants to kill us,_ when we cross, then _they will_," I took a breath and murmured to myself, "We either die trying... or live long enough to get some _damn_ answers."

I grabbed on to the pre-twisted vines, took three steps back, tugged with my weight before I secured my grip and called over my shoulder. "Coming... Spacewalker?"

I didn't hear Finns response, nor did I really want to. Instead I heard the air whipping past me, I felt the water splashing just inches below my hanging feet. I took a deep breath, and for a split second, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, the peace and tranquility. For the first time since I'd come to earth, I wished I was a _nobody_, I wished I wasn't looked up to and obeyed without protest, I wished I could just adventure... _just Live._

As I opened my dark brown eyes once again, I saw the ground a good ten feet below me. I had to let go... rather that meant _my thoughts and wants, or the rope_, I didn't remember, or search for a deeper meaning.

The landing was far from perfect, any word but graceful could describe the impact I had with the ground. First my feet hit, sending a quick pain through my body. Next, with the momentum I fell to my knees and rolled three times before I finally stopped and saw Finn grabbing the vine twist.

I pushed out a sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Reluctantly I climbed to my feet, though my thoughts were dark and clouded, it did me a little good to see Collins wipe out worse than I had. He let go to soon, his chest propelled further forward, resulting in whiplash and a full body impact.

After Finn had regained his footing and looked significantly less winded, I led us straight towards the mountain. The small, barely existant smirk quickly falling. _I didn't know that the fact that we weren't attacked for better... or worse for us._

If we would have been attacked, that would have meant there was grounders around, territories still existant. It would have meant, there was a possibility at a truce... wasn't there a saying... The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend..._ or some bullshit like that._

Like my other dark thoughts, I pushed it aside. I focused on the main problem at hand, breaking into a facility that was meant to, and did withstand a nuclear war plus one hundred years of radiation... '_Dammit, I really missed being a nobody.'_

* * *

_**Clarke**_

They left me alone to my thoughts. Not like there was much to think about. Even if I completely refused the idea, the offer, their decisions and choices, I couldn't do anything.

I was stuck. I didn't have an out, a plan B, a saviour. Instead on dwelling on the negative, I asked for paper, and a pencil. For now, I could at least write down my thoughts, my ideas, my plan, my options, and maybe even find an out, if not for me, _for my people._

On one sheet of paper I'd written: **Options**. Underneath the large title I tried to list my options. My instincts told me to write _Escape, Flee, Leave_, but I couldn't. I wasn't just accountable for myself, _not anymore_, I was accountable for sixty some terrified teenagers.

I scribbled out Options, and quickly wrote down a few words. I knew what I had to do, I didn't like it; I'd never been good at lying, pretending, or faking, but I hoped that they were as clueless about me, as I was about them.

I walked to the door, a small smirk tugging at my lips. Hanging around one hundred delinquents had it's effect on me in more ways than one. I'd placed a torn piece of white bedding in between the lock shifts. I wasn't sure if it had worked, but It was a better try than sitting and doing nothing.

A full devious smirk took my lips and lingered in my eyes as the door easily opened. I'd listened for four days to the foot steps coming and leaving my quarantined hallway. I turned left, hoping it would lead me down a less populated hallway.

First thing was to get out of these awful white clothes, I'd seen enough white for a life time. I glanced in every window I passed and read every sign. If I couldn't find different clothes, then maybe I could find the weapons room, a control center, a library, or even a _damn_ shower house, preferably private.

I was satisfied when I found a laundry room of the sorts. My satisfaction grew as I found plentiful clean clothes. Even I would admit, having clean clothes was nice for a change. I quickly stepped inside the room and closed the heavy door behind me. I flipped through the clothes, seeing sizes the ranged from extra small to extra large.

Anger bubbled through me. I... We, had worked so hard to survive and all along, these people, they've had plentiful supplies. I didn't believe what they told me, I didn't believe that they hadn't spared a life trying to figure out whether radiation existed. I didn't believe that they hadn't talk to the ark, not when they seemed to be able to or find an easy way to. I didn't believe any of what they'd told me... but I also didn't have a choice.

For once, I missed the authority, the rank I had. The knowledge I so greedily expected. For once I was clueless, in what to do, and what to believe.

* * *

_**Octavia**_

I hadn't felt this safe, this easiness, this happiness... ever. I'd always been a problem, a complication. I was stored under the floor for sixteen years. I wasn't supposed to exist, no one was supposed to have a second child. I was the first girl to have a brother, a real sibling in fifty two years. But that didn't matter, _not anymore._

The Ark, The war, Even my controlling brother and his keepers, they were all behind me. I felt guilty for the thought, but was to tired and alive to deny it. My life, the one I was meant to live, it was finally happening.

I'd been traveling with Lincoln for five days now. We'd joined the eastern grounders on day three. The transition was hard at first, I wasn't noticed, unlike at camp and in the Ark, everyone talked about me. Instead I was addressed only by Lincoln and occasionally by an eastern grounder when they wanted something.

The leader of this more peaceful tribe was Dmitri. He was built like Lincoln, his skin darker, hands calloused, eyes cold, but a fierce hazel shun through his curly black hair. His appearance reminded me of my brother, besides their build, skin tone, and personality.

Bell was rash, hot headed, and fierce. Dmitri was collected, valued peace, and fought for what was right, _not what was right at the moment_. His personalty reminded me of Clarke's, _just less feminine... _

After traveling through the mountains with sixty some grounders, I began to make a friend. She had to be a year or two older than me, her humor _in the worst moments_ reminded me of Jasper. Her name was Viv, she had long dark hair, pretty brown eyes, and a delicate but strong figure. She was slightly insecure and stood out against the reserved grounders, maybe that's why we got along...

Lincoln was well known with these grounders. I'd asked him about it a few times, he quickly brushed it off with it being nothing, just independent thinking instead of group thinking. _Though, his answer did little to ease the bad feeling I had, and was sure there was something more he wasn't telling me._

The first time we encountered a problem was when we ran into a group of wild, radioactively deformed bears. They were fast, angry, and terrifying. Having nothing but a machete, I stayed towards the back of the fighting squad, marveling at Lincoln and the grounders who defeated the large animals.

After the attack, I asked Lincoln to train me, to teach me how to defend myself and survive. At first he didn't like the idea, but as a day passed and I became more and more of a burden, he started to allow me to learn, and fight.

We were currently on the ocean, that's what Lincoln said it was. He told a story, of how one of the edges of the earth had fallen off because of the plates that held the land together, loosened significantly because of the bombs and radiation. So here we stood, on a mixture of sand and rock beach, waiting for something. Or someone.

Lincoln hovered beside me, Viv was a few feet away, curiously asking questions to the older grounders. I turned to stare at Lincoln, after a moment, his brown eyes met mine, a question posing in his stare.

"You never told me where we are going?" I said, a mixture of curiosity, and kid-like playfulness in my voice.

"You never asked." The direct attempt at flirting was harder for him, she knew it too, that's why when he tried, she found it comical and even a little hot.

"Because I assumed we'd just stay in one place, not relocate completely with them." I countered with an eye roll and exasperated look. A small barely noticeable smile made it's way onto his face.

"Winter is coming Octavia... if we want to survive we have to move somewhere warmer, or find permanent shelter." Lincoln explained, his hand hovering over my right side, his hesitation making me smile.

I carefully placed my hand over his. Acknowledging his effort, and potentially embarrassing him, though he'd never admit it. He was grounded, reserved, and serious. But he was also compassionate, and would try for me, that's all that mattered to me.

The small thought that my happiness and adventurous side would finally be filled brought a smile to my face. "So... Where are we going?" I asked, my blue eyes sparkling, I slowly wound my arms around his neck, and stared into his deep brown eyes and serious face.

"We sail South, were its warmer," he said and after a moment sighed and continued knowing it wouldn't be a good enough explanation for me. "This tribe, they move from here, to the warmth twice to four times a year. This will be the sixth time I've made the travel with them."

I smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek, I saw Viv making her way towards us.

"You know we don't have rooms, but you could _get your own beach at least_." The older girl said as she approached.

"Or you could get your _own grounder_." I countered, a playful smile easily falling on my face.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda like the whole reaper, brutality thing..." Viv said and bit her lip for her effect. I couldn't help but look disgusted and laugh at the same time.

"Tell me how being eaten alive, works out for you." I said and then we both laughed. Lincoln looked like he was lost, but didn't want to intervene.

Viv wiggled her eyebrows before following a group of grounders off the beach and closer to the water. I closed my eyes and stood a few feet in front of Lincoln, I could feel his eyes on me, but it didn't matter, nothing did.

I was finally free. For the first time in my life, I was free, I was allowed to do what I wanted to do, Learn what I wanted to learn and fear only the unknown, like everyone else. It felt good not to stand out, I felt at peace with myself and my mind.

His voice broke me out of my continuing thoughts. "Did I just get referred to as a possession...?" His voice was more mocking than questioning, but I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my throat. His facial expression didn't help to sober my laughter, he looked a mixture between scared and amused.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

We'd been walking for hours, the tension level was so high I don't think a grounders spear could pierce through it. The sun was beating down on us, but the chilling air kept us cold, it also reminded me of winters fast approach. _'If my list of problems couldn't have gotten longer.'_ I thought bitterly.

I heard Finn stop, instantly becoming more alert to my surroundings. I glared through the trees and greenery around me. I listened intently, waiting for a shuffle. When none came I angrily turned my attention to Finn's crouched form.

"_What the Hell, _spacewalker." I snapped, my own voice hoarse and uneven to my ears. I ran a rough hand down the left side of my face. I let the breath I'd been holding out and took another deep one.

I'm sure I looked intimidating, I was dirty, angry, and paranoid. Finn raised an eyebrow at me, he looked down once more, that's when I noticed the large foot print.

"The footprints continue, not as obvious but enough to follow clearer. They are... sunk in the mud." Finn looked grim, I obviously didn't pick up on what he was trying to say.

"Spit it out Tracker." I snapped in irritation, my eyebrows draw together in anticipation an anger.

"It means... they were carrying something. Something heavy." He said, as his eyes darted between my tense figure and the foot prints.

"_Or Someone_... Many someones." I spoke our shared thought. It was a mixture of relief and fear that flooded my body. Relief that the one hundred and Clarke were probably in Mount Weather, and fear that I didn't have any more time to come up with a plan to save everyone.

"Well, it looks like we have something to go off of... at least until we find anything else." Finn spoke.

I nodded, suddenly feeling a lot older than what I am. Finn took the lead for the first time since we'd left camp. I had to think of something, anything, and fast.

We walked for another hour in silence, my mind frantic but not with useful thoughts. Finally Finn snapped through my insanity.

"So _Leader_," He drew out my title in a mocking way, obvious displeasure with me soaking through his words, "Have any ingenious ideas of how were going to break out the remaining one hundred teenagers?" He shot me a wide eye look.

A low growl escaped my throat before I could control it. I'd never been great with controlling my anger, _and this moment wasn't an exception_.

"_Watch it_," I hissed; my tone turning deadly, the frustration, anger, guilt, and looming sorrow filled me and suddenly found it way out, verbally. "I didn't ask for any of this. _I_ _am not Clarke_; I don't heal; I kill, I torture, I hate. _**I'm not the savior**_." I was panting as I finished yelling, my knuckles were white from being clenched so tightly, my chest heaved and I had a large scowl on my face.

Unlike Clarke... Octavia, or anyone with half a brain... Finn didn't stay quiet, or comfort me after my confession. Instead he pushed me further. "Well, It doesn't look like you have a choice... We either save everyone, die trying, or end up locked up with _your_ people." He spat the word '_your'_, signifying that I was still in charge of the situation and people.

I waited a moment, a bittersweet smirk making it's way on to my face. If _Clarke_ would have been here, she would have yelled at me, confronted me, accused me even. But after she'd comfort me, _she'd give me a reason for why I acted out_, for the predicament we were in, _and all would be okay_, because she was the _ice that calmed my fire,_ she was the opposite of me, and _could pull us both through_.

_But Clarke wasn't here_. She wasn't able to pull me through, she couldn't even pull herself through this time. _That thought seemed to scare me more than anything I'd faced so far on the ground..._ and there had been a lot. I felt like crying, and I never broke down and cried. Not since my mother was floated, and Octavia was taken. I couldn't do this without _her._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I flipped through the clothing articles and found a black pair of skinny jeans, they had leather patching around the calfs, knees, and side thigh areas. Obviously meant for protection, or movement. I took off the awful white pants and secured the black jeans around my waist, they were a little tight, but would stretch out After time.

I then looked through the various shirts, again picking something dark, _maybe it was my mood_ or maybe the fact that there weren't a lot of colors to choose from and black seemed less suspicious than the glowing orange and yellow articles.

I found a shirt that looked comfortable, delicate, and modest. Something I would have loved when I first got down here. Instead I picked up a tighter, extravagant shirt that had a medium V-neck, and two hemmed ruffles, barely noticeable, going down the front of the shirt, while the rest of the shirt clung to my fit body.

I'd already changed my bra, this being where I picked the bright color, seeing as no one would see it. I choose a deep red, the lacing that was on or was supposed to be on the bra, I'd stripped away, leaving the material soft and smooth. Though my underwear was a different shade of red, I didn't dwell on it. _Because matching undergarments weren't my biggest concern at the moment._

I found a whole room filled with shoes, on the other side of the room were large machines, at least twenty of them, I didn't pay much attention, they seemed harmless. I looked for size sevens, guessing, trying, and cursing. The one pair that finally fit, had a inch and a half wedge heel with it. One; I didn't want to be loud and noticed as I strolled around the facility. Two; if I did get a chance to run, heels wouldn't not be helping me.

I glanced around the room, something felt _different_, _off_. It was then that I noticed, the smallest crack between all the large machines that appears to be soaking the clothes in water with soap, and then tossing them around. There was an inch between one machine and another, while all the other machines were wielded together, or stuck so closely for so long you couldn't tell.

I walked up to the crack, gently running my finger down the small line, then running a finger down the rusted line of the other machines. Just glancing at the rust I wouldn't be able to see the split, but knowing better, and feeling a small flow of cold, damp air coming from between I knew otherwise.

I readied myself, and used all my weight to push at the machine, it didn't budge more than a few inches. I couldn't see anything but darkness past a foot. It appeared to be nothing, but I couldn't just give up, not when I felt a hope blooming inside of me. _I wouldn't ignore my instincts, not anymore._

I took three steps back and shuffled into the large machine again, it screeched and moved another few inches. I readied myself again, and did the same thing, after three times and a searing pain shooting through my shoulder, The machine was pried open enough for me to slide back. The light shinning enough for me to see a large, concealed door.

I gripped the edge of the Metal that was placed as a stopper in the giant hole that followed. I couldn't see anything beyond a few feet. It was pitch black. I made a hasty decision and grabbed a flash light that was attached to a few of the dirty Mountain Men cameo suits.

I took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." I murmured to myself and quickly navigated through the tunnel. Reapers had crossed my mind a few times, but I doubted I would run into them, not with the security of Mount Weather and the mountain men residing here. I knew I couldn't leave the possible escape open for long, if anyone were to see it, there wouldn't be a use for it, we'd never be able to escape if it was discovered by the mountain men.

I had to find out if it lead to anywhere but here. Or If it was just a dead end, and I had to do it _fast_.

The tunnel was cold, it felt never ending, I debated on turning back, but I'd been walking for at least ten minutes and should be reaching either a crossways or exit soon. Just as I had suspected, within three more minutes I reached a three way path. I could continue forward, I could go right, or Left... I knew I had four options, and the most despicable one was the right one. _I had to go back_. I'd sneak out again, discover where this leads to, formulate a plan.

It wasn't much, and it was possibly death, but it was all I had. I turned and started on my way back. The walk seeming quicker than before. A part of me wished I would have kept going and never turned back, but Monty, Jasper, Miller, people that looked up to me we're here. So far the Mountain Men made it sound like they wouldn't settle for anyone but me as a leader, and I wouldn't risk _my peoples'_ lives, to save my own.

* * *

There was a lot to think about. I had to find where the tunnels led, if that was even a possibility. If they were, I couldn't send small groups at a time, they'd either be found, get lost, or after one or two groups, the passage would be discovered. Plus I doubted most of these kids could get along without leadership and knowledge of where to go.

We'd need supplies, _weapons_ to fight off remaining Grounders, Reapers, and the Mountain Men if they caught up to us or found us shortly after the escape. We'd need a start for at least two weeks of food for sixty some people. We'd need warmth, a permanent_ building_, to survive the winter.

Tents for the time being at least. Canteens to hold water. Clothes weren't a main concern but seeing as the passage was by the clothes and shoes, I think we could improvise. Medicine, we'd need a lot of medicine. I doubted we'd ever be able to make another trip up here to steal from them. We'd have to take as much as we could, and get away, in one go.

Though a hope was bubbling in me as I pushed the large machine back into place, leaving everything just like I'd come in. The hope was contained when I realized _I didn't even know where the tunnels led._

Though, I did know where I'd be spending my free time. With a grim smile, I took a deep breath and started towards the other room. If the tunnel did lead to the outside world and wasn't used by the mountain men for travel, than I might be able to begin storing supplies in the dark passage. One thing I'd learned while being on earth was; _nothing was ever certain..._

I decided to press forward anyways, seeing as I'd been in the room for over twenty minutes, and out of my cell for at least thirty. I brushed through my hair with my fingers, working out a few knots, I walked into another room, and was surprised to find all of our clothes. The ones we were taken with. They looked to be sorted out, and going to be cleaned, I saw a few piles hanging and recognized my leather jacket.

I clicked across the room and took hold of my only possession, and exited the room. I hadn't encountered anyone, and there weren't alarms going off, so either they hadn't noticed I left or they didn't care.

I turned right when I came to a three way fold. I noticed the large lights every ten feet, keeping the hallways lite. I also took notice to the air vents, a steady heat coming out of them. Warming the facility. I guessed they had two different ducts, one for heating, and one for cooling or mechanic works.

Seeing as, if I got the opportunity to leave the room again, I could crawl through those, maybe find am escape route or a faster way to the clothing room. If we were able to make an escape attempt, some of the remaining one hundred may be able to climb through these, or hide until necessary.

That empty list with options scribbled out seemed _a lot less overwhelming_. It was the same three tasks as when we first arrived on earth. _Get information, Stay united, and Get away or fight when it was unavoidable._ Things didn't seem so overwhelming as they did just an hour ago. _There was a way out of this, and I was damn sure that I would find it._

* * *

**Authors note**: Hello Lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed chapter two!? **Please Leave a review of your thoughts, ideas, and improvements bellow.** **_DON'T FORGET TO ADD ~The 100 Give Away~_** to your review to win some free fan gear- I will put your username in a jar and pull out one, possibly two if I get a lot of reviews, in about a month or so- other wise at the end of this fanfiction.

_A special shout out to the100obssessed for the awesome advice. You guys should check out her Bellarke fanfiction! Here's the link: s/10368671/1/The-Calm seriously check it out!_

**I will promote other fanfictions like this amazing one, if you PM me. #HelpAWriterOut lol.**

So tell me what you guys think, want to see more of, and less of! I love you guys! I'll do the review limit for chapter two as well. **_IF I GET 20 reviews for this chapter, I WILL POST CHAPTER THREE WITHIN 24 HOURS!_** If not, I'll post chapter three in three more days. Now for hints on the next chapter.

_*Clarke continues adventuring, and though it does help her, it also makes her more paranoid and she meets someone she would have rather avoided. Though she begins to get answers for some of her questions. And a new twist will take place, I know I said this same thing in chapter one, but I didn't think I could bring that in just yet, I think Clarke needed to be independent for a little while before another female lead jumps in and shakes things up ;)*_

_*Though the Ark wasn't in this chapter, they are still a perspective, I'm trying to give them their own story of a sorts, it will make better sense after a few chapters. They begin to investigate into the kids whereabouts and all this activity the one hundred spoke of (grounders, etc)*_

_*Bellamy and Finn, didn't have a cuddling party :(. Despite their rocky relationship, they will start to accept their situation, instead of trying to ignore it. They might also make a rash decision to find the remaining one hundred. *_

_*Octavia and Lincoln are harder to write, but as more action comes their way, Lincoln's quiet badass self will have character development and Octavia will learn why he's accepted so easily with these people, though she's not exactly happy with what she's told.*_

_**BELLARKE! 100 GIVE AWAY. READ AND REVIEW! I 3 YOU GUYS!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Of One's Own

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 3: Of One's Own_

* * *

**Authors note:** HEY EVERYONE! Super happy with the 32 reviews I've gotten, I do listen and try to PM everyone that _is a fanfiction member back!_ Keep those refiews going! Don't forget 100 give away, _**Review, and enjoy**_! This chapter is one of my favorites, so without further ado... Chapter three ladies and gentleman.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

Finn and I had been sitting at the middle of the mountain for about thirty minutes now. We expected to be found, killed, taken. We hadn't run into anyone, or anything. I still didn't have a plan, and Finn wasn't any better off.

I decided that we'd just scout the area out, not try to rescue anyone. For all I knew, Finn and I might only be able to get in and out once, we'd need to get as many people out as possible. Seeing as neither of us knew the terrain and facility, Finn and I started to scout everything out.

It didn't take us long to realize, that the large facility started on the top of the mountain. A barbed wire fence, with four, old and barely standing, guard towers surrounded the beaten down building. It wasn't incredibly large like I'd imagined, which led me to believe that the majority of the building was underground.

We hid behind the over grown greenery. There appeared to be a line of what Finn had called the mountain men, leaving the barbed wire fence. I was in shock when a side of the mountain lifted, and an automobile drove out of the facility. I considered getting inside the fence and waiting until the automobile to return for us to get inside.

The thought was replaced when I realized, we didn't fit in. The only people going into the facility seemed to be prisoners/prey, and Mountain Men.

The realization hit me, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before. It was so _painfully obvious_. The only ones getting _willingly_ inside there, we're mountain men. If Finn and I took out two guards, got in their suits, then we could just stroll inside there with the others.

Now the only problem was finding two guys that lagged behind. I glanced over at Finn, he was watching everything with wide eyes and an analytical look on his face. _The expression looked better on Clarke_, but I didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Hey _Cupcake_," I whispered to Finn, my mood visibly brightened by the idea, "I have a plan." I finished, the corners of my mouth turning up in a ghost of a smile.

"_Cupcake... Really_?" Finn whispered back, my smile grew a little more.

"The only way were getting in there without being taken hostage is killing two guards and taking their _outfits_. Then we can walk right in, scout around, and gather some information." I told him quickly, still looking around for the guards.

"Do we have to kill them?" Finn asked, his expression looking doubtful and disgusted.

"If we knock them out, they'll wake up and report us, we'd be caught, and possibly killed. If we tie them up, they'll eventually be found, and _well you know the rest_." I said exasperated.

"Fine, what happens when we get inside the building. I doubt they continue to wear the suits for long. People will notice we're not the people they know." Finn pointed out.

"We'll come up with something. A reason to keep the suits on. Or get away before we have to take them off." I stated, this was the first idea I'd had, and the chances weren't that bad. I was almost positive we could pull of the first part; but Finn was right, once we were inside, everything becomes a lot harder.

A group of guards began moving outside the gate again. Conveniently two guards were falling behind. Finn and I both raised our guns. We waited until the small group moved into the forest, and the two were finally following a good one hundred feet behind, to shoot them through the head.

The mountain men didn't seem to notice that two of their men lay motionless, dead on the ground. I'd been careful to shoot the unknown man, in the back of the neck, not damaging his mask or suit. Finn on the other hand, had to take three shots to send a bullet through the mans chest, and one through the back of his head.

I pulled mine further into the forest away from continuing group. First I searched for identification. '_Trey Isaacs; thirty two years of age, five foot; eleven inches, married to Jamie Isaacs. Housing, 3C:19.'_ I started taking off the mask to see dark brown hair, similar to mine, just shorter and ashier. His eyes were brown, but he had a softer jaw line and barely any bulk to him.

I started dressing over my clothes and switching the few belongings I had into his pack. Finn was already dressed, and now reading through his identity.

"I'm Aiden Bartan, thirty six years of age, five foot; nine, never married, Housing in 3C:21." Finn read quietly just before he put his mask on.

"We need to hide the bodies." I said before I placed my mask over my face as well.

We hauled the bodies over our shoulders and began towards the cliff closer to the west side. Once we reached it, I reluctantly tossed Trey Isaacs over the side. _Doing what you had to do to survive doesn't always make it right_, nor does it help figure out so you are... Survival weighed down on me, harder than ever before.

I was a murderer no matter what way you looked at it. I would, and could never be clean again. The only comfort I had was that almost fifty other people felt the same way I did. That's why I spoke to Finn without edge or hostility.

"We did what we had to do to surrvive, If we die, the human race dies along with us." My voice was even and unwavering.

"That's not true," Finn turned towards me, finally looking away from where he'd pushed the body into the dark, open earth, "They... Are human." Finn said, looking back down into the cliff before turning on his heel and walking away.

He was right in a sense... _But he wasn't a leader. Finn didn't know how hard it was to make decisions that save your people, that look out for the people, that kept my people alive_. Now, he was starting to see what _I and Clarke went through_, and why we made the decisions that we did.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I'd gotten out again, though I saw the security cameras; the blinking red light told me that I was in fact, being watched. Whether they were letting me adventure on my own, which would be awfully smart of them, or had terrible security guards, _I didn't know_.

I was paranoid. I'd only been in four or five rooms that didn't have a surveillance cameras working. The laundry room, being the first one. The Janitors closet being the second. The public showers, being the third, _thankfully_. The fourth was the sparring room.

I had yet to go into the controls room, mainly because I knew I'd run into Marcus, and I wanted to avoid him for as long as I could. There were two halls closed off from me, _which I wanted to ask about_. But I had full access to the sixty six of us that are left, _I'd counted._

I then wrote the statistic on a piece of off-white paper, they'd given me a real journal, I kept it with me at all times. I'd visited the military room twice, the first time generally curious, the second time in a mixture of amusement and frustration. There was no way that the camera watching me, would _not_ notice if I started taking supplies. Let alone the hallway cameras, they would see the large bags of guns, grenades, bombs, knifes, and swords.

I had to find another way to get them to that laundry room. I'd walked the tunnel earlier in the morning, when the mountain men seemed to be the lowest, though I hadn't crossed paths with many. When Marcus said they were low on people, He meant it. Or this place was a lot larger than I originally thought. _I liked the former_.

I walked seven minutes, then hit the three way crossroad. From what I'd marked down, if I kept forward I would be led towards the front of the mountain, not a good place to come out of. If I went right, I'd be led into and under, the middle part of the mountain, putting us on the other side, _not where I wanted to go_. This being one of the things I had drawn in the journal.

That's why I decided to go left, because it seemed to be the quickest way out of the mountain and heading in a familiar direction, meaning we'd be able to move faster, and more fluently, and the last place the Mountain Men would check, would be our old camp.

I wanted to hike past our old camp, then go further north. So exiting left of the mountain would be best. I still didn't know where to go, but I knew we had to find a building, a permanent one, something like this facility, something that survived the bombing and one hundred years of nature.

I went left, guessing about the time for future referencing, it was about fifteen minutes. I reached a dead end. It didn't lead anywhere. I sat down, thinking about crying, screaming, or just curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my head on my knees, carefully wrapping my arms around my head. We couldn't leave out of the front, we'd be stopped so easily, even with weapons, it would be a massacre, and I wouldn't put _my people_ through that again. Not this soon, _not when it could be avoided._

If the right wasn't closed like this one, we could take it, but from what I heard, reapers roamed those side of the woods, and even with guns, I don't think we could take them without casualties.

I sunk further into myself, just wishing to fall asleep and let all my troubles cloud me another day. I had so many questions. For starters, who were these Mountain men, they were human, _we all are_. But the reapers, and grounders were terrified of them. They seemed civil, they were weren't killing us, though I'm sure we served some purpose that Marcus hadn't mentioned, but they didn't seem life threatening.

_I needed_ to find a library, or get information out of the control center as to where other emergency facilities were nearby. _I needed_ to find an escape route for us._ I needed_ supplies. I needed information on the reapers, besides their deformed looking appearances, and cannibalism, I knew nothing about them.

But mostly... I needed someone else, I needed another leader. Not just a leader, not just anyone that could boss the delinquents around, _I needed someone I respected_, they respected. _I needed; A war strategist, a hot headed, sarcastic, over protective, asshole,_ that didn't just push me to my limits, but pushed everyone to their limits, pushed us to succeed. I needed... _I needed Bellamy_

Reality struck me like a fish out of water. I felt the pressure behind my eyes grow stronger, I could barely fight the tears back. I was completely alone, and at a loss of what to do or Believe anymore. _I'd lost everyone that cared for me_. I think the only reason I didn't break down and cry was because, _I had no one to comfort me, and even worse off, I couldn't comfort myself._

As I sat against the wall, my head lulled to the side, looking at everything with blurry eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. The next reason I didn't cry, was Bellamy himself. He'd be disappointed _if I, the "Brave princess_" broke down when I needed to stay strong. It wouldn't do his death justice if I sat, and cried, not while I had hope and could find a way out.

I just wished I could have told him... That he wasn't a bad person, that his mother, she'd be proud to have him as a son. That he was the most loyal human being I'd ever met, though my life wasn't exactly filled with loyalty, he loved his sister enough to follow her into hell.

He was loyal to the camp as a whole, never making bad decisions for the majority of the camp, never letting emotions get in the way of what needed to be done. He was strong, fierce, smart, courages, persistent, quick witted, and stubborn, _all things that made him human, and one of the best people I'd met._ A single tear dropped from my right eye, I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to focus on an escape and not the sorrow that was slowly eating me alive.

I looked back to the dead end. A small gasp tearing itself from my throat. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed them before. Very small golden pools seeping through the rock wall. I squinted my blue eyes at it, and curiously got up from my defeated position, I fingered the little light. Sunlight was coming in. This was a passage way, to the outside, just the sun hadn't been up when I'd first come to it.

I bit the flashlight in between my teeth and grabbed at a rock, pulling with a good portion of my strength. The slow down hill walk had been worth it, I was at the bottom of the mountain, outside the gate. Just having this two mile advantage, would give us enough time to escape and keep ahead.

I returned to the laundry room, guessing that the walk was a total of twenty to thirty minutes. I lifted the Heavy metal stopper and placed it in the hole, I don't know why the didn't just make a door, but if I ever met the person who made this, I'd thank them regardless. Next, I pushed the machine in front of the stopper, making sure everything aligned perfectly.

Then I exited the room. As I left, I ran directly into Marcus Xavior. My good mood instantly faltered and I became nervous. _On the positive note for the day, I did find a way out..._

* * *

_**Marcus Xavior**_

I'd been watching Clarke Griffin, she was pulled up on the side screen at all times. Her room, which she'd left the previous day and now this morning, was empty. She was the first of all the spacewalkers to "adventure."

I had her closely watched, she seemed to like the weapons room, and the laundry room, or other rooms that didn't have surveillance. Though I didn't blame her, I wouldn't want to be watched constantly either. She didn't however know, about the tracker in her arm.

I grew suspicious when she hung out in the laundry room for more than an hour, just as I was reaching the room she came out. She looked surprised, and irritated with my presence.

"You look nervous, _hiding something_?" I asked, suspiciously. Her features remained blank, a small look of disbelief crossing her face, and then pure disgust at the accusation. I began to fill guilty for jumping to an accusation.

"I'm not nervous," Clarke spoke coldly, "_I just don't like you_." She finished, and started past me.

Though I followed after her, _much to her obvious displeasure_. She turned the corner and glanced at me with cool, calculating eyes. I could see her mind working, little gears moving, she had questions, and knew I had the answers.

"Are you in contact with, or know of other facilities, like this one, that survived?" She finally began the questioning.

"Other facilities survived, but we have no contact with them, mainly because no people made it to them in time." She seemed to think about my question for a moment before nodding thoughtfully. She looked like she accepted my answer, it made me smirk. Even though this seventeen year old was captured, she still demanded things like she was on top, or in control.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked, her eyes glancing at me and then the facility we were in.

"I'm Marcus Xav-" I began but her hiss interrupted me.

"_You know what I mean_." She snapped, her irritation gaining control of the situation once again. She was correct, I knew what she meant.

"_The Mountain Men, are essentially descendants of government officers, officials, and Representatives._ Anyone who made it here from the government before the bombing. That's why, Felix is in charge, because he's a great grandson of our past president." I explained.

"So why do you want _sixty six teenagers_?" She demanded, I smirked.

"Our government, that survived was ran the right way. The Grounders, and Reapers, are to savage to listen to anyone official, to start humanity right, to repopulate the earth. Sixty six young kids, can and will help do that." I stated with a cold confidence, I saw her eyes flickering, but wasn't able to identify the emotion before it was gone.

"You... _You want to control us,_ dictator us. We'd be your working people, and you'd make the rules..." She hissed, her voice menacing, cold, and held a threat under her tone.

" No," I informed her, "That's why you're on the council, and being married to our president. _Because your people will listen to you, and you... You'll listen to me_." I stated, knowing she would retaliate, but with what. Her people, and she would die if she didn't agree and follow my orders.

"I'll never... Listen to you." She spat, her blue eyes dancing in fury, her eyebrows drawn together in frustration. Her muscles tense, wanting to strike out to release her anger.

"For your people, you will. Because you serve two purposes. You control the young, childish Felix, and keep my thoughts on the table. And your people... They live, only because you serve those two purposes." I stared into her furious sapphire orbs. "You only live because of those purposes..." I finished, my dark mood slowly drifting away.

"Are you... Threatening me?" She fought back, which surprised me, I expected her to be the easier piece maker, and compliant one, compared to the angry, older boy. Maybe I'd been wrong, _she wasn't one to be manipulated_. _But the other leader was dead, and she was all they had left. She knew it too._

I didn't answer her, there didn't need to be a clarification. "_This facility_," she hissed in pure hatred, "_may have withstood a nuclear war and one hundred years of radiation and nature. But it will not withstand me. You will not withstand me._" She snapped and quickly turned on her heel and stalked back to the hall she'd come from.

I let out a small hiss and began walking in the opposite direction, uncaring of her tantrum, she couldn't do much, not while her people were locked in _our cells._

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

Seeing as we long since lost the group Trey and Aiden were with, Finn and I waited until they came back. Our wait wasn't long, the group quickly came up the mountain, Finn and I waited until the end line came and then followed them. When we reached near the gate one guy in the back seemed to notice us.

"Isaacs, Bartan, Was that some kind of test...? _Captains_, I'm not meaning to talk back to you... But I was left alone _to_ _guard the west side, the reapers side_. You're not still looking for more _survived shelters are you?_!" The guy didn't sound as angry as he seemed to want to sound. He sounded more desperate, from my first guess, he wanted to be included. Captains...? He called us captains. I snatched a glance at his name tag, Hawkins.

"Hawkins..." I said evenly, the guy looked at me, I could see the hope bubbling in his eyes. This kid was desperate for my approval. I could just imagine how tense Finn was beside me, though you couldn't see it through his suit, I guessed he would be.

We passed through the fence, lining up on the side as the automobile rode passed all of us, then we filled inside. Everything was tinted inside the mask, making things darker and a little clearer, I guessed it had some magnifying glass or plastic inside the material.

"Say are you two," Hawkins referee to Finn and I, "on the patrol tonight." As Finn and I stared back at him he started to explain quickly.

"I'm not, but I assumed you two, being captains and all, especially because Sir Xavior said you could pick whoever else you wanted as guards, would be watching the spacewalkers hold their meeting. But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't care and just had guards randomly posted..." Hawkins blabbered.

"Yeah, we're Supervising." I said, with a small nod. Hawkins looked nervous, and started talking more. This kid was going to be easy to manipulate. I smirked to myself.

"You know, Xavior said you had your choice of people... And you haven't picked anyone yet, do you, maybe have someone, like in mind." Hawkins contiuned, I almost wanted to laugh at his nervous behavior.

"Hawkins," I spoke evenly, he seemed to pale at being addressed, "Tonight, guard with us, I don't want many guards, seeing as I doubt they will try anything." I spoke quickly but evenly, suddenly glad with the two men we'd picked, they had good positions, but if we were addressed by higher ups, they'd see through us instantly, and if we took off the gear, everyone would know, that we were impostors.

"Do you want me to meet you the-" He began but I interrupted him.

"Meet us outside of C hall housing." I said, my voice hard, leaving no room for argument or conversation.

"Yes sir." Hawkins said and then turned around as we entered the room past where they stored the automobiles. Yes, plural, they had more than one, which I didn't understand, seeing as the trees were so close together, _they wouldn't be able to get very far._

Some of the men begun to take off their suits and masks, Finn, I and Hawkins remained in our gear, a few other men chose to do the same.

Hawkins started towards a main door, before he took more than three steps I strode across the room and left through it, Finn not far behind me. If we were captains, we had to act fast, catch on quick _and figure out this damn place before they figured out we didn't belong here._

For starters the remaining one hundred seemed to be holding a meeting later tonight. That meant they were alive, and for a fact, here. Clarke, assuming she was alive, must have negotiated a way for her to communicate with _our people_, or an alliance with the mountain men, but I wouldn't blow our cover until I absolutely knew what was going on.

I didn't think the mountain men would be too happy about us killing two of their own. Finn walked closer to me and I assumed he had something to share.

I tilted my head to hear him clearer. "We should go to my place, _you're married_." Finn said, it took me a moment to comprehend what he was talking about, I nodded and we headed for the housing area.

I noticed the large cafeteria like area with the kitchen behind closed doors. I took note of rooms we passed, curiously looking inside. _A small part of me hoping to see a blonde head, and small figure_, pacing behind one of the doors; or sitting and thinking _with that wide eyed, critical look on her face. _Her blue eyes, _shinning with that taunt, whispering that she knew something that you didn't._

We'd reached Finns "room" and quietly entered. It was suspicious that we hadn't seen anyone the entire way we'd walked. I had noticed the security cameras that covered all the hallways. Finn and I would have to find the control room and take out those pesky cameras before we tried to get everyone out. We'd also have to find a way to get out, a way the Mountain Men wouldn't know, or follow.

We'd need a place to go. Somewhere we could survive the winters fast approach. We'd need supplies. Weapons, food, a clean water source. Maybe Clarke had already had a plan, or a few ideas. Though I doubted she would openly share them, not while guards were in the room.

I wished there was a way for me to speak to her, to see her, to know she was _okay_. All I could do was put my trust _in her defiance and resilience, so that's what I did_.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

Pissing him off was easier than I'd expected, except, he'd managed to anger me as well. But as long as I had a few hours in the control room without him, I could potentially find a place for us to migrate to.

I walked into the room, shocked that it was empty. Then I noticed what time it was, and why I was hungry. The officers must have gone to lunch. I glanced around the large room, everything looked... _Familiar_. The systems were similar as to what the ark used. Out dated, yes, very much so, but understandable and easier for me, even better.

My day brightened a little as I sat at the main control center. I saw on the side screen, that was pulled up on the wall, my empty room. I growled in anger, I was the only one they were intently watching. I moved the side screen to the major screen. Then I rewinded the video until I was sitting, and barely ruffling the blankets, when I'd first woken up. I paused the screen, and started typing.

After a minute, the action repeated itself, with small new movements added in. The time kept six days, and all the other additional information. Eventually throughout the video, I stand up and pace for a few minutes, stop, stare, sleep, eat, drink, and draw. It was a normal mix, but completely a lie.

That would help our escape, and ultimatly freedom. Next, I closed out of the hallways that I typically walked down, and put a new lock on the military rooms cameras. Generally thinking, I'd have until later tonight, at the least, to move the supplies and not be caught. I filled the screen with the surveillance camera from this hallway, seeing if anyone would come inside the room, and the cafeteria.

Next I switched the screen to the side screen, once again. I focused on the main screen, they seemed to observe the outside. But I was surprised when I saw cameras from different parts of the forest, some were in the mines, others in the grounders territory, even two perspectives of our burnt camp.

They'd been watching us all along. Though it didn't surprise me, it did scare me. What terrified me more than that, was the lack of movement from six different perspectives on the reapers mines, and grounders forest. _It was like they were all gone_.

I knew we burnt a lot of them, but not enough to end everything. Tristan and Anya talked about a commander. They talked about different grounder tribes. It seemed they had their own governing party set up, and Anya was either a representative, or official, not... An important leader.

That war with the grounders, _that was barely anything_. I pulled out my journal and began researching the areas other grounder tribes were in. I quickly drew the united states, and roughly sketched the boarders of each of the states. I noticed a few differences, this united states was missing California, and a part of Washington, it seemed like the edges of states on the coasts, had been wiped out.

The map was confusing until I found a key to go along with it. There were red Xs dotting the United states. Those represented grounder tribes. There appeared to be two grounder tribes in Mexico, one in lower Minnesota. One in Michigan, Maine, Vermont, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, Illinois, and finally Virginia.

I looked at the yellow splotches that had been filled in. They were at random. The key informed me that those were reapers territories. It was good to know, I penciled them in on my make shift map. There was roughly three reaper nests in a one hundred mile radius of us.

Next I found, detailed markings of green drawn in. The key said they represented _Government Facilities_. Two resided in Washington, one in Denver, Colorado and Dallas, Texas. Kentucky and Georgia hosted government facilities as well. Mount Weather was marked as home. I magnified the map and looked closer at Mount Weather.

_There had to be something I'd been missing_. I tried to remember back in history class. I tried to remember the few main government facilities. Not the White House, not the twin towers and their downfall, and not the Statue of Liberty... Those weren't helping us, they were destroyed, just like everything else on the planet.

As I kept zooming in and looking around, I saw something. Not far from this very mountain was another land mark. It wasn't considered a government emergency facility, not like the others. _This one was department of defense_. I recognized it from out history class. _It was The Pentagon._

The pentagon had been known as ground zero once the war began; _where the first bombs that hit America landed_. Everyone evacuated the building, seeing as it was the main target and not having many other options. I continued to zoom in, then searched the computers for information, _trying to see if it was occupied like the others._

It didn't appear to be, or else it would have been marked green. Excitement began to bubble inside of me. Logically, if that bomb did hit its target, I questioned how much was left of the defensive facility. _Maybe that's why no one resided there, because there wasn't anything to reside in_.

As I continued looking into the new possibility I saw the notes they had taken on the landmark. Unlike the other facilities the Pentagon didn't have much on it. Which meant; the Mountain men either hadn't scouted the area out, or, there wasn't anything left to scout out.

I began to zoom out and pull up the quickest route. I flipped the page in my journal, after coping down the map, it's key, and how long the trip would approximately take. I began to draw the course we'd be taking, including my tunnel escape. From what I gathered, if we turned left, followed the thirty minute walk, and exited out of the base of the mountain, then headed east, we'd be headed in the right direction.

But I sketched the landmarks and exact route that would get us to safety fastest. The hike all together would take us 38 hours to complete, if we didn't run into complications.

The pentagon had five above ground floors, though I didn't count on those, not after a nuclear war. No, it had two large basement levels with five ring corridors each level. _That hopefully would still be there, and enough to survive a nuclear war and winter._

If it really was apart of the defense department and they evacuated so quickly, weapons, and supplies would still be there. I sure hoped so. Even if they weren't, I hoped the place existed. We'd take what we could carry/get out of the military room here and make a hasty escape.

In total the walk was fifty seven miles. It would take time for me to completely plan and be ready for an escape, but a plan was started. I could get them out, and have an idea as to where we'd go.

I knew I couldn't take the trip up there, it would be at least three days, they'd notice my absence. But maybe I could send someone. If not... I desperately hoped that the facility was still operational, and empty, because I wasn't spending more than two weeks here.

While I was in the computer room, I decided to keep snooping. The better I knew the room, the easier it would be to get away. I looked at a few of the control panels and then at a laboratory table that caught my attention.

I'd worked in a laboratory with my mother and father for half of my life, so seeing, one inch little chips were a surprise to me. I picked one up and flipped it around in my fingers, a frown coming onto my face.

"What are these...?" I asked myself and placed the device back down. I grabbed one of the folders on the table and skimmed through it. One word caught my attention. '_**Trackers**_,' instantly red warning lights were flashing in my head. Then I looked at my wrist, the small scratch made much more sense, it had healed now, but when I'd first woken up, it was wrapped in gauze.

We were being tracked. The thought that maybe they knew I was in the tunnels is what lead me to the main computer again. I looked up myself, slightly terrified by all the information they had on me. Then clicked on my tracker unit. I'd spent four days in my room, one hour and forty seven minutes in the laundry room, and roughly two hours wandering around. I released a breath in relief. The trackers weren't locatable when I went in the tunnel.

Though, that didn't mean they weren't easily traceable outside, or leave us immobile and vulnerable. I had to find a way to get these trackers out of us, _without cutting the medial antebrachial vein._

'_Great_...' I thought sarcastically. I grabbed the file, and started flipping through the other files before I found one of the grounders, reapers, and their only file on the pentagon. I knew I'd have to return them before we made our leave, but until then; I planned on learning as much as I could.

I exited the room only to run into a guard, he was in his suit and mask. He was the first one I'd seen since we'd been taken. Nervously I stepped back, and held the files to my chest in a protective manner.

He didn't say anything, I wondered if he spoke english. I heard chatter down the hallway, the men were coming back from their lunch break, if I was caught right now, they'd probably lock me up, interrogate me, find the passage. We'd all die, or sit in those white rooms until we lost our minds.

My eyes flickered around me, looking for something I could hide behind or a possible escape. I'm sure the Mountain Men standing before me would pull me out from wherever I tried to go. I was at a loss of what to do, I frantically started to pant, I couldn't think straight.

My entire body tensed as the men turned the corner. I was frozen in my place, my breathing started to pick up as I had a panic attack, my palms were sweaty, and my knees started to shake. I couldn't get around the guard, or casually walk away. I could barely control my own thoughts. One thought that pushed through my head; as the Mountain man grabbed onto my right arm that held the files, was... _'I was caught.'_

* * *

**Authors note**: Well, a little cliff hanger, don't hate me! Hahah. So if you're confused about the map I was describing or route their taking, you can pm me and I'll send a picture. I can PM you first if you leave a review and add something about the map in it! :)

Please review! A special thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Nolechic512, the100obsessed, redrosewolfess, BrookyV, violatepills, Miss Savvy xoxo, bookiecookie, divergentbri46belarkeforever100, Kitty, chupeechan, and to-the-trees for all the input, positivity, and awesome reviews!

I promote your fanfiction if you promote mine.** #HelpAWriterOut** Just PM me or leave a review with this hash tag and I'll PM you :).

Don't forget to enter the 100 Give Away. Add **~The 100 Give Away~** at the end of your review, and I'll enter you into it! Each chapter you review, and add the little tag, you are **_entered again_**. For instance, there are two chapters, and some people have been entered twice, just for adding the tag to their review!

OMG 32 reviews, You guys are the best! Seriously, this isn't possible without readers and reviewers!

Sorry it was the main perspective for this entire chapter, if you find the others more interesting, that is. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I _**will do the 20 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER THING AGAIN. So review quickly and I'll update a day sooner.**_

**_Feel free to share this fanfiction link on social media, tumbler, twitter, with friends, however you want to/can! Hints for next chapter... I think yes!_**

I know I've said for a while that Clarke makes an unexpected alliance, and I haven't brought that in quite yet, but it will be coming up. As an author/writer we get ideas instantly that fit perfectly! And though something may not make sense, it's usually elaborated on or explained within a chapter or two.

_*So Clarke will make that alliance, she will also begin learning how to fight. Clarke realizes she's actually pretty great with technology, computers, and decieving people ;). She holds the meeting, and we finally get to talk to jasper and Monty!*_

_*The ark/ Abby and Kane will be in the next chapter (I'm pretty sure...) if not the will have a major perspective on chapter five.*_

_*Bellamy; being impatient and bored, which isn't his type of thing, starts adventuring around. He FINALLY gets his moment with Clarke! The long awaited Bellarke moment, and depressing thoughts can finally stop! Well... It can have a break for now ;)*_

_*Octavia and Lincoln are in chapter four. Octavia begins to learn about Lincoln's past. Though it's not exactly what she wanted to hear. She also begins to learn why the grounders hated them so much, why the war really began.*_

_**BELLARKE**_!


	4. Chapter 4, Familiarity

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 4: Familiarity_

* * *

**Authors note**: I loved seeing some new reviewers, and continuous reviewers last chapter! So thankful to have amazing people like you guys reading my work! _I hope all of you win the lottery, and have amazing lives_! Lol, I'm just feeling appreciative and happy. Besides that, **_don't forget the 100 give away_**, **_Please keep reviewing, and reading_**. _I would really really appreciate and love you if you shared this fanfiction._ Copy the link and share it everywhere! Lol, anyways, onto chapter four!

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I couldn't believe it. I was literally to shocked to move, my body failed to obey my mind. I'd gone on a walk, frustrated with the snoring Finn, and to paranoid to rest. Seeing as it was the middle of the day; probably one or two, and the meeting wasn't until late evening; I decided to walk around.

I'd walked down a long white hallway. Irritation slowly building inside of me. Clarke was _here_, _in the same building as me, and I couldn't find her_. This was the closest I'd been to her for six days. Logically, I knew I'd see her tonight, at the meeting. But I didn't want to wait any longer, I'd been waiting for three days.

So naturally I took a walk, having no destination in mind, just snooping around. If the facility wasn't that big, and somehow miraculously I found Clarke's room, I don't know what I'd say. At least at the meeting, I wouldn't have to say anything.

I looked down at my feet as I walked, thinking about what I would say, how I'd explain that Finn and I weren't dead. How we came to save everyone, but didn't really have a plan. Looking at that, I felt kind of stupid for entering a High Security Government Facility to rescue our people, and didn't having an escape plan set up, or even one in mind_. I'm sure she would berate me for that later. _

I distantly heard a door close up ahead of me, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I kept looking down, thinking about what I'd do, say, and make work. While I was caught up by own mind, I ran directly into someone.

'_Watch where you're going..._' The words were on my tongue, but I coughed, and choked when I looked up from my feet and saw the familiar blonde hair, and scared sapphire eyes looking up at me, the petite body that curled into itself and protectively held some papers to her chest.

_Clarke..._ My mind whirled, I debated picking her up and spinning her. I debated leaping onto her, strangling her for causing me worry, and just plain out hugging her until she beat me off or roasted me enough with her sarcastic tongue.

I took a step towards her, I still hadn't spoken. She instantly took three steps back. A look of hurt, confusion and concern flashed across my face, then my features settled themselves out, into a steady stare.

She didn't recgonize me, _no one did_. I was covered, head to toe in mountain men gear. I watched as her eyes skirted around me, trying to find an escape. Her body was tense, she looked like a scared child. The files, made me realize she thought she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

A soft smile tugged at my lips. I still was too dazed, to relieved to say anything. I opened my mouth, about to tell her who I was. Then I decided that might not be the best idea, maybe I should wait until after the meeting, or stay downlow for a night, then talk to her about plans.

I debated what _I wanted, and what I should do._ Of course I wanted to tell her I was fine, that she wasn't alone anymore, that we both survived and we were going to surrvive this too. I opened my mouth, just going to ask if we could go back to my room, when loud footsteps echoed down the hall, and amused voices followed.

People were coming. From Clarke's panic attack, I guessed she was frozen, terrified, and thought she was traped. I grabbed onto her arm. It would be suspicious if I suddenly turned around with her and walked the opposite way.

But if she faced them, they'd see those files. As they drew closer, I grabbed the files from her hands, she easily but slowly unfolded her fingers from her tight grasp, and let me take them.

I tucked the files under my right arm as the two men stopped in front of the door beside us. They looked surprised, then the older, dark haired man addressed me.

"Captain, was there an issue?" The man asked, obviously talking about the scene in front of him.

"Not in the slightest," I answered smoothly, then nodded towards Clarke, "I was instructed to give her a tour of the building, we didn't enter the control room, but I was just explaining who, what, and why, you all work in there." I lied and watched at Clarke sharply took in air, her panic attack seeming to fade, she tried a small smile, though it didn't sell anyone.

"Well then, carry on. We have work to get back to." The other man dismissed us off handedly. I nodded, and tentatively touched Clarke's shoulder, putting enough pressure on her petite form, for her to swivel around and walk a few steps on her own, and with the momentum.

As the two men dissappeared behind the door, I motioned forward to the frozen, skeptical, and scared girl in front of me. She heasitantky began to walk, her steps slow and uncertain.

I grabbed the files, gave them a one over, seeing as I didn't understand anything, I handed them back to Clarke. At first she stared, a mixture of awe and suspicion clouding her features. I rolled my eyes, once I realized she couldn't see the motion, I moved the files closer to her. She reached up and slowly took the files back.

"W-Why did _you_ h-help me, back there?" She asked, her voice uneven and nervous.

I began debating with myself again. Whether to tell her Finn and I were alive and here to help, to rescue everyone. Or to wait until after the meeting. With one look at her, I decided it would be best if I waited until after the meeting, she didn't look like she could Handle much more stress for the day.

"_May we meet again_." I said quietly, an began walking back towards my temporary apartment with Finn. I could feel Clarke's confused and anxious look piercing into my back, I didn't turn around, instead I held up two fingers, acknowledging her stare.

My mood had brightened ten times sense I'd seen _her_. Yes she looked stressed, scared, and on the _brink of a panic attack if someone just told something small, like squirrels tree jump_. She was alive, uninjured, and being a leader for our people later tonight. I had confidence in her ability to stay strong for another eight hours.

After that meeting, I decided I would follow her back to her room, and announce my presence. It seemed more fitting. There was a lot we needed to discuss, but mainly _I didn't want to wait another day to talk to her._

What agrivated me was, now I knew what hallway she was down, and _it was only two away from my own. I'd walked around for hours_, half searching for her, twenty five percent scouting everything out, and the other twenty five percent, needing to clear my head.

* * *

_**Abby Griffin**_

We'd been on Earth for six days. The first two we remained on the ship, we didn't adventure, instead I took care of of all the Injured and brought them back to health, then we prepared everyone to be travel ready.

The third day, we got off of the ship, and began navigating through the forest, towards where we had spotted the smoke three days previous. It was a drop ship that didn't make it, everything was burned and destroyed.

I felt thankful, that I would be able to see my daughter again, that _I survived_. There was one hundred and fifteen, survivors from our station. Jaha had said three other drop ships had survived, and they were scattered within a fifty mile radius of us.

On the fourth day, we finally found the third station survivors. There seemed to be less of them, only forty seven survived the drop. Callie Cartwig survived, my best friend had made it. When I saw her, we embraced each other. Previously being unsure whether the other had made it.

There seemed to be more teenagers that survived out of the forty six, than adults. Originally Callie had said they had almost eighty nine people in their ship. Apparently during the landing, the back of the ship disconnected, sending a few people flying out before the parachutes had opened, and because of the opening, some people suffocated, and the landing was rougher. Resulting in fatalities.

Jaha had told them where to find the second drop ship, and a general idea of where the fifth drop ship survivors were. So on the fourth day, Jaha sent out a message, telling all of us to head to the kids camp, or where it last was due to the radio waves.

So for the last two days, one hundred and sixty two ark survivors scouted through the forest, looking for the kids camp. It was noon from what we could tell, and the teenagers complaints about hunger.

Kane walked closer to me and began speaking. "I think we should counting looking for another thirty minutes, if we don't find them... We take a break and eat." He seemed to be asking for my permission, we both knew he'd do it anyways.

"From what Thelonious said, we should be close." I persisted, my hazel eyes looking at the beautiful woods in front of me.

"From what the kids were dealing with, I question _what were close to_." Kane shout back, uncertainty was obvious in his voice.

We hadn't told the people, of the struggles the kids dealt with. We hadn't told them about the 'Grounders.' There was no point in scaring and rallying them up, if they couldn't do anything about it.

So far we hadn't run into any trouble, it seemed that the grounders had either disappeared, or we're staying hidden until they figured out our intentions. We didn't have many guns, about fifteen of the ark citizens were guards men. We kept seven in the front with us, four in the back, and two on each side of the people.

The hike was slow, but steady. Earth was completely new to all of us, the small fact that we could breathe without dying was huge. I knew after we found the others, and the kids, that there would be hostility between the civilians and remaining council members.

The people were questioning if we knew the earth was survivable. Why we didn't come down earlier. Why three hundred and twenty people had to die. They were questioning our decisions and commands, but for now they still complied and followed our lead. _They might not for too much longer._

Callie took in a sharp breath, I turned my attention towards my best friend. She was staring wide eyed into the forest, she took a few steps towards where she was staring, she squinted and then excitedly grabbed my arm.

I couldn't see anything. I looked back at Callie, confused as to what she looking at. "Do you see that...?" She breathed in amazement.

"I don't see anything Callie." I kept looking, after another moment of not seeing what she was talking about, I turned her towards me and looked into her brown eyes.

"Abby, there's a thin line of black contrast, compared to the dark green nature around us. There was a fire there." She pointed out, I barely saw anything. But it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

Jaha's directions told us that we were in a mile radius of the camp, we should be at it soon. Callie started through the terrain. I looked behind me at Kane, he nodded. I and two guards followed closely behind Callie.

As we got closer, I breathed in a sharp breath of ashy air. The burnt contrast continued, all the way up until these make shift burnt wood doors towered over us. _It was the kids camp._

Everything was burnt, there were crispy skeletons and bones scattered all around the camp, along with weapons. The make shift wood wall the kids had made was burnt, and barely standing. The only thing that was left, was the drop ship we'd sent them down in.

I felt my heart slowly breaking, they weren't here, and from the remains that were left it looked like they were either killed, or had gotten in a deadly war with who we could only assume would be the grounders.

Callie had tears in her eyes as she looked at the scattered bones. Though I felt like breaking down and crying, I had to find something, anything here that would lead us to the kids. They had to have left an idea of where they left to, or a few would have escaped before the slaughter happened.

I took a deep breath, calming my raging thoughts and mothers instincts down. Clarke was fine, _she had to be._ I kept telling myself that as I walked closer to the drop ship. Each time I said she was alive, it felt more and more like I was lying. _This time, I had to believe my own lie._

The drop ship door was closed, I grabbed a fallen, dusty axe and put it between the door and the ship, I began to pull, nothing moved. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Kane. He looked tired, confused, and concerned.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I wiped a hand down my face and felt the small trails of moisture. I stepped aside as five guards and Kane worked to pry open the door. Callie trotted over to me and held my hand, giving me a little sanity and strength back.

After they pried the drop ship door open, it slowly fell to the ground. Two guards entered the ship first, their guns held in front of them. Despite Kane's disapproving look I followed in after the guards, Kane and Callie behind me.

It was empty. A small part was hoping that the kids remained inside the drop ship, that Clarke would be sitting inside and patiently waiting for us to meet up with them.

I had so many questions, starting from what the hell happened here, all the way to where were the grounders and survivors they talked about. The guards lowered the guns and looked at Kane expectantly. After Kane and I didn't say anything, they clarified what we all knew.

"No one is here." The younger one said, his eyes lowered as he spoke.

"C-Can you give me a minute..." I asked as my eyes darted around the drop ship and then landed on Kane. He hesitantly nodded and the guards followed him out. I felt Callie squeeze my hand before she left behind the others.

It didn't make sense. We'd lost contact with them ten days ago. On the night we came down here, we'd only been out of contact with them for three days. The disaster outside proved that they didn't just leave, they were either attacked, or a fire broke out.

I walked around the table, I looked at the radio system, that was shaken up, I could tell raven had either made it, or helped, her own marks were on the radio, things from her drop ship.

I saw medical kits laid out, and a long table near the supplies. I felt the tears return, and couldn't hold back the straggled choking sound as I stared at Clarke's medical set up. I tentatively stepped towards the small area, I brushed my and over the gauze and picked up the bottle that sat next to the needles.

She was going to hate me forever... I didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive, but I did feel the ache that pulse through my body at the thought of her hatred towards me and what I had done.

As the tears started to fall down my face I heard a soft moan. I quieted my sobbing and looked around. I heard the small moan again, it was filled with pain. I stepped toward the ladder and listened, it was quieter this time. I walked in the opposite direction and the moaning grew louder.

I saw an open hatch, and some wires coming from the ships main system. I crouched down and looked in the dark hatch, I heard the moaning again. I crossed the room and grabbed a flashlight. I resumed crouching over the open hole and shinned the light into it.

I gasped as I saw Raven Reyes laying on her side, blood clotted in her hair. Blood covered her nose, chin, and a small puddle of blood lay beside her. I quickly jumped down Into the hole and screamed for help.

I heard loud footsteps coming, though all I could think about was a dying Raven and the blood that was seeping into my jeans as I kneeled in front of the teenage girl.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I sat quietly in my white room, my heart finally beating at a steady and regular pace. I was almost positive that I'd been caught. I'd spent to much time in the room and worse off, I walked out of the room with evidence that I hadn't just been looking around, I'd been stealing information.

The mountain man, he'd grabbed on to me, that's when I knew I couldn't run, I couldn't get away. As I expected him to, he took the files. He flipped though them, and then tucked them under his arm.

I was to frozen to think or do anything, instead I had a panic attack. The two men that were talking in glee turned the corner, their conversation died down when they saw us. I knew they recognized me, they'd been watching me for the last six days.

The two older men glanced at me, and then back to the mountain man. They'd addressed him as Captain. I was to panicked to look at his name tag, or anything but the white walls around us, and his terrifying mask.

Looking back on that, I wondered why they wore their suits inside. The air here was safe. Maybe he was going outside soon, or maybe he was deformed from radiation exposure. Many possibilities filled my mind, but I didn't dwell on any of that.

I thought back to what happened again, I was still at a lose to what happened. He lied to the control room workers, the engineers, his hire ups. Then he led me out of the hallway, though I didn't trust him, he saved me.

He stopped when we got to my hallway, he hadn't answered my question, again I questioned if he spoke English. Instead he handed me the files, and left. But not before muttering a familiar goodbye._ 'May we meet again.'_ he spoke English, and he was either from the ark, or he was one of the men that spied on us and knew our sayings.

The thought was scary, but it didn't seem that logical, why would he help me if he was the enemy. Something was off, something had changed, and aside from the familiarity of those words, he seemed familiar in a different sort of way. Like I'd met him before, _like I knew him._

* * *

_**Abby Griffin**_

"Get me Jackson!" I yelled as three guards handed up Raven to Kane, and another civilian. They moved Raven to the table I assumed Clarke used. I smelt the bottle to make sure my assumption was correct, It was. The bottle was filled with alcohol, more specifically, moonshine.

I took a swig of the bottle, then I splashed the liquid over my hands. Raven lay on her stomach, her back facing to me. I removed the bandage that was covering her bullet wound. My questions grew, _where did they go, why would they leave Raven, Why hadn't Clarke taken care of her wound?_

Ravens back was half purple, she was bleeding internally. The bullet was in her spine, she seemed to be paralyzed from the waist down. I looked around. In all the excitement of going home I didn't pack any medical supplies. Looking around I saw three knives, gauze, a few needles, wire thread, many pill bottles, and large bandages.

Seeing as they didn't have tweezers I grabbed two small knives, I put my pinky in between them, and separated Ravens skin. She groaned in agony, but I kept going. I felt the knives hit the bullet and slowly I moved the knives apart so I could grasp the small metal piece.

I quickly tugged the bullet out, so I wouldn't lose it inside of her. Then I sterilized the wound. Raven made another agonizing sound, I kept working. Jackson finally walked into the drop shop. As I sensed his presence I barked an order to him.

"Sterilize and thread the needle." I snapped, my eyes never leaving Raven's wound. I guessed she'd need eight good stitches. From what I could tell, the bullet hit her nervous system, though I'd unlodged the bullet from her spine, the nervous system veins could still be offset. I couldn't do much about that, not without equipment. She had about a ten percent chance she would be able to walk again, and a fifty percent chance she would live.

She'd lost a lot of blood, and she still had the internal bleeding fluid inside of her, she could pull through. There weren't any other bullets in her. I saw a needle shoved under my nose and cleared my thoughts, I began steadily stitching her open wound up. She was a tough girl, _just like my daughter_.

"Jackson, look for pain relieving medication." I ordered and began cutting Raven's blood soaked shirt off. I grabbed a rag and the bowl of water that was set aside, and softy began cleaning the dried blood off of her.

I dabbed at her forehead as a fever set it. "You're strong, you'll get through this." I whispered, not completely sure if I was talking to her, myself, or Clarke.

Jackson handed me the three pills and I took them, grabbed a cup of water, and placed the pills in her mouth and then the cup to her lips, letting the cold liquid trickle down her throat.

She instinctively swallowed, I set her head back down and did a one over. I saw a red plant sitting in water and curiously touched it. I wondered what it did, and why Clarke would have it.

I closed my eyes, the stress finally catching up to me. If Raven pulled through, she'd be able to explain so much... _that was a big if._

* * *

_**Octavia**_

I took the disgusting dried out medicine Lincoln was making me eat. He claimed it strengthened my immune system and helped to reduce the pain of walking. I remembered what he'd done to get the _damn_ arrow out of my leg.

It was painful, though now it didn't matter. He carried me away from the war going on between my people, his, and now the reapers. After we were about a mile away, he laid me down next to a small river and cut away my pant leg. He broke the air off, gave me a cloth to bite down on as he pulled the arrow out of my muscle and leg.

I'm glad I had the rag, it was better than my tongue. He had two tubes of medicine. He poured one into the now open wound, it stung like a bitch. Then he injected the other into my leg, numbing it.

He quickly stitched up the small hole and placed a paste of green gunk in the wound. He carried me to the eastern grounders tribe, though I thought I could have managed to walk. He insisted my leg would be numb and the muscles would be going crazy and stretching to cover the open muscle.

He was right, because after a few days, no one would have been able to notice I'd been shot. It ached every now and then, but it seemed like the muscle healed itself, and in an almost impossible time.

Lincoln had explained that he medicine he'd given, and continued to give me was a booster for muscles. He explained it like a swelling of all the muscles, instead of just one or two. _Sounded like steroids if you asked me, but_ I didn't question him.

I ate the chewy medicine without much of a complaint. We'd just walked for an entire day and I was ready to sit by the fire and eventually fall asleep. Viv sat beside me, Lincoln seemed to be off with a hunting party. Though it felt... Lonely and different when he wasn't at my side, I entertained myself.

No one messed with me, another thing Lincoln had made clear earlier in the week. I'd left the area to fill up my water canteen and wash my hands. One of the grounders followed me down to the stream. I felt a bad vibe coming from him, and stated the I was going to go back to the camp.

He stepped on front of me, blocking my way. I took a step back and tried to go to his right, he stepped in front of me again. Getting slowly fed up and scared I snapped. "What the hell is your problem?"

I knew he understood me, they all did. He didn't answer regardless. Instead the bulkier man grabbed my arm and pushed me against a tree. I let out a small shriek of protest and surprise. One hand held my throat against the tree, and the other pinned my arms above my head. His knee was in between my legs, keeping my feet from striking at him.

I tried to scream but he choked up on my throat, resulting in no sound coming out. I was sure my blue eyes were filled with fear and tears. I tried to struggle against him, but his body leaned closer and pinned mine against the tree. In an instant his brown eyes left mine and his lips were against mine. I tried to jerk away, but the pressure his weight had held me in place.

Just a quickly as his lips were on mine, they were gone. The weight was gone, the pressure around my throat _was gone._ I slide down the tree and crawled away from the unknown grounder. I jerked my head to see Lincoln a few feet behind me. When I looked back at my attacker, I noticed he wasn't moving.

Then I saw the silver blade shinning out of his head. Lincoln's hand jerked me back into reality. I felt him helping my shaken form up, I couldn't form a real sentence.

"Octavia... Are you alright?" Lincoln asked, his voice generally concerned with an underlying anger trace in it.

"Y-Yeah. He... He just grabbed me and... I-I couldn't get f-free." I stuttered, and tried to explain what happened, still shocked and scared.

"You're safe now..." Lincoln muttered as he pulled me into his arms, and tightly hugged me, fitting my form against his. I nodded my head against his chest, when he loosened his arms, I didn't let go, _I clung to him_.

He seemed okay with it, because he gave me a reinsuring squeeze and stroked my hair. I smiled thinking back to his protective nature and his claim over me in front of the entire tribe.

I looked over at Viv, she stared back at me, I then thought of a question I hadn't asked yet. "How do you know Lincoln? Or how does he know all these grounders here?" I asked Viv who looked a little surprised by the question.

"He didn't tell you." Viv didn't pose it as a question, more like a disbelieving statement.

"He said he'd traveled with this tribe about six times... _isn't there more_, like a little history." I pried, hoping the grounder girl would give me a little information.

"It's a little complicated," Viv breathed and I nodded, she continued, "We have a commander... Someone _we all follow_." She paused and waited for me to understand.

I nodded and chimed in, "An ultimate leader or the sorts." I stated, Viv nodded with more enthusiasm this time.

"Yeah, _an ultimate leader_." She said, humor traced her words. "Well said leader, assigned nine tribes of grounders. We spread out all over. Some of these grounders, like Lincoln, have two tribes. He's what we'd call a migrator." Viv explained and looked at me, making sure I was taking in all the information.

"Okay..." I said, indicating for her to continue.

"He migrates during the winter, to the south, where it's warmer. And during the spring he comes back to Anya's tribe. We've never had problems between grounder tribes, mainly because we all follow one leader. About once a year we all meet the leader, typically during summer, when the acid fog is less likely to happen." Viv stated like it was common knowledge.

"Lincoln's been a migrator because he was being trained to lead, when one of the Georgia leaders became to old, or died. Things changed when you guys came down here. Anya's tribe couldn't defeat you, and she didn't negotiate for peace. We haven't heard from Anya, _something bad must have happened_... With all that war and attention in one place, the mountain men would be drawn to the commotion. _That's why we left when we did._" Viv explained, her eyes flickering from the fire to me.

"So what do you know about the mountain men?" I asked, suddenly more interested.

"Everything," Viv said, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Before The ark sent you all down here, _we resided peacefully with the mountain men_. But as they learned about the ark coming down, they grew paranoid. Our grounder leader, and the mountain mans _intelligence man_ didn't agree on what to do."

"The Mountain men wanted more power. Having one hundred deliquents Follwing them, would off balance the truce we had. Seeing as you were a threat to us, we wanted to illuminate the threat. The Mountain man, closed off contact with us when the ark sent you guys down, we knew what they were capable of, and if they had more people, we would never be able to grow. _We disagreed on governing the new society, that within the next few generation would take place_."

"So Anya's tribe was supposed to slaughter all of the _invaders_," she added a sarcastic tone to the nickname, "The fight you and your people put up was incredible. I guess neither of us know how the war turned out... Or who won." She ended thoughtfully.

For a moment I was lost in all the information I'd just been given. Then my thoughts drifted to my brother, Jasper, Monty, Clarke, and even Finn and Raven. How were they? Did they surrvive? Did they win? Would they be able to hold off the other gorunders if they struck again? Would I see Bell again?

I cleared my head as I heard talk about the hunting party and their great kills. I guessed Lincoln was back. I saw a female grounder, she had long, bright red hair hanging down to her waist, and piercing jade eyes, talking to Lincoln. She wore a smug expression in her face, her hand was swinging by her side, she wanted to touch him, _that much was obvious._

I narrowed my eyes at the flirtatious girl, and little scene unfolding in front of me. I watched as Lincoln sighed and looked away. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I guessed she was hitting on him, and he was shutting her down._ I could be wrong, but I had a feeling I wasn't._

"You know how you first asked, how we knew Lincoln and how he knew us." Viv stated, I turned my attention to her.

"Well, If you're a leader of one of the nine tribes, you have a _partner_." Viv said, I narrowed my eyes, my stomach flipping upside down, dreading what I was going to hear.

"She," Biv cocked her head at the flirtatious red head, "_was supposed to be his_." Viv said, bitterness in her voice.

"Supposed?" I asked, hope still trying to make a reasoning for what I was hearing.

"_Is_." Viv stated, her face grim, her eyes sending me small condolences.

"A p-partner, huh? That's no big deal, you strategize with a partner, communicate, they are just there." I reasoned, looking at Lincoln and the girl, a small hope bubbling inside of me.

"Octavia, when I say partner... _I mean... Partner_." Viv exclaimed, I cringed.

"But there's nine tribes! So that means one person doesn't have to have a partner!" I argued back, my voice soft, defeated. I saw Lincoln's eyes flicker to mine, I adverted my gaze.

"The leader and his tribe makes the tenth, we don't count him... _A respect mumbo jumbo type of thing_." Viv said offhandedly, her eyes switching between me, the fire, and Lincoln.

"How long has he known that he would be partnered with her?" I asked, a slight hiss in my tone.

"..." Viv hesitated to answer, I think she was decidding if she shoukd contiune or not. "He's been brought up to be a leader... So probably since he was like ten or twelve..." Viv answered skeptically.

"Interesting..." I murmered and stood up from where I was seated. I felt tears prickling and building in my eyes. I turned away from Lincoln and the red head grounder girl. I took three steps and then swiveled around, my emotions flashing across my face before coming across blank. _My mind had been made up._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I'd picked my brain thinking of the mountain man who had saved me, of all the possibilities, and options. When I couldn't get anywhere with the thought, I began to think about the trackers in our arms, and the escape tunnel, and how I still needed to transfer the weapons and supplies from the military room to the tunnel.

Out of the list of things I needed to do, I decided to go to the shower room and take a long, hot shower. I exited my room, and _looked back at where the mountain man and I had stood. _I shook my head and tsked, then started towards the bathing facility.

I grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and headed inside the small locker room. I quickly stripped my clothes off and folded them in a neat pile. I noticed other clothes laid across the wooden bench, though I didn't pay them any attention.

I stepped into the nearest shower and hung the towel outside of the small plastic lining. I hummed softly to myself as I washed the grease out of my hair and cleaned my skin. The hot water felt like a jolt of excitement and content.

I stood in the water for a few minutes, then shut it off, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me body, then exited the small shower stall. As I placed my red undergarments on, I heard the other shower shut off.

I began pulling my pants on when I heard the rings of the plastic curtain being pulled back. I wondered if she would be one of the remaining one hundred girls. I looked up as I finished buttoning my pants.

At first look I just saw a girl with dark brunet roots and slightly lighter wet hair. She looked familiar, but not very noticeable. I spun around as I recognized her. She looked different without the face paint and fur coat covering her, or maybe it was the fact she didn't have knives in her hands and was trying to kill me.

"_Anya_..." I breathed out.

* * *

**_Authors note_**: let's start with its almost one am, and I'm like starving, I'm about to go eat... Well everything... How am I skinny? Besides that random piece of information for you guys to think about. _**Don't forget to review, thank you for reading and all of the reviewers so far! Also DON'T FORGET TO ADD THE 100 GIVE AWAY TO YOUR REVIEWS TO ENTER THE GIVE AWAY! I'll do the twenty reviews on this chapter, and post early deal again.**_

_I will shout out/ promote Other fanfictions. I only ask you do the same for this one. #HelpAWriterOut it's kind of like help a brother out, just I'm a girl, and it's not. _Hahaha, I'm sort of tired right now... And by sort of I mean really.

Well let's get some hints for next chapter shall we?

*_Clarke and Bellamy's perspectives cross. So that means **what you think it means**, they finally reunite. This time, she will know its actually him. The meeting is held, (I actually planned for that to be held in this chapter, but then I decided to switch the ark perspective into play so I could bring that story into a better light, future plans and what not.) *_

_*Abby begins to figure out what's happened, a lot of her questions are answered, and they are all brought up to date. It has to happen, I won't make it long, this preparation will lay off I promise!*_

_*We get to see Bellamy's **stalkerish** side. (Some call it stalking, others call it over protective... That's your choice ;)) Either way, it leads him down a dangerous road, but he'd consider it **worth it**.*_

_"Octavia realizes she's tired of running away from her problems, and that a three generation tradition can't truffle with her. **Go Girl**! No, but she matures a little and continues to gather important information, while her character develops.*_

So that is all the hints I'm giving! Please, please, please continue to read and review! I know some of you may be unhappy that raven is in this fanfiction, but she won't be a problem or _interference for Bellarke_. She's kind of necessary to fill in the ark on what's happened and is happening.

_Besides that I'd love to hear your input, questions, and comments. So leave a review. Don't forget ~The 100 Give Away~ and the come back in two-three days for chapter five! You guys are the best! I 3 all of you!_

_**BELLARKE**_!


	5. Chapter 5, Meetings

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 5: Meetings_

* * *

**Authors more**: Firstly I'd like to **_APOLOGIZE_**, I know I give hints on the next chapter at the end of the fanfiction, personally I like to know what might happen or what's coming up. _As a writer, we get inspiration and with one idea a lot of things chance_. Also I don't like to have ten thousand word chapters; I average 6,300 words each chapter. So I'm sorry if I lead you into the next chapter and things aren't to your expectations or liking.

Writing is a very spontaneous and creative thing, I can't always predict what I'm going to do next. _Sometimes I'm as clueless as you guys_. So please bear with me, and I promise to try better! Besides that, don't forget to review. _**I'm literally so excited that I'm on the first page of Bellarke (review) fanfiction! **_That is a huge accomplishment! I'm so proud, _and can't thank you guys enough! So keep up those reviews, because the more of those, the more chapters and inspiration I have! :)_

Don't forget The 100 Give Away, and that if I get twenty reviews on this chapter I will post chapter six two days early! Well, onto the story and Bellarkes reunion ;).

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I stood ridged in my bra and tight black jeans. She only looked surprised for a moment, then her features cleared into a blank expression. Her hazel eyes were empty, I didn't know if they terrified me _more or less_ than her fierce, cold, war-crazed eyes.

At least with her cold warrior eyes I could predict what she was going to do, _or attempt to do_. She didn't speak, and I was to stuck in a shocked state to form a coherent sentence.

Finally she opened her mouth to reply, her eyes sizing me up. I was still shirtless, the red bra was the only thing protecting me from nudity in front of my enemy... Or who used to be my enemy. _I honestly didn't know what we were..._

She shut her mouth, never responding. Seeing as she was too stubborn to talk and I was starting to be on alert, yet comprehending everything around me once again, I spoke.

"They took you as well." I stated, my voice was even, a hint of confusion laying in the sentence, making it almost a question.

"Do you know if they've taken more of your people?" I formed a direct question when she didn't answer my first one.

"Yes, they have been for a long while now." She responded after a little thought.

"Why?" I inquired, my curiosity getting the best of me, "Why would they keep your people, what _purpose are you serving for them_?" I clearified. Anya looked skeptical. For starters; _she stood in a towel while I was shooting complex questions at her._

She walked over to her clothes, without shame she dropped her towel. I looked away, embarrassed and surprised by the nudity. The only time I'd seen nudity was with Finn... And when I walked in Bellamy's tent and a damn naked woman lay waiting for him to please her.

I was very _displeased and unsettled_. I think I avoided Bellamy for almost two days, he eventually sought me out, throughout the entire conversation I was as red as a tomatoe. When I wouldn't meet his eyes and kept shifting and a good distance from him, he demanded to know what was going on. I hesitantly told him _what I'd seen, or what I could never unseen, I should say._

He found the whole thing amusing. His small, real chuckle still ringing clearly in my ears. I felt a pang travel through me, he was gone and I needed to focus. _I could think about Blake anytime but now._

I peeked behind me and saw that the grounder had secured her undergarments on and was pulling her shirt over her head. I turned around and kept my eyes on her own brown ones.

"They don't want us to oppose them. We're _now_ considered a problem in their system. We either corporate, or they kill us." Anya stated, her tone hateful and filled with malice.

I debated in telling her my, and the remaining one hundreds situation. Seeing no harm in doing so, "They are "_letting_" us join them, something about starting humanity off right. All they want to do is control and boss us. Like you, _it's this or death_." I started out harsh and hateful, but by the end of my small rant my voice was soft and defeated.

"How are you joining them...?" Anya asked, her eyes narrowing, the eyelids and skin around her eyes were pale, probably lack of sun from her dark coal makeup.

"A forced marriage, I get a seat on the council. I don't actually get a say on anything. I'm just _babysitting_ the young president while Xavior runs everything, and whenever big decisions are made, I have to follow Xavior's vote and rules." I hissed, my mood souring at the mere talk we were having, _if this was considered a conversation even._

"So _basically... You're just Xavior's bitch_." Anya probed, her eyes still narrowed, though they weren't at me, they were at her hate for the mountain men.

I felt a bubble of anger, and protest, but she was right. Though I would have put it a different way, it was true. That's why I found myself saying, "Yeah, it _appears_ that way." I small smirk coming to my lips. I saw Anya with a devious smirk of her own, across from me.

"How do they want you to corporate?" I asked, sitting down own in the bench. Anya still stood, but the thick tension has significantly lessened with our mutual hatred.

"They want me to lead my people, the ones they've accumulated _over the past three months,_ and follow their rules, society, and standards." Anya growled, her eyes rolling at the thought of doing something so vile.

So we weren't the only ones being held here and serving a purpose. There were the grounders. This had to be worse for them. We'd only had freedom for a month, and it wasn't all it cracked up to be. There was so much responsibility, so many problems with few solutions, and decisions that always lead us down a dangerous road or a dead end.

"It seems _like they want to unite all humanity_... and make us abide to them and their rules... whoever doesn't, is killed, _so the fragile structure doesn't fall_." I murmered, I knew Anya heard me, she didn't as anything. We both thought over my accurate words.

"I can't imagine you to be one, to sit and comply." I stated, breaking through both of our troubled thoughts and turning the conversation just a smidge lighter.

"I'm not, there's nothing I can do, right now. Unlike you, I don't have any authority, I don't get to meet with my people and freely walk around. I am stuck... And there's only two ways _out of this for someone like me... Death, and imprisonment_." Anya said, her tone defeated.

I debated for a while, remaining silent. I critically watched her. She looked different, she wore modern clothes, _like me_, though they didn't fit her personality and rough look. She looked young, and innocent. _I knew the later wasn't true_. I debated including her in the escape. She would either rat me out, resulting in sixty six deaths/permanent imprissonment, or she would be a helpful asset in the escape.

We'd be able to leave sooner if the grounders were helping us escape. There would have to be a truce, and negotiations involved, and it would be complicated. I decided not to drop anything big, but just give her a hint or two, figure out her reaction and then take it from there.

"What if there was_ another way out_?" I stated, my lowered eyes making their way to her own shocked hazel eyes.

"_You_ f-found an exit..." She breathed, surprise and hope making her voice crack.

"I didn't say that." I said, my eyes narrowed at her, my guard a lot higher. I watched as she contained herself and then nodded her head.

"I can't adventure around like you can. _You have to have found something. You're not one to sit around and be told what to do._" Anya used my own statement from earlier back at me, she was right.

"Neither of us are," I said, my blue eyes staring into hers, a knowing look being exchanged. She knew that I'd found a way out and was making a move, and I knew she was basically pleading me to be involved.

"I-I can't sit here..." She confessed, I'd never seen her so vulnerable, "_and do nothing_." She took a shaky breath and looked at me, I kept my face blank, but she knew I was deciding on whether to help her or not.

"You know as well as anyone, how hard it is to be a leader. _I can't let my people rot in this life, or die trying to be who they are._" Anya reasoned, I agreed, she knew I did.

"I..." I paused, feeling the first burst of anger and deep sorrow filling me, "know how hard it is to be a leader. _So did Bellamy_, my other leader... Who was _killed, in your attack._" I hissed, she paused, her eyes wide.

"Many of my people were murdered by yours." I stated, a dry fury burning in my stomach and I'm sure Anya could see it in my eyes, because she remained silent for a moment.

"I lost just as many as you did..." She spoke calmly, her eyes saddened, and that's when I relaized _she was just as alone and empty as I was_. _No one was here for her either, no one but her people. Even with them, it was still lonely_. "Aren't we in the same place though, with the same situation." She reasoned, it felt odd not being the peacemaker for once.

I shook my head, "How could I ever trust you? I don't have a single reason to take you and your grounders with us _when we leave_." I stated more harshly than I intended.

"I can only give you _what you first offered_..." She stated, but I didn't understand what she meant, "I can promise peace from myself and the grounders that remain in here."

"Your people could break it the second were out of this mountain." I countered, using some of her same reasoning and words when she wouldn't agree to my peace offering.

"_You've started a war you don't know how to finish_." I threw her words at her. She didn't look angry, she looked scared.

The silence echoed around us, a small smirk made its way onto my face. "That's why... I want to offer a truce. _Then... Neither of us have to finish the war_." I replied and stuck out my hand for her to shake.

She looked shocked, and relieved. She grabbed my hand without much hesitation and I gently shook both of our hands.

I knew what I'd agreed to. I also knew I didn't want to repeat that war. I'd lost to many people, so had Anya. I also knew _about the nine other tribes_, and if Anya returned home with a truce in a month, _we'd either have more time to prepare for another battle, or the problem would remain taken care of._

Of course I didn't trust her, nor the other grounders, _I did understand how she felt_. We were more alike in ways I wouldn't like to admit. At the end of the day, we both benefited from taking them with us. _I sure hoped so anyways._

We'd have more numbers if we had to fight our way out, we'd still have all the supplies, they wouldn't be working with us for long. I could gather more information on the mountain men and the reapers. The only thing we had to lose we're our lives, but that's what the guns were needed for. _That was, if Anya didn't barter with the mountain men._

"We won't be escaping for another four to eight days. I'll tell you more information later on." I said evenly, still skeptical.

"Clarke... Thank you." Anya spoke quietly, I knew those words coming from her were huge. I felt a little better about the situation after that.

I didn't know what we were... _Potentially enemies with a common enemy_. I felt like something changed in the last hou_r, I wouldn't consider us enemies. _Our people, possibly. But Anya and I, _not anymore,_ acquaintances seemed closer to describe our relationship. If circumstances were different, I thought we might have been able to be friends. _Things weren't different, and they might never be. I did well to remember that._

* * *

**_Octavia_**

The wind whipped through my face and pushed my hair back as I strutted towards Lincoln and the flirty red head. _Didn't she see that he didn't care_? I sure as hell did. I was pissed, at the red head_ for existing_, at the tradition that had been kept for three generations, Lincoln for not telling me, _and maybe the universe, just a little._

I stepped in between the red head and Lincoln. I hadn't asked for her name, and _I didn't_ _really care enough to get it now_. I looked at Lincoln first, a sweet smile on my lips. He looked uncertain to how he should take my smile.

I slipped my hands up his broad shoulders and around his neck. I pulled my body to his. Just like I wanted, his arms wove around me and kept me pressed against his body. I looked up at him through my thick black lashes.

He seemed to be a little out of breath. _Whoever said sitting underneath the floorboards for fifteen years, didn't make you attractive to people and men in general, had never met me._

I was confident with what I had, and this was the moment I was going to use it to my advantage. I could almost hear a sarcastic comment from Viv, she'd say something like. _If you got it flaunt it, or universe be damned, get the guy._

The red head shifted a few feet backwards, seeing as Lincoln and I were wound around each other. I could help the corners of my lips turning up. _One point for me, zero for her_. I fluttered my eyes a few times and then softy pressed my mouth to Lincoln's chin, and then another small kiss to the corner of his mouth. I could feel his abdomen rumble with his growl, towards my teasing.

He tilted his head and aligned our lips together. I couldn't have been happier. I felt like this long lasting, yet not hugely intimate kiss should be another point for me, but I easily lost my thought as I felt his hands rubbing my back soothingly.

As we broke apart I panted for breath, I was happy to see that he was as affected by the kiss as I was. I lowered my head to his shoulder and mumbled, "How was hunting?"

"Successful. Are you hungry?" He asked, and just like that, a small smile found its way on to my face. _He was so curt and to the point_, always attentive to my needs.

"No actually, I just want to go to sleep, I'm exhausted. I was waiting for you to get back." I explained, a soft smile lingering on my lips. He nodded his head and lead both of us to our shared, make-shift tent.

When we entered the tent I laid on our shared blanket and looked up at Lincoln who seemed to hover above me for a moment. I bite my lip, half of me wanted to ask about the red head and what Viv had disclosed to me. While the other half of me wanted to pretend it didn't exist.

At this moment, as Lincoln hovered over me, and our breath danced together. I decided to wait until it actually became a problem, for all I knew things might have changed or will change. The innocent, love struck girl was the best say to make my point to the red head. _If she kept persisting then the badass inside of me will come out_.

As Lincolns lips traveled down my jaw and neck I moaned softly. No need in creating a problem out of nothing, right? I'd deal with it tomorrow, or when it came up. For now I was content with being free, happy, and in his arms.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I'd finished speaking with Anya a little over three hours ago. I'd returned to my room, eaten my dinner and then I started towards the Weapons room. The meeting took place at eight, it was already seven, I had about forty minutes until I needed to meet my people.

The military room and laundry room weren't far from each other. First I started with counting and loading ten guns, filled with ammunition, into large fabric sacks. I totaled seven. The guns were different from the ones we'd found. They had scopes and lights to guide our shot, they had fifteen rounds, compared to our previous five. The large guns were a different style and type all together.

Bellamy would have been _delighted_ with the guns, he would have been able to tell me all of _its features, and possibly the style and name of the gun._ Bellamy wasn't here though, so I hoped Miller and Jasper might be able to share their insight.

Next I made three large bags, solely containing ammunition for the guns. I then made two bags of twenty knives, fifteen swords and a few random machetes. I followed that by ten bags of five tents, they were annoying to deal with but necessary. I packed three blankets into every tent bag.

People would have to share tents and blankets, logically body heat would keep them warm for the few nights we were out in the cold winters weather. I had confidence that we'd make due for a few nights.

Finally I filled an entire bag with canteens I guessed I'd taken eighty to one hundred. The last bag I filled was a bag full of grenades, the knock-out-gas-cans, and small pistoles. I had roughly twenty four bags. I hauled two bags of guns over my shoulder, and started towards the laundry room; that was just down the hallway.

I set the large bags down, debating on opening the passage or not. I decided to wait until I had ten or fifteen bags and then I'd place them inside the passage ways. It was only seven twenty, I had another twenty minutes until I needed to be in the conference room.

I made another ten trips to the military room and back before I opened the passage door and dragged the bags inside. I'd gotten all the guns and ammunition secured inside the escape tunnel. I closed the opening, and placed the laundry machine in front of the passage. Everything looked perfectly normal.

I walked out of the room and back to the military room. I hid the remaining fifteen bags behind crates full of weapons, ammunition and empty wooden boxes. Then I exited the room and headed towards the conference room.

Within ten minutes all the remaining sixty five of the one hundred, doors should be opened, explained to, and brought to the room. I still didn't know what I was going to say. What was there to say. I knew I had to drop hints about the laundry room, and showers.

I walked into the conference room to see three guards standing. One stood by the entrance to the room, one stood to the right of everything, and one stood by what I assumed to be the speaking, or presenting area.

I propped the door open, and walked over to the speaking area. Though they had their masks on, I felt six eyes in me. I hesitantly looked at the mountain man that was standing, where I'd be speaking.

I looked down again, not comfortable and completely vulnerable with these three men. I heard him speak before I felt his hand barely touching my elbow. I jumped slightly, still comprehending what he had said.

"I told you we'd meet again." He whispered, I stared at him with a look of awe, and confusion. I opened my mouth to speak but white clothed teenagers began filling in, their eyes showing their fear, and relief. I looked away from the familiar mountain man and to my people.

"_Clarke_!" I heard someone exclaim, and just as quickly as I'd heard my name I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, I stumbled back a few feet. Jasper was clinging to me, his head burried in my blonde hair, his arms squeezing me.

Our little, more personal, meeting had gathered everyone's attention. They looked more at ease and relieved when their eyes fell in me. Which didn't help my stress levels any. Jasper pulled back a few inches but quickly whispered something into my ear.

"Please tell me _that this is good news_, and not bad." He whispered, his eyes sending me nervous looks and portraying his unease.

"Everything's going to be okay." I muttered back, this time I burried myself in his comfort for a moment. Then I felt another pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I opened my eyes and gazed over my shoulder. _Monty... _Monty was hugging me.

I swiveled in Jasper's tight hug and launched myself at Monty. Jasper was just, if not as equally surprised as I had first been. I felt a pang of sorrow for Jasper, he hadn't known his best friend was alive. No one knew any of the other had surrvived until this moment.

Many were chatting, some were crying, and almost everyone was embracing someone in one way or another. I cleared my throat, the room was just large enough to fit all of us comfortably.

Everyone sat on the ground, Jasper took a seat a little to my left, Monty sitting beside him. The strange mountain man stood to my right, a few feet away.

"I know you're all scared, and uncertain about what's going on. I'll explain the predicament were in, and the agreement I made." I said, my voice strong and even.

"The Mountain Men, knocked us out after the battle with the grounders. We are currently in Mount Weather. Mount Weather is an emergency operational facility; it was specifically built in case of nuclear warfare." I took a breath, "Three generations ago Mount Weather wasn't available for the public, it was only available for important military and government figures." I stated, scanning the room for questions or any confusion.

"The mountain men, what we know/call them, want to build _a new society_. Their third generation has just passed within the last twenty years, and their second generation is getting older. They are running low on people, and to build a society and repopulate the earth... They need new, young people." I said, trying to be as clear as possible.

"People that are willing to follow their laws and rules. People that are willing to help work for and with them. Naturally it was either we joined their society and helped them with their goals, or they would kill us." I told the crowd, their reactions were a mixture between scared and skeptical.

"Seeing as survival is our number one priority, I agreed that the sixty six of us, would participate with their society. It won't always be fair, and it won't be easy, but it's better than being dead. I'm not saying they are trust worthy, and ultimately it's your choice, I am saying that I think it's worth it to try." I said, looking over at their faces I couldn't help but be proud. They looked resilient, they looked tough, and I could feel their hatred towards the proposition radiating off of them.

"Clarke..." I looked in the direction the voice had come, it was Jasper, "Were not going to _try to escape, to do things on our own...?_" Jasper asked, his was confused.

"No," I said, my voice was even, but soft, "Let's start with getting you different clothes." I stated and watched as they all rose, still following my lead, but heavily confused.

I watched as Jasper and Monty walked beside me. They looked skeptical of my decision, I knew everyone was, I'd explain things when we were in a none bugged room.

I lead everyone down into the laundry room, they looked surprised at all the clothes, a few girls basically leaped at the clothing racks and began shuffling through the dark colors.

The three mountain men followed inside, I needed to think quickly. I needed them out of here. I stared at the one that always seemed to have his eyes in me, the one that had saved me.

"Seeing as we have females changing, would you please guard outside the room." I didn't ask, I stated. Two of the guards nodded, the third one looked towards the other two for advise and then followed them outside.

The sixty some teenagers were shuffling through clothes, some had already began changing. Others found their old jackets, and treasures. I found Jasper and Month both tugging on black shirts.

"_ughmn_." I cleared my throat, everyone stopped shuffling and arguing over the new clothes.

"I know that this is exciting, but I didn't just bring you here for a change of clothes." I said softly, standing in the opposite side of the door where the guards stood.

"Jasper; earlier you asked of we were going to try and escape. _I lied to you then_." I said, a new level of confidence pulling through me. I watched as people's expressions changed into an excited and cautious look.

"I couldn't speak freely until we were out of the guards sight, and hearing range, and until we weren't in a bugged room." I exclaimed, I got a collected group of nods.

"I will not disclose where the escape route is, because the truth is, _not all of you will want to leave_, and the is perfectly fine, but I will not let a select few of you that wish to stay and live here, _ruin it for everyone_. I also won't allow small groups to attempt escaping on their own. _We move as a whole."_ I motioned to everyone in the room. My eyes meeting everyone's eyes.

"Lets first start with... Who wants to remain here?" I asked, when no one raided their hands, I softened my expression and voice, "It's okay if you wish to remain here, it is a safe shelter, the people aren't that bad, and they have good technology, over time you'd live a realitivly normal life. Just if we all stay, _we'd just be used and made to work_, it would never be fair for us, and we'd be constantly controlled." I told the group of delinquents.

"So let me ask again... Who would like to remain here?" I asked, still no one raised their hand. A small smile made the corner of my lips lift upwards. We had finally been united, just the cost of unity wasn't worth it. _Not when it cost us a brave leader, and thirty innocent lives._

"Okay, there will be a sign, it will either be when we are all out of our rooms, or your rooms will spontaously be released. Plan for this in roughly a week. We will meet right back here, I already have half of our supplies packed and ready for the escape exit we are taking." I looked over everyone, making sure they all understood exactly what I was saying.

"Where are we going?" A girl, roughly sixteen spoke up.

I looked over the crowd of rebellious teenagers, "There is a place, fifth six miles from here. If we head back towards our old camp, and keep going east we will reach _the permanent building. _It is alike this one in many ways, just no one resides there." I informed the large crowd.

"How long will the travel take?" Another girl asked above the small excited chatter that filled the room.

"How long will we have to camp in the woods?" A teenage boy spoke forth, looking slightly nervous.

"How do we know the grounders won't try to kill us when we escape and travel that entire distance?" A boy shouted forth, an echo of agreement came forward.

"The grounders, have been locked up here just like us," I explained, "Anya and The remaining grounders we fought, are being held here too. Though, there are eight other tribes, we won't run into any of them." I pulled open my journal and showed them the map.

"The red X's are where grounder tribes are located. Where we're going, grounders don't reside within one hundred miles. So if they do seek us out for battle, we will have all of winter and spring to prepare." I briefed.

"Though..." I was skeptical to tell them of the arrangement Anya and I had made. "_I think our war with the grounders will be ended._" I voiced, the unease in my statement was obvious.

"Clarke..." Jasper breathed, "Why would their hatred towards us and war stop if they have _eight_ other tribes ready to slaughter us." It wasn't so much of a question from Jasper as it was a statement. Other spoke up and agreed with him.

"Anya and twenty some grounders are locked up here as well. They don't have the option we have, they don't have freedom, and the chance to build with the society, they will either be killed or corporate." I told the crowd.

"I spoke with Anya earlier today. We could potentially end this war by sharing this common enemy. When we escape, we include and travel with the grounders for a few days, they return to their other tribes and report our assistance and information they have on the mountain men. We will be a little ways away from them, and if it could stop another war, _then I think we should try it_." I made my reason believable and taken more lightly than it really was.

I could see the questioning and objectivity in the idea, but no kne voiced their doubts. "Look, it won't be easy, and I don't think we can trust them, but I'm doing what is best for all of us. _If that means a few days of uncomfort and awkward traveling, to avoid another blood bath, then I will guard them_." I stated, the sixty some teenagers nodded their heads, a few smiles shinning through the crowd.

"Behave while you're here, I don't know what they are capable _of, it would be a shame if we all died before we made our exit."_ I bitterly joked and looked over at the group with serious eyes.

"Remember to meet here, wait for the signal, _it will be obvious_, and be prepared to move fast and carry the supplies I have gathered." I stated, I was about to dismiss everyone when someone asked a question.

"What supplies have you gathered?" Monty was the questioner. I smiled down at him.

"I've gotten most of my information out of the control room, while I was in there, I hacked the surveillance cameras and gathered seven bags of ten guns in each. One hundred Canteens, fifty some tents and thirty blankets, a whole bag fill of ammunition, and a few bags of hand to hand combat gear." I counted on my fingers.

"We will have twenty four bags to carry, so be prepared to carry one and have a partner to trade off with whenever it's getting tiring. We need these supplies to surrvive." I stated, my voice hard.

"I never said this was going to be easy." I thought of Bellamy as I tried to rally and give them some hope, "but it's better than being controlled by a corrupt government and used at their will..." I contiuned, "_I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being expandable. I want to be permanent!_" A large echo of excitement burst through the room and not soon after, the guards entered again. Everyone was dressed in the dark clothes; _they looked like a force to be reckoned with, that's what I was counting on._

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I'd heard a few select words, but I was also leaning agains the door, trying my hardest to hear what Clarke would be saying. Hawkins looked bored and was having a small, one sided conversation with Finn.

I scoffed at his idiocy. We waited outside the room for about fifteen minutes before loud burst of excitement and cheers penetrated through the walls. A small smirk made its way in my face, Clarke was smart, I'd already knew she would have some sort of a plan, _but she was also a realist, she wasn't the most positive person, she was logical and direct._

These teenagers needed a little false hope and confidence to escape. When the three of us guards walked in, I felt guilty for doubting Clarke's rallying skills; teens were embracing each other, some were yelling, others were smirking, and very few remained still. Almost everyone in the room showed an excited and devious expression.

My eyes quickly found Clarke, Jasper and Monty were standing on her two sides. She looked stressed, they seemed to be muttering things to her, and she looked like she needed a few days of sleep.

The teens began to calm down when they noticed our presence, but even with three guards in the room, they didn't hide their ornery smirks. Which brought out my own smirk, good thing I had this mask, or I would have been discovered the second I entered the building.

Clarke cleared her throat and they all became silent, her eyes drifted over my figure and then Hawkins and lastly Finn. "You're all dismissed, the doors will be unlocked tomorrow, tours will be given in the morning, _please behave civilly_. " Clarke stressed their behavior to the group of excited teenagers. After she was finsihed speaking, a few people came up and hugged her, while others left instantly.

"Hawkins, the meetings over. You're free to go." I spoke to the man a few feet behind me.

"You are as well, _Co-Captain_." I said, the small smirk growing as I saw Finn wanting to stay and talk to Clarke and the one hundred. Without a word, he left. He knew he couldn't argue, it would mess everything up, give us away. I'm sure he'd give me a large lecture later, probably telling me how big of a dick I am and how he couldn't believe I pulled rank on him.

I waited a few moments until their was barely fifteen people in the room before I walked away. Clarke's eyes bore into my back, I wondered if she follow me and ask questions, the idea amused me to no end. _Curiosity was one of Clarke's few weak spots when it came to mental weaknesses._

I also knew she was the only leader at the moment and those fifteen that stayed behind wanted to discuss things with her. She'd be another thirty minutes. I could feel my excitement building. _I'd finally get to speak with her, hear her ideas and plan, then I'd feel a little better, less alone._

I'd been craving her prescence for the last ten days, and now that it was less than an hour away,_ I could hardly contain the smile that was slowly taking over my face and brightening my mood._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

The meeting was finally over, the guards had left, more specifically the captain that had saved me, and guarded the meeting. I'd wanted to question him, or try speaking with him. I never got to thank him.

It was roughly ten, I just wanted to rest and recharge for tomorrow. We would join the system tomorrow, our previous talents put into their preset categories, from what I understood, there was hunting, guarding, farming, engineering, tracking, and medical groups. It would be a long day, and now that the anticipation of escape was weighing them down, _they would be more reckless._

I headed down my hallway, I could only hear my footsteps and deep breathing. I opened my door and stepped inside. I flipped on the small white lamp beside my bed. I stepped behind the changing curtain and began taking off my tight black clothes. My feet ached from the heeled shoes I wore all day. I felt more comfortable, as comfortable as someone surrounded by enemies felt, in the baggy black sweat pants and tight blue tank top.

I froze behind the changing curtain. I thought I'd heard a noise, _maybe I was just paranoid_. I started to dismiss the bad feeling when I heard it again, a soft, barely audible breathing.

I bent down, grabbing the two miniature swords I'd stored in my boots. I squinted trying to see through the curtain, I was almost one hundred percent positive that whoever was in the room, would be able to see my shilouette, the lamp was just a few feet behind me.

I took a deep breath, and carefully walked out of the changing station, I held one large knife up in front of me, in line with my right shoulder, and the other slanted diagonally to the right, by my side.

A mountain man stood, he was in his suit and his face was covered by his mask. The room was barely lit, but both of us saw the other. I bent my knees ready for his attack. _What other reason would he be here, but to kill me._

He held his hands up, showing his surrender. I eyed the gun at his side, He seemed to sense my nervous glances and unhooked the weapon, his right hand remaining in the air. He dropped the gun on the ground and then kicked it to me. I hesitantly relaxed in my defensive stance.

I heard him chuckle; _I could also hear the smirk in his voice_, it all seemed to familiar. He was the same guard that had helped me when I stole the files, and the one that stood guard during the meeting. He lowered his hands.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and suspicious.

He held up his right hand, gesturing to one moment, he took two steps towards me and instantly I held the gun, and pointed it at him. He raised both of his hands in surrender once more and then pointed towards the changing curtain. I hesitantly looked, then nodded. As he walked towards the changing area I walked the opposite way, keeping the gun pointed at him the entire time.

I kept backing up, until I stood by the camera. I grabbed a discarded piece of paper that sat on the small white desk, and covered the camera. I was suspicious yes, but if he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't have given me his gun.

"Who are you?" I asked once more, none of this making sense. He wouldn't speak, and now he was changing, in my room. _What was this game he was playing_. I growled when he didn't answer.

"What do you want?" I continued, not giving up so easily, "I doubt you needed a place to change, why are you here?" I spat sarcastically, another soft chuckle coming from this mysterious man.

I heard his foot steps, and watched as his silhouette started stripping off his mask, and his large suit; a slim, fit build becoming more visible. I heard him mutter a curse as he bent over and was removing the large boots.

I jerked the gun back up to my shoulder when he shifted a few times and then began to make his way out of the taunting cover. He stood in front of the lamp, I could only see his form as the light shun out around him. He had a nice build, he was fit and muscular, he wore a jacket, _leather from what I could tell_. He stood barefooted, having taken off the boots and suit.

I kept the gun steady on his chest and near his heart. I didn't know why I felt this giddy feeling, or why I felt like I knew this man, but I soon had many answers to all the questions he left blank.

The man moved three steps forward, and then took a step to the right, the room was filled with light again. I felt the tug of gravity as everything around me seemed to spin. My jaw dropped and tears prickled at my eyes. A small choking sound of surprise escaped my throat. The gun, that a moment ago I'd been tightly holding and debating on firing, fell from my hand and clattered to the ground.

"_Bellamy..._" I whispered into the silent room. There, less than ten feet in front of me stood Bellamy Blake. I felt the tears of relief prick at my eyes. I was frozen in my spot. My jaw was hanging open and I couldn't breath properly.

_He was dead_, I'd closed the drop ship door and _sealed his fate_. Yet here he was, standing, breathing, in front of me, with that taunting smug smirk. His hands moved from his sides, up to his mid torso, shrugging lightly he took a step towards me.

He opened his mouth, I could feel a sarcastic comment coming, but before he could mutter something insulting towards me. I took two quick steps and launched myself at him. _He seemed surprised by the gesture_, I didn't dwell on it. I didn't even care if he didn't reciprocate the action. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and _pulled myself into his chest._

I buried my head where his collarbone and neck met. I stood, barely on my tip toes, his arms slowly wound around my waste. He seemed as equally relieved. All of the stress I'd bottled up from the last two weeks, was slowly slipping out. I knew I was going to break, and I was okay with it. _Because I wasn't alone, because Bellamy wasn't dead, and because... He was the only one who truly knew how I felt, how the decisions of being a leader weighed on someone, and how it felt to be alone._

I buried myself deeper in his small embrace and just let myself be weak, and held. _It felt good to rely on someone just as much as I could rely on myself, though it still unsettled me by how much I needed Bellamy,_ I doubted I would ever be truly comfortable, not in this world and lifetime. For this moment though, _I hadn't felt more relieved and comfortable._

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

_I expected_ her to be panicked at first, _I expected_ her to be relieved when she found out who I was, and _I expected_ her find comfort in my presence. I however _didn't expect_ her to launch herself at me _and cling to me_, nor did I expect her to drop her guard so quickly.

I'd taken off the suit, shown her my true identity, and embraced her, _equally as needy as she._ She clung to me for a few moments, burying herself in my chest. I could feel the surprise, guilt, and relief floating off of her. She slowly dropped down to be flat footed, her arms falling to my shoulders and fisting in my shirt.

My eyes flicked to her hands. A small growl formed in my throat, though I refused to let her see the small action had _an affect on me_. Because _honestly I didn't know why it had an affect on me at all. _

Maybe the sexual temptation the _innocent action_ had. She didn't even seem to notice it, that's what _drove me crazier_, she looked up at me, _I was knocked breathless for a moment, huge sapphire eyes pieced my dark ones._

Disbelieve shone all over her face. I gave her another one over, her tank top only brought out her clean blonde hair and glistening cerulean eyes. A sliver of skin caught my attention, there was a small flash of her creamy fair skin shinning just above her rolled sweatpants, and underneath her tight blue top. I quickly adverted my eyes.

_I didn't understand why these small thoughts clouded my mind and why now, out of all times, now I was being tempted_. Her brows knitted together and she looked at me with concern, she carefully pulled my chin towards her so she could look into my eyes. I felt the back of my neck flame, I didn't think she noticed.

My breath got caught I'm my throat at the innocent yet possessive maneuver. She didn't seem to notice, I carefully knocked her hand aside, but didn't look away again. Neither of us had spoken, Clarke was too shocked, and I, well I hadn't come up with anything to say.

"How?" She breathed out one simple word, I stared at her for a moment and then glanced at the bed. I took a step back from her, _immediately regretting that decison when her face fell, and her warmth was gone._ I contiuned towards the bed anyways, lazily flopping on the soft sheets. _Though putting distance between us was probably a good idea, I'd always supported the bad ones._

I crossed my right foot over my left and stared at Clarke as she crawled on the other side of the bed. She sat, her right leg tucked under her body, while her left dangled over the side of the bed. She looked at me with a serious and nervous look. Some of her senses were coming back to her. I briefly wondered if she regretted embracing me so freely, if she did, _she concealed her emotions better than I thought she could_. Or maybe she deemed it as nothing, _an excited innocent gesture._

I didn't dwell on the thought anymore, it would be best of I let it go. I did far more _scandalous_ things with many women, hugging shouldn't be anything compared to that. _Somehow it was, and that was why I was irritated_. I quickly pushed the strange emotions away, deciding not to deal with them anytime soon. _It was a hug_, a hug of releif, a hug of excitement, that was it_. Right?_

"Finn, grabbed me and hid us in the tunnel while the fire blazed and the mountain men collected you all." I said, and put my hands behind my head.

"Finns alive!" Clarke exclaimed in surprise, her face conveying the same relief when she jumped on me.

"Yes, Spacewalker is alive. He is also a guard. Speaking of which, you do have a plan, right?" I asked, my eyes staring into her own.

"Yes, I debriefed everyone of that tonight actually. We will leave between four to eight days from now. We're meeting in the laundry room, where these secret tunnels are. _You have to see them, they travel all around the mountains. It's amazing really_, there's one that leads out of the bottom of the mountain." Her eyes lit up as she spoke about the tunnels and what she'd found. I didn't really pay attention, I knew I should have been.

I closed my eyes and barely comprehended what she said for the next fifteen minutes. The only time I cracked my eye open was when she settled on top of the covers, just a few inches away from me. The silence spread out for a few minutes, I was about to mutter something for her to continue when she spoke.

"_I-I... I thought you... We-were dead_..." She croaked out, her voice hoarse and strained. Instantly I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that her eyes were filled with tears, _tears for me._

"...Clarke." I whispered, not knowing what to say. She didn't look at me or turn to me, in fact she turned _her head away_, and dabbed at her eyes. She was barely holding herself together. _I didn't know what for_. I _felt guilty_ for not getting to Mount Weather sooner, for _letting her believe I was dead_, _and she was the only remaining leader_. For primarily letting her deal with all the stress and hard decisions.

"I'm fine." She said, taking in a few deep breaths trying to control her tears and not sob. I didn't think she was reinsuring me as much as she was trying to convince herself.

"Hey..." I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me, she wouldn't meet my eyes but her bright blue orbs shinned brighter than anything in the room. "Clarke..." I was gentler, she glanced up from under her eyelashes. I lowered myself on the bed, getting even with her eyes and lowered head.

"Everyones okay. _I'm alive, and here. We're_ going to get everyone to safety. _Everything's going to be okay. You_," I tilted her head up and _made our eyes meet, "are not alone_. You have Jasper, Monty, Finn, And sixty four kids looking out for you." _and me..._ I thought to myself.

She met my eyes and nodded, she took a breath, "It's... It's just so hard having to lead everyone. If- If I fail... Sixty innocent lives d-die... Becasue of m-me." She choked out, her eyes showing everything she wouldn't say or admit to. She was scared, guilty, depressed, confused, anxious, resentful, and Down right terrified.

"Clarke, there's a we in this. _It's you and me_. I'm looking out for you, _I won't let anything happen to you... _Or those sixty six kids. _Do you know why_?" She looked at me, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

"W-Why?" She croaked out. I sighed and wrapped my arm around the breaking girl. I carefully; leaving her enough time and room for her to reject me, pulled her to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and chest. Her eyes never leaving mine. Her body curled around me, she fit against me so perfectly,_ I didn't let my mind dwell on that though._

"Because those people, _they are our people_. _We are our own group_. We're not grounders, and we're not spacewalkers, _to be honest with you_," I paused and waited for her to nod, I smirked, "_I don't really know what we are_." I said, and for a moment I debated if I had another meaning behind the words, but shook my head and looked at the girl who clung to me for comfort.

_If someone would have said this is where I would have been, when I first got down to earth; comforting a scared and broken Clarke Griffin by soothing her with words and softly rubbing her back, I probably would have knocked them out..._

Things changed, I needed her just as much as she needed me. She'd comforted me at least three times, it was my turn to comfort her. I barely heard what she muttered, but a small ghost of a smile crossed my features.

"please... _don't leave me_." She murmured and tightened her grip on me, I started to shrug my leather jacket off and then let Clarke lean against me once more. We both sighed, I shook my head gently and switched off the light.

"_I'm not going anywhere princess_..." I whispered through the dark, I felt her smile against my chest and then listened as Clarke's breathing evened out into a emotionally exhausted slumber.

I glanced down, barely able to make out her limbs from my own. I sighed and ran my left hand over my eyes and pinched my nose.

"I'm not going anywhere..." I whispered, not sure who I was assuring, or why I was doing it, but I felt a little better. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, Clarke's light rosy scent on the pillows and her, drifting up to me every time she took a deep breath. Her and her scent _captivated_ _me_, was how I fell asleep, it might have been the best rest I'd had since I'd been on earth.

* * *

**Authors note**: Well :) _How was it? Was it what you expected? What you wanted to begin bellarks with?_ Let me first tell you, that those small thoughts Bellamy had, they shouldn't be taken like; _wow he already likes her(?)_, _I was just trying to display a typical male thought process, especially one like Bellamy. _He respects and admires Clarke, but doesn't follow after a few random and sudden thoughts. This isn't a quick- I love you after two days- fanfiction.

**Tell me guys what you thought of this chapter**, and how you'd like to see me portray Bellarke or the characters in _**general better**_? Tell me what you think! Don't forget about the one hundred give away, and adding the tag to your reviews. Also don't forget that if **_I get twenty reviews on this chapter, I will post the next one instantly!_**

Hints for next chapter/or what's coming up within the next three chapters.

_*Clarke and Bellamy share a perspective- like a general narrative perspective. The program begins and JASPER/MONTY get a perspective for a while! Bellamy and Finn start getting into a little trouble. Clarke and Anya begin to exchange information and a foundation of trust slowly begins being formed*_

_*Abby and the ark begin learning of the teenagers struggles and expect to soon meet some of their own. The cold is picking up by the day and they make a rash decision to find shelter.*_

_*Octavia is out to the test and really has to stick up for Lincoln and their relationship. It's not fun and games anymore, and it's no more miss nice girl. The claws are coming out, and amongst all this Lincoln has no idea what she learned until its thrown at him. LINCOLN'S PERSPECTIVE AGAIN!*_

_*Finally we meet Felix*_

Like I said earlier, as a writer we plan things out, but _I don't post over eight thousand_ words per chapter (this chapter being an exception) so sometimes I take one of the perspectives I had planned out and place them in the next chapter. These are just what to expect within the next two chapters. I also think I'm going to _**start doing bloopers, **__**because I mess up, and I like to add humor to my mistakes**_. You'll understand next chapter.

Another comment: _**I can and will do a lemon if enough people want i**_t. And when I say enough, I mean like 95% of the reviewers and readers want it. So please tell me if you do or don't! _Well I'M SO EXCITED THAT I'VE GOTTEN 60 REVIEWS SO FAR! KEEP IT UP! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HOPE YOU ALL WIN THE LOTTERY! LOVE YOU ALL! Until next chapter! ;)_

**_Bellarke_**!


	6. Chapter 6, Deserving

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 6: Deserving_

* * *

**Authors note**: Hello Lovelies! I am super proud and happy with the reviews and having the fifteenth most popular Bellarke fanfiction, looking from the review and rated T, standpoint! Out of everything, I'm the 26th, which is still amazing! I seriously can't thank you guys enough, _readers and reviewers are what keeping me updating and continuing_. Anyways besides my appreciation and love for all of you.

Also, one last thing. Regarding the one hundred give away, _**you have to be a member**_. I've had so many _guests comment_ and wanting to partake but I have no way to get a hold of you. So become a member of fanfiction and then review. _**Besides that, I still love the guest reviews and all reviews, just I don't want anyone to miss out.**_

* * *

_**Clarke**_

My eyes fluttered open, the drowsy feeling of wanting to continue sleeping; yet being restored with energy, buzzed throughout me. I knew it was time for me to get up. I squinted into the dark room, I let my eyes shut as I took a deep, soft breath. I'd slept _surprisingly_ _well_ last night.

I shifted, and readied myself to getting up for the day. The hallway light was still dark, so I assumed it was probably six in the morning. I sighed, and pushed myself off of the bed. _However... Beds don't make noises._

I heard an irritated groan and felt something wrap around my waist. Last night flashed back to me in small segments, I rolled my eyes as I realized _who_ I had pushed off of. Bellamy groaned again, and grabbed my wrist that had all of my weight on him, partially pinning him.

"_You know Clarke, if you wanted to keep my in your bed, all you have to do is take your clothes off_." Bellamy murmured into the pitch black room, by the sleepy tone in his voice, and the arm tugging me back down, I could tell I'd woken him up, and he wanted to go back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes at his flirtatious comment and child like behavior. After he couldn't move my wrist; the pressure I kept on his form, and couldn't pull me down to sleep again, He let out a small disappointed sigh. I began untangling my legs from his and then moved my hand off of his chest.

I reached over Bellamy and flipped on the small table lamp. The dark room instantly filled with a dim light, it shinning the strongest by the irritated and sleep deprived Bellamy. I gave him a small smile, and responded to his earlier comment.

"You know Bellamy, if you wanted to sleep in, you could have joined Finn, in your own room." I raised my eyebrows at him and gave the amused Blake my best, "_seriously, you're going to have to do better than that"_ face. He raised his eyebrows quickly and then propped himself up on his elbows.

I stood from the bed, and began gathering my clothes for the day. I grabbed the changing curtain and pulled it in front of the lamp, and the interested expression Bellamy was wearing.

I scoffed to myself and quickly pulled my clothes on. I grabbed my boots and two knives but didn't place them on me. I had another hour before people began waking up, and two, until people began moving around for the day.

I crawled back onto the bed and watched as Bellamy propped himself up against the head board. I hadn't noticed his rough appearance until now, he was filthy, _I'm pretty sure the sheets wouldn't be so white anymore..._ I smirked at that for some unknown reason.

I grabbed one of my used towels and wet it in the small hand sink, then handed it to Bellamy. He scowled but took the towel and scrubbed it down his face. Soot, ash, and mud that caked his skin, came off into the bleached white towel.

"You're filthy Bellamy, and because of you so are the bedsheets." I scoulded, both of my hands on my hips, a small frown etched in on my face. I turned to wet another towel, when I heard him mutter something.

"_Princess doesn't like to get dirty_." I swiveled around, but despite myself I could contain the small laugh that bubbled out of me. _He made his appearance so child like and innocent when I faced him. The words he said, were anything but innocent. _His expression, and his dirt clotted hair, lead me to laughing instead of strangling him.

I decided to take a different route with his comment. "I've gotten dirty before, though it was _enjoyable_," I purred out, "I prefer other ways _to abuse my time_." I finsihed normally, I could help but laugh at Bellamy's dumbfounded expression. When I started laughing he swiftly glared. I controlled my giggles and handed him the next wet towel.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at my behavior but snatched the towel never less. I doubted he'd ever admit it, but I think he secretly enjoys our small arguments. Sometimes _I wonder if I do too._ I shook my head, this was Bellamy Blake for gods sake. He was unpredictable, rash, adventurous, hot-headed, and manipulative. He was so many things _I am not_.

Though, our footing with each other was good right now, what happens when he learns about us traveling with the grounders, and the future. Things would return back to our rocky relationship when we were out of danger. A small thought different across my mind. _We were on earth now... We were never out of danger _and it appeared I was never going to _be rid of_ Bellamy Blake.

That simple throught brought a delicate smile to my face. Because it was simple, _I didn't want to be rid of him_. I'd done it for ten days and it was the worst ten days of my entire life, I'd never chose to do it again. He understood me, _that didn't mean he was the best person I'd ever met, because he wasn't,_ but it did mean that he _struggled_ just like the rest of us did, _which meant he deserved to live_.

"What's on the agenda today _Doc_?" Bellamy raided his eyebrows for emphasis and crossed his right leg over his left one. The daring brunet giving me a small ghost of a smirk, and lowered his eyes for a split second just to widen them when he looked up at me once again. Now he was just trying to play games.

"Touring day. Everyone is shown around and tested to fit into certain categories of their system. I meet with Marcus Xavior around nine. Monty, Jasper and I will transfer more supplies from the military room to the laundry room during lunch or dinner." I said and looked at Bellamy.

"What's on your guard schedule?" I asked, my eyes glancing from the suit laying in the ground to the ebony haired man sitting on my bed.

"I'll go back to Finn and I's room," Bellamy said, and I spaced out for a moment, realizing that I hadn't seen or talked to Finn yet. It was a relief that he was alive, but different from the relief I felt when I discovered Bellamy was alive.

The relief I felt for Finn was... Was of a concerned friend. Like when I'd seen Monty safe. Yes I had feelings for Finn, _had_ being the keyword. He lied, and though I forgave him, that didn't mean it was okay. I knew I needed to move on, he was taken, even if Raven didn't claim him anymore.

When Bellamy returned, it was different. I'd believed he was dead and I was alone._ I was alone... because he was dead._ He was the only one, out of sixty six kids that understood exactly what I felt; the stress, pressure, and anxiety of being a leader. Of not only looking out for ones self, but sixty some others.

I focused again and clued myself in on what Bellamy had said. "I have to patrol once a day, and I have guard duty over you and the remaining one hundred, so most likely I'll be observing and walking around for most of the day."

I nodded and stood up, stretching the kinks out of my back. When I lifted my arms above my head, a _small ribbon of creamy white flashe_d. I felt Bellamy's eyes linger over the exposed skin for a moment before my arms fell and the tight shirt settled itself against my hips once again.

"Clarke..." I heard the ebony haired older boy mutter my name, I turned to look at him. My eyes softened at his relaxed posture and worried expression. I nodded, not wanting to break the silence, but wanting him to continue.

"D-Do you think Octavia is okay?" Bellamy asked, his brown eyes lowered, two creases between his brows showed me how worried he really was. His slanted posture showed his _defeated soul_. He'd probably been worried about this for the past ten days, he probably wanted to chase his sister down and follow after her; that is why he came down here, to protect her.

_He chose; on a hope that we were here and alive, to follow and save the sixty six deliquents, instead of his sister._ That decision must have weighted on him more than any he'd made in his life.

"Bellamy... You wouldn't have left her side if a part of you didn't beleive she'd be fine." I said, because I knew it was true. If for a moment, during his decison, that he felt like Octavia would be walking into her own death, he wouldn't have let her go. Or he would have followed her, to protect her.

He looked generally surprised by her words, they took a minute to sink in but when they did, his face mellowed out and his posture straightened. His brown eyes flashed to my blue ones. Though he didn't say thank you, I knew he meant it. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement and grabbed my shoes.

"Let's get today over with." Bellamy declared and stood up, he looked significantly better. For starters; he wasn't covered in dirty and filth anymore, he also seemed to regain a little color and confidence in her reinsurance regarding his sister, and finally, he smirked.

'_Yeah... He was just fine_' I thought to myself and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the two miniature swords and shoved them down on the outside of my boots. They weren't visible, but they were comforting.

I saw Bellamy's interested and amused look, a small question posed in his eyes. I smirked, and shot him my best challanging look.

"How else am I going to _keep filthy boys, like you, out_ of my room at night?" I asked, my eyes glowed with a mischievous spark. I coldnt see his expression because he was pulling his suit on behind the changing station, but I heard his throaty laugh. My smirk fell to a light smile as I waited, his laugh wasn't bad.

I'd expected it to be tinged with an _evil tint, despite how stupid it sounded, it kind of fit my image of Bellamy._ Instead it was deep, masculine, domestic... _It fit him, the real him_, not the strict, concited him, _but the protective, caring, and adventuous him_. I rolled my eyes, forcing the thoughts of Bellamy Blake out of my head.

He cleared his throat, I turned towards him, my eyes clearly unamused and a little better guarded. The sarcastic words I was ready to spit at him caught In my throat and I awkwardly coughed. There in front of me stood a shirtless brunet. Though I didn't want to give him a one over, my eyes _betrayed_ me.

He wore a conceited smirk, and then moved his hands to his belt. Instantly I reddened. I stood frozen, my eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. I quickly swiveled around and covered my eyes. Though I knew he had boxers on, I _didn't feel like seeing Bellamy strip tease today._

"**BLAKE**! _What the hell do you think you're doing?_" I demanded, my hands covering my eyes, even though I was facing the opposite direction. I roughly tore a hand through my golden locks and took a deep breath. _I was going to kill him_... Right when I could actually face him. That thought had my blush spreading.

"Problem_ Princess_?" His teasing tone only fueled my anger. I debated swirling around and giving him a piece of my mind. But I didn't think I'd be able to face him for long before he drew more attention to his body.

In my defense, I'm a seventeen year old girl who's never gotten experience with boys besides Wells and my father. Both relationships that no longer exist. Finn was the only boy I'd seen shirtless, besides Lincoln that is. And though I'd never admit it outloud, the earth had chiseled Bellamy's body in _all_ the right places.

Thankfully my wittier side helped me gain a little better footing with myself. _'He'd be perfect if only he didn't speak, and his personality was equivalent to a tree or really dumb animal._' I could help but laugh at my small thought. I carefully peaked behind me to see Bellamy fully clothed, holding his mask in one hand, and his folded black clothes in the other.

I fully turned around. "I didn't want to wear two sets of clothes all day, I'll be by later tonight to change," Bellamy lifted his eyebrows and sent me a _'looking forward to it,' _look. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He pulled his mask over his head and left the room, waving two fingers behind him as a goodbye.

I sighed and watched as the door shut, _I really wanted this day over with..._

* * *

_**The Ark**_

I sat on the cold metal ground of the drop ship. My head lulled to the side looking at Ravens sleeping form. There were three large fires going outside with everyone sleeping around them. I sat in here, unable to sleep, and cold. I guessed it was five or six in the morning.

I'd wrapped Raven in blanket after blanket, though she still shivered, she wouldn't die from hypothermia. I laughed bitterly at the positive fact. She'd woken up at the end of the day yesterday. She only muttered my name before falling unconscious again.

Looking at her from outside, she didn't have any internal bleeding. She would live, though she wouldn't be able to walk, not unless we somehow found a laboratory with all the technology and information needed to perform the surgery.

My mind drifted to my daughter. Where was she? My thoughts were eating me alive. I felt myself breaking, _I'd survived for a reason... I survived to be reunited with my daughter._ She was here, along with one hundred other kids, we had to find them.

I rubbed my palms into my eyes and looked down, my posture defeated. I was almost positive that I was on the verge of breaking, when a soft groan got my attention.

"A-Abby..." Raven groaned my name, I quickly jumped to my feet and was by her side, a soft, broken smile on my lips.

"Hey Raven... How are you feeling?" I asked and grabbed her right hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"... I'm alive, so that's good, _I guess._" Her voice was raspy and unused. I looked at the red plant in the now cold water, from what guessed the water used to be hot or warm.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked the pale girl, she looked around her and then nodded.

I started to exit the drop ship when her weak but curious voice asked me, "_You got here in time..._" I wanted to assume she was talking about her life, but I knew she was asking about something else. I kept going out of the drop ship and filled a canteen full of water.

As I was walking back to the drop ship I saw Kane's eyes following me. Before I could enter the ship, he stopped in front of me.

"Kane," I regarded, I looked at him with the unasked question of '_Is there something you need?'_

"Abby, now that Raven is awake, we need to know everything from her. The kids said there were survivors here, _dangerous people_. We," he motioned to everyone around the fires, "are sitting ducks, we need to regroup with everyone and find a safe shelter for the winter. " Kane spoke so professionally I looked at him with a small surprised frown.

"Raven has barely been conscious for more than ten minutes and you want me to milk her for information...?" I asked my eyes hard and voice cold.

He avoided my statement and continued forward with his professional manner, "Were going to freeze to death if we don't find permanent shelter for the winter. If that means we have to leave the kids, then so be it." Kane said, and now I understood what he was really wanting or trying to say.

"I will stop at nothing until we find those kids." I glared up at him, he opened his mouth but I'd already shouldered past him and into the drop ship before he could retort.

"He's a bit of a dick, _isn't he_..." Raven murmured when I entered the drop ship and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"He is... But he's right about one thing," I spoke cautiously to the recovering teen and helped her prop up and drink some of the clear liquid. "Where did everyone go? Why would they leave you? _What happened_ Raven?" I asked, my tone needy but delicate.

"Abby..." She paused and looked around, her eyes held pain and fear, "Let me start from the beginning." Raven said and looked at me before she roughly pulled herself into a sitting position, I quickly helped her.

"When I came down here, the delinquents had only been on the ground ten days. I was knocked out from the long and rough ride. While I was unconscious, Bellamy Blake cut out my radio and threw it into a nearby river. He was scared that if we contacted the ark, that Jaha and the guards would come down to kill him." She took a breath and I instantly became aware of who Bellamy was.

"We found and saved parts of the radio, but at the end of the day I couldn't contact you, we tried to send flares but you didn't get them, because three hundred and twenty people died..." She looked guilty and I squeezed her hand.

"Octavia Blake was then kidnapped by grounders, Bellamy, her brother, sent a huge search party after her. Clarke and I found a transmitter, and then Finn was stabbed by the grounder that took Octavia. That's when we gained contact with the ark and you walked us through the surgery. "

"To save Finn from dying of the grounders poison, we tortured him until we got the antidote. A few days later the grounder escaped. Bellamy and Clarke went to get supplies and returned with guns for us to use to Ward off the approaching grounder war."

"Bellamy was pardoned of his crimes by Jaha. Finn set up a meeting with the grounders leader. Clarke met with her, but it didn't go well, there was _shots fired... Excessively_. No one was hurt, but war was declared. Then the exodus ship that we thought you were on, crashed. The parachutes didn't deploy."

"Then one of our defected kids, joined back with us after he was tortured by the grounders. He was sent with a virus, it was biological warfare. I built a bomb, and we blew up the bridge, which temporarily stopped the war for a few days. Then as we're out hunting, Clarke and Finn were taken. The kid that defected but we let back in, started killing people, and eventually almost killed Bellamy. the kid got away, but we were too busy with war to go track him down. Finn and Clarke returned two days later, relatively unharmed, but Clarke made the decision for all of us to leave camp before the grounder army got here."

"We didn't make it in time, the scouts were already here and we prepared for war. Finn talked about cannibals reapers, but we don't know anything about them." Raven sighed and kept going.

"Then war began, and the grounders killed a lot of us. All I remember was being shot and paralyzed from the waste down, we set the rockets off for blast off, and Barbecued the grounders, but I passed out before I saw the end of anything. Though sense I'm alive, that means Finn must have gotten me the medicine."

"The grounders either slaughtered everyone, took everyone, or burned. But I don't know where they went. Like I said I was near death and unconscious before I saw the end of the events." Raven finished, her story was chopping and confusing, but helpful Never less.

"Who do we need to be wary of?" A new voice asked from behind me, I looked and saw Kane standing with two other council members.

"Grounders, Reapers, and Murphy... that's all I know of anyways." Raven said and eyed the council with cautious eyes.

"Seeing as they didn't take me with them, they probably were killed or taken. Besides information about the grounders I don't know a whole lot about the situation." Raven confessed and looked around the drop ship.

"Raven, do you know anywhere safe that could host all of us for winter?" I asked sincerely.

"The only place I can think of is... _Mount Weather_," She paused thoughtfully, "But the grounders have this river you have to cross as a territory. Once you cross it, they kill. There's no way we could get there safely." The brunet said, her eyes downcast.

"We will figure something out." I offered, speaking more to the council behind me than Raven.

"Raven, do you mind if we ask a few questions." Kane asked, I snapped my head in his direction, anger radiating off of me.

"You're going to anyways." Raven shot back, her brown eyes narrowed at Kane. He nodded and began.

"Who we're the leaders of the one hundred?" Kane asked, I narrowed my eyes, what did that have to do with anything urgent.

"Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin." Raven answered evenly, her chin lifted a little.

"Bellamy Blake is also the one who shot the chancellor Jaha... Am I correct?" Raven nodded and he continued, "He stole your radio, which resulted in three hundred and twenty deaths," again she nodded, " and he got the kids to start taking off their wristbands so we wouldn't follow down." Raven nodded, her eyes still narrowed.

"So why is he your leader?" Kane questioned, obviously bit understanding.

"You _misunderstand_ Marcus," Raven spoke strongly, "Bellamy is not _our only leader_. Clarke Griffin is also our leader. Bellamy makes and enforces the decisions, while Clarke is the voice of reason and safety. They are opposite, but together nothing can tear them down. Which means nothing _can tear, us, down_." Raven spat, her fists curled and teeth bared.

"I apologize if I offended you, Miss Reyes, I'm just trying to understand." Kane said, I watched him with a careful eye, he glanced at me but looked away equally as fast.

"Well then, I apologize if I offend you," I started and stared at the two council men and one woman, "But don't you think you should come up with better questions and worry about our survival than who runs what. Because if you haven't noticed, the kids aren't here." I stated and they all looked down guiltily.

"We have two weeks until winter hits us full force, three at max, so we need to find those kids, and find shelter. _We won't survive otherwise_." I bit out, their eyes met mine.

"The kids are not survival Abby." Kane spoke harshly, but so was I.

"Down here... _They are_," I emphasized, "They have taught themselves how to hunt, fight, fend for themselves, and most importantly survive. They have unity and leaders, we have nothing. We know of nothing and _we are nothing! _If we find them, we find our salvation." I hissed at Kane, the other two nodded their agreement and I straightened myself.

"_Our survival depends on them_." I glared until they left the drop ship, thinking about my words.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I walked down the hallway, a small smile lingering on my face. Clarke was unpredictable and she didn't put up with my games, _in fact, sometimes I think she knew and played the game before I even knew what game I wanted to play_. She was analytical, intelligent, and quick witted.

Taking off my shirt might have been a little too far, but I left with the last word... _Or action, in this case_. Clarke's innocence was always something I liked to mess with, but I never pushed far, it was a delicate thing. Having Octavia as a sister, I knew what guys did, and wanted before they even knew. That being said, is one of the main reasons _I never pushed Clarke excessively far._

Teasing with her was one thing, she knew how to strike back. But breaking her was completly different. Sometimes it's difficult to resist my first instict; _my first instinct was to push her until her breaking point, my second was to protect her_. The same could be said with Octavia and the seventy deliquents.

Of course I wanted to see them succeed, and thrive, that's why I pushed. It didn't take me long to realize others had different wants. Clarke was the first I listened to, then I messed everything up with O, and began to understand.

Woman were complicated, I had always been surrounded by strong woman. Octavia, and Aurora were the first two, then Clarke. Monroe and even Raven had been strong and challanging down on Earth. Just... There was something different when it came to Clarke, she wasn't like the others.

I couldn't put my finger on it, so I settled with a hidden potential. I knocked twice and then opened the door to Finn and I's shared room. Pacing in the room, dressed in his gear like me, was Collins.

"Where the hell were you?" Finn nearly yelled, I glanced around, everything was fine here, I didn't understand why he was freaking out.

"I visited _blondie_." I said, my previous good mood flattening, I took my mask off, and narrowed my eyes at Finn.

"Her name... Is Clarke!" Finn snapped, he removed his mask and equally stared back at me, "You dismissed me from the meeting, Hawkins followed me all the way here so I could sneak away and talk to anyone, or adventure, or help!" Finn was calmer now but he was still hostile.

"She's okay..." I murmured though the silence. Finns eyes softened and he looked more relaxed. I wasn't sure I liked the small knotting that pulled together in my stomach. Just the mention of her had the Spacewalker calm and composed.

"Wait... Where we're you after you visited Clarke?" Finn caught on fast, I couldn't help the smug look that made its way on my face and remained for a few moments.

"I was with her... _The whole night_." I'd debated saying something more provocative but decided against it, and just put an emphasis on the words and staying the night.

"If you touched her I'l-" I interrupted Finn before he could continue with an empty threat.

"You'll what... You and I both know _you're not a fighter_. The sooner you get that through your head, _the better off you'll be, buttercup_." I stood inches away from Finn, I was about three inches taller than him, but at the moment I felt like I was towering over him.

I could feel his anger radiating off of him, but I didn't move. After a moment of no retaliation from Finn he stepped back and turned his back to me.

"You don't _deserve_ her." Finn growled. I couldn't help but let out a small bitter laugh.

_"I don't want her_," I snapped back, his eyes met mine in confusion and then a small understanding, "But for the record..." I growled, " she deserves _someone a hell lot better than you_." I finished, my eyes glowering, my body tense and rigid with unfocused anger.

I grabbed my mask and entered the second bedroom in the small apartment. Deciding it would be best to tell Finn what I was doing I called over my shoulder. "I'm taking a nap, wake me up whenever it's time to patrol." I stated the obvious and then close the door.

I laid down, sighing to myself. Finns words hit home harder than they should have. He was right I didn't deserve her, _and in my opinion no one did._ She was too good, to innocent, always kind and caring. Her first instict was to heal and help. She was one of those people that when you met them, you knew you had a friend for life. Everyone she met was attracted to her in one way or another.

I tried my hardest to be indifferent, to see her only as an _acquaintance_, not a friend. But even now it was hard. We always disagreed on big decisions, and we probably always would. The only thing that kept our relationship indifferent and okay for the fall outs, was our bickering and sarcastic retorts.

There was a clear black and white between us. And it was simple._ I was black_, tainted, rough, damaged; and she, _she was white_; good, smart, kind, helpful, patient, and loving of everyone. There wasn't a gray line between us, _and I wouldn't ever let there be._

I pulled out the three pieces of blank paper Clarke had given to me and started writing a few things down. A soft bittersweet smirk appeared on my lips. I shut my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

I didn't notice when Finn walked in and grabbed the piece of paper I'd been writing on. _Nor did I see his jaw drop, and eyes widen._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

It was nine o-clock, right on the dot. I sat in front of Marcus Xavior, both of us staring at the other. A trace of annoyance covered his face, I could help but feel a little proud that I and been the one to cause it.

He attempted to speak with me three times, I settled with answering with '_Hn, Whatever, and Oh Really?'_ to almost everything he said. He'd given up after a few minutes and gave me a small briefing of Felix.

He described the kid as a brat, a dark haired, dark eyed annoyance. _Sounded like someone else I knew._ I still couldn't believe how immature Bellamy Blake was. Though, if I were being perfectly honest, it was nice that he could joke around in a situation like this.

I looked up from my hands that were folded in my lap to the door as the handle began to twist. A small part of me wanted to hold my breath in anticipation, but this wasn't something deadly, no, in fact, it was just a tall lean dark haired boy standing in the door way.

His eyes traveled from Xavior's figure to my own. I raised an eyebrow at his blank look. Was he expecting someone or something else. He gave me a one over, and then stopped on my breasts and the little cleavage that was shown with this shirt.

I narrowed my eyes and the large, _sharp knives suddenly became more appealing_. I wasn't going to break the silence, and the boy looked back at Xavior expectantly. The older man sighed and stood from his seat.

"Felix... This is Clarke Griff-" I interrupted him.

"_It's Miss Griffin, to you_." I hissed with a high level of self confidence.

I walked up, gave Felix a one over, like he'd given me. Rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I felt two sets of eyes piercing me, but I kept walking without a destination in mind.

It didn't take long for Felix to catch up to me. I abruptly turned left, he walked a few feet forward and then back tracked and caught up. I knew the small trick would lose him, but it was worth a try.

"You're Clarke right?" Felix finally said, though he looked like he was content with keeping quiet.

I debated on staying silent or not, but then decided a sixteen year old wasn't dangerous. "Yeah, I am." I breathed out and narrowed my eyes in frustration, I didn't know where we were. I'd must have turned to soon.

Felix seemed to have caught on to the source of my frustration and didn't hide his smirk. "We're in the other holding cells, _behind them actually_." Felix said, and I glanced at him for a moment.

"Who's held in these cells?" I asked, almost positive I knew the answer, but wanted to clarify. Felix jumped at the opportunity to talk and have a conversation.

"Grounders mostly, but every once an a while we capture a Reaper. Neither are very... Intelligent." Felix spoke harshly about the Grounders and Reapers.

"You mark them as unintelligent because they don't join in the society you and your people are creating." I stated, my blue eyes sending the statement across as a question with a snob built in.

"Don't forget, you're helping us build that society." He warned, but didn't show any hostility.

"_And I hate myself for it_." I hissed back at him, then glanced around the area once more before I began walking back in the opposite direction, Felix a few feet away from me but at my side never less.

"You shouldn't, it's the smartest thing for your people, and you. At the moment anyways." Felix exclaimed, obviously confused as to why I didn't like the situation or deal.

"Look I don't expect you to understand; because you haven't been locked up for six months, then sent on a suicide mission, miraculously survived the suicide mission, got appointed a leader of one hundred free-spirited kids, fought a war against a grounder army, and then end up winning the war but being taken anyways, and being forced to join a new council and marry someone you've never met so your people can live at best an average life." I ranted and was surprised to realize we'd stop walking and I was staring into Felix's blue eyes with frustrated orbs of my own.

"I don't understand, I probably never will. But... I do know what it's like being controlled everyday of your life." He tried meekly to compare their predicament.

"That's why I don't want to be here, I don't want to be controlled. _Not by you, and not by anyone._" I hissed, my fists were clenched and for the first time I wasn't the peacemaker, it felt great, but I didn't prefer being rash.

"Clarke..." Felix tried but I was already walking again. If things would have been different, I could tell Felix and I would have been friends, well, from what I knew if him so far. He wasn't bad looking, but he had another five years of maturing until he looked less soft and childlike. He had about one inch of hair on his sides and three inches of hair on his top front. Resulting in a careless yet swooping sexy look. His eyes were a piercing blueish, dark grey mix. I breifly wondered if it was radiation exposure.

"Clarke... Do you want to know why they selected you...?" I narrowed my eyes at the caffateria coming into view. A public place seemed like the best idea for me at the moment.

I hadn't told them or the arranged marriage, because there wouldn't be one. We'd escape, we'd start new, and we'd survive. _We had too._

"Sure," I muttered not really listening. I saw two guards watching us very carefully and for a moment I wasn't sure if they were real guards or Bellamy and Finn. It being obvious I wasn't paying attention, Felix grabbed onto my wrist and turned me around. I tried to pry his finger off of my wrist, but they wouldn't come undone.

"I chose you, Clarke. Yes, they already wanted your help and needed an advantage over you to keep you here. But I chose you. I like you, your intelligent, beautiful, and perfect in so many ways." His words were sweet, but the look in his eye and the killer lock he had on my wrist terrified me.

_He wasn't used to being told no. I was a huge no._ I was suddenly very glad we were in a public place. He roughly yanked me to him. I tried to get free once again but it was no use. He roughly pushed me against the white wall, his weight holding me down, while his left hand held my left wrist.

I couldn't reach my knives and I couldn't move. He leaned forward, his lips nearing mine. I stood too shocked to move. In my blurred and unfocused vision I saw one of the guards being held back. It didn't register with me at that moment, but the two guards were Bellamy and Finn.

* * *

_**Finn**_

I'd set down the paper with little drawing and lists of plans. I'd woken Bellamy up, and we both went to meet Xavior. The man didn't have a lot to say, he was a lot like a more mature, older, Bellamy Blake.

_In other words, he was kind of a dick_. He liked to pull rank a lot, and demanded Bellamy and I watch over Clarke and Felix's first meeting.

Bellamy and I were both lost on who Felix was and what he was doing around Clarke. The intelligence man must have sensed our confusion and proclaimed he forgot to tell us and our main commander.

He dropped a bomb, and though I'm rational and know how to control my emotions, _I didn't know if Bellamy could. That being, if he cared or not. _Felix was Clarke's fiancé, and soon to be husband. He briefly explained that how their unity would be shown and how she would take care of the bratty little kid.

Bellamy seemed tenser, more alert, and his fist were balled. He was obviously displeased, but because his mask, I couldn't see his expression and eyes. Those were some of the only ways to tell what the older Blake was feeling, his expression, his eyes, and his posture.

I didn't know what he felt for Clarke, _if anything at all_. They were both so different it didn't make any sense. Clarke was smart, good, and rational, she was mellow and caring. While Bellamy, he was Hostile, Jealous, liberated, Rash, cunning, and deceitful.

She was good, and he was bad. They evened each other out, and make decisons together. But it's not hard for the bad to taint the good, and if Bellamy was near Clarke anymore than they already were, he would taint her. He meant it when he said he didn't deserve her, because Bellamy didn't.

The Older Blake was confusing, that was to say the least. He claimed not to want Clarke, but over the last month and forced contact between the two leaders, a slow friendship was building. _He knew Clarke wouldn't allow Bellamy as anything more than friends, but the guy knew how to get under everyone's skin. Clarke wasn't an exception_, it was only a matter of time.

Xavior had been talking, but I didn't pay attention to the details. Bellamy and I left the control room and began looking around for the two. They were halfway down a foreign hallway when we found them. They seemed to be on their way back.

Bellamy and I walked the same direction they were headed and waited patiently. It wasn't short after that the two came into our view. What caught my attention and obviously Bellamy's, because of his protective step forward, was the kid grabbed Clarke's wrist.

She tried to yank him off of her but only ended being pinned agains the nearest wall. Not many people were noticing the little scene unfolding around them. The second that Clarke's wrist was caught and she was yanked forward, the older man beside him started moving forward.

His emotions getting in the way of logic. Of course I was upset someone was handling Clarke roughly, but she knew she could take care of it.

I quickly grabbed Bellamy's chest and yanked him three feet backwards. Seeing as he was already halfway across the room ready to pull the kid off of Clarke. Didn't he see I wanted to do the same thing, just I knew neither of us could. I pushed Bellamy back again.

"We can't intervene. We will be caught and killed." I reasoned and kept my hands secured on Bellamy's shoulders incase he tried to march forward again. I relaized he was now looking at me instead of them.

"Get off of me." Bellamy hissed, and pushed my arms away. I stepped back, my hands in the air and gave a swift nod.

I turned just in time to see Felix trying to forcefully kiss Clarke. Instinctively I walked forward just like Bellamy did. This time though, Bellamy yanked me back, I looked at him in bewilderment and anger. _Moments ago he was going to beat the living shit out of the kid for touching Clarke, now that he was about to kiss her, he was okay._

_The guy didn't make any sense._ I could feel a smirk and air of confidence airing off of the man. I looked back just in time to see Clarke swiftly knee the man in the groin, then her unheld hand shaped into a fist, and she knocked him straight in the nose. His head whipped back and he fell to his knees. One hand gripping his nose and the blood pouring out of it, and the other holding his groin.

She swiftly stepped away from him and began walking the opposite direction. Just a few feet away were Jasper and Monty, they must have noticed her situation and were coming to help. She walked over to them anyways and sat in between the two.

"Remind me to never make Clarke Griffin mad..." Bellamy muttered in amusement from beside me. I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_**Marcus Xavior**_

I sat in the control room, watching as the cameras around what used to be the delinquents camp, we're all burned out. There was one that I could locate but it didn't show of anyone inside the camp.

It was obvious though. A fire was going, and there was human life in the camp. The grounders would have returned to their camp if they escaped or survived. Same could be said with the reapers and any of the remaining deliquents.

That meant there were survivors, ones that weren't captured._ I had a good idea of who would have surrvived. Bellamy Blake._ He wasn't one to die and he wasn't smart or courageous enough to find another place beside _his camp to go to._

"Send out four men, to their camp. Bellamy Blake," I pulled up a photo of the kid that I could get from the Arks archive, and showed it to the four mountain men that came in the controls room.

"Find, knock out, and bring him here." I instructed and then I turned towards one of the computer workers.

"Dr. Wren, bring me _her_." I demanded harshly. _She_ was keeping things from me. _Important things_.

* * *

_**The Ark**_

I let Raven venture outside. With the help of two men carrying her, of course. She couldn't walk, and there was no way we'd try until she was fully healed, and that would be a month at the least. Probably three would be safe.

The last group of survivors had finally made it to the camp. Though there was plenty of room, we didn't have shelter, or real supplies. We didn't know what was out there waiting for us, and despite Ravens information, we had no idea where the kids went.

Raven concluded that Jasper had been successful in blasting off and frying the grounders. But that didn't help us solve the other mysteries.

Kane, Callie, Atticus, James, Aiden, and I all stood. We were the survivors from the council, naturally people followed us. Though everything was different on earth, it was obvious Unity was the first thing that needed to be established.

"Winter is fast approaching, _as many of you can tell_." Kane stated and then tried a small joke. It fell bittersweet more than anything.

"We haven't and possibly might not be able to find the kids before winter comes, but we will keep trying. Today it was made clear to me, _that the kids aren't kids. They are like us, they are survivors._ They have been resilient, they stood their ground and fought off an army of other survivors." Kane spoke clearly, his eyes lingered on me for a few moments.

"There are people that surrvived the earth for the last one hundred years, we don't know how. But they did. They are not friendly, they will kill us. We will do our best to avoid them while we search for the kids and survive in general. But you should all know of them. They are called Grounders." I stated, and looked over some terrified and other disbelieving faces.

"The-our...people are out there. They know how to survive this nuclear winter, how to hunt, heal, and fight. _If we want to surrvive, we first must find them_." Kane said and the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tomorrow we will begin searching, but tonight we will rest." I said, and everyone slowly dispersed back into their small cold groups.

"Abby, I hope you're right about them." Kane whispered as he came to stand beside me.

"I have to be..." I murmered and then my eyes slide over to raven who was squinting into the forest.

"Raven, is something wrong?" I asked, paranoia and medical instincts getting the better of me.

"I'm not sure..." The teenage girl muttered and squinted harder. She gasped as if she saw something terrifying and dangerous. I couldn't see anything in the woods and I wondered if she was hallucinating because of the blood loss, or low fever.

"Raven," I bent down in front of her, she pushed me to the side, still searching the woods.

"Abby, _don't freak out... But I think we're being watched, again._" She murmered and I snapped a look at her and then all of us once more. Finally I saw the dark contrast of the slightly lighter greenery and part of an outline. Then a tree branch flew forward in front of the form and it was gone.

"Who we're they Raven? We're they grounders?" I asked and kept looking around me, I was thankful no one heard our conversation but concerned for the people's safety.

"No, I know what a grounder looks like. They don't wear masks. _This is something different_..." Raven murmured and glanced up atthe trees that surrounded us.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

When I walked into Clarkes' room, it was past ten, which meant I was out thirty minutes passed curfew. I snuck into her room, being careful and quiet. Her room was pitch black, she wasn't in here.

I narrowed my eyes at that, why wouldn't she be in here. I half expected her to be sitting thinking to herself, and half expected her to already be asleep. I didn't have a bad feeling, so I doubted she was in trouble. Probably just showering.

I stepped behind the changing curtain and noticed my clothes hung around the large set up. As I pulled on my black slight V-neck shirt over my bare chest, I could smell a clean, foreign smell. It smelt a lot better than my sweat, that was for sure. But how did it get clean.

The answer was obvious, Clarke had washed it. I pulled on the black pants as well. I noticed the tear I'd gotten in them had been patched near perfectly. She had too much time on her hands, and outdid herself too often. Never less I slipped on the clean and dirt free clothes, very thankful I'd showered after my nap earlier today.

I then noticed my black leather jacket, it was folded and lay on the ground. She hadn't washed it, but she'd somehow gotten the blood out of the nice jacket. I was slightly impressed. I didn't put it on though, seeing as I would be going to sleep soon.

I waited a few more minutes, and when Clarke didn't come I began to get anxious. I paced for a solid minute before a brown leather journal peeked out from her pillow. I curiously flipped through the pages and found a few of her sketches for our escape and journey. What interested me more was on one page, she sketched little things that interested or amazed her.

I saw Wells, Charlette, hell even Murphy was sketched once. _This was her emotional outlet, drawing_. I was getting ready to flip the page when a cool knife was roughly pushed against my throat. My first instinct was to jump away, but even if I got away I was caught.

The holder of the knife slowly walked forward, the knife not dropping from my throat. In front of my stood Clarke, her eyes angry and hurt. I stared back at her with confused and questioning eyes.

"Clarke..." I spoke firmly, confused as to why the blade was still pushed against my throat.

She removed the knife and placed it back in her boots. Her eyes didn't lesson in intensity though. She looked fierce. "Why... Why are you going through my journal." She demanded, I looked up at her in surprise.

"I didn't know it was that private." I commented, and closed the small book.

"I think you found out it was pretty private a few pages ago." She murmered, but she'd calmed down and her eyes just had an annoyed look.

"Don't touch my journal, okay?" She was still fierce in her statement, but was clear she didn't mean to be hostile.

I just nodded, a part of me still wanting to see the rest of the book, and ask how long she'd had it, but I knew the subject was over.

"Where we're you? I've been here for almost ten minutes." I stated, my eyes narrowed in a questioning and annoyed look. She bent down and began picking up a small stack of clothes, then thrust them into my Arms.

"I figured you'd want something more comfortable to wear while you sleep; hence the sweatpants, and well for the other stuff... I just thought you'd like a small variety." I flipped through the articles, she'd chosen dark colors, or maybe that's the only colors they had, but I wasn't complaining.

I nodded my acknowledgement and went behind the changing curtain. I quickly put the small stack of clothes on top of my folded leather jacket and slipped on the sweatpants. They were a light gray, and surprisingly they matched my black shirt.

I flopped ungracfully on the bed and watched as Clarke changed into her own black sweatpants and green tank top. She followed my lead and rolled onto the bed. A small sigh making its way from her mouth.

I reached over and turned the small light off. Though Clarke and I weren't touching tonight, it was reinsuring to know someone was there. I began to drift into sleep when she sleepily murmered something that caught my attention.

"You know," She whispered quietly, I nodded my head, knowing she'd feel the small motion, "_I did warn you about the knives and what they were for," _she finsihed, I could register the small smirk on her tired and peaceful face, it was obvious in her voice.

"I've never been _one to listen to warnings_..." I muttered and rolled on my side, facing the almost asleep girl.

"hmmm," She murmered and I let a ghost of a smile cross my face before I drifted off into the dark oblivion of sleep.

For the next three nights this was our schedule; she'd meet Felix for an hour or two, worsen their relationship, talk to Jasper and Monty for a good portion of her afternoon and shower twice a day.

While I, either watched over her, patrolled outside the facility, argued with Finn, explored the passage and moved more supplies to and from the military room, and then at the end of my day, _I fell asleep next to her and wake up in the morning, next to her. _It was a good routine... _While it lasted._

* * *

**Authors note**: Hello Beautifuls! This chapter was more of a filler than anything, but the "filler" has a great great great purpose for later on down the road. This is kind of the recap of this chapter and it's significance, while its also a sneak peek into next chapter; so enjoy!

*For starters you get to meet Felix, the way his character is set up, is kind of a, "you know of him, but nothing about him," and it's kind of your own thoughts towards him; is who and how he is. _So until later on we don't really learn about him and his true personality and prescene_.*

*We also united all of the surviving ark stations and revived Raven. She wasn't awake when the mountain men collected everyone, so naturally, she's as clueless as the ark people are. But she knows they aren't grounders. So the start of that will be fun! I'm actually really excited to finally be getting into the arks perspective and the heart it carries. _As for the next time the ark has a pov (not sure if it'll be in next two chapters or not.) they have a run in with something unfriendly... or someone's.*_

*Marcus Xavior leaves off with sending men to capture, who he believes is Bellamy, so what will those four men do, now that it is not Bellamy and in fact hundreds of people. The people Marcus Wants to build a society with. _Also, if Bellamy isn't in camp, and Xavior knows he's alive, how far will Xavior go to capture and potentially kill the leader of the one hundred?_ _Dah Dah Dah_... No but he doesn't leave off with "Bring her to me." _**so who is her? ;)***_

*We do have a time skip of three days, _**so next chapter will be focused on the great escape! YIPPEE! **_Literally chapter seven, is amazing! Probably the most action we will have in one chapter until... Well ten chapters down the road, lol. _**I might have to split the escape up in two chapters because It's so epic**_. Words cannot describe...( actually they can but...)*

*I guess one thing that will come in play would be, Clarke taking so many showers a day. _Which would mean...?_ Lol, it's okay if you don't get it, it will be explained in the next chapter!*

* * *

_So the **bloopers** I've talked about, I can't promise I'll have one for every chapter, but I like to think of myself as a humorous person, and writing is no exception for me. _

_**Anyways the main blooper or funny scene for this chapters is:**_

Blooper for Bellamy's first perspective: when he's writing on the paper and Finn comes in and picks it up with surprise.

**_Finns POV._**

"What... The... **_FUCK_**!?" I whisper to myself. I'm holding the paper in my right hand and began reading down the list of nicknames Bellamy has made for me. I also notices he's crossed off Cupcake and Buttercup.

"_really_?" I whisper to myself, some of these names wanted to make me laugh, while others made me question Bellamy's sanity.

'_Sugar...Muffin...Bombshell...Sunshine... Cinderella... Sleeping beauty...'_ My jaw dropped, I carefully placed the list back down and slowly began backing out of the room, my eyes mever leaing Bellamy's form.

Secretly scared that if he awakens and finds out I read the list, he'll start a new one... and _I didn't think my ego could take being called Miss Priss..._ I blanched and quickly shut the door to his room, silently vowing to never enter there again.

* * *

Well there you go!_ I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you do or if you think it's stupid. _Like I said its a blooper so it's not even a possibility that it happened, just a joke. _**Anyways, don't forget I'll do the twenty reviews, post early thing again, Don't forget the 100 Give away, and don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! FOR BELLARKE MY FELLOW BRETHERN AND SISTERN!**_ it's passed my bedtime... :/


	7. Chapter 7, Abscond (Swivel Chairs)

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 7: Abscond (Swirly Chairs)_

* * *

**Authors note**: I got on the first page! For a few days this fan fiction and another swapped in and out, but now I'm like fourth from the bottom! This is so exciting! Anyways don't forget to review, enter the give away, and enjoy ;)

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I was walking down the large corridor, it was roughly ten in the morning. I had an even schedule that consisted of patrolling, eating, wander, and then sleeping and waking up in Clarke's room, with Clarke. I was getting bored and impatient. _Nothing happened around here, ever._

The most dangerous thing I had to deal with throughout the last three days had been _Clarke's sarcasm and sharp insults_. I saw Finn and I's apartment and knocked twice before I stepped inside.

To say I was surprised would have been an understatement. Four mountain men stood surrounding Finn. I had all their attention, but my attention was on the voices from the other room. It was Xavior's, Felix's, and two muffled unfamiliar voices.

The two leaders stepped into the room, followed by two mountain men. Xavior's gaze sparked over my suited figure. I felt my stomach start to drop, _We were caught..._

_'But how_?' I asked myself, we hadn't taken our suits off unless we were behind closed doors. I briefly wondered if Finn had adventured around and been discovered, or if they found my clothes in Clarke's room during the day. Looking back, there were a few things that both, Finn and I could have been caught by, we'd been resided here for five days... _So why now?_

"Mr. Isaacs, would you like to explain why you haven't key-carded into your house once within the last five days? Or maybe you'd like to explain, why you haven't spoken to your wife during those five days?" Xavior asked and walked around the room, glancing at some photographs and small objects.

"Sir-" I started, not completely sure what I was going to say. Xavior interrupted me before I could get through the introduction.

"Isaacs, Bartan, I want both of you to tell me what the hell is going on? I want you to prove my suspicion that you two are impostors, wrong. Can you do that?" Xavior spoke and stared directly at me, I felt like he was seeing through the suit and had already won.

The door was blocked, and there was six mountain men ready to pounce the second they were told to. I remained silent, Finn didn't dare say a word. We were both to flabbergasted to do anything.

Xavior released a sigh, his eyes turned cold, I watched as his Adams apple bobbed for a moment, before he demanded that we take off our suits. I hesitated, and when one of the mountain men came at me, I instinctively pulled my right fight back and landed two solid blows to the mans mask and rib cage.

Just as the first man was going down, two more were already on me, one behind, and the other in front. I tried to fight, there were just to many. Finally as they began to get solid grips on me, I settled to bucking and just trying to shake them off. I was forced to face Xavior.

Standing a few feet away from Xavior was Finn, his mask discarded and the suit, a little to large for him, swayed slightly. I stifled a growl at how quickly Finn had surrendered. I felt my mask physically ripped off my face.

I stared eye to eye with Xavior. He didn't seem happy by the Intrusion. What had me more worried was he didn't seem surprised that I and Finn were here, it seemed like he'd been expecting us.

"Hmmm," He hummed and stared at me and then back to Finn. The hum was filled with a light content. "Bring them both to the control room, tie them up, and stand guard until I arrive." Marcus commanded the men. I felt my body tugged forward and hesitantly followed their pulling. Finn was a few paces behind me, though he seemed to be walking on his own will.

I scoffed, here we were, both going to die, and he wouldn't even fight. I glared at the ground, but that didn't satisfy my need to make someone feel scared, terrible, or unworthy. So I shot a look over my shoulder and glared at Finn.

His eyes quickly met mine. For a moment his eyes looked frantic, like he was trying to get a message across to me. It didn't make sense, my glare slowly fell. There was no use glaring if he wouldn't feel bad or show that it affected him. I scowled and looked ahead of me again.

I felt Finn's eyes burning into my form. Specifically the back of my head. I thought for a moment, looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost eleven. I also relaized we were walking down Clarkes hallway. She'd probably be in her room taking a small break right about now.

I quickly looked back again and saw Finn look at Clarkes room that was coming up. I nodded my understanding. Though I wanted to go beat down her door and tell her to; _A.) escape while they were distracted. B.) Negotiate and save our asses. Or C.) Help us while we're not tied down._ I knew Finn wasn't a fighter and there was five of them against two of us.

Finn would have to quickly get into Clarke's room explain what the hell was happening while I started a miniature fight. I knew the fight would be short lived and I would potentially get beaten the shit out of, and possibly even killed, but we had to do something.

I took a deep breath, Clarkes room was three doors away. We walked another three feet and then I roughly shoved my right shoulder into my right guard. Resulting in the little formation being broken and all of us moving towards the right. I quickly shook my hands free of their grip and delivered a few swift blows to Finn's incoming guards.

Finn quietly stepped backwards and away from the fight scene. He kept quietly backing away until he was far enough to run and not be caught. They noticed his absence when I was contained on the floor with a bloodie nose and harsh breathing.

They didn't see where he went though, which was a little relieving. _Not much... But a little_. I felt the mountain men roughly pull me up again. I hadn't regained my breath. I let out a huff and sucked in as much oxygen as I could get, trying not to wheeze.

"Where the hell did the other guy go?" One of the mountain men half asked me, and half asked the other guardsmen.

I shrugged, a light and undefeated smirk making its way onto my face. One of the mountain men lifted his fist to strike me again, but I pointedly dunked and avoided a broken jaw.

I hadn't been so relieved to see Finn in my entire life. Once he returned, the mountain men looked at us very suspiciously and started to ask questions. One of them lifted their hand towards Finn and I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"He had to piss._ Can't you let a guy wiz before he's gonna die?_" I stated, a cunning smirk quickly followed. I was fast on my feet but that didn't mean my lies were good. They thought for a moment but then started roughly pulling us back down the path.

As we passed Clarkes door I saw a flash of blonde hair and let out the small sigh I hadn't known I'd been holding.

It didn't take us long until we reached the main control room. They pulled two very comfortable chairs out and tossed us in them. I Held my hands up in surrender as the guards eyed me nervously.

One of the mountain men brought rope out and I looked at it with skeptical and uneasy eyes. I sent a flash of a smile to the man that started towards me with the rope and gave him a sarcastic and fake look.

"You know, _I've tried bondage before, and it's not really my thing. So I think I'll pas_s." I said, the sarcasm leaking through my comical tone.

"Shut up." The man growled and roughly grabbed my arms and pulled them behind the chair. The chair seem to move as my body was moved, that's when I relaized it was a _swivel chair_. A small grin worked its way onto my face. This could be very useful.

Next my right calf was bound to the middle of the chair, though they didn't bind my left leg, it wouldn't be much use. My chest was tightly bound to the chair which resulted in me sitting up fairly straight and uncomfortably.

The mountain men backed away when they were finished. I noticed two men sat at large keyboards and kept researching things on the computer. I saw Clarke's room pulled up, and felt my hope drop as she was just sitting on her bed. _Why were her clothes white again?_ I briefly wondered but didn't dwell on it.

The men were also monitoring a camera near out camp. There was smoke in the distance. Someone or something was back in out camp, I wanted to think about possibly other survivors but quickly focused on my own situation and survival at hand. The men also looked at the radiation levels and security cameras all around the building.

I would have been amazed if I wasn't so focused on trying to get the ropes that bound me to loosen enough for me to slip out, or completely off, them. Two mountain men stood by the door, and the other two stood somewhere behind Finn and I.

Finn wasn't tied as securely and much as I was. I felt like that was a small compliment to my ability. The two mountain men guarding the door kept glancing at me nervously. Deciding my only real defense at this point was sarcasm, I was going to exploit the hell out of it.

"You know, when you continuously stare at someone, it's like undressing them with your eyes..._ So let me ask you something, are you undressing me_?" I asked and sent a dashing smirk with narrowed and flirtatious eyes to the mountain men.

"You know... I always kind of thought when I died it would be honorable... _Not next to a sarcastic, flirtatious, Asshole."_ Finn muttered and I shot him a hurt look. If I would have been able to move my hands I would have put my right one over my heart.

"You don't mean that!" I gasped at the glowering boy. I couldn't keep the devious smirk off of my face after Finn looked like he wanted to die, solely to escape my sarcasm.

I was silent for a moment longer, my thoughts slowly creeping up on me. I deserved this, _I deserved to die.._. But Finn, he didn't. Nor did those other sixty six kids. Clarke needed to evacuate everyone... And I needed to get Finn out of here alive.

Though the Spacewalker and I had major differences, actually we were different in almost every aspect, he was a good guy. I didn't know if I could say the same for myself, not anymore.

Of course I didn't want to die. My sister was alive and with a tribe of grounders, I needed to be reunited with her. I had to help Clarke lead a camp of juvenile deliquents, I had to make up for my wrong doings. But life was cruel, just because I needed and wanted something, _didn't mean I would get it._

I sighed and bit my bottom lip in thought. The door creaked as Xavior, Felix and _Ex-Chancellor Diana Sydney_ walked in the room. I nearly swore my jaw dropped. _She's supposed to be dead with all the others on the exodus ship...!?_

* * *

_**Clarke**_

'_Common Clarke_...' I encouraged myself as I was still crossing wires. I was currently locking into my inner Raven and rewiring the Grounders cells to be opened. I prayed I wasn't too late, but I knew I couldn't save Bellamy and Finn without back up.

I wasn't willing to risk Jasper and Miller if everything went up in a shoot out. I needed them for the escape, and Monty was a genius but not a fighter. Anya on the other hand, was a vengeful woman and amazing fighter.

The past six days we'd met in the showers, headed to the training room together and worked on basic fighting skills. She'd instructed me to use my feet and kick my opponent than hit them. Mainly because of my small form and lack of muscle. She'd taught me basic footwork, but was I did best was knife and smal sword skills.

Anya taught me how to properly hold them, slash, stab, move, defend, and fight with the knives. Of course I wasn't perfect, I'd only been doing it for two hours a day for six days. But It would have to be enough for now.

Finally the two wires sparked and I heard a large commotion in the hallway. I was suddenly very thankful that when I'd met Felxi for the first time, that I'd gotten us lost and he shared that the wires and system imprisoning the grounders were kept here.

I quickly ran towards the real enterance of the grounders holding area. My eyes widened when Anya held a sword to my throat. I carefully took a step back and held my ands up in surrender.

She dropped the blade from my throat as she relaized it was me. I took a deep breath and then began counting how many grounders there were. '_Twenty six, twenty seven, twenty eight_.' I finsihed and looked at Anya.

"I need your help. Two of my people have been taken hostage and are about to be killed as we speak." I spoke quickly and nodded my head towards the exit.

"I have to first explain to my people what is happening. I haven't _seen some of them in three months._" I nodded and stepped a few feet back. I couldn't help the small trembling in my hands and knees.

"Grounders!" Anya yelled over the commotion, "I have made a _temporary_ Alliance with the _invaders_." Anya said and I couldn't help bt glare at '_Temporary and Invaders.'_

"You will honor this alliance because they are the ones allowing us to escape with them, and because I told you so." Anya harshly said and all the grounders nodded.

"We are escaping with the invaders and then leaving. We will not be with them for more than a few days, no trouble should come out of our side!" She demanded and the grounders nodded yet again.

"Sai, Grant, you'll be helping me with something. The rest of us, follow and be prepared." Anya stated, and turned to me. I nodded, slightly hesitant about being with large crowd of grounders, _half of which I'd been at war with less than twenty days ago_.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I was still too shocked to speak, and Finn seemed even more confused and surprised than I was. The blonde woman smiled at both of us, clearly enjoying our reactions. Finally I managed to croak out a few words.

"How'd you surrvive that crash?" I demanded, and gave the older woman a one over. She didn't have a single scratch on her body. If anyone did survive that crash, they would have been dead within a few minutes of bleeding to death. Or the damage would have been so bad, that you'd wish you were dead... _So how'd she survive?_

"There were many survivors Bellamy Blake." She spoke, her voice high and filled with feigned compassion.

"How. Did. You. Surrvive?" I spoke each word slowly and deadly. I didn't ask the damn woman if there were more, I asked how.

"There were... Certain safer places on the exodus ship." She dragged out, and slowly ran her finger over my right shoulder and than down and across my chest, all the way back up to my left shoulder. The distrust and sheer _disgust_ radiated off of me.

"And, The Exodus ship had certain pods that could be deployed. After a few moments and the parachutes didn't go off. My pod launched away from the mess. Six other pods filled with fifteen to twenty people each, surrvived too." Diana said, her eyes devious while her face poised a mellow and concerned look.

"So the Mountain Men... They just helped you out?!" Finn finally spoke. I was slightly relieved he did, the woman gave me shivers, _and not the good kind._

"Well you see Finn Collins..." Xavior spoke, his back facing away from us, "When the Ark announced that they were sending one hundred kids down here, it wasn't just to give themselves more time to surrvive. It was also to give us more allies." Xavior said. I paused and thought about what he was hinting at. My brow wrinkled as I struggled to grasp what he meant.

Xavior sighed as neither Finn and I got what he was mentioning. "We've been in contact with the Sydney family line for the last three generations, aware that it was primarily safe to come down. But the Ark thrived the first two generations, it was my during your, thrid generation, that there have been problems."

"Once Diana discovered what was happening she instantly got in contact with me and kept us updated on her and the Arks plans. _You one hundred kids, we're supposed to be peace offerings._" He hissed at Diana, she rolled her eyes and he continued.

"That did really work out, until now. Just recently we've gotten sixty six teenagers, and nearly eighty to one hundred guardsmen from the ark. All of Diana's survivors want to build our new society." Xavior stated, I began piecing everything together and thinking about the new information.

" The Sydney's... They were apart of the government that was sent up on the Ark to one day help reconnect things between us and the ark... _I'd say we're reconnected, wouldn't you?"_ Xavior finsihed with a rhetorical question. The biggest surprise on me, was learning that the ark, or a certain part of the ark had know that earth was survivable all along.

I grew angry by that small fact. Octavia wouldn't have to have hidden in the floor boards for sixteen years if we would have already been down here. My mother, she wouldn't have had to been floated,_ if we would have known._

"Why the hell didn't you tell the rest of the Ark that the earth was survivable? _Maybe like during the first generation,_ when we could have started building ships and gotten everyone down here?!" I nearly yelled, my families life had been hard, all because of the rules the ark had set and now they were telling me, that could have all been avoided. I was livid.

"Simple, because once the ark came down, _they wouldn't want to run things like the way we did._ It was better to wait, gather selected people, _the right people to repopulate earth with. _People that would follow our rules and systems. After three generations it was finally time." Xavior said, his eyes radiating a satisfaction that made me sick.

Finn had been silent throughout everything, I looked at the boy beside me and was surprised to see him glaring at the floor, his teeth grinding together and his tied hands were fisted behind his back.

"Anyways, now that you've learned our little history, I'm sure you _understand_ why you _have_ to die." Xavior stated, he opened a drawer and pulled out a shiny silver pistol. My eyes widened and I stared at the man like he'd grown another head.

"_**No, I don't understand why you have to kill us**_!" I exclaimed in rage and utter confusion. "Never once throughout your little history lecture did you say; _This is why you have to die._" I shook my head for my emphasis instead of making quotation marks with my fingers.

"People that don't Corporate, and fit in with the system are killed. We have a careful balance and your other leader is about to keep us in balance, If she were to learn you were alive, she'd get hope, and try to get away or fight back." Xavior explained quickly, he loaded the gun and paced a few feet in front of us.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill them just yet." Diana spoke, her tone cautious, yet her face was thoughtful and deceitful.

"What better way to _manipulate Clarke Griffin_, that having her other leader and friend held hostage." Diana said as she looked at Finn and I again. I felt sick to my stomach. I looked back at the servaliance camera that showed Clarke eating lunch and drawing. _She wasn't coming to help us..._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I lead the way, Anya stayed beside me the entire time. We reached the laundry room and filed inside. I cleared my throat and quickly spoke.

"We will all travel together, so patiently wait here. None of the mountin men should come in, if one does, do not let him leave. Also explain to the... _Invaders_... That you mean no harm and this has been planned, they should behave civilly. We will be right back!" I exclaimed and then followed Anya, Grant, and Sai out of the room.

I lead the way, we didn't run into a single mountain men the entire way to the room, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. _It either was great because they were all occupied or terrible because they were all gathered to interrogate and kill the impostors._

I stopped in front of the door and carefully peeked inside, nervous as to what I'd find. I looked at Anya and the two grounders. Anya had two knives like I did, and Grant had a large two sides scythe, while Sai had a small dagger, his build was muscular and large, he had to be six foot five and looked like he could kill anyone by just flicking them.

"Let me try to negotiate first. Watch through the window." I reasoned and watched as Anya narrowed her eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"We came to save two of your people, _but you may be leading all of yours to their deaths because of this_." She clarified and then hissed.

"If what I have planned works... _This will be saving all of us_." I said and yanked the door open, to see four mountain men, a bloodied Bellamy and normal looking Finn tied to chairs, with Xavior, Felix, and Diane Sydney standing above them.

I stared at Diane for a moment, utterly shocked and confused. I watched as the mountain men sprung forward, ready to capture me as well. Xavior lifted his right hand and they paused in their threatening action. I saw both of the handles for my blades sticking out of my boots, and was prepared to pull the weapons out.

"She's not dangerous." Xavior said nonchalantly as he turned his back to me.

"_My testicles say otherwise_..." Felix murmured, unconsciously grabbing his groin.

I scowled at Xavior's statement. He was wrong, _I was dangerous, I was lethal and I was angry._

"Diana Sydney, _why am I not surprised you're alive...?_" I asked and cocked my head to the side. My blue eyes fierce and narrow. I'd never liked Diana, and she'd never like my family. My mother had always been a nuisance for her to deal with. _Now it was my turn._

"And why am I not surprised, that you two," I directed my sharp gaze towards Xavior and Felix, "are holding _captive_, two of my people?" I spat out, my steady gaze beginning to go white around the edges, pure fury was pumping through my veins.

I reminded myself that I was trying to negotiate before a massacre began. _But the massacre seemed so much more pleasing._ I took a deep breath and tried desperately to calm myself. Bellamy had been right about one thing... Bottling all my emotions in for another weeks _hadn't been a good idea_, because now they were slowly seeping out.

Like a bottle beeping poured upside down, slow and steady at first, but then strong and uncontrollable. My bottle wasn't even anymore, it was slowly being tipped.

"Clarke, your people, murdered two of our people, and poised as them for roughly five days." Xavior said, his eyes searching mine. I don't know what he was looking for, but it didn't seem like he found it.

"_But you already knew that... Didn't you_." Diana didn't ask, she accused. I scoffed at her dry and pathetic accusation.

"I had no idea, my coleader and friend were still alive and living under the same building as us." I lied through my enraged expression. My blonde hair, clung to the sides of my face, casting a small shadow and making me look terrifying. My blue eyes shun out like diamonds in a rock mine, and my figure was so tense I doubted a bullet could actually pierce me.

"You're willing to break off all of our previous agreements, just to get revenge." I stated, my anger still obvious but slightly better concealed and controlled now. I was trying to take the calm route, _yet it felt useless._

I had to remind myself that I wasn't a fighter. Yes I'd learned a few tricks; but that's what they were, _tricks_. I knew I had back up, but if it was possible, we needed to avoid conformation and casualties. But with what I was going to do... I would need a distraction and a fight would be sure to ensue, if it wasn't already happening.

"Clarke, you have no power. No advantage to pull on us. You will do what we say, or you will die." Diana stated, her eyes challanging me.

"You're correct I don't have much of an advantage. But I have sixty six kids following after me. So if you want any if them to even lift a finger for you, then you will listen to me and let those two go." I hissed, my eyes threatening everyone in the room, I noticed Bellamy's small smirk and Finn's shocked gaze.

"_Blake if you don't stop smirking I'm going to shoot you myself."_ I murmured under my breath. As his smirk grew bigger I knew he'd heard me.

"You and those sixty six kids are also trapped in our facility. We could easily starve you out or keep you locked away until you're willing to comply, while these two are dead." Xavior hissed, the gun still in his hand.

"But you won't... Because even though you won't admit it, There's something else going on here. And whatever it is, _it pertains around us_." I snapped, knowing something had been off since we'd gotten here and they'd offered us so much.

"You don't know anything. Your just a child." Diana growled out, her eyes giving her away. I was right.

The two men that had been working in the computers had been standing for the last ten minutes as we argued and the tension in the room rose to it's maximum. The four guards were ready for any retaliation from me and Xavior stood with the gun directed in between Finn and Bellamy, ready to turn it to one of the boys and fire.

"Why can't we just kill all three of them." Felix spoke for the second time throughout the argument.

"They follow her, and if we want her to follow us, we have to have these two." Diana said, she raised her chin slightly and looked at me and then Bellamy, and finally the silent Finn.

Felix rashly pulled out a gun and cocked it, everyone turned their attention towards him. He steadily aimed the gun at me. Surprise flashed through me but I steadily stared at the black pistol.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot the bitch?" Felix asked, his eyes dangerous, like when he'd pinned me and forcefully tried to kiss me.

"Because it's not very fair if I don't have a gun of my own." I stated clearly, my eyebrows raised and face serene. After I said the statement I swiftly pushed my entire body to the floor and slid under the closest table, which lead me right to Felix.

I grabbed onto the bar and pushed myself against the tile floor even further, easily popping up directly in front of the angry teenager. I grabbed his two hands that held the gun and twirled my body into his. I elbowed his stomach, which winded him as I fired one shot towards Xavior and the other toward the closet mountain man.

I twirled behind Felix as the mountain men had red laser lights all over the recovering kid. Xavior was now on the floor and away from the tied and surprised Bellamy and Finn. The moment I lunged to the side, was the moment Anya, Grant and Sai flooded in.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I watches in slight awe as Clarke quickly slid under the tables and fired a gun. The mere _unpredictable_ action caught everyone so off guard that no one really moved until three grounders broke into the room.

I began to try to get the ropes loose once again but was failing. I noticed Finn almost had one of his hands completely free. So that's why he'd been so quiet, he was focusing on getting his ropes off.

I kept a close eye in Clarke as Anya and the two unfamiliar grounders began fighting the mountain men. Xavior seemed to have recovered from his shock and was looking around for Clarke. I was surprised when two bullets came from across the room. Clarke stood beside the two control workers, the gun loaded, and next to the ebony-haired mans head.

"Marcus put the gun down, or I'll shoot your only two control workers." I heard Clarke say through all the mayhem.

She seemed to keep a close eye on Xavior, but also was searching for something. Xavior lifted the gun with his hands in the surrendering position, but quickly cocked if back at Clarke and shot two bullets. I listened carefully against the knives meeting flesh, and gun shots to hear two bullets meeting metal, but I only heard one.

Finn pulled his hands forward and began untying his feet. After another few moments, he was untying my ropes and we were both mobile. I grabbed the oblivious boy and pulled him under a large metal table as a mountain man tried to swipe his knife at Finn.

I watched as Clarke swiftly knocked out both of the control workers and had her full attention on Xavior. I'd lost sight of Felix, but the grounders seemed to be well off.

I stepped over a dead, or soon to be dead mountain men, he appeared to be bleeding from his neck and his abdomen. I watched as Anya wielded two blades and swung them around her body as she pressed towards a mountain man with another grounder that wielded a double headed scythe coming in behind him.

Another mountin man was inching closer to Clarke who was standing off against Xavior. Though the mountain man was coming from behind and I wasn't sure she'd seen him. I looked around for a discarded gun. When I found none I went back to the mountain mans dead body and tugged his gun off of the limp body.

I found the mountain man in the scope and was about to fire when I saw Diana about to press a button. In my scope it read "_**Lock Down**_." I knew she couldn't press the button or we'd be stuck here. I couldn't choose between Clarke's life and sixty six others. Everything went by in slow motion, I noticed I only had one bullet and a few seconds until Clarke was impaled or Dianna pushed the button.

I closed my eyes and let my body guide the gun. I pulled the trigger and opened my eyes to see a splatter of blood around the mountain mans mask and a clean whole straight through it, to his forehead.

"Clarke!" I yelled and watched as the mountain man still fell on top of her, though it was obvious he was lifeless. I saw a mountain man coming towards my side, and as quickly as I could, I whipped around and knocked the end of my gun into his nose. Then ripped the mask off and bashed his head against the table.

As I spun around and caught sight of the blonde girl, _she was staring at me in shock_. Her sapphire eyes wide from surprise, her small figure trembling from Adrenaline, and her hair wild around her shoulders and neck. I smirked for a moment, a sarcastic retort was working it was to my lips when I saw Diana again. "Behind you." I quickly yelled and watched as Clarke processed What I'd said and whipped around.

Clarke slid under the table and roughly grabbed Diana's hand that was trailing behind her as she was about the push the button. Clarke yanked the older woman's entire bodie away from the alarm system and stood in between the two.

"Get out of my _way little girl_!" Diana yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

"_Shut the hell up_." Clarke bit back and pulled two sharp, roughly twelve inch, knives out of her boots and wielded them against the older blonde.

Diana stepped back as Clarke got in a small rhythm with the lethal weapons. I noticed Clarke and Anya had the same footing, and swing. Anya though was obviously a true wielded and had mastered the blades, while Clarke, she showed potential. But Diana didn't know that, Diana just knew that two blades were moving at different angles and different times and approaching her.

I caught a glimpse of Anya and the two grounders tasseling with Xavier and probing viciously at him. Though Felix had dissapesred, and so had Finn.

I looked around hoping to catch sight of either of the two. What I did find was Felix had climbed up onto the metal bars of the ceiling, and sat on the bar. A gun still in his hand, his dark blue eyes shinned with insanity as he loaded the gun. I felt my stomach drop as I saw who he was going to point the gun at and where Finn had gone.

Finn was watching Felix with cautious and calculating eyes while Felix was watching Clarke waiting for the moment to strike. Finn was prepared to dive in front of Clarke to save her. I moved without much thought. I stood underneath Felix and tried to reach his dangling leg. I was a few inches shy.

I grabbed the closest chair, _which happened to be a swirly chair, and for today, the bane of my existence_. I tried to stand atop the chair but wobbled and spun until it finally stopped. By now Felix was about to pull the trigger, I'd just gotten straight on the damn chair and right when I was about to fall, I grabbed Felix's leg and with all my weight. Brought the both of us to the ground.

He lost his grip in the gun and the bullet that flew forward, bounced off the metal generator at the back of the room. I roughly fell on top of him. He'd hit his ankle and then head when he'd fallen, I assumed he was unconscious.

"Thanks for softening the fall." I muttered as I stood again. I started to walk away but paused, I jogged back over to him and fixed his tie, gave a small sarcastic smile and then joined Clarke and Finn with a gun in hand.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

As Bellamy approached with a gun, I stepped back from the awful woman. She looked scared for her life; a part of me was glad that she was. She deserved to be. While the other part of me just wanted to put the blades down and call a truce. I knew I couldn't, not anymore. _Now it was time to escape._

I glanced at Bellamy and Finn, they seemed unharmed and fine. I bit my lip and then twirled the knives in my hands once. I caught one spot on the handle, and I'd grabbed the other at the top of the handle. I swiftly took the butt of the knife and hit Diana in the forehead with it. She jumped back in surprise and slight daze.

I stood in shock, _she was supposed to pass out_. I didn't want to do it again... Being physically knocked out causes direct damage to the brain, as an apprentice and nurse, I knew how serious things were, _and I wouldn't ever want to harm someone on purpose_...

"**You childish Bitch**!" Diana cried... _Scratch that, I did want to hurt her._ I forcefully grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, she let out a surprised and paid filled squawk. I roughly bent her over, while I was doing this I saw the button I'd been searching for. I walked two steps and then grabbed Diana by the hair and pulled her face back before roughly crashing it into the control panels.

Her limp body fell to the ground. A stead stream of blood coming from her nose. It felt _oddly satisfying_. I walked back over to the button, suddenly glad I didn't knock Diana out beside it, so there weren't any problems. I pressed the button and sighed to myself. The button released all of the cells, _like a prison break._

* * *

_**Jasper**_

My door was suddenly thrown open. I cautiously walked towards it, seeing if the guards had done it. I was surprised to see no mountain men. In fact, all the other delinquents had their doors opened too.

They seemed just as, if not more suspicious than I was. It didn't take long for me to find Monty. He looked frantic and panicky.

"Monty do you know what's going on?" I asked, my own panic obvious in my voice.

Monty nodded but didn't answer, he was too busy looking around him.

"Where's Clarke?" Monty asked, his eyes searching everyone the was adventuring out into the hallway.

"I haven't seen her. I'm sure she went to eat or something. It's almost one." I commented but kept searching the crowd anyways.

"Hey guys, do you know what the hell is going on?" Miller marched up to us, his black beanie found and placed back on his head.

"Yes..." Monty murmured and then turned to face both of us. Monty gave us his full attention as he spoke. "_I think this is the escape Clarke had been talking about._ It's pretty obvious isn't it. The doors just suddenly opening... And even if it's not, then at least we didn't all miss out and they leave without all of us." Monty reasoned.

It made sense, no one was around. The doors all spontaneously opened. And Clarke was gone. I nodded my thoughts to Monty.

Everyone was panicking and searching for Clarke, I cleared my throat and stood awkwardly as everyone stared at me. "Everyone... This is what we've been preparing for. _**This is our escape.**_ It's the fourth day that Clarke talked about, and the sign was obvious. We need to get to the laundry room." I instructed, and looked to Monty and Miller, to see if I'd left anything out.

"Be on guard and ready at every moment!" Monty cautiously advised.

"Now... **_Let's Get The Hell Outta Here_**!" Miller yelled and the large group of teenagers relaxed and began to get excited.

I, Monty, and Miller lead the group to the room and cautiously filled in. Like Clarke had said, the grounders sat patiently against one wall. They didn't speak, motion, or look at us. They basically ignored our existence, _which was pretty great, compared to last time where all they wanted to do was murder us._

I stepped out of the line and watched as rows and rows of my friends and people filled in and waited for Clarke with impatience and anxiety.

I hesitantly took a seat beside Monty and began chatting with him for a few moments. The good news was, this wasn't a false alarm. The grounders were here, which meant we were really going to attempt escaping. The bad news was, I wasn't so sure how I felt about the escape. _Something felt off._

It was all Clarke's plan, and though she's a genius, I was nervous because she hadn't shared the plans with anyone. Not her in depth ideas and thought process. What if we're we were going, was inhabited by grounders or reapers or more Mountain men. Then what would we do?

I'd gained a new level of respect for Clarke, I'd only been a leader for twenty minutes and I was already stressed and over thinking everything. And now... _Now she was alone and leading._ It must be incredible difficult for her. I forcefully cleared my thoughts and decided to just focus on waiting and calming the others down.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

"Anya, it's time to go." I said, Anya nodded and turned back towards Xavior to deliver a swift kick his ribs and then took the butt of her knife, and _properly_ knocked him out. I'd have to ask her about it later... _It was much cooler when she did it._

Bellamy shot me a confused and uncertain look as the grounders met us at the door. I gave him a warning look as we all began down the corridor to the laundry room.

I let Anya and the grounders lead as I fell back with Bellamy and Finn. I walked in between the two boys and gave them quick one overs to make sure they weren't internally bleeding or hurt badly.

"What the hell are we doing with the gorunders?" Bellamy whispered into my ear, though his whisper was loud enough for Finn to hear and shot him a glare.

"We've called a temporary truce so we can all escape together. It won't be more than a week with them, and it could bring potential peace between them and us. And even if it doesn't, they don't know where we are going and we don't have much to lose." I reasoned and Finn seemed to beam at my answer.

"Thank god, _you're still logical_." Finn said, I awkwardly nodded my head not sure if that was a compliment or insult. He seemed to roll his eyes and fix his statement.

"I wasn't insulting you Clarke. I'm just glad _you're looking at things more... Reasonably now._" Finn expanded, which didn't help him much more than his first statement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was ever _unreasonable_ with the decisons that kept us all alive." I snapped at him, my brow creased together in frustration.

"_Are you really still milking the; 'We brought back up to a meeting they planned to kill Clarke at,' Bit?"_ Bellamy glowered more than asked and I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my face, I wanted to giggle but my adrinaline was pumping to fast and I couldn't focus on anything but getting to the laundry room.

It didn't take long until we were there. Anya let me step through first, seeing as my people were probably the ones freaking out. We were correct in our accusation because at one half of the large room sat the grounders, looking disinterested and giddy. While at the other side sat a large group of teenagers glaring and glancing nervously at the grounders.

I cleared my throat as we entered and instantly everyone's eyes were on me, and then Bellamy. Small whispers of Excitment and disbelief broke out amungst the reaming one hundred.

_"B-Bellamy_...!" Jasper exclaimed and jumped to his feet, from the first row. Jasper stood in shock, everyone watching him and their _very alive leader_. The younger brunet quickly crossed the room and tackled Bellamy in a hug of relief and disbelief.

"We... We all thought you were dead." Jasper hesitantly murmured as he still latched on to Bellamy. The older boy, hesitantly wrapped his right arm around Jasper. After a moment Jasper pulled back, a small hopeful smile on his face.

As Jasper saw me, he tackled me in a hug as well. I couldn't help but squeak quietly as he squeezed me. I laughed as the worried boy let me go and gave me a bright smile. His smile quickly fell as he looked at a red sticky substance that covered his hand. I looked at it and him with confusion.

Jasper quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it half way up. I had blood seeping out of me, slowly because the bullet was still in my skin, but enough to soak my shirt and make me light headed. _How had I not noticed_?

That was simple, my adrenaline had been on ultra High and I didn't feel the pain. Not until just now, that I realized I'd been shot. I shook my head in disbelief. The bullet was about three inches bellow my rib cage, so it hadn't caused internal damage.

I noticed, that the bullet had mostly skimmed my skin and just kind of stayed, instead of going clean through. It was a good and bad thing. The wound wasn't fatal once I properly took care of it. But I would have to remove the bullet and that would be painful.

I began to put my shirt down, thankful everyone was focused on greeting Bellamy and no one had been watching us. Right as my shirt was about to cover the bloody wound, Bellamy's eyes flashes to my exposed skin and flesh wound. I tugged my shirt down and tried not to meet his shocked and angry eyes.

He grabbed me gently and turned me towards him. His finger grabbed onto the hem of my shirt, me seemed to hesitate for permission for a moment. I looked at him with confusion and a silent beg not to draw attention to the wound.

"You need to patch yourself up. We're not moving anywhere until you do." Bellamy stated, Jasper was the only other person that was listening.

"No, it's fine, it's not deep and it's just skin. It's not fatal. I can patch it up when we stop for the night. For now we need to move out." I told Bellamy firmly, my eyes leaving no argument.

He seemed to dislike the idea but slowly agreed, I released a sigh and nodded my head. Still trying to avoid his eyes. "_You will not be out of my sight, got it_?" Bellamy asked and when I wouldn't met his eyes and kept looking over his shoulder he cocked his head in front of my vision and used two fingers to guide my chin in his direction. Our eyes aligned and I didn't break the contact.

"Clarke, do you understand?" Bellamy asked again. I nodded my head and began to open my mouth.

"_I got it._" I murmured and looked down. Bellamy nodded, he looked to have relaxed just a little.

"Okay, we need to get going!" Bellamy stated and clapped his hands together once. Everyone rose from their seats and payed close attention.

I walked over to the machine that covered the passage way. I could feel Bellamy's eyes closely watching me. I began pushing at it, and slowly it began to open. Before I was even half was I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I looked over my shoulder at Bellamy. A small embarrassed blush decorated my face. He nodded and I stepped back, giving him a light, appreciative smile.

He easily rotated the large machine, which reveled the large metal plug. Bellamy looked at me, and I nodded my head to continue. We both worked together to pull the metal out and set it to the side, it wasn't heavy, but it was awkward.

The dark tunnel lead way back. I turned and faced everyone. "I haven't packed clothes, so if you want more, I suggest you quickly grab some." I stated and grabbed the small bag I'd filled with flashlights.

"Clarke..." Bellamy murmured beside me, I nodded and looked at him with confused blue eyes, he looked skeptical and upset.

"_Who's going to cover our exit_?" Bellamy asked. I felt like if been punched in the stomach and was going for air that would never come. I hadn't thought about that. Someone would have to place the metal stopper back into place and cover our tracks by placing the washing machine back in its original place.

Someone would have to stay behind, or attempt to fight their way out. The reality weighed heavily on me. The sixty delinquents and twenty some grounders seem'd to have heard what Bellamy had said, everyone glanced at everyone. Wondering if someone would step forward.

I was about to volunteer myself but Bellamy's warning glare kept me quiet. Both he and I knew I couldn't do it. I was the only one that knew the specific route we were taking, and knew how to navigate through the tunnels, not to mentioned I was injured, and though it wasn't fatal it didn't mean it wasn't painful, _because it was._

I Felt like I wanted to cry when two voices stood out against the rest. "We will," Monty, and Jasper offered quietly. Miller also stepped forwards and put his arms around both of the boys neck.

"Make that three." Miller said. A gun secure around his torso. I was about to stop the nonsense of leaving someone behind when Bellamy beat me to it.

"I'll go as well." Grant stepped forward, he had his scythe and two knives tucked into his newly changed black clothes. I nodded in appreciation and watched as he moved to stand beside Monty, Miller, and Jasper.

"Okay, take two guns. Find the garage and drive a car down the east side of the mountain, unless you have a better idea. We will have two check points. _The first check point is the river, if you're not there in five hours from now, we keep moving." _Bellamy stated, his eyes softening for the three guys that had grown on him.

_"The second check point is our old camp, you have twenty four hours to meet us there. If you're not, we keep heading east, but we will assume you're dead."_ Bellamy stated his tone honorable, logical, and respectful. We all heard the soft edge it had, the small pain of sending three of our people to their deaths.

"Well... _Let's do this_!" Jasper said half heartily. I wanted to say something. But I didn't. Instead I heard Bellamy bark a few more orders and then I began leading newly one hundred people down the tunnels. Fifteen guns were dispersed through our people. Bellamy stayed right behind me.

I'd insisted I carry a pack but he refused to let me. It was understandable, but I was annoyed. I felt useless for the moment. Jasper, Miller, Grant and Monty were all risking and potentially giving up their lives for ours And I couldn't even pull through a flesh wound.

It wasn't soon after I noticed the light from the way we'd come out was gone. I couldn't help but feel like I'd messed up. I really hoped they would be okay... _I couldn't lose them when I'd just gotten them back._

* * *

Authors note: Hola! Well it is 3:01 AM, so I'm pretty sleepy but I had inspirations and time so I wrote. **_I GAVE UP SLEEP FOR YOU! Dang you must be really special ;). _**Anyways, this is part one of probably _**three**_.

So yes a bit of a cliff hanger but we haven't even gotten into the Ark's perspective or Octavia's. And for that I apologize. But that's why this climatic escape is broken up into three parts before the next bomb is dropped and we move to resolve that problem.

Aside from that, I can't really give you hints about next chapter because it's detailed, but I only have like four main points and if I give you any then it kind of ruins it. So I'm super sorry, but this time, because I'm doing the three parts, I'm not going to give you a "this is what's next." Don't hate me!

Am I the only one that was like, "_**BELLAMY TAKE HER SHIRT OFF, PUSH HER AGAINST THE WALL, MAKE THE FUCK OUT WITH HER, THEN DEAL WITH THE WOUND!? yeah I probably was XD. **_Sorry for the language, but that's an alternate ending. Instead he just tugged at her shirt... Oh well, I'm sure they will have plenty of action in future chapters ;)

**_So REVIEW! Especially for THE 100 GIVE AWAY! If I get twenty reviews on this specific chapter, I will post early, you all know how this works! ;) Besides that, I will see you back here hopefully sooner than two/three days, and be updating._**

**_I hope the beginning of their three part escape was up to your expectations. If it wasn't, please tell me why it wasn't!_** Because there's two other chapter to conclude their escape and lead into a new setting, so I can improve on a lot of things. _**SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST! Now for some...**_

* * *

_**Bloopers**_:

When Bellamy is in the swirly chair and is being a sarcastic prick.

Finn POV

The two mountain men that stood watch by the door were horrified. Their eyes were widened and their jaws were slacked a few inches. I sat beside the swirling Bellamy, staring and judging him.

Bellamy Blake, the tough, vengeful, strong, courageous, leader, kept pushing off his left foot and spun in reparative circles. But that wasn't the worst of it, he was laughing and making continuous probes at the mountain men guarding.

I looked at the horrified one, closest to me, and asked "_Please, just shoot me_?" his eyes flickered to mine and then he looked terrified back at Bellamy.

Honestly don't know why I found this so funny. But just imagine in the most serious; oh shit were gonna die, scene and Bellamy is spinning in a swirly chair... Just picture that and then tell me you didn't laugh. Hahahah.

I was going to have Clarke picking the lock but then I decided against it. But this is what I had;

Anya kept throwing useless insults at me as I worked to get the lock undone. If she wanted it done so fast I didn't understand why she wouldn't do it herself. That's what led me to believe she didn't know how to. Though I'd only read about it in books and seen it occasionally on old movies when I was back on the ark.

I heard a soft click, it amazed me. Something so small, _just a click, was thrilling and completely new._ On the ark, we didn't has keys or locks. We'd had fingerprint and ID scanners._ I liked the small click, it was foreign and funny to my ears._

(here's blooper beginning)

The click was like msuic. I continued to turn the lock left, then right, left right, left right. _**Click, Click, Click, Click, Click**_. I nodded my head to the small rhythm.

Anya and the two grounders took two steps back and looked at me with wide eyes and cautious postures. I gave them a devious grin as I clicked the door once more.

On the other side of the door With Xavior, The mountain men, Bellamy, Finn, Diana, and Felix.

"**_Click Click Click Click Click Click Click"_**

Everyone was looking at the door as it kept making noises and the lock kept turning.

"_What the Hell_?" Bellamy broke the silence and looked at the door knob.

"_I don't think the door was every locked to begin with..._" Xavior muttered.

_**Clarkes side**_

Evil Grin and small devious laugh :3

* * *

_**WELL THAT IS ALL for this chapter!**_ Again thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. Lol, don't forget to give me feed back and tell me your opinion, likes/dislikes, and excitement lack thereof with this story! :) again, I'm sorry if you don't like the bloopers but they are just jokes. Of course the Characters would never do this, that's why it's funny. Special shout out to Bob Morley for being so attractive... :P

**_Bellarke_**!


	8. Chapter 8, The Escape P2

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 8: The Escape Part 2_

* * *

**Authors note**: Hey guys! This is the first time I've actually posted after a three day wait. For a reader it must be irritating, so I won't try to do it often, but mainly because I had a social life this weekend, lol. _**Anyways; don't forget, 100 Give Away, 20 reviews= Update sooner, and Review!**_

* * *

_**Monty**_

I waited beside Jasper and Miller as the remaining one hundred delinquents and twenty some grounders flooded into the dark passage way. Once the last grounder went inside, I helped Miller lift the large metal cover and plugged the opening. Jasper and Grant rushed to push the washing machine in front of the covered passage.

Miller stood to my left, holding a large camouflaged gun. To my right stood Jasper, he had a killer grip on his gun. To Jasper's right stood Grant, gripping a large double sided scythe. I spared a glance at my best friend. We'd been friends since we were in the same class, roughly twelve years. _If I was gong to die, It not seemed right to die with my best friend._

I glanced at Miller, I didn't know the guy that well. He listened to Bellamy's orders and rules, never disobeying or caring. That's why I was honestly shocked when he volunteered himself to help us. It was a complete suicide mission, though our chances were better with him, I might not matter if we couldn't make it out of the laundry room.

I skimmed over Grant's large figure. His brown hair was shaven, his skin was dark, and his build was muscular. _Looking at him just seemed to promise ultimate doom. And we'd need that._

I shared a look with Jasper. I gave a small doubtful smile in his direction. His eyes were wide and hair messy, I didn't think I looked any better.

"Well the sooner we go the better shot we have of getting the hell out of here..." Jasper tried optimistically. His attempt at a joke didn't do a lot to brighten my mood or hope.

"Yeah, lets go." Miller said, his voice was rough, cold. It was obvious he was more confident than myself and Jasper. I gulped at Miller opened the door and peeked outside. They both had guns... _And I... Well I had a flashlight._

"I have your backs, don't worry." I murmured as we all worked out the door and into the open hallway.

"What are you going to do... _Blind them with your flashlight_." Miller shot sarcastically, a small smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, silently thankful that he could still joke in a situation like this.

Grant stopped in the hallway, his eyes glancing over all of us for a moment before he spoke. I was slightly surprised, a part of me wondered if he could speak English while he other part of me was curious as to why they'd never spoken to us before. "I will meet you at the garage." He stated and started down the opposite hallway.

We were all aware of the cameras positioned all over the hallways. We didn't do anything about it, no footsteps but our own were heard. It was about time for people to be aware of our presence or our people's escape.

We turned down the main hallway, not knowing where else to go. Crawling through the air ducts would take to long, and finding other exits would be pointless if we didn't know where they lead to. Miller and Jasper had their guns cocked and held against their shoulders, both ready to shoot at the first sign of life.

We were passing the empty cafeteria, two mountain men sat, eating a late lunch. Jasper and Miller snapped their guns down and walked with them tightly beside their legs. The black clashed with green, brown, and tan camouflage.

As we walked, we tried to looked casual and not like a group of escaping teenagers. The two mountain men were talking loudly, laughing when the other said something amusing or interesting. Jasper stumbled in front of me, one of the chairs clanging loudly against the white tile floor.

Both of the mountain men looked at the three of us. I gulped nervously, hoping they'd just overlook us as stupid teenagers. The thirties looking blonde haired man stood and narrowed his eyes at us, the chair, and then the two guns. _'They'd noticed.'_

"Say... Kids, whatcha' doing with those. They aren't toys." The brunet asked, he was still chomping on his sandwich as he spoke. The man remained sitting, he looked carefree and unconcerned.

"W-We were asked to transport these to the garage..." I covered quickly, my hands trembling with anxiety and anticipation. I exhaled and blew the black hair out of my eyes.

The brunet shrugged and continued to eat his lunch. The blonde man still stood, looking us over with sharp green eyes.

"You kids are apart of that new system they're trying out." The blonde man stated, his eyes suffocating me.

"Which system are you classified in?" The blonde asked, I knew this was a trick question. We hadn't been assigned our categories yet.

I opened my mouth to speak, just Jasper beat me to it. "Military, S-Sir." Jasper stuttered, his eyes wide and posture tense. Jasper's knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the gun.

The blonde man sat down, his eyes leaving ours for only a split second. I visibly watched as Miller and Jasper relaxed. _They believed we were okay_. Miller took one step forward before a bullet shot less than two inches in front of him. His head snapped towards the way the bullet had come.

The blonde man stood, his eyes furious and posture tense. The brunet man had his mouth gaping open at the shot fired. I recovered before everyone else did.

"If you would have payed attention to anything they've told you. Categorization doesn't start for another few days, there's no way you could have been classified already." The blonde spoke knowingly.

"And you... _A flashlight? Who are you going to scars with that? The monsters under your bed!"_ The blonde laughed at his own joke, I scowled. it was better than nothing... The man aimed his gun again, this time at Jasper.

"Put the guns down and hands on the wall." The mountain man barked. Jasper and Miller were hesitant but did so never less.

What were we expecting? To miraculously escape and be heros. That only happened in books, and really corny movies. We were heros, we were sacrifices for our people's well being. _There was no point in trusting and hoping when you couldn't see the end of something,_ I just hoped Clarke and the others wouldn't be having the same problem inside the tunnels.

I briefly wondered if I was meant to die before I was eighteen. If that was always my fate. I wondered over the day I and Jasper had been locked up, if I could have gone back and changed it; lived a full life on the ark, marry a middle class phenix girl, have one child, and died when I was sixty or seventy, _would I?_

The answer was simple, _even if I would have know earth was my impending death, I would have chosen to come down anyways._ Because I lived here. For the first time, I belonged somewhere. I'd made real friends besides Jasper. Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, Raven, even... Bellamy we're my family. _And yes, it was us against the world, hell it still is. But for these last two months, I've lived more than I had in sixteen years on the ark._

I wouldn't have traded this time, these people, this opportunity, for anything. If that meant I died beside my best friend right now, than that was okay. _Because earth was where I was reborn, where my life began, we're my story would start, and end._

I exhaled as I pressed my forehead against the cold metal walls. I saw Jasper shaking beside me. He hadn't come to terms of death like I had. Miller, was being strong, but he wasn't ready either. _A small part of me thought we'd never be._ I took another breath, saw the glimmer of the two guns to my left and closed my eyes for a moment.

There was so much I'd learned here on earth... _The most important lesson Bellamy and Clarke had taught me was to never give up_. Because even if you were to fail, the outcome want change. Even if I failed in my small plan, we'd still be dead, so it didn't hurt to try.

I felt the cool handle of the flashlight against my skin. In that moment I relaized, I wasn't ready to die. My story had just began, my life had just started, and I wasn't ready to give that up.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the blonde aimed the gun at Miller and cocked the bullets into place. I took a deep breath and exhaled. The man chucked lightly and looked through the scope to find Miller's neck.

I whipped around and flipped the flashlight on, the ultra violet light shinning right in the scope and temporarily blinding the blonde mountain man. I kicked the two guns to the stunned Jasper and Miller. The were foggy but both picked up the guns.

I kicked the chair in front of me, as hard as I could. The chair screeched and knocked into, and then over the blonde, angry mountain man. The brunet sat, in awe and interest.

"_And you guys said the flashlight was useless._" I smirked, and as the blonde man cried out in anger, we all began to run towards the stair case to the garage.

"Monty that was..." Jasper breathed as he ran down the stairs, I couldn't help the proud smile that grazed my features. Jasper spun around and hugged me very quickly. Grant was standing at the garage door and waiting. Three mountain men were knocked unconscious at his feet.

"_This new found heroism ...is making me very attracted to you_." Jasper whisleted jokingly. I could hear the fear creeping through his normally strong voice. I gave him a small tight lipped smirk.

"Let's just get out of here." Miller grunted as we filtered into the garage. Jasper flipped on the lights while Grant began blocking the door with cabinets.

"Monty, can you hot wire the car?" Miller asked in a hurried and nervous tone. I glanced at the foreign automobile.

"Give me a few minutes and we'll be out of here." I stated and lifted the hood. I found the four cords I was looking for and began cutting and tying them together. I shut the hood and went into the drivers seat and began pulling wires out and looking for the main ignition red wire.

There was excessive banging coming from the garage door. I glanced up, looked at the covered door and then at Jasper.

"Hurry..." Jasper breathed out as the banging ensued and gun shots into the door followed. I nodded and set back to work.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I lead everyone through the tunnel. One hand holding a flashlight while the other held my gun shot wound. The adrenaline wore off the pain slowly crept in. It was deeper and more serious than I'd originally thought. I knew the bullet hadn't hit anything serious, but I did know it was deeper than just skin. It had probably hit a vein and I was low on blood.

I was so lost in my thought and analyzing my wound I forgot about the foot drop off that followed the down slope walk. I gasped sharply as the drop off caught me off guard. I landed on my feet, but stumbled forward. Before I even realized what had happened, I _felt Bellamy wrap his one available arm around me._

He waited until I was even on my feet and nodded before he retracted his arm. Even though it was pitch black and the few lights we had were on the uneven terrain, I could feel his piercing and watchful gaze _on me._

_His eyes burned a hot trail from my back _to my wound to my neck and hair. I rolled my shoulders once, but stopped as it pulled at the tight sticky skin. I took a breath and focused on leading everyone out of here.

I knew it was only a few more minutes before the exit would appear. I put one foot in front of the other, a new determination setting in. I moved more gracefully as I dunked under the low rocks and pulled myself over a small boulder.

I could see the light shinning through. I knew it was time to announce the trackers and our need to remove them. I saw Bellamy's figure through the darkness, and could almost read his expression. _'Why are we stopping, what's going on?' _He moved towards me, grabbing my shirt and _carefully pulling_ the blood soaked material _above my skin_.

He looked at the wound and I breathed out. I grabbed his hand, the rough callouses brushing against my shaking hand. "Bellamy," I whispered into the darkness. His body was a little to close for my comfort, The darkness didn't do much to help. He didn't say anything, his eyes were still taking in the wound.

I pushed our hands down to the side, letting my wet shirt fall back into place. His eyes flashed up to mine. A deep frown was on his face, I knew he was blaming himself for this, but right now wasn't a time for his newly found emotions. I pushed off the wall and quickly whispered for him to start pulling the rock entrance apart.

He hesitated to let me go, but he didn't have a choice. _Everyone's survival came before my comfort. I_ stood in front of the gathering group, the passage way narrow so I spoke up for the small line to hear me.

"The mountain men have implanted trackers inside of our wrists. I'm sure many of you woke up with a scratch on one of your wrists, they need to be taken out now." I stated, and watched as many teenagers held their wrists.

"Bellamy will lead a flood of thirty out after I have cut your wrist and removed the tracker. Then Anya and the grounders will go, and then I will take the last group. Wait for all three groups to gather before you move." I stated, and glanced over all the serious teenagers.

I walked back over to Bellamy. "I will take the trackers out, will you bandage them?" I asked lightly. He nodded, his eyes distrustful towards the grounders and uncertain towards me.

I knew he wanted to argue about me leading the last group, especially with my bullet wound, but I wouldn't hear of it. I gave him a stern look and he nodded. His face masked once again. I turned away from him and watched as the line approached.

I cut the mans wrist and took the small tweezers out of the medical kit and pulled out a small chip. I tossed the chip in the top lid of the first aid kit. Bellamy stood beside me and began to wrap the kids wrist twice before he told the kid to step outside and wait.

The Line kept moving forward, and very quickly. After each patient I sterilized the tweezers and knife she used. Nearly thirty people had been treated as I turned towards Bellamy.

"I think that's thirty three, you should go. Head straight for the river. The same check point as Jasper, Miller, Monty, and Grant." I stated and looked up at him. I could see him trying to keep his mask on, his eyes betrayed his emotions, but his face settled.

"Clarke," He whispered, I looked at him with a small smile, "I can't do this alone, I can't lead without you. _I can't lose you_." Bellamy said, his voice was as soft as his eyes. But to anyone else it would have looked like a serious discussion.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated, though I felt his eyes looked at my wound fearfully and distrusting.

"Those were the same words I said to Octav-" I cut him off, understanding him already.

"Bellamy, Were all going to be fine. When winters over, you'll see your sister again, and everything will be organized and settled down." I spoke calmly, "And well both be alive to have helped and witnessed the camps thriving." I said and gave him a tight but generally real smile.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

It was the first time she'd ever generally smiled at me because she was happy, because she was hopeful. Not because I'd cracked a smart ass joke, not because Finn or Jasper threw flirtatious comments towards her. But because the thought of starting again made her happy.

I'd been struggling with my emotions since she'd been shot and hurt. _Weeks ago I could have easily labeled Clarke Griffin as; the biggest pain in my ass. I wasn't so sure anymore._

We weren't friends... No way in hell. There was to much messed up in my and her life for us to be friends. We didn't like each other, nor did we sleep with each other. We were casual acquaintances. We were Co-leaders, and we understood exactly how the other felt. _That's why I couldn't lose her._

Because if Clarke died, no one would understand how I felt, every single day of my life. No one would be able to pick up the shattered pieces I was or left behind and put me or whatever I destroyed back together.

She wasn't my friend, my lover, or my family. _But she was my sanity._ She's saved my life just as many times as I've saved hers. She was brilliant, careful, logical, and a peacemaker. I was everything she was not. _She countered me, she held me back when I needed to be restrained, and she propelled me forward when I needed to be encouraged._

I couldn't lose her. I wouldn't lose her. I exhaled as I stared into her blue orbs. She was the only one I was completely open with. _The only one who saw me for everything I was and didn't want to be._ I couldn't stand her sometimes, but for _our... My_ survival I needed her. I cocked my head to the side and exhaled in frustration. My brows knit together and I studied her.

She gave me a quick concerned look. Her face serene, and honest. "_Bellamy, I'll be okay, and so will you_." She whispered and quickly squeezed my hand before letting it drop back to my side. She turned and walked back towards the anxious kids that wanted her to get the tracker out of them.

I watched her for a moment longer, she set to work, she allowed Anya to wrap gauze around the newly cut wrists and lead them towards the exit. I began to walk out into the light of the day, I glanced back.

I was already turning to leave, but for a split second I saw her blonde hair whip around as she caught sight of me, _her azure eyes caught mine_. I gave the briefest smirk, I wasn't sure if she saw it, but I was sure she felt it. The confidence seemed to radiate off me and irritate her, I smirked again at the small thought.

I reached the crowd of thirty kids, my expression hard once again. I recognized all of them, but didn't really know any of them, not personally. I saw Conner, Wyck, and Jason standing together, their guns at the ready.

I cleared my throat, everyone's heads snapped in my direction. "We're going to head out. Stay in this group until all the groups merge together, you got that?!" I yelled over them. They all nodded and grabbed the supplies Clarke had gathered.

"We are making a straight path into the forest. We're heading back to our camp before we continue towards Clarke's planned destination. " I stated, they nodded and I got ready to lead them towards the forest.

"Will the mountain men see us?" A girl with dark black hair and green eyes spoke up, she was obviously scared. As I observed her I guessed she was roughly fourteen. She was two years younger than Octavia.

The girl fidgeted under my stare and the attention the question had brought towards her. She wore tight black pants like Clarke and a few of the other girls. Her boots and jacket looked a little large on her. She had a delicate braid pulling her hair out of her face.

"The mountain men won't see us." I assured, the distance for us to walk was too short for them to notice us going across, and they were too far away. I looked at the girl who was trying to make herself smaller and less obvious.

She reminded me of Charlotte. The thought was disturbing and comforting at the same time. I turned away from the girl, the best thing would be for her to avoid me. I wouldn't be the cause of another corrupt child. I started towards the woods, my mind jumbled with thoughts and emotions.

* * *

_**Monty**_

"Hurry Monty!" Miller urged and I set back to work. I'd only read up on automobiles, they were basically extinct to us on the ark, and only in movies had I actually seen how to hot wire a car. I hoped and prayed that this would work. There was no way we could get out of here in foot.

I pulled the Red ignition wire and the green wire that connected to the steering wheel together and twisted a dark orange, break wire, and black engine wire into the mass of wires.

Finally I grabbed the accelerators blue wire and added it to the twisted mess. I breathed in relief as the car creaked three times and then started. Everyone's eyes snapped from the shaking heap of junk and door, to the newly running car.

"Everyone get in, Miller hit the garage door button." I heard Jasper Shout over all the chaos unfolding. I couldn't help the satisfied smile of relief that drifted across my face.

The garage door began to rise. Outside was absolute chaos. Mountain men were scouting radioing all over the top half of the mountain. Miller jumped in and I messed with the steering wheel for a moment.

"Monty, not to freak you out or pressure you... But _a lot of people that want us dead are less than five hundred feet from us... So _**WHY AREN'T WE GOING!**?" Jasper yelled, his eyes frantic and gun cocked and ready to shoot.

"I've never driven a car before, I'm trying to figure it out before I lead us to all our deaths." I stated and found the shift. I put the car into reverse and glanced behind me. The door and stuff that Grant had pushed in front of it were falling down as the blonde began to crawl through.

As our eyes met I stepped on the accelerator. We shot backwards in a matter of seconds. I'd banged one of the mirrors on the way out, but that was the lead of my concerns. The thirty some Mountain men near us had stopped and looked at our jerking car curiously. I quickly put the car in drive and began rolling up the windows.

"Why are you dealing with the windows?!" Grant snapped his anger and own fear intensifying the car. One of the mountain men shot at the car, the bullet would have gone through Grant's head had I not rolled the windows up.

"The cars bullet proof." I explained quickly and stepped on the accelerator again. We shot forward at incredible speed. The mountain men jumped out of the way. We were bouncing down the rough mountain and heading east at nearly one hundred and thirty miles an hour.

The tree line was visible now, the mountain men were far behind us, not willing to follow us down the steep mountain or fast enough to keep up. I let off the accelerator as gravity took us down by itself and the mountain began to even out for a few hundred feet.

"_**WE DID IT**_!" Jasper yelled, his excitement surging through the car.

"Don't speak so soon..." I murmured, As we were almost a mile down the mountain and had less than another one to go, I began putting a light pressure on the break. Gravity and the preset speed we were going at before, had to much strain against the old break. The wire snapped.

I slammed my foot on the break, nothing happened. I tried again, our speed didn't change. We were about half a mile away from the tree line. We would die if we didn't find the emergency break.

"Jasper find the emergency break!" I said as I started swerving the car, hoping that the air resistance would help slow us down.

"Where the hell is that at!" Jasper yelled back, I spared him a glance.

"_That's why I told you to find it! I don't know!_" I rushed out and began making the swerves bigger. I was nervous the car would tip and roll, but slowing us was the most important thing at the moment, and we'd already dropped fifty miles per hour just by moving the car excessively.

I looked around frantically. The break had to be near the middle consul. I watched as the trees were only a thousand feet in front of us. Grant leaned forward and grabbed a small Handle, pushed a button and violently pulled. The car lurched forward and bumped. The speed dropped from seventy to thirty. The trees were less than one hundred feet. The speed kept dropping.

Our momentum was high. I kept the car straight and centered with a large tree. The car began to skid and then roughly bumped into the tree. We all were yanked forwards with the impact, but the air bags didn't released, and no glass was broken.

I shakily stepped out of the car, the tree went three feet in to he car. It was ruined, but we were all alive and the mountain men were miles behind us. I took a breath and exhaled.

"We're alive..." Miller breathed in disbelief. Grant stepped out o the car, the older guy seemed just as shaken as all of us but never less got down to business.

"We need to go. We're not safe." Grant stated, we all nodded. He held the mysterious pack that he'd left to get and his scythe. Jasper and Miller grabbed their guns and we began into the forest. I'd hoped Clarke and the others all made it out okay and we're waiting for us by the river.

I stopped for a second and back _tracked to the car, reached inside and grabbed the flashlight_ and pried open one of the crates. Inside the crate was gun powder, lots of it. I grabbed my make shift pack and began filling it with gun powder. This would come in handy if we needed it.

I set off again and quickly met up with a still shocked, now excited Jasper. Beside him Miller was walking with a proud and victorious smirk on his face. While Grant lead all of us towards the river.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

It had been thirty minutes since Bellamy had taken his group out, and only fifteen since Anya and I lead our groups out. All of the trackers had been removed and burned. Anya had taken my tracker out for me, as I did for her.

We didn't make small talk, or really talk at all. It was obvious both our people and ourselves were on guard and watching the other. I would have felt more secure if I would have had someone other than Finn and Monroe in my group.

Before we left the tunnel we decided to cover the exit, in case we ever needed shelter or a way back inside. I'd been leading the group, beside Anya since we'd left.

Occasionally Finn would spot a footprint or sign of human life having crossed through this area. Though I was almost positive it was Bellamy and his group, there was still the chance that it had been mountain men.

The sun was setting, and the river wasn't to far ahead. I couldn't get my mind off of Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Grant. I questioned if they were caught, hurt, being tortured. I wondered if I should have shot Xavior, Diana and Felix while I had the chance. _A part of me knew, I wouldn't have been able to pull the trigger and end someone's life. Another part of me didn't know what I was capable of anymore._

"How are you holding up?" I heard a curious and feminine voice ask from my right. I glanced over and saw Anya, her eyes were staring straight before her, but she had clearly spoke to me.

"It hurts, the adrenaline wore off a while ago. I'm dizzy so, my blood sugar and iron levels are down. _Eating, drinking, and resting would be nice._" I commented slightly bitter about the wound, but my pace and my hard facial expression wouldn't have ever given away that I was in immense pain.

"We're almost to the river." Anya commented, I nodded.

"Anya," I spoke quietly, she looked at me, on guard and serious, "I never got to apologize for the harm that was done to you and your people. Though it was only through me, it was still done by my people. _And for that I am sorry_." I said quietly.

I didn't trust them, and I wasn't comfortable around them, but at the end of the day we were outnumbered and we couldn't take on nine grounder tribes. I watched her brown eyes skid over me and then meet my blue orbs.

"_If only we both would have been kidnapped and held hostage sooner..."_ She murmured and I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt of a joke. For a moment we shared a common smile. The moment was short lived.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you." Finn spoke from behind me and to my left. I looked at him, nervous someone had gotten hurt or we'd lost the small trail we had. His eyes and facial expression told me it was none of those concerns, _It was his own selfish want._

"I think it can wait until we are settled." I spoke, my voice leaving no room for argument. He sighed but continued walking beside me, much to my annoyance and displeasure.

"Clarke, if we don't talk about it now we won't talk about it ever." Finn pressed, his voice low but desperate.

"Never is fine for me." I stated, my voice harsh and cold. My blue eyes shinning like ice into the black night.

"How are we going to fix things between us if we don't talk about them?" Finn asked, his brown eyes trying to desperately catch my icy blue orbs.

"There's nothing here to fix Finn. There never was," I said, my eyes sparking with anger, "You had a girlfriend and she came back down. You are her everything. We only had lust... _For less than ten days_." I spoke harshly but honestly.

"I can't return your feelings and even if I could, I wouldn't. What you did was wrong, even though you had reasoning, its not good enough for me. _You're not good enough for me. Not in the romantic sense, anyways._" I finished softly.

Finn looked hurt for a moment, then his expression went neutral and then he grew angry. "And _Bellamy_ is?" Finn snapped out, his brown eyes flickering with a mixture of jealously and anger.

"I don't know what lead you to believe Bellamy and I were a... Thing, _but we aren't. _Bellamy and I are CoLeaders, that's it." My tone was menacing, threatening, and furious. It didn't take long for Finn to back off after I'd snapped at him.

"What despicable person are you?" I hissed, hating how his questioning and words rubbed salt into my open wounds and new scars, _he'd made._

"You and I sleep together, and then your girlfriend, you didn't tell anyone about came down because she loves you, and I have to tell her about your cheating and mistakes. Then you get back together with her, and then she breaks up with you, and you try to get back together with me. Then you're furious when I'm over you!?" I whispered quietly, yet deadly. I saw the shivers crawling down his back.

"_All it took was your girlfriend dying for you to love me_." I spoke harshly, I knew the words hit a sensitive spot, they were meant to. I was tired of tip toeing around the problem and his attempts at fixing things. _There wasn't anything to fix, I'd already dealt with my broken heart, he couldn't do anything anymore._

"You are nothing more to me than a distant friend... If even that." I hissed, my eyes And icy tone daring him to respond. He remained silent, partially in shame and partially in fear of my anger and growing irritation. He nodded once and fell back behind me as I meant up with Anya, I was almost positive shed been eavesdropping, but I didn't mind.

"Boy trouble?" She asked lightly, I looked at her for a moment before responding with a deep breath.

"You have no idea..." I mumbled.

The river was finally in view. Camping beside the river were thirty some familiar delinquents. I couldn't have been more relieved once we were all reunited. My eyes scanned for Month, Jasper, and Miller, disappointment and anticipation growing and making my stomach twist.

"Relax princess, they'll make it." Bellamy whispered a few feet to my side. I jumped, my breathing becoming quicker out of his little scare.

"Joking about something so serious doesn't help convince me of their health and safety." I stated and watched as Bellamy pushed himself off the tree and into the bright moonlight.

I thought he mumbled something but I couldn't hear over my sudden pounding headache and dizziness. I swayed on my feet, my eyes slipping from Bellamy's brown ones to the ground.

"Bellamy..." I whispered quietly, my mind growing fuzzy and clouded as my body's exhaustion, stress, and blood loss caught up to me. I felt like I was going to heave. I took a dizzy step forward, my entire body felt like it was spinning at thirty miles an hour. I could barely see or feel Bellamy grab on to me and steady me against himself as I passed out into oblivion.

* * *

_**Authors note**_: I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME FIVE DAYS TO WRITE THIS AND POST IT! I'm so sorry! The other chapter will be posted tomorrow like it should be! Some stuff just came up and I didn't have time to write it until earlier. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter and all it's contents.

I don't have any bloopers for this chapter, sorry :/ It was kind of a thriller chapter and escape! Not a huge humorous chapter. _**So please review and tell me what you liked and didn'**_t. I'm so glad that the escape part will end next chapter, it's been probably the most difficult to write and I'm ready to push the story into a new area and chain of events, and most importantly, **_Bellarke bonding ;)_**

So for the next chapter we will have many perspectives but two main ones, Clarke's and The Ark's (that rhymed...!) Who's ready to reunite a large group and travel! _**So... To be continued ;)!**_

_**BELLARKE! REVIEW! BELLARKE! Hahaha**_


	9. Chapter 9, Beginnings

**_Brave New World_**

_Chapter 9: Beginnings_

* * *

**Authors note**: Hello lovelies, I'd like to apologize again for the last chapters wait. That's precisely why I'm posting this today, you shouldn't have to wait long for the next few chapters. _So don't forget the 100 Give away, the 20 reviews for this chapter= Posting early, and to read and REVIEW!_

* * *

_**Clarke**_

"Cla..." I registered a stir of words being spoken in panic towards me.

"arke!... Clar... Arke!" there they were again, the words. A desperate cry, pulling me back into a world of pain, emotions, and stress.

"Clarke!" I groggily opened my eyes. The darkness my eyelids offered tempting me to close my eyes and drift back I to the peaceful oblivion of sleep. I saw the flashing of a light as a silhouette moved back and forth in front of the naturally provided light.

The dark figure was none other than Bellamy Blake, and the naturally bright light was the damn sun. I groaned and tilted my head to the side, my eyesight becoming clearer as the brightness was lessened. I felt the tug and sting in my left side, my head still spun but I couldn't focus on anything except a tight pressure on my hand.

I rolled my head to the right, and saw Bellamy once again. His teeth were grinding together and his face looked hard and unforgiving, yet his brown eyes sparked with despair and hidden concern.

I released a deep sigh, the pain in my side had left as soon as it had come. Yet I couldn't bring myself to sit up or even check on the flesh wound. I was to memorized by Bellamy. _I felt safe, his prescene gave me a natural ease_. Whenever Bellamy was around, he would always take the role of fighter and the tough one. Something I couldn't do.

I respected him greatly for it. It wasn't just his personality or stances he had. It was something else. _I felt safe_ near him; Like I didn't need to worry or watch my back because he was watching everywhere. _He protected me when I couldn't protect myself_.

His deep brown conflicted orbs met my clear blue ones. His hold on my hand tightened as he shifted towards me. His features softening and his eyes scanning over my body, than face, and then meeting my gaze once more.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned instantly. I shouldn't have expected anything less. I did briefly wonder where the princess had gone, it seemed like the right time for him to use it, but he hadn't.

"I'm alive... Aren't I?" I tried a joke, my voice cracked and the dark humor did little to portray my own conflicted emotions.

It was all foggy, I remembered meeting up with Bellamy and barely starting a conversation before I felt a pounding headache began and fell unconscious from the blood loss of my open wound, the stress of the day, and the fear I had for Monty and Jasper's lives.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I glanced around me. We were still by the river, which meant I hadn't been out for more than five hours. I took a deep breath and began to rise, settling on my elbows.

Bellamy began to help me sit up as the pain seared through my side. I nodded thankfully as I leaned against a giant tree trunk, Bellamy sat crouched in front of me. His brown eyes critically analyzing my condition and now patched wound.

"_Thank you_, for patching me up." I murmured, the sincerity beaming through my eyes and voice.

"Thank Grounder Princess." He muttered, his eyes narrowed and posture grew tense. He seemed upset and _slightly jealous_. I didn't dwell over his mood instead I watched as Anya walked over.

"Good to see you're conscious again." Anya spoke as her eyes traveled from my own blue orbs, over the bandaged wound and then over the crouching Bellamy.

"I would like a word with Clarke." Anya spoke to Bellamy, I looked from her serious and tense form to Bellamy's stubborn gaze.

"Then speak." Bellamy bit out, his head snapping and a hateful gaze pierced Anya's own amused stare.

"Privately..." She hissed out. I saw Bellamy spin as he stood up, his eyes sparking with anger. I'd missed something within the last few hours. _Yes, Bellamy would hold a grudge, he'd even act hateful,_ but it was something that recently struck him to be acting so harshly towards the grounders.

I watched as Bellamy opened his mouth, about to threaten or hiss something menacing towards the grounder. I reacted quickly and rashly. I attempted to stand up, a small cry escaping my throat. I'd planned to step between the two, there was no point when Bellamy swiveled around and grabbed on to me.

"Clarke, you're going to pull your stitches. Sit down." His voice was still harsh, and still angry, but he'd _softened_ his dark features and venomous tone as he dealt with me. I offered him a small painful smile. He quickly scooped up my legs and set me down on the ground.

His eyes never left mine. I could tell he was concerned, I also knew he was angry, I just didn't know why. I sighed and looked at the amused and irritated grounder behind him.

"Anya, can you give us a minute." I said, a small underlining confusion found its way in my tone. Her eyes drifted over Bellamy, obviously she knew something I didn't. I glanced at Bellamy in a silent question and then back at Anya as she nodded and walked over to the small tribe of grounders.

"Bellamy, what is going on?!" I demanded as I stared at him in confusion and uncertainty.

"Nothing, you fell unconscious, Anya stitched you up and we will start moving whenever you're ready." Bellamy spoke, his tone cold and detached, totally different from five minutes ago.

"Then what's going on with you?" I asked, for a moment I saw his eyes flash with disbelief and anger before his mask disclosed everything from me.

"Nothing's wrong with me princess." He shot back cockily and took a few steps away from me.

"Oh really, then why are you being so hostile towards Anya and the grounders?" I asked, my blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. "_Explain yourself Bellamy Blake."_ I demanded.

He seemed to consider it for a moment before he cheekily replied. "I don't take _orders_ from _you, princess_."

My blood boiled. What was he, bipolar? One moment he was worried about my health and pain tolerance and the next he was mocking and defying me. It was no secret we'd hated each other the first two weeks we'd been down on earth. He was a dictator and threatened the people and things I cared about.

Over time we got along and began _to rely_ on each other. I hadn't expected us to always get along and agree with each other, but I didn't think it would be the second we'd all escaped that he would become the fake, ignorant, oh mighty leader that he pretended to be.

"I don't know what your problem is," I hissed at him, my own blue eyes fogging with anger and clear displeasure, "I won't let _you_ ruin the chance for all of us to have peace with the grounders. _You got that Blake_?" I snapped, my defiant gaze piercing his slightly shocked look.

He didn't think about my words, he focused on my tone as his eyes glazed over with anger and control. "If I want to mess up some _damn useless truce_, I can." He bit back, his pride blocking his good judgment.

"Then you'll be leading us into a second war," I nearly yelled at him, "And this time... _there won't be any survivors._ Their lives, and blood will be on your hands!" I finished in a furious whisper and shoved him away from me. My blue eyes were wide in fury and my blonde hair fell in my face. The small rough wobble I had when I stood up didn't help me look any more menacing, but I continued to glare at the older boy.

He didn't retaliate like I expected him to. He stood and stated at me, his eyes just a furious and narrowed as mine. But his posture was defeated. He was listening to what I said, and he knew I was right. I took a small and calming breath and tried a different approach.

"Bellamy," I murmured and took a small step forward, so his eyes would have to meet mine, "Their lives are our responsibility. We're alone down here, if traveling with them for a few days puts us on good footing with one of the nine tribes... That's at least one tribe we won't have to worry about murdering us in the morning." I said quietly.

I watched as he exhaled and turned his head towards the ground, staring at it, weighing his thoughts. His wavy ebony hair fell and covered his chocolate eyes from my sight.

"They'll follow you in any decision. _Sometimes the toughest decisions to make are the best ones._" I said and then leaned against the tree behind me. I felt dizzy again, but didn't want to sit down.

"The second they cross us-" I interrupted Bellamy's start of an angry rant or threat.

_"I know Bellamy, you'll send them all to hell._" I murmured, a small hint of amusement crept into my voice. I looked away as his eyes fell on me.

"We'll begin heading back towards camp in fifteen minutes. You'll be hiking in the front with me." Bellamy stated sternly, leaving no room for complaints or other options.

His eyes flickered over Anya who was patiently waiting with a scowl on her face. I still didn't know why Bellamy was so tense. I understood why he'd hold a grudge and distrust the grounders; we had been at war with them. But there was no reason to start a second war if it could be prevented.

"I won't be far away. Shout if you need something." He muttered as Anya started towards us. I nodded and looked at my neat stitches once again.

"Thank you." I said quietly, Bellamy's eyes flashed with annoyance and anger once again as they met my blue orbs and then looked at my wound.

"I told you Anya stitched you up." He bit out, his eyes flashing with raging emotions. Jealously, anger, concern, worthless, vulnerability, and flickers of avoidance._ I wondered if his attitude towards the grounders was because of me._

I quickly dismissed the thought. We didn't hate each other anymore, but he wouldn't care how I was stitched up if it meant the doctor and Co-Leader of the camp was okay. He stood up his face and eyes masked once again.

"Yes she did. But _you_ stayed with me all night and cared, _that's a lot more than anyones done for me in a while._" I told him honestly, his eyes briefly flashed, he shrugged and a carefree cocky smirk worked its way on to his chiseled face.

"You're a valuable necessity for us to survive. We won't get far without a doctor, plus they listen to you when it's concerning their safety." Bellamy stated, his tone was detached and uncaring.

"That's not what I meant Bellamy..." I growled in annoyance. Why couldn't he take the compliments sincerity and _just accept that some people saw his actions differently than the excuses he made for them._

"I know what you meant. But I'm telling you what _my actions meant_." He states and lifted his eyebrows for a douchy effect. I narrowed my eyes at him, _I'd admit it stinged a little. Dismissing his emotions and small caring actions so quickly and easily._ I knew he was lying, I just didn't know how to tell him I knew, so I didn't.

He seemed to have felt my small sorrow and irritation his words had caused. He started walking away, my eyes pinned to his back. As he passed Anya he turned around and glanced at the woman and then back at me. "Don't be getting sensitive on me princess!" He threw, a small smirk edging on to his face.

In that moment I knew he'd been lying about his actions towards me. I also knew I didn't have to say anything about it, because there wasn't anything to say. _We were black and white, and no matter what excuse we had to come up with to justify our actions that kept us in our black and white world was acceptable._

We couldn't enter the gray oblivion; _I just..._

_I questioned if we already had._

* * *

_**Jasper**_

We'd been walking for hours. We stopped late in the night when it was barely possible for all of us to see Monty's small beam of light provided by his _life saving flashlight_. We each took watch for two hours and then when the sun was one forth in the sky, we set out for the river.

I hoped Clarke, Bellamy, and the others would be patiently waiting for us at the river. I doubted we'd make it before the left. Though we were less noticable in our small group of four, it felt safer with a large group of rebel teenagers with guns.

It was nearly noon now, the rations Clarke had provided for us was small but it was only meant for two days of travel for four people. Along the way Monty had pointed out an apple tree and we'd collected some of the fruit.

We avoided the berry bushes, Clarke, Octavia, and Finn were a few of the people that came to mind anytime I saw bushes with fruit. They all knew what and what not to eat, or how to turn it edible. Even Bellamy probably knew a blueberry bush from a poisonous one.

The walk was quiet and boring. Miller didn't talk unless it was to throw sarcastic comments at Monty and I's conversations. And Grant was primarily silent, he always stayed alert and guided us to the river.

I'd wondered how Octavia was holding up, if she was okay. Clarke had told me she had left with Lincoln and went south east. I guessed she would be happy. She would probably enjoy seeing the renewed earth and traveling. Things were probably easier for her, she got to finally live a little; while things were built and a real home was being established here.

When she came back I knew she'd rejoin us. It still hurt that she loved the grounder and had chosen him over me. But I couldn't do anything about her choices. _It was no secret that I'd been in love with her since I'd first laid eyes on her,_ which also was the night she was placed in lock down.

_Maybe I was bad luck_, but I loved her. I still do love her. First I loved her because of her natural beauty. Then I fell in love with her as I met her daring and Courageous personality. I was a laid back guy, down for whatever. _She made me brave, she brought out the best of me._

I was upset, and I probably always would be. She'd chosen someone that she'd probably always be unhappy with, someone things would always be nearly impossible to be with, over me.

I'd die for her, and she didn't even bat an eye in my direction. Nothing other than a friend. I would always want her to be happy, and I would never intentionally ruin her happiness. _But I did believe that over time, if she would have stayed with our remaining group, that she would have been happy with me._

That she would have eventually fallen in love with me, and Bellamy would give me his blessing; _hopefully without having to be tortured for it,_ then we'd have a kid or two when we were older, and have our own family.

But she'd chosen Lincoln, and though she'd probably struggle with that decision, I'd always be here for her. Even if I was _her second, third, or hundredth choice,_ _I'd always choose her._ Always. _Because love didn't leave room for other options,_ and I was In-love with Octavia.

I sighed as I walked around a large tree branch. Love sucked, and _unrequited love was a total bitch_. Monty seemed to see my sadness and knew just how to cheer me up.

"I think there's sugar canes around here. It was near the river when we found them last time." Monty stated. I was about to comment when Miller beat me to it.

"Oh, Monty, are you going to make moonshine!" Miller sounded pleased by the idea. Monty looked towards Grant and then Miller.

"If we find the sugar cane, then I think I'd be able to cook some up by the end of tonight, Tomorrow night for sure." Monty spoke as he counted how long the sugar and radiated water would have to boil and steam before it turned into alcohol, on his fingers.

"What's the sugar cane look like?" Miller asked.

"It's green, strong stem, and long grass like frayed tops. Typically cluttered together and near water sources." Grant stated as he trudged forward.

"Do you celebrate with moonshine after _you stab children and kill puppies_?" I asked, a small laugh escaping at my joke. Grant shot me a warning luck and I sobered my laugh.

"We have our own alcoholic beverages and recipes." Grant spoke, his eyes calculating.

"Beer is easily made from barley. Barley isn't uncommon, though it's far west of mount weather. Wine is made from grapes, which are commonly grown around here. It's the main spring beverage we drink. Grain is common in this area, the grain, corn, barley, rye, and wheat can make Whiskey. Whiskey is easy like beer, it just takes more time and is stronger." Grant spoke. The large grounder paused in his walking as a familiar sound met our ears.

A small trinkling sound wasn't far off in the distance. We were less than half a mile away from the river. Though it was probably two or three by now, at least we were making head way. We'd be meeting up with the group by nightfall.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I pushed off of the tree and took a few dizzy steps forward as Anya walked towards me. She eyed me with interest. I gave her a questioning look, still confused as to what was going on.

"He's..." She dropped off, both of us _knowing how many names Bellamy Blake fit._ We shared a small smile.

"What happened between you two while I was unconscious?" I asked, I spared a quick glance at Bellamy as he rallied everyone together and gave them directions to prepare for the days travel.

"He is by no means a doctor. He couldn't stitch you up himself and he refused to let me and piper sew you back together." Anya started, obviously I was missing something and Anya sighed in annoyance.

"He was jealous and _soaking in his own self pity because he couldn't help you_. He finally gave in and let us fix you, but it seemed to take a toll on his dominance and ego. He seems to still hold a grudge that _we were the best thing for you,_ has that been common?" Anya explained in a bored tone but piped up in interest towards the end.

I blushed and looked away, confused and embarrassed by her question, I was quiet surprised to learn of why Bellamy was acting out. He was acting out and being rash towards the Grounders _because he couldn't help me_, because he wasn't invincible.

"Bellamy is..." What was he? He was a lot of things, not all good, but _not all bad_. I decided on the best word to describe him. "A very complicated person." I settled with and nodded my head. _Complicated fit Bellamy like compassionate fit me._

"He's _possessive_ that's what he is." Anya hissed lightly, obviously not affected by his attitude anymore but still irritated.

"Bellamy's a lot of things." I stated, but didn't let my mind wonder towards him.

"Your stitches seem to be holding well." Anya commented, sensing my confusion over the previous subject.

"Yeah, thank you for fixing me up. You have an incredibly steady hand, how were you taught?" I asked in general curiosity and amazement.

"When growing up we were taught things from our parents and grandparents. Anyone you could learn someone thing new from, you did." Anya explained light heartily, I wondered who she was thinking of.

"It looks like everyone is ready, we should get with the group." I stated, and begun to walk towards the large group of teenagers.

"Anya," I called to the older girl and turned around, "You know, there's no rush for you to leave." I stated, her eyes seemed to flash with something close to fear, I wasn't completely sure, so I let it go. She nodded and gave me a tight smile. I turned towards Bellamy and the ready delinquents.

I couldn't get the small flash of emotions Anya had briefly shown out of my head as I walked beside Bellamy, following the easy trail I had traced on my map.

Was she scared or uncomfortable around us? Was there a problem amongst her people? I questioned many possible ideas, each time it came back down to; _What would she have to fear?_

* * *

_**The Ark**_

It was almost four in the afternoon. The sun set around seven forty. We'd need to regroup at camp in roughly two hours to hand out food, start large fires, collect excess wood, and discuss what we were going to do.

The four council members on the ground all agreed that after one complete week of searching for the kids we'd have to move and find shelter for the winter. We'd have to settle down and fight through the cold.

It was already day four, and almost three fourths through the long day at that. We didn't have a single thought as to where, and why they'd leave. Raven had thought everything through multiple times, each time she only concluding the grounders had won, or they ran.

I sighed in frustration and looked all around me. I was in another clearing, searching for hints of footprints, clothes, weapons, anything they might have left behind. My searching group consisted of Kane, Callie, Jackson, three armed guardsmen, and seven civilians.

We hadn't found anything in four days, nothing. It was like they'd just vanished and all they left behind was an injured Raven and a burnt camp. The council wondered if Raven suffered insanity or a disease, they questioned I'd she was sane or if she was lying. They questioned if she'd been banned and was using all of us to protect her.

I didn't have proof to prove them wrong, but I did have their shame on my side. If they had any conspiracies about Raven they decided to keep it to themselves or out of my immediate hearing.

I had so many questions, my own conspiracies, I wasn't sleeping at night and couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. She hated me, I'd killed her father, to her I was as good as dead. I felt my body rack with a silent sob, a few tears falling to the ground.

I felt a comforting hand at my shoulder, I looked up and saw Kane with awkward shifting, unsure of how to comfort me. His small gesture went a long way for me, I seeked comfort. I pulled myself into his embrace and let myself break down in his arms.

"Sh-e-e's going to h-hate me for-ever." I choked out, my silent sibs becoming loud hiccups as tears collected and fell from my eyes at a fast pace.

"She won't hate you..." Kane tried, I knew this wasn't his area of expertise. But I needed someone that was tough. Callie would have broken down and began crying with me, which would have only made me feel worse. Jackson, though was good with words, wouldn't hold and understand that my only daughter hated me.

Kane understood my pain, and knew that I didn't want words of affirmation, he knew I just needed to be held and understood I wasn't alone. I buried myself deeper in his embrace and sobbed to myself.

I sobbed for Raven, I sobbed for the fourteen graves dug outside the camp, I sobbed for Thelonious, and _finally;_ I sobbed for my lost family and the hope of being reunited with Clarke, I sobbed with hope that Clarke would allow me to explain myself and we'd both be okay after some time.

After twenty minutes I was calm and composed once again. We continued searching. It was nearly seven when we realized we were a few mikes from camp and the sun was beginning to set. I cursed myself for forgetting the time, we'd be traveling back when it was dark, and that was dangerous.

Raven and I hadn't noticed anymore watchers. She still didn't know who they were. She guessed a higher up or different type of grounder. It was the only thing that fit the description.

As we were walking back a large branch snapped. The guardsmen instantly had their guns out, as did Kane. I didn't take long for the shadow to Merge into the clearing. There stood a man, his hair was long and ratted, he wore animal skins and heavy clothing.

He had large and disgusting piercings all over his face. He wasn't one of our own. It was a possibility that he was a grounder, but he seemed to fit what Raven had discribed was a reaper. Raven said they knew nothing of the reapers. She didn't even know if they spoke English, or understood it.

"Who are you?" I asked through the silence and guardsmen waiting for an order to fire.

"You're all a long ways from home, aren't y'all." He commented, a devious smile creeping on his face, showing his missing teeth. I shivered in fear.

"Who are you?" This Time it was Kane who spoke. He'd _stepped protectively in front of me, partially shielding me from the disgusting mans view_, which I was silently thankful for.

"I'm what y'all call a reaper..." He stated proudly, his hazel eyes skimming over our group of fourteen.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

We'd been walked for nearly an hour, the trail was rough but do-able. Bellamy didn't allow me to carry anything, nor did he allow me to have a gun. Instead he'd given me my two knives back and told me to stay in a twenty foot range of him. _I didn't mind_, I just was utterly exhausted.

"You know if you're getting tired I can carry you, _like a princess, of course_." Bellamy shot sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and refrained from commenting. I recognized the area we were heading, even though it was nearly pitch black.

I was thankful for the thirty some flashlights we had, they helped us navigate through the cobwebs, tree roots, and large rocks. I knew we weren't more than two or three miles from the camp. I was irritated that Bellamy was right... I was tired, all I wanted was to lay down and rest.

My body was sore from being shot and enduring stitches, I still only had about three fourths of my blood, and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted. I felt _Bellamy's piercing gaze on my back_, I was half tempted to turn around and comment on his _lingering_ stare, but I decided against it.

We were entering a clearing, just what caught our attention was bright fires that lite up the clearing next to this one. I could vaguely see a cliff and large hill like landing, but everything else was blocked by the mass of trees.

"Someone's there." Bellamy stated, his eyes focused solely ahead of him. I nodded in silent agreement. Anya quickly joined the front of the group.

"We should investigate, put out the flashlights, observe whoever they are." Anya suggested, her eyes taking in the small sight before her.

"We'll split up in three groups. One goes left, one goes right, the other takes middle." I stated logically, I felt Bellamy's uncertain look.

"Fine, but Finn is leading a group and_ you," _His brown eyes bore intensely into my blue ones as he spoke to me, "_You're coming with me_." Bellamy stated, his eyes and posture leaving no room for argument. I stared him down for a moment. Anya cleared her throat and stared at both of us. We were wasting time, I sighed and nodded in a defeated manner.

Bellamy and I turned towards the group of remaining delinquents. Bellamy simply lifted a hand and split the line down the middle, motioning for half to follow Finn and half to follow us.

When all the lights were off, I felt Bellamy's hand rest on the lower portion of my back. I started forward, Bellamy at my side. I was secretly thankful We crept closer to the clearing, the light becoming brighter and sending shadows dancing around the clearing.

The sight shocked me. Inside the clearing were nearly two hundred ark survivors, and surrounding them were nearly sixty reapers. I took a step forward as I saw my mother, the instinct to protect her and warn the people I'd known since I was little was immensely strong. The only thing preventing me from doing so _was Bellamy's arm wrapping around me waist and keeping me implanted where I was._

I swirled in his strong embrace and stared at his frown and calculating expression. "We have to help them..." I whispered, my blue eyes filling with unshed tears. Bellamy tilted his head down towards me at the sound of my muffled and worried voice. His frown was still deeply sketched in his face, but he nodded in understanding.

"Let's figure out what's going on before we jump into a massacre." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin. The warmth his body and light hot breathes that fanned my neck sent quick and inappropriate thoughts through my head, I quickly dismissed the idea. Thankful the darkness of the night hid my blush.

"I can't hear anything they're saying." He growled in my ear once more. His voice barely audible. His hot breath was still fanning my neck. A small shiver rippled down spine, _I would blame it on the cold of the night because it was easier than thinking of the possibility that Bellamy Blake; had any effect over me._

It wouldn't be until many months later that I came to terms that it was simply Bellamy and that _he did have an effect on me. A large effect._

* * *

_**The Ark**_

We were currently standing in a lighted clearing. There was a circle of reapers surrounding us. They'd tricked us. Some had make up fake stories to lead us here, while others said the were forced and couldn't fight back. It didn't matter how we'd all gotten here, it mattered that we were.

These pierced cave-like-man we're talking about how and who they wanted to eat first. About how they had finally escaped. _Escaped from what or where?_ And about what they were going to do with so many of us.

Negotiating was useless, we had no leverage. They took our guns, our few supplies, and our only connection with Jaha and the Ark. The reapers hadn't killed anyone, not Yet anyways. Raven expressed they ate humans, they were cannibals.

My mind kept drifting back to Clarke, and how I'd die by being eaten to death and would never be reunited with my daughter. I didn't get a lot of time to think or accept my death when one of the reapers addressed me.

"Oh isn't she a pretty one... She looks so delicious." A reaper muttered as he pushed Callie and Kane away from me. Kane jumped to my defense ready to fight, it didn't take more than two guns pointed at his heart and head for him to stand still and watch me with fearful and critical eyes.

The reaper leaned in close to me, I tried to step backwards but he caught my wrist in a tight grip. I tried to jeer myself free but it was useless. He leaned in close to me and smelt the tips of my brown hair. I felt like I was going to throw up.

He opened his mouth as he roughly yanked my arm and prepared to bite my smooth skin. I closed my eyes in fear and anticipation. I could list thousands of other ways I'd liked to die by before being eaten to death within the first month on earth.

His teeth were just coming down in my olive skin when a shout and a loud gun shot echoed through the clearing.

"**_STOP_**!" The voice was familiar, the blonde hair I would recognize from anywhere. Standing partially in the clearing was my daughter. Clarke stood with a large gun pointed directly at the leader of the reapers.

His name had been mentioned, I was too stunned by seeing Clarke to recall his name. In the surprise of it all, the reaper had left me and turned to the new entree.

"Clarke..." I breathed, I felt tears of relief swell up in my eyes. But those were quickly replaced by tears of fear. She was all alone and there was fifty or sixty reapers that wanted to eat her flesh, and some had guns pointed directly at her, _yet she stood her ground_, her gun ready to fire and her mouth set in a hard line.

"You foolish little girl, you came all alone to try and save these people." The reaper leader had said and laughed a throaty and dry laugh.

"_That is where you are foolish_," Clarke hissed, her blue eyes shinning like jewels in the night, "I am not alone. I have one hundred men standing behind me, ready to _slaughter_ all of you, this very second." She finished, her blonde hair blazing as bright as the fire against the blackness around the clearing.

"Then where is this army, huh?" The man with deep and ugly piercings challenged my daughter.

"In the tree tops, covering all sides of you, even amongst your own people." I knew when my daughter was lying, I felt it, like a sixth sense. She was lying through her teeth, but paranoia seemed like a good thing to use against them at the moment.

"Prove it, child." The man called as all the reapers laughed at her. I watched as she gridded her teeth together in irritation.

"Come forward." She called out, in a moment, a heavy stomping started. It sounded like thousands of soldiers were coming towards this very clearing. I glanced around waiting to see one. Finally I started to spot some, as the reapers were surrounded by a circle of teenagers.

The reaper leader seemed to pause in fear and think about his previous words and Challenges. The loud stomping that sounded like thousands of men continued.

"You dare challenge me and my thousands of men?" Clarke bit out, her eyes promising pain and bloodshed. I held my breath for a moment, I'd never seen Clarke look so menacing and blood thirsty in my life. She wasn't the same, I saw small flickers of the old Clarke.

A lot had changed on earth, and not just the earth itself. I meant with Clarke and her innocence. She was different, and I wasn't sure if it was a good different or not. _I guess I'd just have to trust her._

"Our guns are far Superior to your small pistoles." A new voice chimed in, a man that I instantly recognized as Bellamy Blake stepped in behind Clarke. His eyes focused between any threat towards him and Clarke, to the silent and shocked reaper.

"Do you regret messing with the invaders now?" He spoke again and watched as the reaper recovered and quickly tried to explain himself.

"Can we just... Negotiate..." The reaper king tried, his eyes looking over the crowd of angry teenagers, they spotted and landed unsurely on a specific woman.

"Anya, what the hell is going on?" He demanded, the stomping picked up and the earth shook lightly. The reaper leader took an uncertain step backwards.

"Let's all three of us leaders negotiate, on top of the cliff!" He recommended, I watched as Clarke's blue eyes flickered to the cliff, then towards the boy standing beside her and then back to the pierced reaper.

"Fine, we can negotiate." Clarke spoke coldly.

Kane stepped forward preparing to represent us, he opened his mouth to speak when the reaper cut him off.

"You are not the leader." The reaper spoke, his voice rough but his eyes clear.

"She," He pointed at Clarke and then looked back at us, "Is the leader of your continuing race." The reapers eyes were trained back on Clarke's defiant gaze. I wanted to run up to her, hold her, tell her she didn't have to negotiate with this disgusting being. Her icy eyes held me in place.

"That is where you're wrong." Clarke spoke loudly, everyone's eyes were on her. The boy beside her looked at her, a small smirk on his face, the large gun was still expertly pointed at the cowering reaper.

"_He_," She motioned to the older boy beside her, "Is also a leader of these people, the people you call spacewalkers and invaders." Clarke stated, her blue eyes merging Bellamy's. She seemed to have made a statement not just to the reapers, _but to us. _She'd claimed us and protected us, _she also made it clear that Bellamy was one of the leaders, and to join them, we would be agreeing to their terms._

Kane took a step forward, one of the reapers snapped a gun on his form, just a quickly as the gun pointed, two red lights where searching the reapers form. One light admitted from a dark skinned boy, and the other from a scrawnier kid with an axe tied to his jeans.

"You are the peacemaker I assume; I'd think this is a negotiating moment, so I'd like to speak with you." The reaper explained, his eyes trailing over my daughter. Clarke tilted her chin higher in the air.

"Fine." Clarke spoke with venom, her icy gaze turned and softened towards Bellamy's unhappy one. I saw him whisper a few things to her, he seemed just as uncertain and displeased by the situation as I was. _I felt better knowing someone had been looking out and caring for Clarke._

A girl that I assumed to be a grounder, she looked only a few years older than Clarke stepped out of the circle and walked towards Clarke and the reaper leader. I saw Clarke quietly instruct the older boy beside her before she began walking towards the cliff.

"No weapons..." The reaper stated and set his gun down a few feet away from Bellamy. I saw the protesting look the older boy shot my daughter. She had a frown etched in her usually soft features, but nodded and dropped the gun at Bellamy's feet.

I saw Bellamy eye her boots as she took the lead up the hill, the grounder woman behind her by a few feet, though they seemed to be talking. The reaper king followed a good five meters behind the two girls.

Standing in front of us, we're still the reapers, our guns held in their hands and aimed at us. Behind them stood a group of almost one hundred. I looked behind me for Raven and saw the girl quietly sleeping and going unnoticed.

"Listen up," The ebony haired young man yelled to the one hundred that were currently protecting us, "Keep your guns trained on the reapers. We'll deal with the Ark survivors later." He stated, his eyes landing on Kane, brushing past mine, and then focusing on Clarke's retreating figure.

I saw the smallest tightening of his lips and his eyes narrowed as he watched my daughter. The older Blake kept his gun on the reaper following after Clarke and the grounder the entire time. His finger on the trigger and ready to shoot the man, the second _he posed a threat to Clarke._

* * *

**Authors note:** Hello! What do you guys thinks going to happen? _**Are they really going to just "negotiate?"**_ The grounders are scared of the reapers, and the reapers are scared of the spacewalkers, and the spacewalkers are scared of everything... _It's like a food chain. Hahah_, _**anyways, tell me what you think, what you want more of, less of, ect.**_

_**REVIEW! Please, how is fanfic writers are paid are in reviews! DON'T FORGET THE 100 GIVE AWAY, 20 reviews= update in 24 hours, and REVIEW!**_

_WE FINALLY GET MORE LINCTAVIA NEXT CHAPTER! GET PUMPED! Also we get Chancellor Jaha's perspective! Is he really going to sit up there and die? Possibly, well see. Also I'm super curious as to **which couple (pairing) you guys like better...?**_

_**Lincoln and Octavia or Jasper and Octavia?**_

I can do whatever, it's literally what you guys want. The only couple I won't change would be Bellarke, _they are end game_. Besides that all the characters are flexible. I kind of like the idea of Jasper and Octavia... But like I said if you guys are crazy about Lincoln and Octavia I will keep them the entire time.

I was thinking, obviously they'll be together for like twenty more chapters, but with what I have planned it would be okay if in the end Jasper is happy. So you guys would get Linctavia for like three fourths of the fanfiction, and then end game would be Jasper and Octavia... I don't know, _**so LET ME KNOW!?**_

Anyways, _**I was just thinking**_, so don't freak out. Hahaha, The three part escape is finished and next chapter we finally get to lead into small action and start our path to their new home! _**An awesome fight breaks out, and we have AN AMAZING BELLARKE MOMENT! IT'S SO GOOD! UGH let's bond over Monty's moonshine ;)**_

Until next chapters, my lovely Bellarke obsessors ;)!


	10. Chapter 10, The Lost & The Damned

**_Brave New World_**

_Chapter 10: The lost and the damned._

* * *

_Authors comment: So I'm updating two chapters today, so read **THIS ONE FIRST, obviously. **Then the next one. Lol. **Read, Review, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Clarke**_

You know that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen. Well that's the feeling I had. _I didn't block it out, or ignore it, instead I thrived off of it._ I knew something terrible was about to happen, and I embraced it.

I knew this negotiation was going to turn bad. The only reason I'd agreed to it, was the fair chance of understanding the reapers before an all out massacre began. If the talk failed, there would be casualties anyways, so why not try. Why not give them a chance to explain, to understand them.

Some might say cannibalism, others might argue putting your life at risk, even the occasional fear of pain would make sense as to why many people wouldn't have given the reapers; hell even the grounders the chances I did. But if someone were to ask me why I forgave so easily, and offered second chances; the answer would always be the same.

_In the moment our lives and hearts are on the line, are the moments we truly live. The thrill of an adventure, of a threat, of dying was what kept me alive._ Getting comfortable and confident in one place or with one person was the death of many.

People messed up, people did bad things, _and people were damned_; but I wasn't the judge of them, I had my own Demon's to fight and deal with. I was my own demon sometimes. _I just handled mine better than others have, and can handled theirs._

Second chances weren't because the person may or may not deserve it. Second chances were to determine whether the person was worth saving, worth fighting for, and worth the trouble. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for a second chance, none of us down here would be alive if it weren't for a second chance at some point.

I took a deep breath and continued up the large hill. I felt the increasing pulse of my heart. I felt my body reacting to adrenaline, and I felt the danger emitting around me. I'd learned long ago that no matter what the agreement was, no matter what was determined, you should always bring back up.

Some would say that is why we were in the predicament we were in, I'd argue that eventually we would be in this exact same predicament, just worse off. The grounders now knew how dangerous this rag tag group of kids were, the grounders now knew of our strength. Something told me the reapers would be next to find out.

I spared a sideways glance at Anya, her almond brown eyes trailed around her surroundings before they landed on my steady gaze. I knew the woman before me wasn't empty handed; she didn't have a gun, that would be too obvious, I doubted she even knew how to properly shoot one, let alone shoot with accuracy.

I took a deep breath and held it for a moment. A small part of me missed the old me, the girl that didn't know that the council was corrupt, the girl that could draw images of earth but never experience it's real terrifying beauty, and a small part of me wished I could be the girl that loved her mother and believed her father was just dead because of his wrong doing.

_But I wasn't_. That girl was gone. I was a mere shell of her. I was a leader, I was logical and I stated how things were. I was reserved, observant, and I was resilient with every part of my being.

Earth had taken and molded me into a strong woman. I wasn't a child anymore, and even if the ark had come down, I wasn't going to be _their_ _princess_ anymore. I was in charge of sixty six lives, I had found shelter for us, and I Co-Lead with Bellamy Blake.

I refused to let them come down here and demand power. We'd fended for ourselves, they left us to die, hell almost all of them thought we were dead from the beginning. I was angry at them, and I refused to give up everything Bellamy and I had established because they were older.

The simple hard truth was, we had the power, we had the supplies, we had the followers, we had the shelter, and we had the unity they so desperately wanted. They would have to kill me, if they wanted to take any of those things for themselves. Or they could abide to Bellamy and my rules, stances, and democracy.

I felt my energy building and blood boiling at the thought of them trying to take leadership once more. Though the position was stressful, aggravating and I felt like I was looking after toddlers, I wouldn't leave these kids in a world they just got away from. _I didn't want to return to my old ignorant world, and I'm sure they didn't want that eithe_r.

If the Ark wanted to build a society, we'd build a society. Just it would be by Bellamy and my standards. The military would primarily be the remaining hundred. It would be our time, effort, and supplies wasted on their people. We only had numbers to gain, and that wasn't much for what we'd be giving them.

I was a good ten feet from the cliffs drop off. I knew we were at least one hundred feet up. I watched as Anya lite three torches, I could see the reaper and everyone of his piercings clearly now.

"What is your name?" I demanded, my voice hard, my expression masked, and eyes like sheets of ice.

"Darius." The reaper stated. I took in his clean yet disgusting form. He wasn't dirty, which surprised me. His hair was long, almost longer than my own, and ratted in large locks. His dark eyes had a glint of excitement in them. He wore a large animal pelt and carried himself with a slow slouched lumbering.

He was heavier set, speed wasn't his style, power seemed to fit him better. One hit on the head from this guy and anyone would be out cold. I noticed the leather on his hand, it crawled up from his mid arm to his knuckles. Sewed into the leather around his knuckles were three inch little dull screws.

One punch in a fatal spot, and I'd be gutted. His other hand was bare. I glanced at Anya's tense form. If violence was going to break out, we'd out number him, but we'd be at a disadvantage. Anya and I both fought similar, of course she was more experienced and fiercer, but we both relied on speed and weapons. This man had consistency on his side, and pure physical strength.

I'd remembered all of Anya's training. It hadn't been long, not more than four days. It had been enough to trick an opponent into thinking I was skilled, and allowed me to slightly defend myself.

"You know I should really be thanking you, Clarke Griffin..." He spoke, his eyes sparking, and his body tensing ready to spring. I in return tensed and crouched lower, my fingers inches away from my knives.

"What ever for?" I encouraged, my own eyes narrowing as my fingers tingled to hold the sharp protective weapons.

"You and the grounders weren't the only ones captured in that damn mountain. I've been trapped in that room for six years. I am free now, and I'd like to thank you." The reaper leader said.

"In payment for releasing me and my people I think I'll kill you quick and painlessly." Darius spoke, his tone hateful but satisfied. I'd been expecting something like this, though it didn't lesson the sick feeling in my stomach.

"Many have tried, I think I've proven to be _quiet... Difficult_." I hissed, my icy eyes glaring into the crazed eyes of the man before me. His gaze left mine as it settled on Anya's.

"And you, I think I'll start by ripping your spleen out, and then when you're dead we can cut open that beautiful skin and see what grounders are made of... Shall we?" Darius hissed, his eyes piercing Anya's brown ones. She didn't seem to shy away from him, but I could see her fear emitting from her shaking hands.

Without much warning, the reaper pulled a small pistols from his large fur pelt and aimed it directly at me. I heard commotion break out beneath me and steadily raised my hand to control their panic.

"Who's first," Darius asked as he jerked the gun towards Anya and then back at me, "_The beautiful courageous princess or the fierce and hot headed tribe leader?_" He asked and stared at the two of us.

"Actually, I don't really need to kill you..." Darius said and pointed the gun at me once again, his eyes narrowed and head cocked to the side thoughtfully.

"You see, I have the gun and I will pull the trigger... But I have you up here, held hostage and I could get whatever I want from your people. I'm sure many of them would willingly sacrifice themselves for you and better yet, I'm sure they'd give up all those delicious guns and supplies they've collected, just to have their young and beautiful leader back." Darius states, and looked behind me at the standoff going on.

"We could have a truce... You and I." The reaper stated, he was thinking out loud but I didn't interrupt him, it gave me more time to plan an attack, a defense, an escape, anything really.

"We's split your supplies, and everyone of you _spacewalkers_ can leave unharmed... The grounder have to go though. They are a walking _plague_ on this earth." Darius spit towards Anya, his gun had been half pointed at the ground half pointed at Anya for a while now. He offered a hand out for me, wanting me to take his deal.

I had a few seconds to decide how I wanted to get that gun out of his hand, and the only thing that seemed logical would be to take his outstretched hand, break his wrist and kick the gun away. I was just beginning to reach for his hand when a cry of fury sounded from Anya.

She pulled two sharp knives from her boots and swiftly kicked the gun out of Darius's hand. She positioned one knife a few inches from my neck and the other directly on Darius's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned uncertainly and angrily.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill both of you this second." Anya hissed, her wide almond eyes trying to mask her raging emotions. I saw her cold and calculating eyes on me, I knew she was hurt, she thought I was betraying her, but she'd acted to soon and far to rash.

I tried to take a step back, the small dirt gave way beneath me. I stayed forward, on the very end of the cliff. I spared a glance bellow me, I wouldn't survive the drop. I stared down and saw Bellamy bark a few orders, his eyes trained on me. My blue orbs met his wide, angry brown ones.

I felt the thrill of danger fill me once more. Without really thinking, but allowing instincts to take over me, I grabbed my two knives and pulled them out of my boots. Anya and Darius's eyes were on me as I swapped Anya's blade down and away from my throat.

"I will not be threatened. Not by you," I pointed my right knife to Darius's figure, "And not by you." I pointed my left knife to Anya's shocked form.

I now stood in between the two, my arms crossed over my body and holding both of them at a threatening stance. I glared harshly, I was fed up with being constantly picked on, with being labeled as weak.

I was weak, in many aspects, but I was clever and logical. I was smarter than both of my opponents. I didn't want to hurt or kill Anya, but if she wouldn't listen, and _if it came down to her or me... I'd chose me._

"We," I nodded down to Bellamy and the "_spacewalkers_," "Are done being pushed around, are done being manipulated and controlled. We inhabit earth and fight to survive everyday, just like the rest of you._ I will not let you threaten me, or my people._ You want a fight, I'll give you a _massacre_." I spoke coldly, my eyes fierce like sheets of ice, and my posture tense with fury.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I heard her final speech to both of the savages. Pride flickered within me, she was a natural born leader, and fighter at that. Her blonde hair tangled around her neck, and even from down here I saw her furious blue eyes.

Clarke stood, her knives digging into the throats of the two current enemies. After the reaper had pulled a gun on Clarke I started towards the trail that led to the cliff. I almost begun shooting from my current position. Clarke's confident and warning look was the only thing that kept me in my place.

Instead I instructed the remaining sixty some kids to keep their guns on the reapers and now the grounders. I noticed the reapers had another leader. Their leadership wasn't like Clarke's and I's though. It wasn't even. He seemed less confident and quieter.

I began to inspire the group from the ark and the delinquents holding the weapons. I spoke confidently, mocked the reapers, and caused them to shake in their faith.

"You must trust your leader a lot, seeing as we have six times as many people as you. And bigger guns, with more rounds. Oh and we have experience with guns, and real fights, can you say the same?" I directed most of my speech at the side leader, who all the reapers were looking to.

"We have faith in our leader." The quiet man stated but as he saw a few reapers frown and step back he countered. "_Can you say the same_?" The man threw my words back at me.

I swore I saw red. I was tense and ready to spring on the reaper _who questioned my faith in Clarke_, when a solid hand rested on my shoulder. I turned prepared to snap at whoever lay in my way to the pitiful mans death.

I was shocked as I saw it was Abigail Griffin's hand. Clarke's mother had a small hand on my shoulder, her eyes fierce but soft towards me. A part of me wanted to shake her off, feeling unnerved by who she was and the part shed played on and with the council.

I didn't move for a moment I just stared at her. I now understood where Clarke got her body shape from, they had the same cheekbones, eye shape, and confident posture. I could feel the compassion seeping out of the woman who stood beside me, _I'd always wondered where Clarke had gotten that._ It made sense the surgeon mother would be the one to pass it to the surgeon daughter.

She seemed to sense my unease and removed her hand. I hadn't noticed that Finn stood directly behind her. I looked at him, and broke the small eye contact I'd had with Dr. Griffin. I didn't know what to address her by, formally seemed best for now.

I could tell that Finn had come to hold me back. _Was I getting that predictable?_ I rolled my shoulders once and looked back at the smug reaper. I was still angry by his words and the lack of faith everyone believed I had in Clarke. But I shrugged it off.

"If I was worried even for a second that Clarke couldn't handle herself up there, I would have gone with her." I stated, I felt Abigail's eyes on me, she seemed to _analyze_ the way I spoke of her daughter. She also seemed comforted by my words.

I knew a small part of me wanted to run up the hill, and shoot both the grounder woman Clarke had so surely trusted, and the cunning reaper _to hell_. I resisted the urge, and kept focused on the smart mouth reaper in front of me.

"I don't doubt the girl is strong and clever... I do doubt her ability to hold her own against our leader." The man stated, his eyes twinkling with secrets I didn't know. The urge to lunge at him filled me once again. This time I just took a threatening step forward.

"You're wrong about her. _You don't know her_." I hissed. _Not like I do_, I silently thought. My eyes narrowed and seized up the man in front of me.

"You're right, I don't know her. But she's _different_ from the rest of you, she has a good head on her shoulders. She's smart and creative and compassionate. She does more good than harm, which makes _her a good person, a person worth being, a person worthy of love._" The reaper spoke quietly, I swore I was the only one that heard his words, but they were like sharp knives digging into my skin.

"Unlike us," The reaper nodded to me specifically, his eyes boring into mine, "We have innocent blood on our hands, _we do bad things for no reason and we aren't loved... Because we don't deserve love._" The words he said hurt just as bad as any blow to the head would. I felt myself suck in a sharp breath and roughly push it out. He was right. I was _undeserving_... I deserved to _rot in hell._

_I didn't have a real reason to live anymore._

Being a leader was a bullshit reason, they had so many more natural leaders now. They all followed after Clarke, and with the ark here now, they'd have many more leaders to keep things peaceful and organized.

I didn't have a reason to live. _Not anymore_, not when Octavia loved someone else, and was thousands of miles away. Not when all I did was cause destruction and start avoidable fights.

_Not when I wasn't needed._

_I'd done terrible things, I was an awful person, and I had no purpose. Not anymore._

The reaper seemed to read my mind, I felt the weight of the world fall on my shoulders. "Why do you keep fighting? _**What are you living for**_?" His words made my head spin and stomach do little flips until I found myself hunched over and near throwing up the little food I'd consumed.

I was so close to sinking to the ground, I felt my knees buckle, I was ready to accept that I was defeated. I was ready to quit, I was ready to die, _to stop fighting._

I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and glanced up to see Finn. Though I didn't hate the guy, he wasn't _my favorite_ person. I'd already forgotten my pride, I looked up at him with empty, pitiful eyes.

"Bellamy-" He began, but his calling of my name seemed so distant. I felt dead to the world. I blinked and things blurred. I was ready to just fall over and give in to the dark oblivion creeping at the corners of my vision.

I barely heard Finn yell at the reaper, I stared at the smug looking older man. "**What the hell did you do to him!?**" Finn yelled and kept shaking me. I fell to my knees and lulled my head between a panicking Finn and a taunting reaper.

I felt my vision almost half way claimed by the darkness, my body being tugged into an oblivion I'd never wake up from. I felt the serenity of it, _I felt the world slowly slipping away._

"The brain is a complicated organ... But manipulating the mind isn't a hard thing to do. He is physically strong, and mentally stubborn, but _emotionally; he is weak_. It's a deadly spell for the damned like him." The reaper spoke, I barely picked up on what he was saying. But I saw Finn's enraged face.

"You're a warlock!" Finn sputtered and stared into the reapers face.

"I prefer, voodooist..." The man said, I groaned as Finn kept shaking me and keeping me conscious.

"No way!" Finn half yelled half muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're right, I injected him with a poison dart while he was defending the blonde woman. It didn't take much to get in his head and overwhelm him though," The man shrugged and stated, "I do practice in voodoo though." The reaper added. I felt Finn touching me and tried to swat his hands off.

My vision was almost black now, I guessed some of it was from how dark it already was outside but I couldn't see the cliff or Clarke anymore. I closed my eyes for a moment. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, but even the small jolt didn't have enough of an effect to convince me to open my eyes again.

_I didn't have a purpose to live, so why would I?_ I knew the medicine Finn ejected me with was working, I felt better by the second. The nausea passed by more and more each second. I exhaled, I wasn't dead, and I wouldn't be dying Anytime soon.

I didn't want to move. A small spark of revenge lite within me, but I knew within ten minutes the _fucking_ voodoo reaper would be dead. I vaguely wondered how Finn got the medicine so soon. Maybe I'd passes out for a while and the reaper was already dead. I groaned.

"How'd you get the medicine?" I asked, my eyes still closed, and I still laid down on the cold ground, my voice was just as strong and commanding as ever.

"It was the same antidote Octavia, Raven, and I needed. So we already had it. Lincoln said its pretty much good for every poison. We got lucky that its properties fit your strange condition." Finn stated, he was still hovering over me.

I sighed, nodded once, then resumed my almost dead like figure. "Bellamy you gotta get up, the camps freaking out, I'm the only one that knows what's going on." Finn stated, I knew he was right. _I just didn't want to, I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to be dead. I wanted to not feel anything._

"No-" I started to protest when a curdling scream I would recognize anywhere tore me out of my self loathing state. My eyes flew open and within seconds I was on me feet. I felt the adrenaline and _fury_ flooding through me yet again.

Things were dizzy at first. Everyone's attention was on the cliff, I snapped my unfocused gaze there as well. Dangling from the cliff was Anya, and holding the grounder girl was none other than Clarke.

I felt an overwhelming need to protect Clarke at that moment. I also wanted to scream at her to drop Anya and hold herself up; _but I knew Clarke better than anymore,_ she would never, willingly let Someone she believed to be innocent, die. Not when she could stop it. I growled in fury as the reaper stood directly above the dangling Clarke and suspended Anya.

"_**SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS, AND YOUR SUPPLIES, AND I'LL SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LEADERS.**_" I noticed Clarke was slowly slipping, I was ready to do what he said, he was already leaning down to grab onto Clarke's hand when the firry blonde stabbed right through his hand.

The barbarous reaper stumbled back, he screamed in pain. One of Clarke's long knives was shoved clearly through his large hand. I watched as Clarke pulled herself up. I hadn't noticed she'd been suspended from her knife and not the ledge. She wasn't more than three feet from the ledge, but it was a matter of balance. It was a matter of life or death, and it all weighted on her knife, that dug into the cliffs edge.

She swung her body around on the knifes handle and climbed the small but deadly distance. Anya followed Clarke's example and hung on to her knife that was shoved deep into the cliffs hard dirt. Clarke's knife was to far for the girl to reach. Anya must have said something to her because Clarke paused and reached down towards the girl.

Clarke pulled the girl up to her old and abandoned knife before Anya gave her another knife. Clarke kept climbing and reached the top. She pulled herself onto the cliff and rolled for a moment. Seeing as the reaper leader was done howling in pain, she got to her feet.

"_**CLARKE**_!" I yelled, I knew she'd heard me, I doubted anyone hadn't. She dodged as the reaper threw a heavy and rage guided punch in her direction. Anya was struggling to climb the cliff but was slowly making headway.

Clarke wielded the large knife to her best ability. I saw her other fist clenched, she was at a disadvantage without her second knife. The reaper swung his large fists towards Clarke, over and over again. She dodged dunked and blocked to the best of her ability. Anya seemed to be stuck and yelling at the two that were engaged in a deadly battle.

I watched as Clarke didn't escape a heavy punch. Her entire body jerked with the powerful hit. She stumbled in surprise, the reaper didn't seem to wait for her to recover. I took another defensive step towards the cliff as the reaper trapped Clarke against the large tree.

Anya wasn't any help as she couldn't climb without another knife or a lift up, and Clarke was in a very bad position. I tensed and was about to aim my gun towards the reaper when I saw a flash of red and a gun pointed at my chest.

"Why interrupt the entertainment?" The reaper that had poisoned me and antagonized me with my own weaknesses asked in a twisted, amusement.

"_Shut the hell up_." I barked and trained my own gun on him, my finger itching to pull the trigger and shut the conniving man up once and for all. Just as I was about to give in to my dark want I heard a painful led scream.

I snapped my gaze away from the entertained reaper to Clarke. Her expression was hard to see in the dark night and dim lighting but the scream belonged to her. She was still pinned against the tree, and the reaper leader had a gun pointed to her head, but what caught my attention was the knife close to her side. I couldn't tell if it was piercing her or just scratching her.

From her scream I guessed he'd stabbed her. I aimed the gun at the reaper and scouted the scene through the scope. The blackness of the night made it hard to see which limbs were Clarke's and which limbs belonged to the reaper. _Dammit._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I was pinned, in pain and revolted. It wasn't hard to describe what happened. Darius wanted an alliance of the sort, Anya believed I was going to accept his deal. Anya threatened to kill both of us. I threatened to kill both of them. In all the chaos Darius had swiftly thrown Anya over the cliff.

Reacting on my instincts, I grabbed on to her hand. Another survival instinct, was to save both of us, _not die with her_. I'd stabbed the hard rock and earth of the cliff with my knife and held both of us in place. My grip had been loose, but Anya reacted fast and followed me lead. Taking off the extra weight.

Darius demanded supplies and leadership from all. I was livid. I began climbing up the cliff and stabbed his awaiting hand. I pulled myself and Anya out of the deadly situation, _potentially_ into another deadly situation. But that didn't matter right now.

I dodged a few of his punches, lunges, and fury-driven attacks. I faltered as I saw Bellamy fall to the ground. I knew something was wrong, Bellamy never fell, Bellamy never gave up, he was nearly indestructible. He'd never show weakness in front of the ark and two potential enemies.

As I was detracted and unfocused the reaper leader landed a breath taking blow to my stomach and had me coughing for air. The punches kept coming after that. He'd punched my temple once, my stomach twice, and skimmed my arms at least five times. I was dizzy, tired, and scared.

I wasn't a fighter, I couldn't keep up. Darius seemed to realize that and quickly pinned me to the large oak tree that was a few feet from the left side of the cliffs edge. He held my blade above me head, I fully expected him to kill me right then, he didn't.

He stabbed the tree trunk right beside me bullet wound. The blade cut my jacket and shirt, but didn't touch my skin. I didn't know if it was a miracle, a blessing, or a joke. The sudden releif I felt was short lived.

Darius grabbed my small body, and roughly shoved me into the blade, I felt it quickly slice my skin open. I bit my lip, trying to comtain the scream that was working its way out of my throat. I pulled myself off the blade and grabbed onto the tree for balance. Everything was going black for a few second. I felt two hands grab my body again and shove me back into the blade.

I couldn't contain the scream of pure pain as the blade sliced open my stitches and dug into the barely healed bullet wound. I leaned my head against the tree. The wound wasn't deep, it wasn't fatal in any way, it just hurt like hell. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Darius was saying.

"You're weak. _How do you plan to protect all those innocent lives... If you can't even protect yourself_." Darius hissed in pleasure.

His words cut me deeper than any wound could and ever would. He was right, I couldn't protect myself, yet I was trying to keep almost three hundred people alive. Bellamy was the fighter, Bellamy could have pulled this off, I was going to die... And it wouldn't be an honorable death, it would be in vain.

I vaguely head Anya yell curses towards Darius. I watched as Darius cocked the gun and held it to my head, his eyes sinister and victorious. I couldn't feel anything but the wet sticky substance flowing out of my wounds, I couldn't hear anything but Darius's words repeating in my head, and I couldn't think of anything except my failure.

I'd failed to protect and stand up for those sixty six teenagers. Once I was gone, they'd remove Bellamy, and the council would take over everything. The teenagers would be treated unfairly, Bellamy would be treated unfairly. I'd failed to face my fear and talk to my mother. I failed my own goals of living, having a family, and helping to restart humanity.

I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, the small clink of the bullet falling into the chamber met my ears. A small whisper, a small challenge had me listening and clinging to every word that had once been said, and meant something to me.

_'It's not easy being in-charge is it?'_ The words whispered to me, I found myself agreeing and understanding.

_'Looking to you, princess.' _His words repeated in my head.

_'Clarke! Let me explain.'_ My mothers desperate cry rippled in my head.

_'I love you... I'm in love with you.'_ Finn's words echoed and pounded inside my head. I grabbed my head in an attempt to stop the voices, _stop the regrets, the bad decisions. I was overwhelmed with emotions._

"stop...," I whispered to myself. Darius seemed to pause. I wasn't even paying attention to the gun or the reaper anymore. I was internally battling myself, "**STOP**!" I screamed as more whispers haunted me.

_'Kill them before they kill us, I like it.'_ Bellamy's voice echoed in my head as I watched him torture Lincoln.

'_Leaders do what they think is right...'_ I felt the sob break out of my throat. There were no tears, the world was fuzzy and unfocused. Nothing mattered but the flashes of my time on earth, the time I spent with my father, the mistakes I'd made, the highs with Wells and the lows, the apprenticeship with my mother, _the never ending sorrow that always followed my happiness and slowly consumed the good in my life._

"You know what you're most afraid of Clarke?" I heard Darius break through my raging thoughts and uncontrollable emotions. My body was numb, I breathing was rapid, and my eyes were still unfocused. I barely shook my head for him to stop, he didn't.

"You're scared of being alone. You're scared of abandonment. _That's why you value the human life so much.._." He spoke coldly, the gun still shoved against my skull and ready to pull, but why would he pull the trigger when I was no threat to him. He enjoyed my mental break down to much to let it end.

He was right. I was terrified of being alone. It didn't matter to me when I as in lock up, but that all changed when I was put on earth and learned the truth of my mothers betrayal, my best friends sacrifice and death, and Finn's lying. I was terrified of dying. But _that fear was nothing compared to how scared I was of being utterly alone._

Of letting my dark thoughts, actions, and loneliness claim me. I heard the voices start again, my life literally flashing before my eyes. My fathers last words to me. My body racked with sobs, hiccups and choking noises escaped my throat. I couldn't breath properly. My vision worsened into a blue of colors.

"No ones come up here to save you. Wonder why?" I shook my head, begging him to stop. "_Because no one cares for you... Because you are all alone_." I fell to the ground, my feet remaining in the same spot, just knees buckling and sticking up.

"stop." I whispered and held my head. I couldn't control anything. I wanted to live, I wanted to make up for my wrong doings, but I didn't want to live a life of suffering. "please... St-" I begged, a loud gun shot sounded, cutting off my sentence.

I watched as reaper stumbled backwards. Another gun shot sounded and blood began drizzling out of the corner of his mouth. He stood, tall and menacing. One bullet was in his Chest, near his heart. I didn't know where the second bullet had gone.

I lulled my unfocused gaze back towards the ground. The figure holding the gun was so familiar. I wanted to laugh at his furious and dark expression. He looked better with a smug smirk or the ghost of a smile he gave to his sister. Bellamy had shot Darius.

I glanced back at the furious and slowly dying reaper. He was still on his feet, he lumbered towards me. I tried to back up, but I was frozen, and my back was against the tree. I had no where to go. The voices were barely whispers now. One stood out clear from the others.

_'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.'_ It was Bellamy's way of justifying torturing the grounder. It was Bellamy's comfort he'd offered me. The words replayed in my mind. His deep brown eyes that always seemed to be locked away, or protected from everyone flashed in my memory.

His confident posture and cocky attitude was hard to forget. _He had that way of making you feel like nothing_, he didn't even have to say anything, you just had to stand by him and you felt belittled. Sometimes I felt like that when I stood by him, other times... I felt like... _Like I couldn't be stopped, like I was alive._ _Like I was the most important human being to ever walk this planet._

His tan skin and exposed chest whenever he worked on building the wall flashed across my mind. I was envious of his ability to tan. I was envious of his long and dark eyelashes. I was envious of his ability to be heard above everyone else, his ability to make the stupidest of ideas sound brilliant, _his ability to lead_. His ability to find a way back up after a hard fall. _His ability to cope with everything._

I was envious that he... He could so easily get people to trust him. It felt like Darius had punched me again. It was so obvious and painful. _I trusted Bellamy_. Not jut in the sense of leading the camp, or with my water canteen. _I trusted him with my life. I trusted him with my entire being_. And trust was hard for me to come by. Everyone I'd trusted had betrayed me... Had stabbed me... Or they were dead.

His smug smirk flashed before my eyes. His words played into my mind once again as Darius threw me next to the edge of the cliff. _If I trusted one person... That didn't mean I was alone._ He'd delayed Darius from killing me. He'd given me a chance to live, _to fight. _Everything became incredibly clear once again.

Darius lingered over me, I wasn't more than one foot away from the edge. I heard Anya struggling bellow me, I heard all the ruckus from the ground. But I felt Bellamy's eyes. I found his brown eyes, my blue ones staring into his deep ebony one.

"If I'm going to die... Mies well take you with me." Darius coughed out. He tugged me to the edge, my head now hung off. I never left contact with Bellamy's confused, angry, and concerned eyes.

The voices suddenly went completely silent. _'Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things.' _Bellamy's voice spoke quietly in my subconscious. I tore my eyes away from his. Darius was dying, but not fast enough. If I didn't do something, he'd take me down with him.

I grunted, my entire body was sore and still completely locked up from my break down. He was getting ready to heave me once more, I used his weight against him and locked one of my foot behind his right ankle, and the other leg of mine locked on his knee caps. With all my weight I spun my body.

Darius screamed as he tumbled over the cliff. My body was half over and half on. I slowly pulled myself back on and stared at the stars. I heard the sickening crack and end of the fearful scream as his body hit the solid ground bellow.

I felt dead to the world. _And even worse I felt dead to myself_. I was at a lose of what to do; with myself, with the Ark, _and with my inner demons._

"Hey, whenever you're done with your panic attack, you could... I don't know... **Pull me up!"** I heard Anya growl just bellow me. I nodded, and realized she hadn't seen it. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach.

My shirt was nearly soaked through with my own blood. I didn't feel any pain. I was too cold, numb and lost. I tossed my hand down and felt Anya eagerly grip it. I counted to three in my head and began pulling her up as she kicked off her knife. I grabbed her shoulder with my other hand and she climbed up the cliff and on to solid ground.

"I didn't know you had it in you-" She started with a relieved smirk but stopped as she looked into my empty eyes.

"Clarke," She wasn't a comforter, and I didn't want to be comforted. I needed to sort things out in my own. "I'm sorry." I was astonished that she apologized. She must have noticed my shock and confusion and kept going.

"I'm sorry for doubting and turning my blade against you. It got us both in a bad position." Anya said, I knew she was sincere I was to shocked by the days events to really comprehend or put together a real response, I just nodded. she seemed to understand.

"You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, her eyes more guarded and tone more professional. I glanced down at my open wound and new one. I nodded and lifted my shirt. "Let me stitch it u-" She started.

"It's not bad," I interrupted her, "It can wait." I stated, she seemed to be doubtful of my statement but never less understood I wanted to be left alone. She began to walk down the cliff.

I sighed and called over my shoulder to her. "Assure them you mean no Harm, and everything's fine. I would like to be left alone for the night. Let Bellamy handle everything." I said, she nodded and continued down the hill. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

I slowly sat down, and dangled my legs over the edge of the cliff. A man was dead... I was the one who killed him. I didn't cry, I wouldn't, and doubted I could. I'd cried so much in just the last few weeks, _I was sick of crying_. But on the inside I was crying, _mourning over the innocent little girl I once was._

I didn't know who I was anymore. I laid back and stared at the stars above me. I wondered if I ever would know who I was.

The thought was ridiculous, of course I would know who I was going to be. _I just didn't know if I would be okay with the person I was becoming and going to end up being._

* * *

**Authors note**: First thing, I'm **SO** sorry for not updating ruin the last six days! I was at StuCo camp, which was amazing! I'm posting two chapters right now! Another thing is, I **promised a Bellarke scene **_**and it is in the next chapter.** Together I planned/Wrote a big chapter but it ended up being 13,000 words, so I broke it up into two! So it's shorter and easier to read, etc. _

_**Please Read and Review! For both of the chapters I've posted today!**_

**_How was the small fight scene?_** I know kind of pointless, but a chain affect. And it gave us a little insight about the reapers! Clarke released them too! So there's like twice as many in this area, as there are normally, _oopsy_!

I'm so sorry, I told you I'd do Octavia's POV, and I honestly planned and wrote it. Just the chapter was so long and her POV is so long too, so I decided to focus a lot on that with chapter 12. Like it will be basically her entire chapter! But I'm sorry!

I've gotten so much feedback on **_Linctavia_**, that I'll keep the pair together. And **_Kabby_** if course will _be a minor pairing but pairing none the less._

**_Seriously I love you guys! Out of 550 the 100 fanfictions, this one is the 12th!_** That's pretty freaking amazing! (going by reviews). I'm so happy with the positivity this fanfic has gotten and as long as I _keep getting reviews, positive comments and feed back, I'll keep writing. I have big plans for this! :)_

_Next chapter is already up so keep reading! _

_**BELLARKE! LINCTAVIA! KABBY**_! **Whoever you ship**, let me know and I'll consider it. Anyways fellow 100 fans, _I'M OUT_! (for this chapter of course :))


	11. Chapter 11, She's Come Undone

_**Brave New World**_

_Chapter 11: She's Come Undone_

* * *

**Authors note**_: I updated _**TWO CHAPTERS**_! So if you **haven't read chapter 10, read that** before this one! I was at nine, and updated, ten, and eleven. **READ 10!**! lol. And review ;)_

* * *

**Jaha**

I had three days air left. Three days to live. I'd contemplated suicide a few times, but that was no way to honor my sons death, or the many deaths of the ark stations. That was no way to honor _my life._

I'd come to accept the idea of death. I hadn't, however, accepted my death. I had walked the halls I'd grown up, the rooms I'd spent half of my childhood in, the teaching center and I was finally walking the Walden quarantined lock up.

I walked with the portable radio connected to Abby and the earth survivors in one hand, and in the other the bottle of nitty seven year old Baton.

The lights flickered above me, the hallway was empty. _Like everywhere on this death machine._ I paused as I heard a loud thump. After a few moments standing in paranoia I kept moving.

I'd taken three consistent steps when the noise appeared again. I stopped and turned around, glancing behind me. I listened pasted the soft hum of the arks generators, passed the flickering of the lights, passed the clinking of metal hitting metal.

I hesitantly walked forward, the thumping noise was emitting from behind a large door. I pressed my finger to the scanner and watched as the door creaked and then opened. The lights were out, small flickers of ripped electrical plugs shot throughout the room.

The one thing that caught my attention, was a large outline of a drop ship. It was roughly one fourth the size of what the hundred was sent down in, but it was meant for less people.

I didn't understand what it was doing in Walden. The Guards, farmers, and the majority of work men grew up in Walden. They were the lower class, less fortunate. The drop ship, if anywhere, would have been in phoenix engineering. I ran my soft hand against the metal of the ship.

As I touched the ship, I felt a button. I hesitantly pushed it. The drop ship creaked but opened. A generator on the side that had been barely charging the ship creaked as it powered the lights on.

Everything around me was black, and the ship in front of me glowed a luminous blue light. I stepped inside. There were roughly twenty five seats. There was a lever and manual controls for landing. It was in the first condition like the others had been. It had to be almost one hundred years old.

Where had this ship come from? Why hadn't I know about it. I looked at the controls and dusty paper work. The pieces slowly came together. I stared at the rough sketch of the ship, and the other instructions next to the drawings.

Laying, dusty and discarded was a picture of Jacob Sydney. Our first chancellor, the chancellor that had gotten us up into space and united all of us after four years. _This was the emergency drop ship for the chancellor and the council._

I'd completely forgotten about the ship and it's purpose. I took a deep breath, silently thanking whoever was looking over me. "Maybe there is a god after all..." I said to no one, I traced the instructions once again and began looking at the generator.

I had three days to figure out how to work this drop ship and attempt to bring myself to earth. I sighed and began collecting the remaining energy in the entire ark.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I lay, staring up at the stars. My body was sore behind belief. I was almost positive I had a minor concussion, I knew I would have serious bruising in the morning. I wondered if the emptiness would ever leave me, or if it would still be here in the morning.

I let out a shallow breath. _What now?_ I had no plan for the ark's people. I hadn't even realized there were real survivors, let alone had enough time to think about it. I couldn't escape my mother anymore. _I could barely live with myself at the moment, how was I going to live with a rash Bellamy, mommy issues, and the ark pressuring to let them take things over?_

I looked at my small wound. Darius had only broken the first set of stitches, the deeper ones Anya had stitched, still held the wound together. Though, I'm sure I could have used a few small ones near my fifth to my seventh ribs.

The other reapers had peacefully left, they'd given us all of our supplies back and disappeared. We had guards stationed around the small make shift camp, the grounder were settled back in and drew little to no attention to themselves. My thoughts kept pestering me.

I groaned and closed my eyes as I thought about who I was and who I was becoming.

* * *

_**Anya**_

I'd walked down the cliff, many guns were pointed at me, little red lights danced across my figure. Some might say I was cocky, I just wasn't in the mode to deal with the bullshit. I held my hands up in surrender and kept walking.

I watched as the kids looked to their dark haired leader for instruction and confusion. His eyes darted up towards the cliff and then on to me.

"_Where the hell is Clarke!?_" He demanded, though it was dim and terrible lighting, even I could see her legs dangling off the cliff.

"She wants to be left alone." I stated and glanced back up at the blonde girl who had laid down and merged herself with the dark grass.

"Is she okay?" A concerned and older voice asked. The woman had dark hair, and almond dark eyes. She stood next to the tall and proud coleader of the hundred.

"She's fine, just upset." I stated. I'd considered telling them that she was wounded, that she was emotionally and mentally overwhelmed. I knew the second I even mentioned something being off they would bombard the girl. If she wanted to be left alone, I'd respect her wish.

"I'm going to go check on her." The brunette woman stated and started to move passed me.

"She wants so be left alone." I stated, my voice taking on a defensive edge, and my eyes narrowing towards the woman. I'd grabbed her arm to stop her from going up the cliff. A few guns snapped up to my figure once more and I roughly let go of the woman's arm.

"Abby, she's right... Clarke's struggling and probably freaking out a little. I don't think now is a good time to talk." Another brunette chimed in. This girl wore a red puffy jacket, she sat on the ground like a child. She was propped up against the boy Lincoln had told me was Fick... _No that wasn't right... Flynn? No, that didn't fit._

"She'll be here in the morning." The boy that I could think of his name said. His eyes looking at me, then the persistent and concerned older brunette, and finally the cliff where Clarke lay staring at the stars. The brunette leaning against him seemed to tense and glare at the ground.

"... Finns right," That was his name! Finn. "You should try her tomorrow, or when we're all settled somewhere." The younger brunette said. Her eyes still hostile while she spoke of Clarke. Though I'd never admit, or show it, I was surprised anyone would be hostile towards the little blonde.

Yes, she was feisty and fierce. But she was kind, she cared very deeply, she was compassionate, and emotional. She was strong but knew her weaknesses. She was a noble enemy at one point, she was dangerous because of her sharp mind. We weren't enemies anymore, which I was thankful for. _It was hard to hate someone when they were a good person._

"Someone should check on her." The older woman that went by Abby stated, she seemed worried and hurt. Finn seemed to glance up at the Cliff and then back at the crippled girl at his feet. He obviously wanted to speak with her, but didn't want to say anything.

The boys Grant had spoken of stood beside Bellamy Blake. One cleared their throat and awkwardly raised his hand, I didn't take him for a Monty, I assumed he was Jasper. "I-I, uh, could talk to her...!" The boy hesitantly stated, he seemed to be eyeing the older Blake.

I flicked my gaze over to the quiet leader. He silently excused himself. I watched as he walked around the supplies and dug for something. He pulled out two orange blankets, a basic first aid kit, a large flask, and a package of something I assumed to be food.

I zoned out from the awkward proposals of who would and should talk to Clarke. I watched as the leader pulled the boy I guessed was Monty to the side. The younger boy nodded enthusiastically, he motioned for Bellamy to follow him.

I nodded and left the small circle and followed the two boys, curiosity taking over me. I watched a fire away as the younger dark haired boy pulled a large gallon our of the supplies area and poured the contents into the flask.

_Alcohol_.

I couldn't Help the small smirk that came to my face. I glanced up towards Clarke, the smirk turning into a light smile. I was slightly envious of the girl; _she had so many people that would kill for her, that admired her, yet she didn't realize half of them._

"I haven't seen that smile for a while." Grant's masculine voice ripped through my thoughts. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw his pelted form.

"Because I never wear it." I stated and turned to fully face hazel eyes flickering over his playful smirk.

"You should, it looks a little better than the '_I can and Will kill you,'_ look. You look less intimidating." Grant teased lightly but seriously, his eyes smirking in delight as his face fell to a natural and serious look.

"Well, spit it out. How did you do it?" I asked and glanced at the three spacewalkers that had accompanied him.

"_The thousands of men stomping_?" He asked, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"We found three drainage pipes under an old high way. They echo, they weren't far from here. We all got in rhythm together and it sounded like an army on its way." Grant stated and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Which one of you four came up with the idea?" I asked in curiosity.

"Monty, the-" I interrupted him. From the corner of my eyes I saw the ebony haired leader start towards the cliff. He paused at the group gathered at the bottom and motioned for them to leave, then headed up the cliff. I couldn't help the ghost of a smile.

"I know who he is." I stated and turned around once more. Grant nodded once before joining the other grounders.

She was lucky, in more ways than she realized. _She deserved happiness, and the older Blake... He deserved redemption. They fit well together... _For Clarke's sake I hoped he wouldn't screw up or take advantage of her forgiving nature.

With one look at the man heading up the cliff, I _had a good feeling that he knew how rare and special Clarke was._ I turned towards the fire, a small smile decorated my face. Grants eyes found mine instantly and I sat beside him.

* * *

_**Clarke**_

I was a murderer.

I killed a man.

It didn't matter If he was corrupt or not. I'd still killed someone. _Murder wasn't justifiable._ Just because it was for my survival didn't make it _okay_. I wasn't supposed to be the _dictator who decided who got to live and die_. I was supposed to be the innocent blonde girl that preached of everyone's good side. That preached about second chances.

Yet here I was, murdering, ruling, and fighting. I wasn't a fighter. _I'd never be a fighter_. It didn't come natural to me, it wasn't impossible, but I didn't want to be the fighter. I liked being the peace maker, I liked making the easier decisions, or the more livable ones.

I heard footsteps coming up the cliff. Didn't people get the hint; _I hadn't come down_, I'd told Anya to tell everyone to leave me alone. "What part of 'I want to be left alone,' do you not get?" I asked. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I needed to sort my emotions out, I needed to sort my thoughts out. I needed to sort reality from fantasy.

"I come bearing gifts..." The familiar and deep voice had me snapping my head over my shoulder and looking at Bellamy's side ways figure. I cocked my head up right and stared at him for a moment and the observed the supplies he'd brought.

I looked away for a moment. At least it was Bellamy. He was a pain to deal with, but he wouldn't try to pry into my personal life and force himself into my problems. The small fact that he didn't try to become my friend, is what allowed me to permit him access next to me.

"What'd you bring?" I asked and watched as he dropped the supplies and comfortably flipped out a heavy orange blanket and put it a few inches behind me. It was large enough for the both of us to sit on, so I pulled myself back on to it. Bellamy sat nearly a foot away from me, his back against a large rock.

"Blankets, "He handed me my own orange blanket, hesitantly I accepted and nodded my thanks, he rolled his eyes but continued, "First aid kit, a little food, another shirt, water, and a small surprise." He finished. Most of the things he listed were logical, but he'd gotten my attention with the promise of a surprise. I raised an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes, though the smirk never faltered.

"_You're going to have to use your words_ if you want to know what the surprise is." Bellamy stated, his eyes twinkling with the light teasing. A bitter ghost of a smile tinted my lips.

"I don't feel like being social right now." I stated dryly, my eyes focusing back on the stars.

"Good, the gift will do wonders for you." I tried to ignore him, but as I heard rustling for a few moments I turned and looked at him. He'd pulled a silver flask from his jacket pocket, it was almost ten inches long. I gave him a questioning look, when he cocked his head at me I sighed and took a breath preparing to speak.

"I thought Monty was all out of moonshine?" I half asked, half stated.

"He started brewing a new batch tonight, so he gave me the scarce remains of his last one. It's sat for almost two weeks now, so beware it's-" Bellamy spoke, I'd already taken the flask from his out stretched reach and took a big swig.

"St-rong." I coughed and puckered my face. Bellamy laughed lightly and nodded his head.

"I was going to say bitter." He finsihed, and I nodded with a raise of my eyebrows and an '_Oh really_?' look.

Silence resumed between us. It didn't take long for his prescense to drift away from my subconscious and my dark thoughts claimed me once more. I burried my head in my hands and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my hands and head on my knees.

I couldn't keep fighting off who I wanted to be and who I had to be to survive. The two were completely different, and they _were going_ to make me pick one.

I took a deep and shaken breath and was about to release it when I felt a soft and large hand on my shoulder. I cocked my head to the side and looked at Bellamy. He grabbed my right hand and put the flask back in it. A dry, bitter and broken laugh escaped my throat. He stared at me with sorrow and understanding.

I took a deep swig. "_Don't_," I coughed out, "Look at me like _that_." I said, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't even tipsy. Maybe a few more gulps and I would be, but not at the moment.

"Like what?" Bellamy asked, his voice hard and confused. His eyebrows drawn together and a frown etched across his chisled face.

"Like you pity me. Like I'm a poor and defenseless girl that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I stated and took another drink. The burning of the alcohol was welcomed. _It was a dry reality, that everything good for anything, left a trail of fire in it's wake._

Bellamy opened his mouth to argue, or comfort, or maybe even reinsure me. I didn't want to hear any of it.

"I'm a Mur- murder-er." I cracked out. My voice breaking and bending with my emotions.

"Clarke, you know that's not true." Bellamy butted in quickly, understanding what was happening.

"Isn't it, Bellamy?" I asked bitterly and took another swig. I was starting to feel slightly tipsy, and I welcomed the light feeling. "I have redeeming qualities, I know. I'm a good person. I'm kind and smart and compassionate. But I've killed countless people. I killed Adam, I killed a grounder, I killed dozens when I pulled the lever to the drop ship and demanded Jasper burn the grounders. I killed Darius just now." I stated, my eyes distant and unfocused.

I took another swig and scooted back until I hit the tree to my left. I stared the opposite direction Bellamy was in. I cradled my knees to my chest.

"I'm one of the most messed up people you've ever met." I laughed out. Partially because of the alcohol, partially because it was true.

Bellamy tried to speak but I kept going.

"I'm a murderer for starters." I stated and glanced at the ebony haired man less than five feet away from me.

"I hated my best friend for an entire year, because I believed he told his father about my fathers plan to tell the ark of their major problem." I said, surprisingly not crying.

"But guess who really told Chancellor Jaha of my fathers 'heroic' plan..." I half asked half croaked out.

"..._my mother_..." I whispered. I glanced to my right to see Bellamy with wide eyes and a surprised look, his face was soft and eyes downcast.

"Right when I fixed things with Wells... He was murdered by a fourteen year old. I just regained something positive in my life after learning how the most amazing person, the idol of my life, was killed by my mother." I spoke quietly but strongly.

"Then, I recklessly slept with Finn because... Get this; _I thought he actually cared about me! Haha, the joke was on me._ He had a girlfriend. I lost my virginity to a lying, cheating, asshole. The worst part was, even when his girlfriend risked her life and came down to earth for him, he still persistence after me, while being involved with her..." I ranted and took another drink from the flask, as if cheering to my pain and problems.

"Darius was right..." I stated, Bellamy looked confused, "I'm an _aw_-wful person. _I'm alone and I hate it. I can't change it._" I choked out, my eyes finally aligning with Bellamy's surprised brown ones.

"I'm _damned_." I muttered to no one inperticular.

Did he honestly not know my problems, I was an open book. I was sure _he_ out of everyone would have done some research and figured out what made me tick. I rolled my eyes and spun the alcohol in the flask.

"Clarke... To be honest with you. _We're all alone, and we all hate it_." Bellamy said, I stared at him for a moment, he signed and stared at the stars for a moment before setting his determined and intense gaze at me.

"You've killed... But you haven't murdered. Not in cold blood, anyway. Never once did you kill because you were rage driven or hateful. You killed in defense, _in mercy_." he stated, I felt myself softening and clinging to his every word of justification.

"I don't know what that reaper said to you, but you are none of those things..." He paused and stared at me intensely for a moment, "Clarke, _I've met a lot of people, and you are by far the best person I've ever met_." Bellamy stated, his brown eyes holding mine in place and keeping me grounded.

"You are kind; not just to kids or patients, but to everyone. No matter what they've done, whether it be to you, or someone else." He contiuned and I slowly nodded. Subconsciously I moved off the tree and climbed back on the orange blanket, ink a few feet away from him.

"You are clever in ways I'd need imagine, you're quick witted and strategic. You're brilliant and quick to find a solution and a plan of how you want to execute your plan." Bellamy kept going. With each compliment I felt more like I knew myself.

"You are creative; you find something beautiful in everything you find. _You find a value and worth in everyone._ You have this quirk, a talent of the sorts, one that determines someone intentions and whether they deserve a second chance of not." He stated, I listened intently to his words a small frown forming on my face.

"I was wrong about Murphy... He almost killed you because I was wrong." I mumbled out, he shook his head and stared at me with his intense almond eyes.

"Murphy is different. He's to far lost. He taints and tempts everything good. You're the most good I've ever seen. He manipulated that, he manipulated _you_." Bellamy stated and I believed him. Murphy wasn't a good person, he wanted to kill Bellamy and all those who hurt him.

"Clarke, you're loyal even when you dislike someone. Your loyalty towards Wells, and even Finn never faltered until they'd betrayed you _beyond what anyone else would put up with._ But even after they'd hurt you and spit at you, you still helped them. The same could be said with me..." He stated, his eyes searching the stars, the camp and then me.

"I made everything extremely hard on you, I'm the reason many of the hundred hated you, and called you privileged. Yet, you never stooped low. You kept Octavia safe, and the delinquent... even me. _I didn't deserve any of your kindness, yet you saw something in me that you deemed worthy_. You never gave up on me, even as my crimes piled against me." Bellamy said softly and stared at me with a confused and admiring look. A mixture of relief and gratitude flashed in his brown eyes.

"There's this strong compassion you have inside of you. It's a caring and worry for others. You put everyone, people you don't even know, before yourself." The ebony haired man kept going. Though I was a little past tipsy, I couldn't believe _how well_ he'd observed and _knew me._

"We are exact opposites, I admire and respect who you are. _Even though you may not know who you are, I know exactly who you are. _And Clarke," I felt tears prick at my eyes, they weren't sad or paid filled tears, they were tears of relief and happiness, " _The person you are, and the person you're going to become, is a person worth being."_ He muttered quietly. I'd never forget his words.

"Bellamy..." I whispered and let the tears fall. He looked confused and deeply concerned. "Thank you." I spoke with complete sincerity. I knew he wasn't the emotional type, and I knew he rarely dropped his guard, but he'd done that and so much more. _He'd reached out to me._

There was at least four other people that would have come up here, they would have all gotten the same result, a strict and unwavering '_leave me alone_,' but Bellamy came up here out of kindness.

"I never gave you your real present. The moonshine was part one." He winked playfully, changing the sensitive mood between the two of us, and pulled out a small box from inside his jacket. It was about five inches by five inches and was tightly sealed. I gave him a confused look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, "I don't bite... _Unless you ask me to, then that's a different story-_" I nudged him as I peered at the box he was holding. Seeing as I hadn't taken it yet, he unwrapped the box. I smelt them before I saw them. I'd only read about it before.

Little dark brown squares with colored designs lay in the box. I looked at Bellamy in curiosity. They smelt so good! My stomach rumbled in agreement, I blushed lightly and clutched my non injured side.

"Try one." Bellamy urged and I looked at him like it was a scandalous idea.

"They have to be expired! I'd get food poisoning." I stated and ignored the small hunger pains.

"They were wrapped, and chocolate doesn't expire. _Trust me_, they're okay." Bellamy nudged the box into my lap. I picked a small rectangle one up observed it. There was a drizzle of pink on top. I poked it with my other finger. I held it close to my mouth. And then carefully took a bite of the foreign substance.

It was like an orange and strawberry had burst in my mouth, with a bitter sweet crunch of the chocolate. I moaned in pleasure and held the other half of the chocolate out to Bellamy.

He seemed to observe it with amusement for a moment before I placed it in his hands. I nodded and chewed on the small half piece I'd eaten. The flavor was devine. It was like a juicy and fruity mixture with this bitter sweetness.

Bellamy chewed and swallowed. He picked up one and bit it in half, I took the other half from him. It appeared to be white inside. I plopped the small dessert in my mouth and sighed in happiness.

"Cocunut." Bellamy commented and leaned agsinst the large rock behind him. His right leg was proped up as his left leg lay to the side. I sat about a foot in between his legs, my face towards his, my legs crossing and folding under each other.

We both switched a swapped chocolates for a few moments. I was still upset, I would be until sme of the problems were resolved, I felt a million times better. I gratefully took the swig of water Bellamy offered me.

Out of all the people I would have expected to comfort me, I doubted it would have been Bellamy Blake. _It fit in a odd way, we were opposites, we understood how hard it was to be the opposite of what we were. It wasn't impossible for us, and sometimes we were too good at it, and it terrified us_. That's why we could comfort and encourage each other.

_We understood both sides of ourselves, therefore we understood each other._

It didn't occur to me until now that he was mentally and emotionally just as upset as I had been. I knew he wouldn't let me compliment over him for ten minutes, so I settled with something That he would accept.

"You know Bellamy... You're not the _worst company in the world_." I started lightly, he smirked and gave me a small flirty look, I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. As I looked at him again, he had a serene look on his face.

"That's just the chocolate talking." He murmured humbly.

"_Maybe_," I said light heartily, "_Or maybe it's true_." She stated, He sighed, he obviously did not want to dig up the reapers speech with him just yet. The reason he'd fallen and shown weakness.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I knew where this was going, I didn't like it, but I didn't stop it. I knew Clarke would feel better about herself if she felt like she helped me. So I let her continue.

"Look Clarke, I don't need the 'you're a good person' bullshit speech." I said, and instantly regretted it.

"Bullshit?" She questioned, I saw the hurt flash in her eyes. _Fuck. I didn't mean it like that._

"That's not what I meant." I tried but she wouldn't hear of it.

Her expression changed drastically, it went from hurt, disbelieving and angry, to calm, understanding and sincere.

"Bellamy..." Her voice was soft, I looked at her blue eyes for a moment and then tried to turn away.

"No, don't look at me with _those big blue judgy eyes_." I narrowed my eyes and then looked away, trying to ignore her prescene. It was nearly impossible seeing as she was in between my legs and less than a foot away.

"Don't throw your guard up. I understand you don't want to hear this, but you need to." I couldn't help but glance back at her, the scowl and threatening glare I gave so well, pinned on her.

"You," She pressed her finger against my chest with enough pressure to push my back against the rock, "_Are not a bad person_." She stated, I looked at her eith surprise, unsure of where she was going with this.

"You blame yourself for things you cannot control. You are rash, stubborn, and _can be the bane of my existence half of the time,_ but you're also _experienced_ in ways I am not, you're strong, not just physically but mentally. You are distached, and I admire that, because I can never distach!" She sounded slightly envious at the end and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"You've lived, and you _live_ everyday. You don't follow the rules, _and you make things tolerable. Because this place has been **Hell** for me, and I've been hurt time after time again, but you are real, and you are direct, and I trust you._" She breathed out, I was slightly surprised by her confession. She didn't trust anyone, and now she admitted to trusting me.

"I trust you Bellamy..." She stated, her face serious with a small frown.

"I couldn't do any of this without you, _Hell I still can't_. _Together...we work. Some crazy, messed up way!_ You're a good person, you'd do anything to protect Octavia and the people you care about; _and I am lucky to be a part of the camp that you care about._ You stand for justice and equality, for strength and survival." She stated, I stared at he din surprise.

Not only had she seen through my walls and _recognized me for me_, but she'd _understood why I was the way I was._ She didn't judge me or try to kiss up to me like the other girls. She stood up to me when she disagreed, and she encouraged me when she agreed. _She was different, I'd known that since day one. I'd just never realized how special she really was._

She have me a smug look, I narrowed my eyes at her, she knew I was joking. _She knew me a little too well, it made me neverous, and exhilarated at the same time._ "Shut up and eat your chocolate, _princess_." She scowled for a moment but plopped a chocolate in her mouth and turned her body to be looking out of the cliff at the flaming fires below.

I couldn't help the ghost of a smile and silent laugh as she smirked at what she'd said and my reaction. _She was truly something else._

_As long as she was alive, I'd have my purpose to live_.

I'd have someone to protect with my life. I might not always agree with her, and I sure as hell couldn't stand her at times, but I'd have a reason to live. _She was my reason to live._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

It was nice having _someone know you better than you knew yourself_. They always knew how to pick up your shattered pieces and pull you back together. Or at least up. I gave him a small smile and looked back at the stars. I felt his _gaze linger on me._

"Are you going to let me stitch you up or would you like to get a nasty infection?" Bellamy asked, his eyes turned playful. "I'll admit, shirtless girls are hot but when puss and blood are oozing from their side-" He started but I swiftly gave him a nudge in the arm. He rocked to the side and than resumed his spot beside me.

"How long did you know?" I asked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I noticed the second I came up here. The black covers the blood pretty well, but the weight of the liquid pulls it to you body unlike the rest of the shirt. And you didn't put any weight on that side as you moved around." Bellamy stated and eyed the wound and held the first aid kit in his hand.

"So that's how you really got Monty's moonshine, huh?" I teased but layed down never less. I felt his hand hover above the hem of my shirt and I rolled my eyes. He was still a typical male. I grabbed his hand and placed it on the hem of my shirt the my flat stomach. Though it was dark, I was pretty sure he was blushing... Or maybe scowling. _Scowling seemed to fit him better._

I had a small smirk on my lips at the thought. "What are you smirking at?" he bit towards me, I could feel his narrowed gaze. My smirk grew at his irritation.

_Yeah, diffidently scowling._

* * *

**Authors Note**: HEY GUYS! Basically part two of the last chapter, but it's more cute ;) If this chapter didn't make sense, it's because you didn't read my important authors note and you skipped chapter ten! **_READ AND REVIEW! _**

_**How was Bellarke scene?**_ Obviously they don't love each other or really have romantic feelings yet, but they are beginning to establish why they need each other and exactly how the other affect them. For Bellamy _it's a reason to live_. For Clarke _it's a model to follow after: his strength, tough attitude and beautiful eyelashes ;)_ there's a lot of reasons why they need each other, and these are just the beginning feelings.

**_What did you guys think about Anya's perspective (POV)?_** it was diffidently harder to write, because she doesn't know everyone so I really have to describe characters that is normally just address by a name or one common trait.

**_Anyone surprised by Jaha's discovery? _**Common he can't just die on the **damn** ark! He's gotta try to get down to the earth, worst case he dies in a firy explosion, not suffocating!

**Who's ready to be at the pentagon**? I sure am! _**chapter 12**_! I've said that the last two chapters though, but I'm 99.99% sure it's next chapter they get to their destination, no more delays and problems!

So again, **_anyone love or hate the Bellarke scene?_** Because this was the first REAL one! Tell me what you like, want more of, less of, for future scenes and fluff ;)!

Tell me what you want more or less of. I've heard more Kabby, and Linctavia, and I promise they're coming. But I have to establish an understanding with Bellarke before I can toss real relationships in this fanfic.

**BELLARKE, LINCTAVIA, AND KABBY**! READ and _**REVIEW**_! The 100 Give Way! :) Until next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12, Trouble

**_Brave New World_**

_Chapter 12: The First Indication of Trouble_

* * *

**Authors note**: I was doing a tennis camp this week, but after that I will be free for two weeks until school starts! So I'll be updating every two-three days starting this Saturday! :) I apologize again, but I won't give up on this fanfic! So bear with me!

If you filter the fanfictions by reviews and all ratings, _**I'm in the top 10! #9 to be exact! **_And that's incredible! It's been just a few days over a month and I've gotten so many positive reviews, people, and followers!_ I can't thank you guys enough!_

Also I've been having some reviews from "Guests"/ non memebers about the 100 give away! _**I WILL TOTALLY GIVE MY EMAIL TO YOU and you can enter that way. Or if you have. Twitter follow my fanfiction account. It's 100_Obsessed and just tweet me.**_ Great idea _**Pandora and Wright/ other guests**_! :) I'm flexible and if you have a way or idea I'll try and make it work! Love you guys!

* * *

**_Octavia_**

We'd been traveling for two weeks and three days. Lincoln had just told me that we'd be arriving by nightfall. I was elated. I wasn't out of shape, but walking in the bone chilling wind, and over thousands of miles was enough to tire me out. I was ready to be in a permanent place... Even if it was only temporary.

Lincoln spoke of the warmth this land had. He spoke of the average temperatures and how the cold never seemed to leek into the south. I was excited to feel this warmth, to experience a part of Lincoln's yearly routine. I was excited to see the world and what it had to offer.

Lincoln had spoken to me about the partners and his specific situation. He explained how far in the future the problem should be. He explained his alternate solutions and made it clear to me that it wasn't a problem.

But I wasn't blind to the red heads _glances_, to Lincoln and her chemistry. It was more than he lead on, but _what could I do_? I'd kissed him in front of her, we walked everywhere together, he'd staked his claim and I'd staked mine. But _what am I supposed to do when someone ignores all the claims...When there are no rules?_

I'd ignored her, I hated her, Hell I still do. But I couldn't bring myself to create problems for the tribe that had taken me in, and for Lincoln, just _because I was jealous_. Lincoln never fed the fire, he was short, simple, when he spoke to her. I was thankful for that.

I wasn't ignorant to the older girls beauty. She was young, probably early twenties. She had long dark, firry red hair, and thick hair at that. It naturally fell in big loose curls. The girl had clear mint green eyes, and a light dusting of freckles lined from cheek to cheek. She was tall and built with a lean frame and strong muscles. She was a warrior.

The red heads name was Evelynn, but she went by Lynn. I thought Eve would have fit her better, _it was closer to Evil._.. But that was just my opinion. Dmitri was chatty whenever Lincoln had to hunt or scout surrounding areas. He seemed to be good friends with Lincoln, and watched out for me.

I was thankful for him. His fun and carefree personality reminded me of a more mature, and slightly more serious Jasper. It was strange, he was what I'd imagine a mixture between Bellamy and Jasper would be. I smiled to myself at the brief thought.

I missed my brother. I missed my friends and our little "adventure" group. I couldn't get enough of this freedom, but I wished I could of shared it with them. I wished they could of traveled with me and seen all the animals, plants, Rivers, and broken down buildings.

I found myself thinking about Bellamy a lot more. I'd been with him, and mom, up until confinement. The first few weeks I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know what would happen to me... Well I did, but I didn't like it one bit. More than that, I was alone. I'd been with, not just one... But two people for sixteen years, and when I was placed by myself, I couldn't handle my emotions, and Panic attacks.

I wondered if he was okay. If he and everyone else survived the war. I wondered how many deaths there were. I wondered if he was treating Clarke and the others well. I sure hoped he was, because they were the closest people he had to allies. Sure the camp followed him, but what happens when they don't agree, or he's wrong, if they have no real connection with him, they'll over throw him. But if he establishes good connections, trust and relationships, he'd be better off.

I knew they-_he_ would survive. I just needed to know that they'd-_he'd_ all be okay. Eventually. Maybe not at the moment, but eventually... I knew once spring came around, _my world could literally fall around me if I discovered my people all dead_... My brother dead... So I took a deep breath, cleared my head and enjoyed the fact that I'd be able to rest within the next four hours.

The walk from where we had been an hour ago, to where we stood now hadn't been long, it was just... High. We'd crossed two large hills before we settled in a clearing. It didn't look like a large grounder camp. It didn't appear to be anything other than a clearing.

Lincoln seemed to sense my confusion and disappointment. "Were not there yet, not really always." Lincoln stated and pointed to a small trail going up another hill. I nodded and took glances at and around the path. We began filing through the path in threes, Dmitri, Lincoln and I were in front.

It didn't take us long to reach the top of the hill. As I looked down I felt my breath get caught in my throat. It was beautiful. Between the hill I stood on, and another hill fifty or sixty miles away was a large valley. And in the middle of the valley were permanent buildings, we're structures, and beautiful lights.

A large city was glowing beneath us. We'd made it. I shared a look at Viv, she seemed as enthusiastic as I was, and she'd been here many times before. During our two week hike, she'd talked about the structures and how they restored the buildings and she spoke of the new buildings and cabins. She spoke of camp fires and water facilities.

Her detail was nothing compared to the city itself. Everything seemed to dazzle. As we followed the trail and munovered though the trees, I spotted a large sign.

'_**ANEMY TRIBU**_' The sign read. Neither word stood out to me, I turned to Lincoln. One of our first preconceived thoughts were of Lincoln's heritage and if he spoke or understood English. I knew those words weren't english, and I doubted they were a motto.

Underneath the beautifully carved words was another word. '_**NINOVAN**_,' I shook my head as I tried to make sense of the words and their meanings.

"_Anemy Tribu_?" I asked as I looked at Lincoln and then Dmitri as I caught his attention as well.

"_Anemy stands for Superior. Tribu stands for Tribe_. Because this is our tenth and eleventh tribe, and we're our leader resides, not to mention our permanent home... We call it _Superior Tribe_." Lincoln explained as he kept his eyes forward, I saw him sneak a glance at my surprised and curious expression. I gave him a flirtatious look and raised my eyebrows with a 'I know you're looking,' look.

I heard him laugh beside me before he turned to Dmitri. "Ninovan..." Dmitri stated, "Stands for _Our Home_." Dmitri spoke, his ton was light and filled with a humble pride. I smiled lightly at the two, liking the word.

"What language is it? And why another language? I can't imagine you grounders taking the time to sort through fancy mottos and languages." I asked and then shot a probe of sarcasm their way.

"Ha-ha," Lincoln said without any real laughter, he rolled his eyes and then stared at my smirking form, "Most grounders speak Multiple languages. Grounder leaders anyways." Lincoln stated and looked at Dmitri to explain further.

"I speak, Spanish, English, and French." Dmitri spoke thoughtfully, never having really thought about it much. "Spanish is the main language of the grounders. Almost three fourths our population speaks it. English is common in the eastern land, but the further west you travel the more French or Spanish you come across." Dmitri said and began twirling his knife.

"Spanish is an interesting thing for us grounders. Almost every grounder has to learn basic spanish and the codes our army uses. Besides they they're free to whatever speech they prefer." Lincoln spoke as he pulled away tree branches in front of them.

"Good to know." I muttered and thought about that fact for a few minutes. Lincoln and I had already spoken about how I was going to fit in, how I was going to dress, act, and portray a grounder. He'd explained how until the leader expressed his opinion on the war and his views on my people, that it would be best to play it safe.

What if the leader declared war? What if they rushed into the camp and murdered everyone...? I couldn't deal with that, I'd rather die with my people than live another lie. I couldn't live under the floor boards any longer. It was all or nothing.

We walked into the glorious city, it was nearly dark outside, and the bright glow of many lights were blinding to my eyes. It was amazing. We continued forward, the path separating into five different trails.

"Octavia," Lincoln whispered my name in my ear, I jumped slightly. His prescene was a slight surprise. I was caught up in all the greenery, lights, sand, drum sounds, and large masses of people. "Were going to get our rooms, then we're going to the general meeting. I want you in a five foot radius of me at all times, got it?" Lincoln made eye contact with me.

"Don't worry, I'll keep close and I'll be cautious." I reinsured as I looked over the fun and spirited dancers, the fire lite torches surrounding a stage of the sorts, and a line of drummers and different, strange instruments.

I felt Lincoln lock our hands together and gave me a small tug in the direction of our cabin. From what I picked up on we shared the cabin with Dmitri, Lynn, and another grounder I hadn't yet met. Lincoln and I had our own room, I appreciated the space we had.

"Octavia, remember what we talked about." Lincoln looked at me seriously, his large brown eyes holding mine captive. I tried to smile, to brush off his loving look, I couldn't.

He took two steps and closed the distance between us. I kept my eyes on the wood floor. I felt him gently lift my chin up, I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to think about possibly being killed for existing once again. I'd lived in gear of death for sixteen years, it never stopped.

My fear of death was different from other teenagers. Most would fear death if they had gotten close to it. If they'd experienced a deadly threat or life changing event. Ever day I lived, breathed, and slept, I was close to death. They wanted to kill me for being born... And now I might be slaughtered because I came from a different "race" or group.

My eyes unwillingly met his. Lincoln didn't drop his hand from my chin, instead he lightly pushed back my dark ebony hair, behind my ear. During our last two weeks, I'd told him of my childhood, of my arrest, I told him of my brother and I's bond and struggles.

Lincoln was hesitant to share his past, but did Never less did so. He spoke of his tough childhood and abusive father. His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father blamed him. He spoke of the difficulty growing up and being expected and taught to lead.

That was the first I depth conversation they'd had. It was one of their most meaningful ones, it held their insecurities, fears, and past failures. She was glad she could share her thoughts and past with him. She was thankful he didn't liable her as incapable or weak.

"Octavia..." Lincoln whispered my name and I was broken out of my thoughts. I stared up at him, his lips were less than two inches from my own.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He spoke softly, the words were a soft reminder that I was cared for and loved by many. I was lucky. Most people, let alone girls, didn't get the love of their life, Or anyone to love them period. I had Lincoln, I had a loving brother, Bellamy, and I had Friends that loved me.

I took a Deep breath and nodded, I felt more at peace with my thoughts. Lincoln carefully kissed my lips, I eagerly returned his kiss with all the emotions that swarmed Inside of me. He deepened the kiss as I parted my lips; granting Him entrance.

Lincoln took a step forward, my body was pressed against his. A soft sigh escaped my lips. He backed us up to the wall and we continued in rhythm together. His lips expressed emotions he couldn't say or show.

I reached up and slowly pulled his neck and head lower, making his mouth more accessible. Just as Lincoln grabbed the tops of my thighs and was ready to pull my body on to his; A loud knock cams from the door, I could help but laugh lightly and blush as Lincoln growled at the smirking Dmitri.

"Though I hate to... What's the term? Cock Block?" Dmitri smirked and turned away from us. "We have an important meeting to attend to. Your wild, strange, sex can wait a few hours." Dmitri added just to provoke us, it didn't work, I found it entertaining. Though I didn't think Lincoln could say the same, he seemed annoyed.

I smirked lightly and sent him a flirtatious and amused look. I knew Dmitri was listening into our conversation so I chose my words carefully. "Dmitri's right; our wild, sweaty, deep, passionate, victory sex, can wait." I purred and smirked as Dmitri stumbled over the path and looked at both of us like we were insane.

The smirks on Lincoln and I's faces must have given us away because Dmitri dryly chuckled. "You're making fun of me. Ha-Ha, jokes on me." Dmitri waved his hands around his body in a sarcastic way.

"Honestly... Didn't know you had it in you, Blake." Dmitri added and I smiled at Lincoln.

"You have no idea." Lincoln muttered and I playfully elbowed him.

"Looks can be a deceitful bitch... And so can I." I said with a sexy smirk and a playfully fierce look. I stared at Dmitri's surprised expression first and then Lincoln's amused look, and dramatic eye roll.

I winked at both the boys and took the lead towards the large mob of hundreds of grounders. There was a large stage with handmade drums and instruments on the stage. No one was in the beautiful platform though.

About twenty three grounders took the stage; some began beating the drums to an exotic and fast paced beat. Others began chanting a compelling and consistent song, a few danced around the stage and lite more torches. The crowd quickly began participating and surged with energy.

Other soft instruments added sweet spins on the loud and intense beat. It didn't take long before I was swaying to the beat and compelled by the music like the other gorunders. Lincoln watched me with brown, proud eyes. He grabbed me and pulled us further into the crowd.

As he spun and pulled me to him and we grinded our bodies to the loud music I realized It was moments like these that I lived for. Moments that made all the struggles, the pain, and the surviving...worth it.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I was running, sprinting toward Octavia, and Aurora. With every step I took, it felt like they were thrown farther away from me. I wasn't making any head way. I couldn't breath properly and my body ached.

I watched, and ran helplessly as Octavia fought one of the arks guards men. The other two guards were grabbing Aurora, my mother, and forcefully pulling her into the large metal room that thousands had died in before.

I tried to scream to my mother, to the guards to stop. Nothing came out but a small croak. I desperately tried again, not a sound was made. I tried to sprint forward again, hoping to stop the guard before he pushed the button that ended my mothers life.

A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and tossed me back. My desperation quickly became fury. I shoved the guardsman and tried to move around him. My mothers brown eyes flashed to mine. I couldn't look away, I couldn't scream, and I couldn't move as Shumway pressed the button that sent my mother into space, and ultimately to her death.

Sorrow flew through my body, my mother was dead. I couldn't breath properly. I stared at the spot she'd last been only moments before the large metal doors opened and space claimed her. I first felt someone rest a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly turned around, mostly because they pulled me around.

I stared face to face with Chancellor Jaha. His intense brown eyes bore into my own. I couldn't feel any other emotions but a deep sorrow and self loathing. I blankly stared at him.

"Bellamy Blake... Murderer of three hundred and twenty lives. Irresponsible and Irrational. You will never... Be good, be worthy, be deserving..." Jaha spoke slowly, but clearly. I couldn't move, I heard a sharp scream, instinctively I turned around.

One of the guards rested their hands on Octavia and was pulling the resilient girl towards her death. She screamed, her black hair flashing around her body, her blue eyes sharp on mine; begging for help.

"**BELLAMY**!" Octavia screamed in panic and sheer fear.

I broke out of Jaha's iron grip and dashed for my sister. I tried to scream; to assure her that I could save her, that she'd be okay. I couldn't make a sound. I was less than three feet from my desperate sister, when two guards shoved me to the ground.

I was pinned, struggling, but still pinned. They tossed Octavia in the metal cage that would send her to her death. I attempted to punch the guardsman that held me to the cold metal floor. I watched in anticipation and immense sorrow as Octavia stood up and tried to pound on the glass that separated us.

I saw her screaming, crying, and breaking. I couldn't do anything to save her. Shumway stood beside the button that floated thousands, my mother, and now Octavia. My brown eyes flashed to Octavia's glassy blue ones, before Shumway pushed the button and the two large doors propelled open and sucked her petite body into oblivion.

I stared at the cage, wondering if I was next. I wouldn't even fight... _They were dead... My family; the two people I'd been with my entire life; struggled, bled, argued, starved, thrived, and lived with... We're gone. Dead._

It felt only right for me to die too. I wanted to be dead. I didn't want to feel this emptiness, this sorrow, this loss. My forehead rested against the cool floor of the ark, tears streaming from my eyes and hitting the cold floor. They were gone.

"Bellamy..." The soft and uneven voice asked. I felt the guards move off me, and heard their feet walk towards the walls. I didn't want to move, I just wanted to die. For the pain, sorrow, guilt, and struggle to end.

"..._bellamy_...?" The soft voice asked again. I felt a small, delicate, warm hand, caress my cheek and lightly twirl my hair. I closed my eyes and pulled my sore arms under my body. I knew the voice, and well. I didn't want to be comforted or told the I would be okay.

The only reason I pulled myself up, was because of her tone. She sounded frightened. I stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at her. The small girl crouched in front of me, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she looked down at me. A small, soft smile was on her lips.

For a moment, I forgot about my depressed emotions, my struggles, my problems. I just looked into her soft, easy-going, smile and knew I would be okay. I distantly heard the guards shuffle and take a step in our direction.

Her sparkling azure eyes shifted from me, to the guards. Her features darkened, her blue eyes faded, and her smile fell. She stumbled backwards from her crouch and rose to her feet. I felt my voice, I felt defensive, and I felt confused.

I saw one of the guardsman reach their hands out towards her, and I instantly was on my feet and standing before her. If I was going to die, maybe I could at least save someone. _Maybe I could save her_.

I glanced at her frightened expression, her arms were protecting her face and stomach. I lightly pushed her behind me. Her back was against the wall, and I stood in front of her. Three guardsman were standing before me, the one on my left made a grab for Clarke.

I roughly kicked his right side, and spun around to dodge the fist coming at my back. I grabbed the mans wrist and kicked the guards back I to the ground. I heard a pop, and knew his shoulder was dislocated. I heard a fenimine scream and saw Clarke trying to push off the third guard.

I took a step forward, ready to knock the last man out, when the first guardsman grabbed onto my jacket, and pulled me all the way to the ground. He landed three punches to my face, my nose was broken. It didn't matter..._my pain, my struggles, nothing mattered. Nothing but her safety._

They were close to the metal doors. Shumway opened the first layer of doors, and the guardsman was having problems getting the resilient and frightened girl into the small room. I rolled on top of the guard, and winded him enough to rise and get to Clarke.

I was only a few feet away from her when the guardsman striked Clarke. Her petite body flew through the doors. She was shocked and dizzy. I was furious. A small cry ripped out of my throat. I tackled the guard into the wall. We were both throwing blind punches at one another.

"Bellamy!" The cry of fear tore me from my rage driven fight. The doors were closing, Clarke was wobbling on her feet. She had a small bruise already started on her fair skin. Her blue eyes shun with fear, her blonde hair stuck to her skin, and her bottom lip trembled.

"Clarke!" I yelled, and started towards the doors, they were already closed. I banged against them for a moment. I couldn't hear what she said but I could read her lips. Right after I understood what she said, she was gone. The button had been pressed, the metal doors had opened and sucked her into a deadly oblivion.

_'You did your best, I don't blame you_.' I fell against the doors, the cold metal of the Ark hitting my knees. They were dead. I couldn't help any of them.

I gasped out and my body twitched as I woke up. My eyes flew open, I started into the black sky for a moment. I couldn't breath properly. I turned my head to my sides. Clarke was gone? I quickly lifted my head and surveyed everything around me, searching for the blonde girl. She was alive... _She had to be._

I shifted, and the soft, sweet smelling, pillow beneath me groaned. I was quickly searching through the darkness for her form, her laugh, or even her quick retorts. I didn't see or hear her. I shifted once more, and a unhappy groan grumbled beneath me.

I dimly thought for a moment... _Pillows don't groan?_

I shifted once again. To say I was surprised by what I found would have been an understatement. My groaning pillow was none other than Clarke. I let out a relieved sigh, she was okay, she was alive, _and she was letting me rest on her...?_

The petite blonde girl lay half propped up against the tree and half slanted on the ground. She supported at least a fourth of my weight. I was surprised she could breath, let alone sleep with me on her. The position she was in looked far from uncomfortable.

Though I was sore, I lifted my weight off of her. She was still asleep, I guessed it was about five am. She has at least another hour to sleep, maybe two. I shifted, and layed on my back. I thought about the nightmare. Did it mean something?

It couldn't, Octavia was alive. I had to beleive she was alive. Lincoln wouldn't let her die. She was tough, she'd surrvived so much, she could surrvive almost anything. My mother... She'd been dead for almost a year and a half now. I would always miss and love her, there would always be a piece of me that felt for her, and missed my innocence. But I had so many other problems at the moment to deal with.

I looked at Clarke again, she looked uncomfortable, I cringed and wondered if she lay like that because it had been comfortable for me. She was that annoying type; the one to Sacrafice everything for little to nothing.

I sighed, and looked away for a moment. My heart was beating fast, and I was sweating. I could have written it off as humidity, but it was cold outside. I saw the goose bumps on the blonde girl beside me and grabbed my blanket. I covered her, and then carefully grabbed her shoulders and kness.

I lightly lifted her. Clarke's blonde head rolled onto my chest as I layed her down correctly. She hummed lightly, but didn't make any noise besides that. I stilled for a moment and stared at the sleeping girl. Her blonde hair was stuck to her neck and sprawled around her shoulders and the blanket.

Her expression was peaceful, her posture was relaxed, and her finger tips were still brushing my arm. She unconsciously curled her body in towards my heat. I watched as she leaned closer to me, and rested her hands against my left side. Her head fell comfortably on my shoulder, she breathed hot air _across my neck._

Goosebumps broke out across my skin. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the peaceful and vulnerable girl. My breath caught in my throat. I didn't feel any better than I did last night. Depressing thoughts loomed at the back of my mind. I'm sure they would have eaten me alive if I didn't have a hundred other things to think about.

The Ark being here meant having to argue with them about Clarke and I's previous choices, how we would lead in the future, and if they'd join us. I knew they would join us, I just didn't want them thinking they could take over again. Because they won't. Clarke and I had built this camp, their trust, and kept as many kids alive as we could.

They sent us down here to die. If they were going to join our society and our plan, they would be our people. They'd have say in what happens, but no _real power_. Everything was going to start over, and the choices would be made by myself and Clarke.

I worried about my sisters safety, and life, everyday. I knew she was strong. But the grounders hated us, and Anya hadn't been around any of the other tribes to tell them not to. For all I knew... She could already be dead.

As much as I hated the thought, I knew she'd left with a bad wound. I knew most of the grounders hated her just by association, and I knew her personality. She was a wild card, much like myself. A bitter laugh escaped my throat. I could only hope she wasn't dead. I could only hope we'd meet again.

Clarke sighed and shifted closer, her body fitting against mine. There was about half an inch in between us. I stared at her. Her golden locks were hard to miss, they shun, even in the dark night. She was confident in every aspect of her being. She was an incredible doctor. If she wouldn't have been put on that drop ship, our numbers would have been cut in half within the first two weeks of our arrival.

She'd saved so many lives. She didn't have to, she could have stayed silent and abided to the rules. But she'd spoke up, she'd spoken against me, she'd spoken for the right things, for justice, and equality. I'd labeled her as a privileged. My thoughts about her had changed drastically since then.

She was _confident, realistic, inspiring, stubborn, and down right a pain in the ass_. But I couldn't have survived any of this without her. Even when she bickered against me. Even when she disobeyed my orders, and even when she spat furious words at me. Even when she was at her worst, she still respected me.

_Of all the people I could have grown attached to. Could have trusted. Could have needed. It was her._ Anyone else would have made sense. Anyone else would have been _logical_. I was happy it wasn't anyone else. Because Clarke was different, she was one of those people that _change the world... That change people... For the better._

I sighed as she shivered. I'd considered pulling away from her when she scooted closer, _but why try to distance myself now_? I knew I was in to deep. I knew I was too close, too trusting, too needy. It didn't matter, because I couldn't do anything about it now. We were still black and white, just somehow within the last four days, there was a grey smudge starting.

What was even more surprising is; I was okay with it. I wanted to have someone I could talk to, someone that would always be there. I knew I needed her, and not just to run the camp, or to keep calm when dealing with the ark, or to patch up the delinquents that hurt themselves.

I needed her, because she gave me a purpose; A worth. I needed her, because she was good, she was light, and she kept me balanced. Maybe it wasn't even need anymore... Maybe it was a mixture of need and want. I didn't know, I wasn't bothered by it.

The only thing that felt right, that I was sure on... _Was the girl beside me. And that no matter what happened, I'd have her beside me. Fighting, supporting, arguing, or inspiring, I knew she'd be there. I knew I'd be okay. Maybe not at this moment, but eventually._

* * *

_**Octavia**_

The drumming began to slow down, it became a steady, stomping like, rhythm. Everyone shifted their attention to the stage as a man paraded onto the beautiful black platform. His eyes suffered over the crowd, she felt them pass right through her. The man radiated power, strength, and confidence.

The drumming quieted down and cheering erupted as the man standing on stage, lifted his hands and gestured towards the large crowd. He seemed to be the leader,or a very well respected grounder. I guessed he was the former.

He lowered his hands and the crowd grew silent. Though the only sound echoing around us, was a steady drumming, the crowd continued to be antsy. The crowd swayed with the rhythm but kept all of their attention on the man standing before them.

"Welcome!" He tossed his hands up and gestured to the land around all of us. The crowd screamed for a few moments, the grounders all cheered in another head of survival.

The drums all hit their last beat, and the drummer sat back. "It's been a long year. Conflict is unavoidable, and I have lots to speak about." The man announced, his eyes skirting over the crowd before landing on a small group of grounders near the front.

"Or temporary treaty with the Mountain Men was broken four months ago. We are no longer allies with them. So be cautious of their bases, their men, and their weapons. Do not seek further conflict or revenge; it will only complicate the situation further more than it needs to be." The blonde haired man stated, his brown eyes looked stressed, yet carefree as he spoke.

He appeared to be older than me, but younger than Bellamy. Maybe twenty? He was built nicely, he had the body of a warrior, he spoke like a civilized man but with an impatience to his tongue.

"What's his name?" I leaned over and asked Lincoln who stood a few inches behind me.

"Kholin. Most of is call him Khol." Lincoln spoke neutrally and slightly on edge. I nodded and turned back to the speaker.

"Most of you know what happened with the Mountain Men, but if you're unaware of their betrayal; Once they learned of the spacewalkers attempt at coming down to earth, they chose them, to build a new society, with those spacewalkers, and leave our alliance." Khol spoke angrily, but he had a sense of control in his voice, a block or filter.

"To stop the Mountain Men's plans, and keep the treaties we'd established. We assigned Anya's tribe, to take out the _invaders_. Our plan... Didn't go as well as we'd expected, they; like the Mountain Men, carried guns, bombs, and advanced technology." The blonde man spoke with a hostility in his voice that slightly offended me.

It wasn't our fault the Mountain Men were deceiving backstabbers. _It wasn't our fault we were sent down here. And it certainly wasn't our fault that we defended ourselves and camp when they attacked first. _My hands fisted, and I huffed out an angry breath.

I pushed my thoughts aside and focused on the leaders speech. "War broke out, a bad one. It's been almost a month, and Anya's tribe, or part of Tristians, haven't shown up, or sent word of their status's." Khol yelled above the outbreaks of whispers.

"_We can only assume their dead."_ He stated, his brown eyes stony and hard to read, but obviously displeased and uncertain of his own statement.

"A few tribes, passed through Anya's camp... And the _invaders_ camp, on their way here..." He took a breath and ran his hand through his short hair. "The invaders camp was burnt to the ground, a wall barely standing, and their metal ship empty..."

I felt my body go numb. That was my brother he was talking about. My brother... My friends... My home. _Bellamy couldn't be dead_. They couldn't be dead. They had to have survived, had to have found new shelter... More bunkers! I barely heard, let alone registered Khol's next words.

"Anya's camp was deserted. Crisp bones, and weapons made by us... We're burnt at the spacewalkers camp. We can assume a large fire killed both parties... And there were no survivors. We also have reports of possible Mountain Men in the area, and joining the power struggle." Khol stated, he kept his hand up to keep the crowd silent.

"Because of these events. I need to assign a new strategist and militia leader. I also need a leader and volunteers to continue Anya's tribe, and keep that territory. The Mountain Men need to feel our presence, and if the spacewalkers are alive, they need to see our immense power." Khol yelled and the grounders began yelling and jumping with him.

I couldn't get pasted my shock. I had to believe that Bellamy got out, that they survived. That they were all alive. I hoped desperately that they were alive. That they had shelter and could make it through winter. But how can you muster up hope in something you knew so little about?

All the facts and implements led to no survivors of either party. I wanted to hope, I wanted to believe in the hundred camp, my stubborn brother, and Clarke's brilliant plans... But I honestly had no idea what the grounders were capable of... Or the Mountain Men. I didn't even know what I was capable of anymore. How was I supposed to know what Bellamy and Clarke were capable of? I hadn't even been there.

I felt a few select tears fall from my eyes, I turned and walked straight into Lincoln's chest. He gently stroked my hair and back. I blocked out the loud and dancing grounders around us. I blocked out the feeling of utter defeat, I blocked out the sorrow that weighed down on me, and I blocked out everything but the comfort Lincoln was offering me.

However I couldn't block out Lynn walking with Khol. She had a disapproving look on her face, Khol mirrored her look and his brown eyes scanned the crowd until the locked on my own. _They were talking about me... They had to be._

I felt a weight pull me back into reality. I broke eye contact as quickly as I could, it wasn't quick enough. Khol had just given a hate speech on us "_invaders_" and hosting one at the grounders ultimate base, didn't seem like a good message. It was contradictory.

I snuck a glance up and watched as Khol walked into a large tent, Lynn was hot on his heels. She briefly through a look at lincoln and I once more. I caught her eye, but unlike Khol I held it. She gave a small, devious, smirk and then went inside the tent.

They were diffidently talking about me...

* * *

_**Khol**_

I stood in front of everyone for a moment, I breathed in the warm night. I listened to the loud ruckus of the grounders, their cheers, curses, and celebratory noises. I'd already made my decision on who I wanted to run my militia, and who I wanted to replace Anya and her tribe.

I scanned the front row, who'd turned around to socialize and dance with more people. My eyes caught Lynn's. She looked anxious, upset, and annoyed. It wasn't a good combination.

I sighed and looked over the mob of people. My people. The drummers were pounding away and setting the mood for the socializing and dancing.

"I had a feeling I'd be rekindled with you rather quickly." I treks to tease but the look she gave me had me sober in seconds.

"Okay-Okay!" I held my hands up in surrender. "What's the problem?" I asked with a sigh.

I was barely twenty, yet sometimes I felt fifty three. I ran a hand through my blonde locks and caught my reflection in a granite stone behind Lynn's irritated form.

"Your tent. Now." She ordered and I lead the way towards my tent. I was slightly dissapointment I was going to be missing out on the party, but I was sure it was important if Lynn was coming to be to talk.

"Well, start talking." I encouraged, my tone was harsher than it needed to be, but I wanted to get her drama over with.

I'd known the girl for fourteen years, she was nice, serious, and beautiful. But she was decietful, cunning, sly, and dramatic. She became a controlling bitch when she didn't get her way. Which was precisely why she had never been chosen as a leader.

She'd been heavily considered the last five years, and even once she was in school they considered placing her in training, but her dramatic fits were road blocks for her true potential.

"Lincoln has a girlfriend." She hissed, her green eyes lighting with a fierce fire I hadn't seen in a while.

"So...?" I asked with a deep sigh. I didn't not want to hear about her boy problems. "Don't you have friends to tell your boy problems to." I inquired, my annoyed and disinterested tone obvious in my probe.

"I'm not being dramatic. I have a problem with is girlfriend... Because she's not a grounder." Lynn stated, I looked a the cunning red head. I knew she was selective on what she said, and though she played innocent and dumb, I knew she was incredibly smart and deceitful.

"She's an invader. A Spacewalker. One of them." Lynn states and swung airund in fit of me. Her green eyes bore into mine, she looked at me with anger and a lot of intensity.

"They're all dead, I can question Lincoln I he knows of their whereabouts bu-" I began, not really wanting to hunt down a small group of teenagers and murder them. If they were no longer a threat to us, we wouldn't have to be one to them.

"She's here." Evelynn stated. My brown orbs snapped to her furious and intense green eyes.

"What do you mean; _she's here_?" I hissed, confusion setting in and disbelief. Why would Lincoln being her with him, and why would she come into grounder territory to the max. Was she stupid?

"During the war, she was injured. Lincoln rushed back to save her, he took her Wong with us. Dmitri allowed him, a few grounders warmed up to her. But I don't like her...there's something off about her..." Lynn spoke. I ignored her claim at her instincts and how she was always right, and how she could read people.

I searched the crowd for Limcoln's form. It didn't take me long to find his form. I'd known him for eight years. The girl that was pressed tightly against his form was a new face. She was the girl Lynn had been speaking illy of.

I stared at her for a moment. She stood out from the others, from the grounders. She wasn't barbaric, she wasn't a murderer, she was a survivor, yes, but not a killer. I could sense how she was different. I wondered if it was because I knew the truth, or because she was that _unique_.

Her eyes flashed to mine. Blue met brown in a surprised clash. For a moment we both stared at each other, I watched as her expression dropped and her fists tightened around Lincoln's shirt. _She was scared_. She knew I was aware of her secret. Of who she was.

Her blue eyes flashed away, and I kept staring. It was less than a moment later, I turn towards my tent, I made a small hand gesture to Lynn to continue the conversation inside. I saw Lynn flash a bright smirk at the girl, and saw the girls face fall and her body tense.

No one that frightened could be dangerous? I dunked inside my large tent and settled on the bed. I shook my head as Lynn entered.

"What are we going to do?" Lynn questioned, the small devious smirk still on her light pink lips and her eyes sparkled with a devious glint.

"_We_?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing at her surprised form. "I'm going to talk to Lincoln, and then that girl." I stated firmly. Lynn didn't seem to like my answer and I sighed. I was going to have to make this very, very clear.

"You," I motioned to Lynn, "Will not do or say anything to Lincoln or that girl. She may be the last of her kind, she may have information, or an incredible skill that may help us. She may be able to piece together what happened to Anya's tribe." I stated logically.

I knew emotionally, though I'd never decided on my emotions, I knew I couldn't order her to be killed for being with the wrong group. She obviously didn't partake in some of the things they did, she obviously hadn't supported the war. I'd give her a chance, because Lincoln had good judgment, and I trusted him.

As I thought back to her terrified blue eyes and tense body, I couldn't imagine just sentencing her to death. Not instantly. I doubted she was over eighteen. I took a breath and stared into Lynn's displeased green eyes.

"You will not touch her..." I hissed, my point very clear, "You will not tell anyone else about her. And you will not act until I have commanded you to act. Understood?" I asked rhetorically. Lynn nodded heasitantly, I nodded back and she stormed out of my tent.

She poked her head back inside. "I agree to your terms," She spoke sourly, "But you have ten days to act and allow others to know who she is, or I'll do it for you..." Lynn threatened, her eyes fierce and furious.

I sighed and rand a hand down my face. It would have been easier to just kill her like Lynn wanted. Or banished her from our camp...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't know anything about her. Until I did, I wouldn't make a judgment. Until I understood her story and her choices, would I make a decison.

I just hoped Lincoln made this easy in me and the pair had information to offer. Others would accept them easier if they bared informations of Anya's tribe and the spacewalkers. I sighed and layed on my bed.

Tomorrow would come fast and be long. I took a deep breath and switched the small lamp off. I hoped Lincoln had good judgment and had thought this through... Had thought her through. _Brother to brother, I hoped he'd weighed his options and saw her worth the trouble._

* * *

**Authors note**: Again I apologize for taking so so so long to update. I promise it won't be like this anymore. I've just had camps the past two weeks first StuCo camp and then a tennis camp. But I'm available again and will be messaging reviewers/writing/updating more on schedule.

_**Like I said, review for the 100 Give away and if you're not a member follow the Twiiter account I have specifically set up for Bellarke. It's 100_Obsessed Tweet me about Brave new world or just tweet me in general, I'll follow you and messag you details. If you don't have a Twitter, Email me at ElleKabler3401 . In your review make it clear you emailed me so I check. I don't check my email unless I need to (lol).**_

So that's it for this chapter! What did you guys think about the Linctavia in this chapter? _LINCOLN HAS A BROTHER WHO'S THE LEADER? WHAT_? **Good plot twist or stupid**? I have two ways to go with that, so tell me if you like the small bond or hate the idea! _I know most of you are Bellarke readers, or even Kabby readers, or maybe you're a Linctavia shipper. For whatever reason you're reading my story, just be patient with me and the story._

I understand some chapters (like this more so Linctavia chapter) is not something you ship or want to read. But I have certain important parts with Octavia's perspective. Even I'd you hate her character or the ship, please _respect the plot and trust that I have something good coming from it, because I do._

Sorry, about the small rant, just want people to understand why I do what I do. It all has a purpose. _I have a Master plan and everything will fit together by the end of the fanfiction._

_I love you guys for supporting me, for being so encouraging, for reviewing and reading my story. I can say we're about one third through, but there's so much to cover in these last two thirds of the fanfic._

Tell me what you think of everything?! Love you guys, hope some of you guests can contact me and get in on the 100 Give away.

Until next chapter ;)

**BELLARKE**!


	13. Chapter 13, Beholden

**_Brave New World_**

_Chapter 13:Beholden _

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hello Lovelies! I'll make this author note short, **basically I'm thrilled to be #8 spot (review based) on the 100 fanfiction archive.** That's pretty freaking amazing, and I'm so proud, and glad you all like the story. So keep reviewing and I'll keep writing/updating ;). Don't forget follow my _**Bellarke twitter page: 100_Obsessed**_

* * *

**_Bellamy_**

The girl laying partially on me, partially beside me began shifting. I felt her even, unconscious breathing break. Clarke had woken up. She hesitantly lifted her blonde head off my chest. Her blue eyes scanned the vast, dark area in front of her.

The sun had just barely begun to peak out, I didn't know what had woke her up, but it was best that she'd woken up on her own, opposed to me disturbing her well-needed sleep.

She sat up, my arm falling around her waist and then to the ground, I was to comfortable to move my fallen limb... If I couldn't have physical contact with the girl, I could at the very least have my arm close to her; _around her, without touching her._

I closed my eyes and took shallow breaths. By now the blonde girl had turned around and observed me. I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but easily lowered it when both of her hands landed on my Chest. She took the breath out of me... _Literally_.

"Bellamy! Common Bellamy! Wake up." Clarke sounded loud compared to the silence of the dawn.

"Princess, I've been up for the last hour. You've been in _dire need of beauty sleep _so I thought it was best to let you snooze away." I spoke quietly, a light smirk played at my lips.

She scoffed at my teasing, but removed her hands from my chest and pulled herself around to face me. I pushed myself upwards, and stared at the blonde girl. Only one of the torches had lasted all night; it was enough light for me to meet Clarke's concerned gaze.

"What are we going to do..." She murmured, I could have written it off as her talking to herself... But I knew she wasn't. She was asking for ideas, guidance, and help. I sighed at her defeated look.

"_Whatever it takes_." I said, her blue eyes searched my face, she bit her lip in thought.

"bellamy..." She whispered quietly, her eyes downcast and her hands idly playing with the blanket beneath her. "_can we just leave_? Go find Octavia and the eastern grounders. Can we; just you and I, run away? Stop leading everyone, and take care of ourselves. We wouldn't have to fight all of these battles, and we wouldn't have to take control of everything. We wouldn't have to protect everyone. _I'm so tired of protecting everyone, _I'm so tired of being out on the spot and making the hard decisions." Clarke complained to me, I nodded.

I desperately wanted to join my sister, to protect her, to check on her and be with her. I was tired of fighting, tired of being in charge and making deadly decisions. I agreed with Clarke... But I also knew that if we left, they'd all be dead. Those sixty six teenagers would be taken advantage of, used and manipulated.

"We can." I muttered and watched as Clarke's conflicted blue eyes stared into mine. She was obviously confused and surprised. "But what would happen to those sixty six kids that have fought everyday, listened to our every command, and survived these last two months of pure hell. They won't be treated fairly, the Ark would use them for dirty work and make them expendable once again." I stated, I was hostile, but confident in the points I was making.

"And... What about the people of the ark? The ones That want to join our leadership and how we do things. The ones that lack faith and trust for the ark, the ones blindly looking to us, to lead, protect and help them. They would be expandable as well, and most likely killed." I spoke carefully. Clarke's eyes were wide in fear and anger.

"Clarke, _we've started something here._ Something huge. People trust us, look up to us, and are ready to fight for themselves and our races survival. _They just need someone to lead them... And they chose us_. It's hard, I know... But we have to at least try." I spoke confidently.

"We are getting somewhere... Once we move into the pentagon, things will get easier. We have all winter to prepare for the upcoming year." I said as I hesitantly grabbed Clarke's hand, I ran my thumb over the back of her knuckles, she squeezed lightly and looked up at me. The hope shun in her eyes and I knew that we would be okay.

"Let's get this meeting over with." Clarke stated, her body becoming more visible as the sun began rising. The sky was filled with exotic and bright pinks, crisp oranges, tints of the soon to be blue, and a dazzling yellow line around the awakening sun.

"Look..." I muttered quietly, she glanced over her shoulder, her busy body froze. Her lips split as a sigh of amazement passed her mouth. Her jaw remained slacked and mouth gaping. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the sky, the tree lines, the bright sun, and finally they landed back on mine.

She was speechless, but looking for words to describe her emotions. She slowly stood up, her eyes back on the beautiful scenery before her. She was awful close to the cliff, I hesitantly stood up, watching her carefully. Her hand unconsciously reached up towards the beautifully colored sky. Her fingers cut the cool air and looked as if she was tracing the colors.

She began to take a small step forward and I grabbed her waist, I pulled her back a step. Her blonde head snapped in my direction. She seemed surprised for a moment, but the relaxed. Her blue orbs were still locked with my brown ones. Her body was fit snuggle against mine, her right hand unconsciously on my two locked hands holding her, and her left hand resting on my upper arm.

She was almost three-fourths turned in my arms. Her flushed face was aligned with mine. Unconsciously my eyes slipped to her pink, full lips. Her knowing eyes seemed to notice. It may have been my imagination, but it seemed that she leaned in a little, before her eyes met mine again.

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be thinking these things, about... About Clarke! She was my CoLeader, and we were taking on something huge. I couldn't let anything get physical... Hell even if I did, I doubted she would. She didn't see me like that... _There was no way she could see me like that._

A quickly sucked in a breath of air and broke the electrical connection between our eyes. I couldn't bring myself to pull my arms off of her. Not when she wasn't letting go, and she didn't break free. Partially because there was a cliff less than a foot away... But I let that detail drop.

"... I think..." I began and watched the sky slowly change colors. "That we... May just have the best view..." I spoke roughly. I felt her blue eyes tracing my features and observing me. She made me nervous, she made me want to be better... _She confused me to no end._ I dropped my gaze from the sky to her once more.

I bit the inside of my cheek, unsure of why I was suddenly so nervous to be around her. "...Thank you." She whispered quietly and moved out of my arms. She seemed to brush off the small moment, but I couldn't shake it. My palms were sweaty, my sight felt sharper. I was more attuned to the world around me, and to the girl standing a few inches away from me.

"Let's get this over with... And go build _our kingdom_." I stated with a playful wink. If she was unaffected or acted unaffected, I could too. I took a deep breath and began gathering the supplies that I'd brought up the cliff.

I sensed Clarke a few feet to my left, I watched as she bent down and gathered the blanket, she began folding it and humming to herself. Her blue eyes caught my stare and she gave me a small smile. She busied herself once more and I felt frozen.

_Dammit_. What the Hell was wrong with me. This was Clarke, not some easy woman that wanted a good time for one night... Clarke was real, was modest, intelligent and not my type. She wasn't the like the one-nighters...

_ Maybe that's why she stood out._ Maybe That's why I was terrified of these unknown emotions... She was different. Maybe that's why I was questioning where I stood with her... _Or wanted to stand with her._

* * *

**_Octavia_**

I first knew something was up when Lincoln kept making eye contact with me, shaking his head and looking away. His shoulders were incredibly tense, and he was pacing. I tried to sit quietly, to not speak or question where we were and why we were here. Key word, tried. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lincoln!" I called my boyfriends name as I rose and grabbed his shoulders. His eyes instantly met mine, his active body stilled, and his hands naturally grabbed my hips. I gave him a concerned look.

"What's going on? What has you so freaked out?" I more so demanded than asked.

"_Octavia_..." he muttered my name. My name always sounded so perfect coming from him, just not this time; This time it sounded uncertain, scared, and completely unlike him.

"What's going on?" I asked once again.

"We are in the leaders cabin, it's rarely used anymore. It's mostly a supply building, but when it's used, it's for the most important events, meetings, and training sessions." Lincoln said, I nodded obviously not understanding what he was getting at. He must have noticed; _maybe it was my doe eyed look, maybe it was the right corner turning down of my mouth, or the impatient tapping of my foot, I don't know, but Lincoln figured it out rather quickly._

"Khol, our leader," Lincoln explained quickly, " Wanted to speak with both of us. Partially because I was the last person at the war, and one of the only ones that know what's happened, or happened before we left. I do, however believe, that's not the only thing he wants to discuss..."

I caught in fast. "He wants to talk to or about me... " I whispered, my blue eyes dropping to the floor.

"Yes, I don't want you to speak, not a single word. Not until I'm positive it's okay. Got it?" Lincoln stated and made me look into his deep brown eyes.

"I understand, I won't talk." I muttered under my breath.

This may be my only chance to try and speak for the "invaders," if I was allowed to stay for the winter and could provide some safe information about the ark and the hundred, maybe it could negotiate peace... _That was... If anyone was still alive._

I took a deep breath, Lincoln seemed less tense. I questioned if there was something else he wasn't telling me, but decided it would be best if I stayed silent. It wasn't a moment later that the door was swung open and Khol stood in the doorway. His eyes skimmed Lincoln twice before the rested on me.

I was trying to remove my curious gaze from his body, trying to look away from his clear green eyes. I couldn't. So instead I raised my chin and stared directly at him. His expressionless face broke out into a small grin as he looked at Lincoln and commented; "You always liked the _spirited and stubborn ones."_

Lincoln seemed to relax and smirk at the mans words. I felt slightly offended that I was being talked about like a possession. I took a deep breath and walked in the large room with wooden furniture. Lincoln followed my stride and then stepped in front of me once Khol turned around the address us once more.

"If I remember correctly, you enjoyed the fierce, and intelligent ones." Lincoln commented, the intensity in the air slowly decreasing.

"Hmm, the elders have been riding my ass about marriage lately, though I've stuck to my resolve of waiting at least another year." Khol mused to no one in particular.

They were so... Comfortable around each other. I knew Lincoln, he was rarely social, it didn't make sense for him to be so at ease with this man. I wondered if it was a facade, to help Khol's answer towards my company.

Lincoln protectively stood three feet in front of me, I tilted my head to the left to see around his body. My dark brown hair fell to the side, I had a perplexed expression on my face, and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"A benefit for not being chosen as ultimate leader; not having to deal with the elders." Lincoln joked slightly and Khol laughed.

"I am envious of you in that aspect. You have this entire world to explore, and still have leadership roles and immense respect. Sometimes I wonder _little brother_... Who really got lucky." Khol stated and winked at Lincoln. He leaned on the couches arm rest behind him, his feet crossed and hands folded in his lap.

"With _roaming comes responsibility_." Lincoln said half bitter, half joking.

""I think it's; '_With age comes responsibility_,'" Khol corrected with a wink.

I was still stumbling over the term brother. Khol had called Lincoln his brother. At first I'd considered it the kinship the Grounders shared, and how it could be a generic term. Then I took into consideration how ease going they were around each other, and how they spoke to one another. Lincoln certainly didn't speak to him like a leader. I'd been to caught in my thoughts to follow their current conversation, I heard a beat of silence and took my opportunity to ask.

" Little Brother...?" I hesitantly asked, they both turned their attention to me, Lincoln's eyes nervous once again, "You're related? Brothers?" I clarified what I was asking and stepped to the left, popping our from behind Lincoln.

Khol looked me over once more, looked at Lincoln and then answered. "Yes, we learned of our shared blood seven years ago." Khol stated and Lincoln looked at me with a look of unease and displeasure.

What was that old term about the _curious cat and the tongue? Or was it the bird...? No... Oh Whatever._ I waited for Lincoln to begin explaining and stop giving me that unhappy look.

"We share the same mother. She, like me, travels to other tribes. She cheated on my father with the clan leader. Khol and I knew each other for three years. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father believed Khol was his first born. It wasn't until Khol's father came searching for our mother that he discovered her other partner and left, taking Khol with him." Lincoln explained to me, he lacked detail unlike Bellamy when he told stories.

"Thirteen years later I made the travel down here for winter and reunited with Khol, quickly became part of his family and lived here for a few years. Once Khol reached sixteen he became the leader and I remained further up north." Lincoln finished, and Khol nodded his approval of the story.

"Now, Lincoln for the real reason I called the two of you in here. We need to discuss the time you left the war and what was happening, and I need to know more about your people Octavia, and you." Khol stated and Lincoln nodded.

We both sat down on the stools and stared directly at Khol. Lincoln told Khol every detail about the war. Starting from the second we landed on the ground, to the preparations Anya's tribe had taken, and finally to our departure.

After Lincoln had given Khol play by play of the last two months, Khol dismissed Lincoln. I nodded my confidence to his hesitant form. Khol shook his head at his brother actions, and then Lincoln left.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you," I said as Khol looked a little disturbed, I was readying to continue when Khol cut me off.

"I know, you're precious to him." Khol stated and rolled his eyes drastically. I couldn't help but giggle at his dramatic personality.

"Octavia, I don't believe you or your people are bad. My scouts have investigated the area, they have reported more of your people in the area, but there are many more of them, they are not the same as the original one hundred that came to the ground. _They are not exactly you're people._" Khol said as he rolled a small rock between his fingers.

I nodded and listened further; "We still have no word from Anya and her tribe, we have no word of your people's lives or status. As of this moment there is no problem here. You are considered the last of the hundred. _We, as of now, separate you and your people from the others that have recently landed. Intentions are different, unclear._" Khol spoke bitterly.

"I can assure you, more of my people survived, I know they did." I said with absolute confidence in my people. In my brother...

"My brother, one of the two leaders survived for sure. And I'm sure Clarke, the other leader, survived. Ha-ha, _They're nearly impossible to kill_." I laughed, slightly nervous and hysteric at the thought of being the last of the hundred.

"I'm sure your people are strong, but I must warn you, if your people are alive and begin causing issues once again, things will end in war and bloodshed. But I doubt it shall come to that." Khol spoke optimistically.

I nodded my head, why would there be another war if we didn't have enough people to fight one and no supplies? _Khols words didn't add up to me_. I just nodded my head and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure things will be fine. " I stated confidently. I only wished I felt as confident as the words were.

If Bellamy was alive, he'd surely find me. If I wasn't back by the end of spring, _he'd tear through every grounder tribe, and blow up the entire planet._ I just sucked in a breath and decided to take things day by day.

"Welcome to the family Octavia." Khol said and offered me his hand to shake. I gratefully took it and gave him a nervous and laid back smile before I left his room and headed out to meet Eve at the large bonfire.

I hoped for the sake of everyone, especially the hundred that things wouldn't come down to a second war... Less than one hundred teenagers against nearly eight hundred experienced fighters. _We couldn't survive another war._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

Bellamy walked beside me, together; we headed down the cliff. He carried the blankets, canteen, and chocolate. Once we got to the bottom we were met by Monty and many alert eyes.

Bellamy handed the supplies to Monty, obviously an unspoken agreement between the two. Sixty six teenagers looked at Bellamy and I expectantly, and nearly thirty grounders stood, awake, and listening to what we had to say. Few of the arks people were up, the "council," was no where to be seen. I found that... _sketchy_.

"Members of the original one hundred," Bellamy called out, the teens attentively held on to his every word, "Wake up the unconscious people of the ark." Bellamy ordered his tone leaving no room for argument. He was already in leader mode.

"Will they be joining us?" A curious voice rose above the whispers and people walking around.

Bellamy took a glance at me, I returned his glance with a look of uncertainty. Seeing as he hesitated I answered instead. "We do not yet know if they will accompany us to our new home. We would like to speak with the leaders, or surviving council members of their people. We plan to leave within two hours, so eat breakfast and pack all of the supplies." I called out and watched as sixty six heads bobbed in understanding.

I caught sight of Kane, my mother, and Callie. Two other men followed behind my mother. I'd been avoiding my mother for a while now, reality struck me once her almond brown eyes met my sapphire blue ones.

I sucked in a small breath of air and stole a glance at the man standing beside me. He had a small frown etched in his normally neutral expression. We both didn't want to have this conversation, not ever, _and certainly not today._

Kane stood in front of us, his eyes resting on me expectantly, I felt Bellamy step slightly closer and slightly more in front of me. His expression was colder and more threatening. Kane's eyes snapped from mine to Bellamy's.

"Shall we?" Kane gestured to a more secluded area of the camp. I stole another glance at Bellamy and then nodded my head. I hoped he would be able to keep his temper in check... _though it would be amusing to see the council's smug looks wiped off their overconfident faces_, it would cause problems later on.

I turned on my heel and lead the way; Bellamy catching up to my side with two long strides. We shared an equally annoyed, uncertain, and irritated look before we sat at the logs that were made into a small circle.

Everyone was settled, Bellamy sat on the other end of my log, his foot tapping. For the next few minutes, Bellamy's foot meeting the hard earths ground was the only thing that broke up the silence. I stared at all the council members... besides my mother. I could feel her desperate and piercing gaze.

"You are mistakenly wrong if you think that _I-We_," I motioned to Bellamy, as I spoke he stared at me with a small smirk, and stopped tapping his foot, "are going to sit here in complete silence for the next hour. You are the ones seeking our help... not the other way around." I snapped, my blue eyes wide and my tone sharp.

"Fine," Kane spoke evenly, "We want to unite our people, bettering our chances of survival and keep the existence of humanity alive and... realistic." Kane stated, his eyes primarily trained on me, and pointedly ignoring an impatient Bellamy.

"You only want to unite because you have no idea as to what you are doing and how to survive down here. You want to unite because it's better for you." Bellamy stated, his eyes sharply pinning Kane.

"Logically, uniting all of our people... isn't good, not for us anyways. Keeping Sixty six teenagers alive wouldn't be that hard, not after we've fought most of our battles, and have a secure place to reside in." I stated and took a small breath.

"Having nearly two hundred people would not only put us further on our enemies radars, but make survival harder. Feeding everyone, everyday would be a challenge. Your people's cooperation is questionable. _It's obvious they don't trust you_, and they have many not reason to, _but all of your problems fall on Bellamy and I's shoulders_, and our people carry an extra weight." I stated harshly.

"I do not believe we are on the same page..." One of the unknown council members spoke up, his eyebrows knitted but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"And how would that be so?" Bellamy interjected, I was thankful for his sharp attitude and defensive tone. _I knew without him I wouldn't be able to stand up against the council._ We both knew they were trying to ignore him, not only did he make his presence known, _but he made them uneasy and took the attention off me._

He shot me a look of irritation, but his eyes seemed to soften slightly as he stared at me. He read my emotions better than I did. He stood up and quietly paced behind me, it was distracting... and I was grateful.

"We've dealt with people for decades, we've been selectively trained on how to run things. The people believe in us. Letting two teenagers lead our race would be pure stupidity. You'll lead all of us to our deaths." The other of the unknown council members said in a hostile tone.

I was shocked into silence... _How big of an idiot was this guy_? He expected us... Scratch that, _THEY; expected us to hand over our leadership and let them control everyone and everything._ I felt livid. Something was off...

_Bellamy wasn't pacing anymore._

I snapped my head to his stilled form, his eyebrows were drawn together, his jaw was clenched and his eyes furious. He wore a light blush across his cheeks, and his body was tense. He was beyond angry. He took a step forward and I stood up. His eyes instantly clashing with mine.

He opened his mouth to snap something at me before he shut it again. I didn't know what to say or do, but I knew I had to say something fast. I gave Bellamy a small look. _'Let me handle this_,' was what my look said. I turned around before he could take any action further, and stared at the council. I felt Bellamy's gaze linger on me and his hot breath fan the back of my neck. _I hadn't realized we were that close._

I took a breath, I knew I was glaring... _I just simply didn't care_. In my hostile gaze I met my mothers eyes for the first time. She looked shocked and concerned. I then addressed the man who had addressed the leadership change.

"You're so called people..." I hissed at the shocked man, "Have little to no trust for you or this council. You lied about sending one hundred juvenile delinquents to the earth, you lied about their lives and you constantly lied about small but important details while you were in charge." I spoke harshly.

"Bellamy and I have kept sixty six kids alive. We've fought grounders, reapers, and mountain men. _We have proven ourselves time and time again_. We understand earth better than anyone, _we've experienced her wrath and have gone through Hell._" I spat at the surprised council.

"I don't care if your older, if you had power on the ark, or have a few supporters. _This is **not** the Ark, people follow us, they respect us. _And if you want any part of the community Bellamy and I have built, then you will join the 'No Rankings' system and democracy we have established." I stated more civilly than before but with just as much venom.

"We have weapons, knowledge, shelter, food, blankets, water sources, truces, and unity. You have nothing but a group of people." Bellamy hissed, his hands were clenched and his eyes were flaming with fury.

"If that group of people were to be asked; Who they would want to join. _Do you honestly believe they would chose to follow you?_ This isn't a politician party, this is survival, and let's face it... We have what it takes to survive, _do you?_" Bellamy threw logical statements at the council, just with this incredible fierceness. _I was slightly envious, but more grateful that he was fighting with me, and not against me._

"We will offer you and your people unity. _Things will be done how **we** chose to do them._ Bellamy and I are in charge, if you want respect and an even say in this new society, you have to work for it." I stated the facts and took a glance at Bellamy's still riled up posture. _Seeing as he wasn't going to lunge for one of the council members throats, I sat down._

"And if we decide that we don't want to join _our_ people." Kane more so stated than asked.

I glared at him for a moment before responding. "_You do not speak for your people_." I growled and stood from my seat. I ignored their angered and confused looks, and _Bellamy's smirk _and stormed in front of all the moving sixty six kids and nearly one hundred and seventy ark people.

"We've come to a decision." I yelled across the large clearing. Hundreds of eyes snapped to my petite form. I saw Bellamy come stand beside me. I gave him a small glance, took a breath, and continued.

"The people of the ark," I called loudly and watched as they all straightened, "_You are allowed to chose who you want to follow._" I yelled into the filled clearing.

"We have shelter, weapons, food, supplies and knowledge of this world. We have much to offer you, but the choice is yours." Bellamy yelled, a few wolf calls sounded from the remaining sixty six teenagers. They all stood on one side, together, **united**.

"In our society there are no rankings, no classification. Everything is based solely off of your skills, talents, and hard work. There are rules, boundaries and set expectations." I stated clearly and as loudly as I could. By now the council stood beside Bellamy and I, saving face and trying to look powerful and in control of the situation.

"If you decide against _our_ leadership, rules, and regulations... _You have winter to make preparations for you departure, or change your mind._ But you will be following _**our**_ lead if you live under _our_ shelter, eat _our_ food, and use _our_ supplies. You will also pull your own weight and have your own group of other un-followers." I stated and emphasized '_our_.' It was ours; the sixty six of us.

Bellamy stared at me for a moment, he seemed shocked by my proposition. I turned to the council that looked at me with fear and fury. "I am the second in command to chancellor Jaha, and currently the chancellor of these people. You will not give us an ultimatum." Kane hissed in fury and took a menacing step towards me.

Bellamy stepped in front of me, his eyes _blazing_ with resentment. "Your old titles mean nothing down here, _you_ mean nothing down here. They don't need you to survive, and We," Bellamy motioned to me and the sixty six teenagers, "Certainly don't need you for our survival." Bellamy hissed, I rested a hand on his elbow and lightly tugged.

His shinning brown eyes met mine. I shook my head and looked pass him. "You are allowed the same choice as your people." I stated and then turned to the curious eyes taking in the small situation unfolding before them.

"If you wish to permanently stay, travel, and live under Bellamy and I's society and safety; join the remaining members of the one hundred." I said and watched as many men, women, teenagers, and even young children moved over towards the sixty six teenagers.

I watched as some people reunited and spoke with the teenagers. I saw someone move to my right. My eyes clashed with my mothers almond brown ones. She and Callie were moving towards the large crowd of people.

The more relaxed and less hostile member of the arks council followed their lead. Kane stood strong in his resolve, along with the unknown power hungry man that had not to long ago smirked at Bellamy and I as he tried to take over our positions.

I glanced at the handful of unsure adults. I looked away and decided to give them a few more minutes. Bellamy looked at me with a small smile. I returned it with a light smile of my own. "We did it..." I murmured in surprise.

"That was mostly you Clarke." Bellamy whispered beside me, I couldn't help but smile even larger. They really did listen to me. I looked up and saw Bellamy staring down at me, a ghost of a smile on his lips, and his brown eyes soft but hidden.

I looked back over at the eighteen adults that remained standing, unhappy with teenagers leading the society. I glanced at Kane and the council man, then looked at the two hundred some people standing in front of me waiting for instructions, and then to Anya's little tribe of grounders packed and ready to leave.

"Those opposed to our leadership," I said and glanced at Bellamy and then stopped. He was better at rallying the crowds, he must have know I wanted him to speak. He looked away and resumed where I had left off.

"Have until spring, to make plans and preparations for life outside of our society. Or until spring to change your mind and stay. There will not be any riots or diplomatic down bringing. Those deserving of death are banished from our shelter and united group. _We don't decide who lives and who dies._" Bellamy said and I couldn't help being touched as he used my words to make his point.

There was a pause as the short speech Bellamy gave set in. His eyes met every one of the eighteen who opposed his and my leadership. I even held my breath for a few moments.

"Welcome, those who have decided to join us. I won't promise that everything is going to be easy, because it won't be. Everyday is a struggle, but we are all united and will survive this world we now live in. _Life is difficult down here... But it is possible. _We have shelter, food, clothing, medical help, water, and supplies to help you. Within the next week Clarke and I will have made certain jobs that fit you best based off of what you did on the ark, or what you wanted to do. _This world is dangerous... But it's an entire new world of possibilities."_ Bellamy said, it was silent as he ended and then a loud stomping, clapping and cat calls echoed through the sixty six and pushed through the two hundred that had joined.

I couldn't help but laugh as they all ran and pulled Bellamy and I into a jumping, yelling mob of excitement and success. I felt two hands pull me and _keep me close to the owners body_. I looked up and saw Bellamy, smiling and yelling in the middle of the mob, and his two hands keeping me close to his body. I began yelling along side him as the volume and energy increased.

I wouldn't forget this moment, this huge success. I wouldn't forget how I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped to no music. How Bellamy wound an arm around my waist and even when we were jumping and celebrating he still looked out for me. _I couldn't forget, even if I tried._

* * *

_**Octavia**_

I sat behind Eve, she was ecstatic that I was apart of the grounder family and wouldn't have any trouble while being here. Well, not excessive trouble... She began explaining the complex tribes and the language I'd been hearing more and more of.

Without me even knowing it, I'd met two members of the _Dakelh_ tribe. Lendon, and Luke sat a few feet away and chimed in on Eve and I's conversation. They were both from Dakelh, the tribe residing in what used to be Michigan. Lendon had explained to me Dakelh's meaning; water travelers and how they were named that. Mostly Lendon claimed it was because he was the best rower of the five lakes near them, but Luke told me the history aspect of it.

Eve told me that _Abenki_ stood for dawn people, and easterners. That was her tribe and the tribe Lincoln's and I had traveled with. It made sense, that they would be considered easterners and travelers.

Lincoln later on in the night filled me in on the _Atsila_ tribe. They represented fire. In a since they were the fiercest warriors besides the main tribe. Atsila had been Anya's tribe... Currently Khol, Lincoln, a few unknown Grounders to me and the elders, I'd heard about, were discussing Anya's tribe and the actions that would be taken.

I'd met at least six of the _Kanza_ tribe members, they were tala!five and most confident. Their tribe name meant; Windy people. They lived far south, and spoke of the constant rain their tribe lived in. One of them mentioned Chicago, the place sounded familiar but I couldn't put a exact direction in my mind. We just blew past the tribes and spoke of the celebrations and winter plans.

Apparently there were two tribes in Mexico, though they were considered one to keep things less complicated. _Minisink_, which meant Rocky land. Mainly because of their evolution and rocky atmosphere.

_Wampanoag_ had me most interested. Their tribes name meant range of hills and Eve spoke of how they basically could navigate through any mountain, or confined space. They resides in lower Massachusetts.

_Lumbree_ also caught my attention. Like Dakelh, their tribal name was related to water. Their tribal name meant; Dark Water. I liked the water tribes and their small stories. I'd never been able to swim, run, or hike. Hearing these dare devil stories made me nervous and excited for summer. Maybe Bellamy could teach me how to swim, or sit guard as I teach myself.

The people of the sun were _Yavapai_. They members I'd met were more relaxed, peaceful and intelligent. Eve and Lincoln had both tried to explain certain classifications, jobs, and traits the tribes carried, but as of the moment it didn't make much sense to me, so I just focused on learning nine tribe names.

And finally I learned of _Anemy_, the main grounder home and it's history. Surprisingly it had been built over the last thirty six years. Before that, the strong survived and the weak parishes. Anemy meant superior! referring to the ultimate Grounder head quarters and information center.

Eve had tried to teach me light spanish to communicate with groups like Minisink, Wampanoag, and Lumbree. During The bonfire, Grounders danced and spoke with mirth, the bright lights caught my tired attention.

I headed in earlier than I normally did, but I was truly exhausted and worried about my only brother. I fell on the mattress and closed my eyes, gratefully welcoming the dark haze that fell over me. I heard the door open and close, then two strong arms sound around my body and I pushed myself into him. I was incredibly grateful for this opportunity and to be with Lincoln.

I smiled to myself and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Jaha**_

I leaned against the dusty leather seat of the drop ship. I had less than twenty four hours to launch, the old machine was almost fully charged. I understood everything about as in depth as I could.

I'd either die trying to get to the ground, or I would survive and join my people on the ground. Deciding that I should begin transferring supplies int the ship I set out. I carried a flashlight in front of me and a large jack in my other hand. I headed towards the guards training facility.

The walk was short, yet dark. I pried open the doors with the jack and slipped underneath. Instantly I scanned the flashlight around the room, a shifting object caught my eye, before I could start forward my flashlight was hit out of my hand and the room fell black.

I heard soft movements to my left. It was impossible for an animal to be on the ark. The last animal on the ark had been monkeys and they were killed nearly one hundred years ago. "I-I" I stuttered and stumbled backwards as a weight was pushed into me.

I hit the jack, the doors creaked with my full weight on them. I gathered my footing and tried again. "I am chancellor Jaha, who am I present with?" I asked as strongly as I could. Shock was blocking my mind.

A sudden bright light was in my eyes and I was blinded. Acting rasher than I should have, I knocked the flashlight out of my face and saw a small ebony haired female, holding a pistol directed towards me.

"You're..." she sputtered for words. I myself was shocked speechless. There were others, others that hadn't made it on the fallen ark.

"I'm Thelonius Jaha. Who are you, are there other survivors?" I asked quickly, scanning the dim room.

"I'm Terra. Terra Mathews. _There are others... Children from the orphanage._" Terra informed me. I quickly nodded, picked up the flashlight and pumped the jack three times to open the doors completely.

Terra began leading the way to the orphanage on Walden. How could they have been left? Why hadn't the caretakers lead them to the drop stations? Once we arrived Terra knocked three times and entered the open doors.

As she shinned the light around the room I saw little heads and terrified eyes peaking out behind boxes and sleeping pallets. Slowly the children crept out and greeted Terra.

"I've found someone., Terra proclaimed to the children. I could hear the underlying sorrow and fear in her voice.

I watched, frozen as she comforted the crying children. I begun counting them. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen. There were fourteen children. I pulled Terra to the side.

"I've found a working emergency drop ship. We can make our attempt at life and to the ground. But we need to load some supplies and leave quickly. We will run out of oxygen within twenty four hours. We will either die up here, die on our way to earth, or live and join the rest of our people." I stated and watched as the girl just barely over eighteen nodded.

"It's worth a shot..." She muttered and called the children to her attention.

"We are going to relocate. Grab your blankets, food, and water bottles." Terra spoke kindly and the young children ran to get their things, excited about adventuring. While the older ones, knowing of their fate, silently followed her directions.

Terra walked away and when she walked back to follow me she held two toddlers in her arms. I watched her struggle for a moment and took the little girl from her. She nodded thankfully towards me and I begun leading the way.

How were we going to secure these young children in their seats? How would they survive earth if all those problems with territories and enemies were still there.

We were back at the drop ship. I lead the children in the lighted and large pod. They begun dropping their stuff and looking around the seats.

"Children, please do not touch anything until you are told so." Terra stated and I nodded.

The children all sat down and waited. "Can you have the older children help us load supplies for the ground?" I asked, she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Kaitlyn, watch over the young ones and don't let them touch anything. Wyatt, Eaton, Lena, and Nylie, we are going to get supplies." I watched as Terra put down the law and the kids all listened to her without question.

Kaitlyn seemed nervous about watching over the kids and keeping things in order, she seemed disappointed she wasn't helping with us. I shook my head, feelings could wait, survival was first. I followed Terra and the four preteens out of the ship.

Terra took Lena and Eaton to get the food crates, water canteens, and blankets. I took Wyatt and Nylie to get weapons, clothes, and medicine.

We met after fifteen minutes and headed back to the children. We had a decent supply of everything, enough to keep us going for at least three weeks by ourself on the ground. When we returned we began securing all the supplies on the drop ship. I locked the door and Terra let the large metal bar fall into place. Keeping the supplies secure and unlikely to fly out and injure any during the flight.

We began buckling and securing the children in their seats. Everyone was buckled in besides myself, Terra, and the two toddlers. Terra had saved six blankets and begun wrapping the little boy. I followed her lead and wrapped the little girl in blankets and then fit her in her seat.

We secured the toddler and then I secured Terra. I began powering everything on, disconnecting the wires and cords from outside. We took the last power the ark had and closed the door. The floor beneath the drop ship opened as we were lowered further into the ark. Everything was set up.

We'd either die trying or reach earth. I sat in my seat, and buckled myself in. We were just past two weeks, we would land close to our people, if we landed at all.

"May we join our people on earth. May we survive this last test or perish with dignity and honor. _May We meet Again_." I said and listened to the choruses of 'May we meet again.'

I reached over and pulled the large level. For a single second we hovered and then the dropping sensation in my gut began and _we fell from the ark._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

We'd been traveling for seven consistent hours. We'd stop before sunset, settle in a large clearing and prepare a make-shift camp. I traveled at the front of the group, map in hand and eyes focused on the trail in front of me.

I could feel Bellamy's lingering and cautious gaze on my active form. His eyes kept burning holes in my side, where I'd been shot and stitched up at. I'd cleaned the wound and replaced the adage before we'd left, but he was still cautious and wouldn't let me out of a twenty foot radius of him.

I couldn't blame him, if things were reversed I wouldn't let him walk more than three feet away from me. _So twenty feet was pretty impressive_. If another person had this wound and had just been stitched up I would have had them on a stretcher and being checked on every few hours.

I already had much to deal with, adding the council to the list of; '_**Clarke's Problems, Concerns, and Burdens,' **_wasn't something I'd planned on, or wanted to do. I didn't want to talk to my mother, I didn't want to forgive her, I didn't want or need her. I didn't want to deal with all the stress of organizing new systems, cleaning up an old and possibly unlivable building, and being responsible for nearly two hundred and seventy people.

I knew if I didn't, there would be no point in trying to save humanity. Things couldn't go back to the way they were... It was to corrupt. I had a shot at fixing things, at changing the system of our society. Even if I was stressed to no end and up to my head in complications, I wouldn't quit, not before I tried my best. _Not until something... Anything changed_. I took another breath and began speaking to Anya.

"When will you return to your tribe?" I asked with a slight tone of anticipation and remorse.

Honestly, I didn't want Anya to leave. We'd been training together, everyday I improved. She'd taught me things about her people, things I would have never learned, thought or guessed. She'd sketched certain monuments and boundaries on my map. She spoke of the earth and all of the problems her tribe had encountered within the last one hundred years.

I didn't want to split up with the woman yet. She was smart, strong, and I knew I could learn leadership skills from her. We'd once spoken about her second language. It was foreign to my ears, I wanted to study it, learn pieces of the precise tongue and maybe... one day be able to communicate with the grounders.

"I've been meaning to speak with you about our departure..." Anya drawled out. I sensed something off; she was tenser than ever, and her eyes were clouded.

"The other tribes," Anya started, " They have already gathered for winter and the meeting with the leader. My tribe being absent confirms our death, in their eyes anyways. They would have sent scouts a while ago, to investigate the disappearances of the sky people and my tribe." Anya claimed, her eyes studying me.

"My concern is for my tribe. We will have been gone for nearly two months and two weeks by the time we return to the main tribal land. _They will be suspicious_, travel only takes two weeks and a few spare days. They will either believe we were allying ourselves with the mountain men, you; space walkers or both." Anya sounded irritated and distressed.

"You have an alliance with us." I stated dryly, unsure of where she was going with this. Her eyes met mine, we both wore tense and fierce expressions.

"A _temporary truce or alliance is different from the real one."_ Anya stated. The intensity of our conversation increased. My adrenaline was beginning to pump, I didn't want to fight Anya again, she was skilled, She was the one training me! I wasn't going to let her manipulate our situation or play off the small alliance we established.

I opened my mouth to speak, Anya cut me off before I could begin. "Clarke I don't want to argue with you. I want you to understand my difficult situation." She stated, I nodded thoughtfully.

"You took a chance by letting us escape with you. I won't lie to my leaders, we fought a tough war; you're people annihilated many of my people. I was the only survivor from my tribe, we were taken by the mountain men and held captive for two weeks. You, let us escape with you and sheltered us for a few days. Then I led the Grounders back to our tribes." Anya retold the story, her eyes focused ahead of her.

"I'm uncertain of how they'll take your help and my prolonged absence." Anya spoke calmly. "_I'm nervous they will declare war, now knowing you are in fact alive_. I think it will be appropriate if the Grounders and I depart before you and your people arrive at your shelter. The less we know about it, the better, for both of us." Anya said, it had finally hit me what she was saying and pointing out.

"You think we're going to be in another war..." I spoke quietly, not at all liking what she was getting at.

"Clarke... I know my leaders, I know my people. They wanted the first group of invaders killed, and now that there's more, _they feel threatened_. They now know you are not weak and pitiful, after winter is over... _War is probable_." Anya stated much to my dismay.

"Why can't I just speak to your leader, let him understand we mean no harm." I more so stated than asked the grounder woman.

"Even if he wanted to... It's the peoples vote. And the Grounders are tired of being the worst and last on the food chain. _I'm telling you this because it's logical and you need to prepare yourself and your people_. I will do my best to sway their minds, just I don't think It will matter." Anya spoke sadly, her eyes direct with splashes of remorse.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth. I won't say anything until you and the other Grounders are gone, I don't want them to get the wrong idea." I said quietly, she nodded and joined the other Grounders.

"Clarke, we will leave at daybreak tomorrow." Anya said, I saw Bellamy glance at her and then me in confusion. All I wanted to do was lay down and curl into myself. We weren't ready for another war, we couldn't run anywhere, we weren't anywhere near sailing and navigating the seas... We'd have to fight again...

_I'm so sick of fighting._

Instead of breaking down, curling into myself or screaming, I met Bellamy's questioning gaze and shook my head at his uncertain look. Anya and the Grounders slowed their pace and fell to the back and middle of the group. I purposely increased my stride to be alone.

"What was Anya talking to you about?" Bellamy asked, his leather jacket and ebony hair coming into my peripheral vision. I desperately wanted to share the information and burden with him. I knew I couldn't, he'd want to use them as messengers, or kill them. It wasn't their fault, they'd been locked up the last six months, or in Anya's case had no control over the situation.

Anya was already nervous about returning, she shouldn't have to worry about us killing her or causing her more problems. I sighed and shook my head at Bellamy. I spotted a thinning of trees, a clearing and broken buildings up ahead. We'd stop here for the night.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" I asked, he gave me a strange and concerned look, then nodded never less.

"_Whenever you're ready_." He murmured. I snapped my head up to him and looked into his smug expression. I gave him a surprised look. He listened to me, and actually remembered what I'd said. This was the second time today he'd repeated our past conversations.

"_Please_," Bellamy rolled his eyes dramatically, "Don't look at me like that Clarke. I listen to you... " Bellamy scowled at my expression, I quickly closed my gaping mouth.

"Only when I'm right and you know it." I shot back, easing into the small teasing and letting the thoughts of another war fall to the back of my kind.

"You're right, but _only when you're agreeing with me_." Bellamy replied with a cocky smirk. I pushed his arm playfully and walked into the clearing. I blocked out what he was saying, but couldn't stop staring at him. He was ordering everyone to set up camp and assigned certain groups to certain jobs.

He glanced at my open stare and raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't look away, instead I gave him a small smile, accomplished by an embarrassed blush. He returned to ordering people around and I continued to stare.

I couldn't have been more grateful to have Bellamy Blake as my CoLeader. _He was the consistent rock in my life_. He argued with logic and had this perfect fierce tone, he inspired and drove people to want and please him, he teased and probed at me; always taking the pressure off me, and he knew when to intervene. _I was so appreciative for him..._

His brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he shot me an overconfident look and raised his eyebrows once to add to his glorified look. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I was grateful for him... _Not for his conceited attitude..._

_That's what I told myself anyways._

* * *

_**Authors note**_: Hello ;) again I apologize for my slow updating and writing. School just started for me, so I should update every four to five days now, but I'll see what I can do with early updates! **_So...How did you like this chapter?_** Were progressing quickly and I'm glad! We have three completely new environments (Pentagon, Grounder HQ's, and Jaha launch!)!

* * *

_**Let's do some opinions/spoilers! ;)**_

**What did you guys think about the argument/ultimatum between Bellamy/Clarke and the council?** _*Obviously there will always be a struggle between the old leadership and the new, it's a given, and the next few chapters (like five I think) are less of a warrior and action filled chapter, and more of a time pass/diplomatic struggle/bellarke 'romance'.*_

What do you all think of Jaha finding a handful of other survivors(orphans)? *_I mean, not everyone could have possibly made it to the ground. And he can't bring that entire hunk of junk to earth, so _Jaha_ loads up an emergency drop ship and departures.* _**If Jaha were to survive this journey to the ground, how is this going to affect the diplomatic parties, stances, and leadership? (Yeah that's a Question for you, how would you want to see Jaha affecting Bellamy/Clarke's Leading. Explain why? ;))**

**_What would you rate the level of a bellarke at right now? _**(Consider the entire fan fiction, not just this chapter.) I'd say 4.5...5. Just medium, impacting interactions, and light discovery of the feelings they share; but not enough for this stubborn personalities to do or think anything.

**What did you guys think of the nine tribes and their names?** That took me a while to write and plan so I hope you like them! _**And what did you guys think if the Grounder headquarters home name**_; Anemy Tribu; Nonovan. (Superior Tribe; Our Home.)

_**What is your take on the blood brother ship between Lincoln and Khol? **_Is Khol going to be the great, peaceful leader, or bloodthirsty warrior? ;)

**Anyone REALLY affected and upset that Anya is departing from Clarke?** *_I never got the write one of their training scenes, or bonding moments. But flashbacks will keep that connection. And it's really a small world ;)*_

I'm so excited for Octavia's development and important here on out. She really matures and steps up. It's incredible. I can't say anything without giving anything away, gosh dang it! Hahaha.

_**BIG BOMB DROPPED IN THE CHAPTER! The possibility of war with the Grounders once again!? What's your opinion about this plot spike? **_Is it just a gag, or do you think I'll actually create another war? I'm not 100% sure I could pull something like that off. And don't really know if this will accrue or if it will just motivate the hundred to build faster, train harder and secure their new home. I guess we will see! **_But I do want your opinions on this one the most!_**

* * *

**_Information: the 100 give away, twitter, and shout outs! _**

Okay like I said last time; _**FOLLOW MY BELLARKE TWITTER ACCOUNT**_! _Especially _**guests and non-fanfiction members**_. If you review and you're not a member, put your twitter name or email or something for me to get in contact with you and then add -_**T****he**** 100 Give Away- **_to be__ entered in the drawing (all done through me) and _have a possibility_ to win free fan-gear! _**BELLARKE TWITTER: 100_Obsessed**

_Don't forget to drop a review and tell me all your opinions/ what you loved or hated about this chapter... (Preferably loved, but hey I make mistakes :)) _Don't forget about _**the 100 give away**_, if you have no idea what I'm talking about PM me or put that for your review! Hahah and 20 reviews I'll update next chapter early!

I seriously love you guys! _You're all amazing_, but I do want to give a special shout out to two people! I will do other shout outs, and wish I could shout out all of you, but a few people stood out to me this week!

**O'broden/I3Niall;** you're an amazing fan of me and this story and I love DMing you on twitter. I love how obsessed you are with the hundred and this story! Seriously you're amazing and you're twitter is on point ;) I won't release your name, because you might not want that, but _I just wanted to specifically thank you and tell you how touched I am, that you've supported, pushed and love my story!_

**Sarah M/Pandora**: _YOU'VE BEEN ONE OF THE BEST REVIEWERS AND MOST SUPPORTIVE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY AND I CAN'T thank you enough! _I'm so glad were able to DM each other on twitter! I love all your feedback, I love how if I haven't updated within a few days you message me and I especially love how big of a 100 fan you are! :)

I've had so many other great reviews and people that have messaged me, so please don't feel put off. Like I said, these two just really stood out to me this week! I love all my fans and followers of his story! _There's so many!_ _**Like ChupeeChan and dark-supernatural-angle.**_ Just so many, and I hope by the end of this I can either message all of you or give you a shout out in my chapters! :)

Anyways, until next chapter! _Don't forget to let me know what you think/review! ;)_

**BELLARKIES OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14, Forever and a Day

**_Brave New World_**

_Chapter 14: Forever and a Day_

* * *

**_Authors note_**: Hey Guys! Sorry it's been like 12 days, but school and tennis have started, and I have a lot of student council stuff going on, so I'm pretty busy, but I'll do my best to update as often as possible. _I only need like 50 more reviews until I'm #7 on the 100 archive (review based)! _So **_REVIEW_** and let me know what you think and want more/less of! _Love you guys, I hope you all win the lottery! Lol._

* * *

_**Clarke**_

It had taken a day and a half for us to reach the pentagon, we'd left yesterday at noon and stopped an hour after nightfall. We'd woken up before the crack of dawn and we packed everything up once again. The walk was tiring, I couldn't be more grateful for finally arriving.

I was physically exhausted, emotionally drained and spiritually dead. Anya had left at day break like she promised. Our goodbyes were short, but respectful. She'd gave me paste for my healing wound, _and a book._

She'd remembered out past conversation about her language, she'd remembered my curiosity and gifted me with a dictionary. It converted English, my language; to Spanish, her own language. I didn't have a lot of time to think about the gift, but it was generous and I would use it to the best of my ability.

Bellamy, Miller, Monty, Finn, and ten others from the remaining hundred, scouted out the inside of the pentagon, our new home. The rest of us waited in the chilly night. The sun had set less than an hour ago and the tempature had already dropped fifteen degrees.

I dug out my radio and stepped away from Jasper. "Hello..." I hesitantly spoke into the radio, unsure of what I should say. I let off the button and waited for any word back. The buzzing of static met my ears before a small break in the white noise broke.

"Something wrong, princess?" Bellamy's cocky tone half teased, half asked. Though he'd never admit it, I knew; _in his own way he was making sure I was alright and nothing was actually going on._

"Everything's fine up here. What about down there?" I asked over the radio. I rubbed my arm and huddled further into myself as cold-brisk-air rushed over me once again. I glanced behind me and watched as nearly two hundred people huddled together. We'd freeze before we'd die of starvation, we'd have to find a way to heat the building.

"It's a bit of a mess down here... But it's empty, and sturdy. It can sustain us." Bellamy stated over the radio. "Were coming up." he finished, I didn't feel a need to reply. He'd be up in a few minutes.

I walked back over to Jasper, he gave me a questioning look and I nodded.

"Listen everyone," I called out, no one was really talking to begin with, they were too cold, but I needed their full attention for this short speech, " This is our home now, it's devoid of life, and a bit of a mess. But it will sustain us and benefit us. Tomorrow we will assign rooms, halls, and boundaries. We will also begin clean up and organizing ourselves and this building." I spoke over the howling wind. Everyone nodded, eager to escape the biting cold.

Bellamy's head popped out of the ruins of an underground door. The second I saw the ruins of the building I knew how we'd set up the new camp. The outside of the huge building and all of its walls were still strong and large. There were parts missing and some reconstruction would need to be done, but we'd primarily live inside the pentagon, underground.

The facility was huge. I followed Bellamy down the rusty doors and down the small ladder. All three hundred of us shuffled through the flashlight lite hallways and into a large meeting like room. I couldn't tell if it used to be a cafeteria or an auditorium. It didn't really matter, we all filed inside.

The remaining one hundred and their families or old friends sat with them at the front of the room, the others, like the council sat behind them, more skeptical of their environment. Everyone was on edge, Bellamy persisted anyways.

"Look, this place hadn't been used in one hundred years, but it's all we have and it's quiet a large and strong facility. Together we will unite and make this our home. Everyone will be assigned a room, all of the same, no one is classified or more important here. There are eight rooming corridors, each with seventy five rooms in each hall. You have your selection of a room, but you're responsible with cleaning it up and decorating it however you wish." Bellamy spoke loudly, everyone seemed excited to have their own room and equality, mostly everyone anyways.

"We don't have set in stone rules. Use your morals and common sense. Follow the days schedules and perform your tasks and activities appropriately and we won't have any problems." Bellamy stated offhandedly.

"It's been a long day, everyone get situated in your room. Everyone must own a room, even if you wish to sleep with your significant other, you have to have a room. Tomorrow we will collect room numbers and begin actual records, we will also assign jobs and begin learning how to survive as a large unit." I said with a note of confidence in my voice. Many people bobbed their heads in understanding.

"All supplies will be distributed in my room. We will not repeat the indecent with Murphy." Bellamy growled, faster and more frantic nods came out of his annoyed and angry tone.

"Feel free to explore the building as much as you like, but do not leave the building passed sundown. The doors will be locked and you will not be allowed back in until the doors are opened in the morning." Bellamy barked dangerously. Though the rule was serious and I knew Bellamy _would lock half of these people outside_, I also knew he wouldn't lock any of the remaining one hundred, the children bellow twelve, or me out there.

A little fear to keep people in control while we figured out our surroundings, this large building and organized everything wasn't necessarily bad. I laughed into my hand and pretended to cough. Bellamy shot me a knowing look, it was a mixture of amusement and a warning.

"We will lead you to the eight living sections and allow you to chose." I stated with a small smile. Bellamy began leading the excited and nervous people out of the dark room into the dark hallways.

I found myself walking with the nervous children. They weren't that young, but they weren't old enough to use logic to fight off fears of the dark. To be honest I think some of the adults were scared of the darkness.

I saw Bellamy shoot me a look of confusion and then understanding before he rushed to the front and directed the people to their future rooms. I wanted to make sure the children were all in the same hallway. There was no classifications or higher positions on earth, but sectioning out the children was a good idea.

"Hey Guys," I spoke quietly with a small-kind smile at the confused children, "are you excited to have your very own rooms?" I asked. I got many excited shouts from the children, _their fear easily pushed away by their naive thoughts_. Sometimes I wished I could be like them; wished my fear and problems could be gone with just a few words and different thinking. But it wasn't like that, my life wasn't that simple, our situation wasn't that simple.

I lead the kids behind all the adults and turned into the third hallway. Bellamy had ushered the adults into the eighth, seventh, sixth, fifth, and fourth hallways before the first three. I lead the kids into the back of the hallway and allowed them to choose their own rooms. All the children had selected rooms and were digging through them besides one girl.

"Sweetheart, why haven't you selected a room?" I asked and touched her brown hair affectionately.

"It's dark..." She whispered her green eyes piercing into mine. They were full of fear, uncertainty and confusion. I sucked in a deep breath and handed her my flashlight.

"Here." I whispered back, she took it, her eyes unsure and her lip quivered.

"I c-an't take dis." The young girl protested. I shook my head and grabbed her small hand. She had to be less than eight. The twenty three children had survived the arks risky attempt at life; their parents however had been floated, died in the landing or protecting them. They were all orphans now. Only a few families were still intact, aside from the remaining one hundreds families.

Less than fifteen had a mother, father, and child under fourteen years of age still alive and together. I stood up and held the girls hand as we walked into an empty room. The little girl hesitantly pointed the flashlight around the room.

It was dusty, and there were few belongings left from whoever had existed here nearly one hundred years ago. I led the girl to the small twin mattress and began shaking out the blankets and sheets. The little girl coughed as the dust flew into the air before settling on the floor.

I remade her bed and extended my hand to the small girl. She hesitantly took it and let me tuck her into bed. She kept the flashlight on and pointed it at the ceiling, lighting up the entire room.

Bellamy was right when he said this place was a mess; dust was everywhere, cob webs hung from the ceiling and corners of the rooms, and we had no electricity or heat.I sighed and kneeled beside the little girl, her eyes were trained on me.

"I'm Clarke, What's your name?" I asked.

"Kenna..." the young girl murmured. She had bright green eyes, they were foggy, she'd seen to much for her age. She'd experienced life to quickly, her eyes told her sorrows and stories. She had medium length wavy dark brown hair. She was small and underfed from the arks previous lifestyle.

I gently stroked her hair and sang a soft lullaby to her. It didn't take long for the young girl to fall into a deep slumber. I squeezed her hand and stood to leave the room. I grabbed the flashlight and flipped it off then placed it beside Kenna's uncurled hands.

I turned to leave the room, only someone was blocking the doorway. I squinted past the bright light that blinded me and looked at Bellamy in annoyance and surprise. He opened his mouth to talk but I quickly shushed him. I gave him a small push out of Kenna's room. I grabbed and cracked the door.

"All the kids are asleep." Bellamy commented, I nodded my head and began walking out of their hallway. Bellamy caught up to me with two long strides and provided us light.

"I got you a room. I couldn't get two right next to each other-" Bellamy began but I cut him off.

"Thank you Bellamy." I said politely. He seemed to take the hint that I didn't want to talk and scoffed. If I'd pissed him off he didn't say anything, he just nodded and began to walk away. I stood in my spot for a moment. _The further Bellamy walked away the more darkness crept in, leaving me nearly blind._

I dumbly looked around, I didn't know which room was mine. I rolled my eyes and with a sigh turned around and headed towards the sound of Bellamy's soft footsteps.

When I didn't see light, but heard consistent footsteps I froze. I was in pitch black, I was cold and I desperately needed sleep. "Bellamy..." I whispered out and blindly felt my self to the wall.

"Bellamy...!" I called slightly louder but still uncertain. I took a hesitant step forward but stopped as the thudding of feet stopped. He'd probably entered his room and was leaving me to pathetically find my room alone.

I sighed and tried one last time. "Bel-" As I whispered his name out loud a hand wrapped around me wrist and tugged me forwards. Another hand was quickly placed around my mouth so I couldn't scream.

The voice was so familiar and cocky. "Someone's afraid of the dark." Bellamy remarked. I was frozen in his arms and oblivious when he dropped his hand from my mouth. It took me a moment to even make out his form from the black hallway we stood in. My breath came out faster than necessary.

"Y-yeah..." I uneasily breathed out. Anger didn't begin to settle until he'd already began leading me to the room. I stumbled over my own feet a few times. His strides being longer and more confident than my own.

"I'd imagine anyone in my position would be squeamish if they were in an unfamiliar place with no light and no idea where to go." I growled at him, he didn't laugh out loud but I could feel his chest vibrate and hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"So, this is my room." He spoke and held the door open for me while giving the small of my back a light push. I hesitantly walked forward into the pitch black room. I stood absolutely still. I barely heard Bellamy's footsteps and felt his body brush past mine. I understood why he was such a great hunter now; _he was silent_, _learned his surroundings fast and worked well in the darkness._

Within a few seconds he'd turned on a lantern. I once again looked away and took in my surroundings. Taking up almost the entire room were boxes, bags and blankets full of supplies. All of the guns were organized together and positioned in one corner, while canteens and crates of food were in another.

"How are you going to live in here?" I hesitantly asked. I knew we needed someone to always watch over or have the supplies in lock down, especially the weapons, but it wasn't enjoyable or comfortable.

"Well I'm glad you said something princess." Bellamy coursed in an over positive voice, I knew he was planning something. He quickly raised his eyebrows and lowered them in a teasing and victorious look. I narrowed my blue eyes at him.

"What are you planning Blake?" I asked, a mixture of curiosity and teasing in my voice.

"As you can see, this room has no more space and is currently overloaded with weapons. Sleeping in here would be possible but very uncomfortable, and living in here is just not an _option_!" Bellamy dramatically exclaimed and motioned to the twin sized bed and all the supplies.

"It's unjust if I get two rooms for being the a leader." Bellamy stated and gave me a daunting smirk, I narrowed my eyes further not sure if I'd like what he was leading to. "But that's why I also picked out your bedroom. Because it's more spacious than the others and has a bigger bed. It must have been the commanders or generals many years ago." Bellamy said offhandedly.

His eyes sparkled with Mischief. I quickly shook my head and tsked him. "_No_! No! No way! We are not sharing a room! We even told everyone they had to have their own rooms!" I smirked back at him as he started to narrow his eyes at me.

"You, _yourself_, Bellamy Blake said _were not above the rules_." I threw his words back at him and raised my chin to him in a triumphant way. He glared and leaned against the beds frame, his eyes studying me.

"You can always say this is the supply room, and have the room next to it. Problem solved." I continued and crossed my arms in front of my chest defiantly.

"Well that solves my problem for tomorrow night, or later this week. But not tonight." Bellamy argued, his confidence wavering and his smug smirk no where to be seen.

"_You're Bellamy Blake. Figure**.** Something**.** Out**.**_" I challenged him, he growled and stood up. He grabbed the lantern and walked passed me and out the door.

I did a double take of his figure and quickly followed him into the hallway. Across the hall and down a few doors was a closed door, like the rest. He opened it and walked inside. I glanced around the hallway, when I was met with pure darkness I sighed and followed him and my only light source since I gave up my flashlight.

The room was larger, there was a queen bed in the middle of the room, and a dusty mirror in the corner. A large desk loomed over in the middle of the left wall, a small dusty couch taking up most of the right wall.

"This is you're room Clarke." Bellamy stated, he sounded defeated and tired. I felt slightly bad for pushing him. He left the lantern on the desk and moved to leave the room. My conscious was eating at me, at first he may have been teasing but I didn't think he truly wanted to sleep in there... Or sleep alone at least.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder, Bellamy was passing through the doorway, oblivious to my conscious decision I'd made.

"Bellamy," I said quietly, he glanced over his shoulder and hovered in the doorway, "One night." I said with a fake-threatening tone and a pointed suspicious glance. A ghost of a smirk flashed on his lips and he entered my room, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Left side." he called as he began taking off his shoes and placing them beside the door.

I paused in my search for my warmer, more comfortable night clothes. "Not happening!" I half joked, half stated.

Bellamy began pulling his belt off and flopped on the bed. On the left side. I shot his a narrow glare. His smug _idiotic_ smirk was back. I pulled my shoes off and shrugged my jacket off my shoulders. I instantly felt colder.

We'd need electricity and heat and we'd need it fast. I just had no idea how we'd do that. From what Bellamy had explained... And what I understood, there were no generators here, no power sources. Because of the time it was built and how it was based off of a more technology based society.

I didn't understand half of what he said or spoke of, but I did understand that we were all cold and couldn't see anything. I also understood how big of a problem that was, and how it would get worse and worse as winter approached and eventually falls upon us.

Bellamy's eyes linger over my body for a minute and I clear my throat as I play with the hem of my shirt. His eyes snap up to mine, for a moment I thought I saw a small blush on the tips of his ears, but it must have been the lighting.

Sure I was pretty and had an okay body, but I wasn't Bellamy's type. He liked ditsy, fake girls. Not sarcastic, smart and strong willed ones. Not to mention my body was average at the best, and he'd been with girls that were solid tens. I was a soft seven, hard six. But boys would be boys, and men would be men. _So naturally he'd stare._

"D-do you mind?" I asked, my own voice betraying me as I thought about taking my clothes off in front of Bellamy Blake. He'd most likely scoff, or laugh right in my face. I didn't have large breasts do a perfectly flat stomach. In fact; my ribs poked out a little too much and my hip bones were quiet obvious. I had small to medium breasts and dainty arms. I was petite, but not the athletic or sexy petite, just the _cute petite_.

"Not at all, princess! Go ahead." Bellamy winked and put his hands behind his head and set his eyes once again on me. He looked entertained. I stood in shock and slight anger.

"Turn around!" I snapped and he sighed in defeat and rolled onto his face. I quickly changed, not trusting him to peek or complain about taking too long and glancing up.

He rolled over as I approached the bed, warm black sweats on my hips and a long sleeved off white sweatshirt hanging off my right shoulder and loosely falling around my body. I stared down at him, he lifted an eyebrow to question what I was doing and I rolled my blue eyes at his childish tactics.

"Move." I demanded and he pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before tightening his lips into a thin line and shaking his head. His eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement.

"Bellamy!" I groaned and gave his shoulder a hard shove. He laughed at my pathetic attempt at removing him from my spot.

I didn't blame him for laughing, I knew I was pouting like a child that had their favorite toy taken away, I knew I was being childish, but I simply didn't care. I was tired, emotional and worried.

I still hadn't told Bellamy about the possibility of a second war with the Grounders. He hadn't boughten it up... _Granted he didn't know anything about it_... I felt less pressured and too busy to bring it up now.

Bellamy was still smirking up at me, occasionally teasing me with a wink or curious raise of his eyebrows. I sighed and gave up in trying to claim the left side of the bed. I began to move around the bed to get in on the right side but Bellamy caught my wrist and my waist.

Within a few seconds Bellamy had lifted me onto the bed and onto his lap. Once I gained my wits about me, I started to scramble off of his lap. Though his right arm was locked around my waist and his free hand pulled and stroked my blonde hair.

I narrowed my eyes at his daring gestures. I quickly swatted his hand that was dangled in my hair, lightly brushing my neck. He placed it in the same spot once again, just his hand was still this time and he was watching me carefully.

"_Move_ your hand." I growled and tried to break out of his hold once more. The attempt was useless, I hadn't even budged half an inch. He slowly moved his hand up and down my neck, tracing where my neck and shoulders met and then following my shoulders a few inches down my spine and then back up.

"_Not_... What I meant." I attempted to growl but my voice was quieter and less intimidating.

I had goosebumps, and not because I was cold. His warm breath was tickling neck and upper chest. His brown eyes held mine in a mixture of amusement, desire, and confusion. While he was dazed and focused on his caressing and dangerous movements I yanked myself out of his grip and rolled onto the right side of the bed.

I laid on my back and stared up at the white ceiling. I felt Bellamy's gaze lingering on my face and then my body. He was playing a dangerous game, he was smudging the white and black line we'd both worked so hard to maintain.

I began to roll over when he tentatively rested his hand on my arm. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in and then pushed it out. I rolled over and looked at the ebony haired man laying beside me.

For once he looked unguarded, he looked vulnerable... He looked like the real Bellamy, the human Bellamy. Not the vicious and courage leader, not the hunter and protecter, but like Bellamy Blake. The boy who'd protect his sister until his very last breath, the boy who'd lost his family to early and was forced to work far too young, the boy that had lived a tough and terrible life, but made something of himself.

He looked _real_.

"_There's a hundred other beds_ in this place._.. Why don't you chose another_?" It wasn't a probe, it wasn't an attack. It was a curious question. _Why'd he chose to stay with me? _Why didn't he chose one of his many fan-sluts and have a good time and good night with one of them.

"You're the only one that understands every part of me. I don't have to pretend with you." Bellamy said and dropped his hand from my arm. His grip hadn't been tight, anything from it, but it had been noticeable.

"_I think you mean_; _I'm the only one kind enough to not kick you out for snoring_." I grumbled and was smacked with a pillow from the chuckling brunet.

"Yeah, that's it!" Bellamy joked sarcastically and I gave him a wide smile.

"Goodnight Blake." I stated and took the pillow he'd smacked me with and put it in between us. Along with three other small throw pillows.

I turned around after I was finished and avoided his questioning and amused look.

"Is that pillow wall supposed to keep me from _ravaging_ _you_?" Bellamy half joked, half asked skeptically. I could hear the smirk in his voice and the tickle of a laugh in his throat.

"Maybe it's the other way around." I shot at him and turned off the lantern beside my bed, barely catching a glance at his stunned facial expression. I fell asleep with a smile and a small victory of surprising and one upping Bellamy at his own game.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I'd had the same nightmare again, just this time I didn't wake up screaming or go through the entire nightmare. This time I'd been dragged out of the hellish dream and back into reality.

My mom had already been floated, Octavia was about to be next. We were both struggling and fighting the guards, but I was slow, my body felt like a ton, I couldn't move, I couldn't get to her. I couldn't save her. Right as Octavia's death was going to take place in my world of nightmares, a soft, familiar, lullaby sounded from the arks speakers.

It was barely noticeable at first, my terror and desperation blocked it out. As the nightmare continued the soft song was the only thing I could focus on. My body felt calm, my head clearer and the song gave me strength.

I opened my eyes. The room was pitch black, cold air nipped at my clothes skin but I wasn't that cold; in fact, I should be a lot colder, I wasn't. I didn't lift my head, I didn't have the strength yet.

I was out of my night terror but that didn't change the fact that I'd felt it all again, that the emotions were overwhelming me and I felt lost and useless. Instead I lifted my chin up, I couldn't see anything but I felt the rise and fall of a chest beneath me. I heard the soft lullaby of a song my mother used to sing to me and felt a steady hand stroke my hair and another comforting hand rub my lower back.

I cautiously sniffled and relaxed again. _Clarke_. She was singing, she was holding me, she was giving me strength. Just like the night before. I hadn't remembered her pulling me out of my nightmare, but it made sense now as to why I was on top of her and she was embracing me.

Her position was yet again awkward and looked uncomfortable. I was to drained to pull myself off of her, and _frantically I didn't want to. I_ didn't want to talk about my nightmares or acknowledge I even had night terrors. Clarke hadn't boughten it up last night, she wouldn't do it tonight, or ever. _She was like that._

I released a deep sigh and closed my eyes once again. It didn't take me long to get lost in the soft rhythm she produced with her voice and body. Her chest barely vibrated as she sang and hummed, the rise and fall of her chest was lulling me back into sleep and the pound of her heartbeat made a steady beat for her singing. She was completely in rather with herself, and me.

Within minutes I was in the daze between sleep and reality. She shifted slightly and lowered herself into a more comfortable position. She didn't stop humming or stroking my hair but she was slowly falling asleep as well.

She brushed the bangs off my forehead and whispered something to me, but I was too tired to actually comprehend what she said. In the morning did I finally recount what she'd whispered.

'_How awful it must be in a world of terrors... What you've had to experience... I can only imagine_.' She'd whispered and then quieted her humming and slowly her strokes feel short and then to none as she joined me in the world of the unconscious.

I'd woken up roughly around seven in the morning. The sun would either be up or about to rise within an hour. I hesitantly pulled myself off of Clarke's petite form and as silently as I could I removed myself off the bed. The old bed creaked and I quickly stood up.

Clarke rolled over once and then resumed sleeping. Her eyes barely opening before fluttering shut and her features evening out once again. I hesitantly brushed a few stray blonde hairs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. I retracted my hand as I realized what I was doing.

Teasing, playing games, meaningless flirting was one thing, but small affectionate actions that would persuade how the other felt or acted wasn't okay, it wasn't allowed. Especially not now, they weren't leading one hundred teenagers anymore. Now they were leading children, preteens, teenagers, and full fledge adults.

Everything was different, and _experimenting_ with a highly intelligent and challenging girl wasn't something he could carelessly add to his list of things to do, nor was she interested in him or his games. _Either way he lost, so want was the point in trying_.

It was infuriating... He was used to being turned down by phoenix girls and the occasional high class Walden woman. With no classifications on earth and no order things were different, it didn't matter where you came from, what station you were in or how different you were. If you wanted to date someone, you could. Everything was possible on the ground.

But Clarke... She- She wasn't like the stuck up Phoenix girls. She wasn't over confident and conceited because she could be. _She was over confident because it was her best defense against him and other opposers._ She was a challenge because that was her personality type, not because she wanted to play games.

_She was an enigma, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what was going on in her head._

I grabbed my jacket and began lacing up my boots. A groggy voice and delusional yawn interrupted my thoughts and actions.

"W-Where are... you goin'?" She yawned out and tiredly fell against her pillow once more. Her eyes closing and her body relaxing.

"Out for a run. Feel free to join me, but you look... Occupied." I stated though I was almost positive she was asleep. I nodded my head and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me. I was nearly to the emergency exit door when I heard loud footsteps behind me.

I'd been wondering when someone would want to talk. It didn't surprise me that they'd want to settle matters so early on in our new habitat, but not this early in the morning. I kept walking, hoping to avoid the council men and whatever he or they would be addressing me for.

"I thought you invited me for a run, not to run away from me!" A familiar voice breathed heavily behind me. She'd somehow caught up to me and was now standing a few feet behind me, panting. I smirked lightly. If she was panting because of a few stairs and a few seconds of running, she'd be dead within ten minutes of running through the forest.

"Let's go, we gotta be back within an hour." I stated and held the first of three doors open. As we moved down long hallways to get out of the maze like facility, Clarke's breathing evened out and she pulled her jacket on.

I squinted into the bright light as the sun rose over the hills and small mountains. It was still dim outside but that would change within ten minutes. The air was freezing but felt exhilarating when I breathed it in and out. I glanced at Clarke who seemed more fascinated by the nature surrounding her than my increasing pace.

I was nearly at the tree lines when she noticed I'd kept walking while she stopped and observed her surroundings. She quickly caught up to me and matched my long strides with a light skipping walk.

"There's a river a mile or so away, we'll run there and back." I stated and jumped over a fallen tree trunk. She scrambled over the obstacle and caught up with my persistent strides.

I heard her already out of breath and watched the uncertain nod she gave me. I counted myself down and as I hit zero, I began a medium jog. Clarke oblivious to my sudden start, scrambled after me. She matched my pace and avoided large branches on the small trail we had. Her breath came uneven and her hair wiped around her body as she kept a steady pace beside me.

At first she seemed to struggle, she never ran before; not for fun or for training anyways. Only in life threatening moments and with her instincts telling her to do so. I watched as her muscles pulled together and then spring apart as her legs carried her up the small hill we ascended.

I stared at the scenery once again, the burning of my lungs and legs felt incredible. I hadn't run since I was in guard training and we did physical drills. Running on the ark was nothing compared to earth. On the ark breath came short, your body got over heated, your throat, lungs, and legs burned, and your mind grew tired of seeing bleak, metal walls.

On earth it was opposite. There wasn't enough air to breathe, as the air left your mouth your lungs paused before greedily drinking in more. Your heartbeat ran wild, and you could hear the blood pounding in your ears compared to the pounding of generators. You felt every stick, leaf and dirt clump crush beneath your foot as you ran.

Everything was heightened, danger ran high and life was fast. At any second the forest and earth could kill me... Kill all of us, but all that mattered was the thrill of running through the greenery and puddles of water, through fallen trees and through the cold air.

Finally the small creek showed up and I braced myself against a tree as my lungs pulled in fresh air and demanded a rest. I swiveled behind me and glanced around my surroundings, something was missing. Or someone.

_Clarke was gone._

* * *

_**Raven**_

They'd carried me on a stretcher as we traveled. Abby always stayed close and once Finn had heard about my survival he never left my side. I slept most of the past two days, my body wasn't able to keep up and my mind was intoxicated by painkillers nod different herbs. We'd finally reached the pentagon, I couldn't be more relieved.

I hated being a burden, I hated being a bundle for Finn and Miller to carry. Jasper and Monty filled me in on everything, especially their heroic save, Miller told me the more truthful parts of their escape and Finn... Finn and I were rocky but working stuff out.

He meant well, I knew that. I also knew I still loved him, and I knew I needed help. I was incapable now. I'm going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of my life. The pain was significantly less, but the fact that I wouldn't be able to walk is what had me aching.

I was just a burden now, I couldn't assist the remaining one hundred, or help to build the new society. Now that I couldn't stand eye to eye with anyone, no one saw me as a person. Just a burden, someone to carry and take care of.

Even Finn.

He just felt guilty, he was just trying to make my transition to an immobile life as painless as possible. Didn't anyone understand they were making it worse? I didn't want to be babied, I wanted to reattach my nerves to my spine before they began to deteriorate. I wanted to attempt to walk again, to sit up on my own and have control of myself.

Abby had chosen my room and the next one to it. She insisted on checking up on me every few hours, she also insisted on constant bed rest. Just because my body was destroyed... It didn't mean my mind was.

Though I was sleepy with all the medicine and the dull throb of a headache pounded at me, I didn't rest. I knew they would need electricity and heat. We'd need electricity to see the facility. We wouldn't be able to power everything and the pentagon was to recent to have labored generators.

Obviously the back up generators were useless or else we'd have power, even if it was for a few measly days. Our flashlights and lanterns wouldn't last us more than two weeks, and we couldn't live in the darkness, we were underground, there was no way for windows and sunlight. Lighting candles was an awful idea, if someone forgot to out theirs out the entire bundling would burn and we'd be left homeless.

Clarke had previously given me her informational journal when I talked to her about my boredom and need to do something useful. She'd mentioned three places that we could take parts from that were less than five miles away from our new home.

The first one was the _smithsonian_ institution. One hundred years ago it was used as a museum of the sort, but it was very popular, large and would have some tools we could use to create a generator. Our biggest problem was; where were we going to get that electricity to generate the generator and light our home.

Clarke had mentioned coal generators but we had no coal and we knew nothing to burn to power the entire building, let alone even a fraction of the ginormous facility.

We could get parts and history from the smithsonian. Clarkes next idea was the old _airport_. It was roughly ten miles away from camp but we could gather more supplies for generators, repairs and maybe even weapons or old records.

Clarke's final idea was visiting the most important building in all of America... Or that's what the Americans believed over seventy years ago. _The White House_. Clarke talked about the vast library inside the special house, she talked about the supplies and the hope of finding records on how to construct a three hundred year old generator. She mentioned if that failed that there was an old college not far from the White House, and that the college would have limitless and priceless knowledge there.

She believed that they should scout the college and White House before they sent people out to just pick out important looking supplies. They had no idea what they were building. Only ruins of old stuff. Clarke had informed me that she'd leave in the middle of the week. The trip would be fourteen hours max.

I still didn't have any idea how we'd build a generator without electricity but I didn't believe Clarke had a good start. If people did it four hundred years ago we could do it today. I laid down Clarke's journal and sharp pencil and began to fall asleep.

At least I knew the people that could help make the generator most probable. Monty for sure could assist engineering while I and a few of the architects could build the instructions and designs, we'd need laborers to receive the supplies and build the machine all together and a few mechanics to understand the machine, and probably three or four of the electrical Walden men.

I quickly fell asleep, my brain wondering from analytical and coherent thoughts to a blurry world dreams.

* * *

_**Bellamy**_

I quickly pushed myself off the tree, my dizziness and bodies desire to rest all forgotten. Clarke was gone, she was missing. She'd just been at my side, then slightly behind me, but she was never less than three feet from me. I would have heard if she fell or was caught in a trap. Someone must have taken her.

I was gripping my ebony hair with both my hands and tugging on the dark strands. There was no way this was happening, she couldn't have been taken right underneath my nose. She couldn't just disappear like that.

Who would have even taken her, Clarke's map referenced to reapers at least forty miles away. They wouldn't be roaming in this territory, not without a reason. _I heard a soft giggle,_ it sounded strained. The reapers wouldn't just come to take Clarke, they'd do something much bigger more explosive on our barely beginning society.

_Wait... I'd heard a giggle..._? The forest was nearly silent, the only noise was the soft trickling of water as the stream flowed and the birds chirped and flying from tree to tree. I spun around as a blonde breathless girl carefully walked into the small bank.

"Clarke!" I exclaimed and moved directly in front if her, checking for any injuries or fear in her dazzling blue eyes.

"Yes...?" She raised one of her delicate blonde eyebrows at me and stepped past me. She sat down a few feet away from the water and picked up a few rocks that were in the powdery sand.

I was dumbstruck, obviously she was fine but that didn't stop me from being in a stage of complete shock. I was preparing to say something to the oblivious blonde girl when she began speaking.

"I spoke with Raven. She almost died..." Clarke said quietly, she turned her head and stared at me with soft eyes. There were no tears in her blue orbs, but she sympathized for the girl. She had obviously slowed down as her thoughts crept into her adrenalined mind set, and I was to costumed in my thoughts to notice her disappearance.

They were strange, they'd both loved the same boy, and he broken both their hearts, then they both cut him off, and now they moved on. But instead of hating each other they built off each other and supported the other in a silent understanding.

"She told me what happened... I want to find out what was in the medicine Lincoln had... It could save many lives that have fatal and internal injuries. It sustained her for six days. It had to be a blood clotter of the sort, but something else. Something that triggers or enforces a self healing..." Clarke mumbled to me, her eyes distant while she rambled on about medicine.

"What else did you speak with her about?" I asked and took a seat beside her. The thought that the two girls might have spoken about me and Raven tell Clarke about our one night together had crossed my mind. It was my mistake and I'd rather not let Clarke have a list of all the women I'd slept with over the last two months. I'd rather her not think lowly of me... But I'd messed up and if Clarke found out, she'd be furious, but there was nothing I could do.

_I highly doubted the two girls talked about what and who they did in the bedroom_, while Raven was dealing with being paralyzed, we'd just relocated three hundred some people, we had no power or heat, and winter would be upon us in less than three weeks. I assumed the two brilliant girls spoke of all the logical problems and not their relationship issues.

"We talked about the electricity. We'll run out of batteries and our flashlights and lanterns will die within two weeks. So that means we have two weeks or twelve hours of daylight to create an old generator and power the main sections of the building... And right now... We have absolutely nothing." Clarke grumbled. My assumption was right.

I was silent for a moment, gathering my thoughts. " On the bright side," Clarke broke through my blank thoughts, "I organized a list of jobs, necessities and clean up." Clarke said with a small smile of hope.

The small blonde beside me had a thin coat of sweat on her forehead and bellow her nose, right above her lip. She didn't seem to notice and she didn't seem affected by the chill. She was still hot from her run, I was quickly cooling off.

"How'd you do that, princess?" I half asked, half teased. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a single piece of paper with words organized all over it and many many names falling under certain categories.

"You see, everyone had jobs on the ark. And those won't necessarily stay the same but we need some engineers talents to stay engineers and not janitors." Clarke explained, she missed my pointed glare. She sounded like a stuck up Phoenix girl.

"Suck it up Bellamy! You know how it is, it sucks but we have to survive! Luxuries fall short on the important list." She growled at me. I felt ready to snap at her, but refrained myself from doing so.

"Thank you," Clarke mumbled at me before continuing, " Look, were going to change things, hell were going to change everything. But for now, to sustain life and start off winter with electricity and heat, were going to need to classify people on what they can do and help with." Clarke stated and right as I was going to talk she raised her hand and shushed me.

"I was thinking we'd classify them into jobs they did on the arch and then modify them. Like Monty can help teach some of the older teenagers about pharmaceutics and basic engineering. Everyone will need to be taught how to hunt and take shifts, same with preparation of food and everyone will have to help reconstruct our new home and clean up some of the trashed rooms." She kept talking and I finally placed my hand over her mouth and seriously stared into her bright-confused eyes.

"Clarke, I'm sure you have everything planned out. And I'm sure it's great, just can I hear it with everyone else. Later at the meeting." I said and ran an a hand through my hair. She silently nodded and continued tossing small rocks into the creak.

"Sometimes I wonder," Clarke spoke, her voice was calmer and more serious, less optimistic, "What it would have been like if we'd never had a nuclear war, if humanity still thrived. If we'd never had to live on the ark." She spoke quietly almost inaudible.

"Sometimes," I began but stopped myself... Did I want to tell her how I felt, did I want to let her break down another wall. Did I want her this close. If I opened up to her now, there would be no pulling away, no turning back.

"Sometimes," I cleared my throat and started over, "I wonder what my life would have been like if Octavia hadn't been found. If my mother hadn't been floated... _And my father hadn't left us._" I said, my eyes downcast. I could imagine the look on Clarke's face, it would be one of sorrow, one of shock and one of compassion.

"bellamy..." She whispered and carefully put her hand on my shoulder. I glanced into her blue eyes before I tore myself away from her comfort and sympathy.

"Just a-" I began to cover up and pull away, but I'd been right before; I couldn't just close myself off now. Not when she already knew, it would only hurt her and cause more confusion between the both of us.

"Don't," Clarke warned, her eyes still soft but stern and commanding, I sighed and held my hands up in surrender, "Bellamy, everything that's happened to you, me and all of us, it's been for a reason. Maybe there is a god after all, I don't know; but I do know that if your mother hadn't been floated, your father left, and Octavia taken, you wouldn't be on the ground today. You wouldn't be leading our race." Clarke spoke with a fire in her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at her strong determination to make me believe I was worthy of life.

I rolled my eyes and tossed a handful of powder sand at her. She gasped in surprise, but her dumbfounded expressions as quickly replaced by a devious look. She grabbed two handfuls of sand and began tossing them at me.

"Oh you're going down now princess!" I called and chased after the giggling girl. She squeaked when I wrapped my left arm around her waist and twirled her in the air. Her feet occasionally skimmed the sand but she was mostly airborne and squealing.

I set her down when she seemed dizzy enough and was not surprised to find her still holding on to me. She was still grinning like a toddler that had gotten extra milk with their mid day nap. She giggled every time she shifted and finally her dazzling blue eyes met mine. Her large grin bloomed to a calm and beautiful smile. Her left hand was on my neck and her right hand was on my hip, her thumb absently _traced_ taunting circles and distracted me.

"clarke," I breathed as she moved a step forward, her chest brushing against mine.

"U-huh...?" She hummed against me, I felt her chest vibrate and watched as her blue eyes lingered on my lips before meeting my confused gaze.

We weren't supposed to go there. _She wasn't supposed to want me_, she was out of my league, deserved better, could get better. And yet here she was, tracing circles below my hip bone and making me mad with desire. A soft growl was forming in my throat. _The thought of having her scream my name over and over again right there in the powder white sand drove me insane._

As I finally gave in and moved forward towards her full lips she applied a significant amount of pressure to my hip and wrapped her arm around my neck to tugged me to the ground. She straddled my waist and pinned both of my arms in the surrender position near my neck. Though she kept me weighted down, and had taken me by surprise, my arms were at a Ninety degree angle and I could easily switch our _interesting_ position.

I waited for her move; she was teasing me. Her eyes sparkled with delight and excitement, her smile looked cunning and calculating. But her body was hesitant to move. I laughed lightly, her confident expression faltered but she did not retreat, instead she tightened her grip on my wrists and placed her foot right under my groining.

"_I._.." She whispered, her voice low and quiet, "_Win_..." A victorious smile bloomed across her face as she sent me a challenging look and a victorious scoff.

She was just asking for it now. Within seconds I'd loosened one of my wrists, her expression fell to one of surprise. She scrambled to grab my hand and pin me down once more. I leaned up, my lips almost brushing her soft and inviting neck. As her body weight fell to pin that one hand my other easily escaped her lose hold.

She cursed as she was one upped and could only put all of her weight onto my hand and keep my right arm and leg pinned to the soft powder. I effortlessly pulled myself up on left elbow and wrapped my free arm around her waist. Efficiently pulling her center of me once again. My right leg was free once more. She gave an annoyed grunt. Clarke still kept most of her weight on my hand but it was becoming harder and harder for her as I made small and victorious escapes.

"Princess," I laughed out at her; she growled and kept her focus on pinning me through my right arm, "_If you wanted to hold me hand, all you had to do was ask_." I teased and gave her hand a playful squeeze, she nearly yanked her hand away from mine before she set in her determination once again.

It was incredibly hot how determined and fixated she was to beat me, but I'd already untangled ninety percent of my body. I leaned up further, her chest met mine and her blue eyes flashed from our joined hands to my daring look. I leaned closer to her lips, she seemed to freeze, her eyes lost their fire and her hold on my hand completely dropped.

As my lips were a few centimeters from hers I realized she pulled her head back. I risked a glance at her blue eyes; they were filled with raging emotions, anger, confusion, fear, anxiety, desperation. I glanced down and noticed how tense her shoulders were, they were basically pulled up to her chin in discomfort. She was frozen in shock, and confusion. Her innocent expression sent a pang in my chest.

She hadn't been teasing, she hadn't been toying with me or even thinking about physical affection. She'd simply been messing around. She wasn't like the other girls, I knew that, Clarke would never initiate beach sex. She was modest and innocent, and right now she was freaked out and uncomfortable, _because I'd pushed her to far._

I did the best thing I could think of at that moment. I flipped her entire body off of me and onto the sand, a gasp of surprise left her body as her back softly met the ground. I held her head for a moment, so she wouldn't get hurt or trigger a headache. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared up at me. I forced a smirk onto my face. Her eyes quickly darted to my lips and my expression, it seemed to set in with her more than it set in with me.

"I-I win." I coughed out, for a moment we were both completely still, neither of us quiet sure what happened or how it had escalated, but then I rolled off her petite body and offered her a hand up.

"Shall we, Princess Clarke?" I asked desperately trying to lighten the mood and make up for my foolish mistake. I watched as a small and probably forced laugh worked it was through her throat and out her mouth. She avoided my hand and stood on her own. I awkwardly dropped my hand. Instead I dusted the sand off of my pants, shirt and hair.

"We should probably-" She started but fell silent, her eyes were trained on the sky, she looked a mixture of terrified and amazed.

I pinpointed what she was looking at. Falling from the sky was another drop ship, no where as big as the exodus ship and not even comparable to the ark, but a small pod. Clarke flinched back as a loud boom erupted as the ship entered earths atmosphere. Though I was paying attention to the drop ship, I was ready to catch Clarke if she were to fall.

"Oh my god." Clarke whispered as the ship landed nearly thirty miles away from us.

"We need to get back to camp, send out a search party! Chancellor Jaha must have found a way to send supplies. " Clarke exclaimed and began heading for the tree line. I quickly followed after her, just for once I was thinking things through a little further than she was.

"Thelonius Jaha was the only man left on the ark... If a drop ship was coming down to earth, it wouldn't just be full of supplies, _it would carry him within it_. This could change everything. Clarke and I's positions, _our deal on my life_, our new home, we wouldn't cave to the council... But we would be over thrown by the people if that's what they wished. If they wanted their old leader back.

Of course, things would just start to turn up for the better before they plummeted back to hell. It was just my luck. I sighed and caught up to Clarke's excited and quiet fast pace. She looked at me, her eye sparkled with hope and a shinning innocence that I hadn't seen since Octavia had been confined. I released a fast breath before sucking another in. _For her, I gave a small smile, For her; I'd see this through until the very end._

* * *

_**Authors note**_: _**SO?! What did you think of this chapter?!**_ Not so much action packed as a physical admiration from both characters and a small bond. Obviously we learned more of their problems and possible ideas they've thought out to fix them but it was a. Little more romantic and teasing chapter.

Personally I found it funny how Bellamy would so easily fall of a sexy smile and taunting/provocative position. But Clarke's not like that, and he knows that, just sometimes it takes him being rudely thrown out of his dream world and In to killer-earth reality to realize that.

I have school tomorrow... :/ but _I will totally love to hear from every single one of you! I will respond to every review and answer any questions. If you review and want some spoilers I will provide! Anything to keep me more entertained while I'm at school! Lol._

So here are some questions I have for you!

_**What did you think of the playful beach scene? **_Fitting or too out of character?! I really want to test their characters and see how far you guys will let me push them in different events and reactions. But I have to understand how you react to the smaller scenes before I consider anything big that will change and test the story. ;) so seriously, let me know what you think of any great bellarke moments you'd like to see, even if they are cliché, let me know!

_**What do you think of Bellamy's antsy attitude towards the end?**_ (Referring to Jaha is on the ground, Bellamy knows, now he's antsy.) What's your take there? Should Bellamy be nervous, will he retort to some of his old ways or will be stay just and strong?

Here's a big question; I've gotten it a few times too! _**Will Jaha and the orphans instantly reunite with the one hundred and surviving ark members? Or will they get lost, in a bad situation, or even approached by reapers or mountain men before the ark gets to them?!**_ Tell me what you'd rather see done or think I'm going to do! ;)

_**Are you liking Raven's perspective and thought process?**_ Yes she's immobile now, but she is certainly not dumb or useless. She brilliant and will contribute lots to the survival of the three hundred lives now in the pentagon. I understand she had sex with Bellamy and she causes a little drama and were all disappointed in her, but don't hate her for that. Yes it delays bellarke and I, more than anyone, want them to be together, but I do approached the plot and drama it adds. I'm not the best with writing unnecessary drama. Lol, so give me your opinions in Raven!

_**Anyone else ready for an Abby and Clarke confrontation scene? **_Two more chapters, max! _**Or anyone desperately wanting Abby or Kane's perspective and some Kabby time? **_A lots been going on with the action and possible threats, I haven't really focused on their pairing much yet.

Next chapter we do have an interesting set up, _let's just say Kane and Bellamy get to interact together for a few hours too long and Abby is the best or worse balancer._ ;) _**that's the only big hint I'm dropping if you don't review and ask for more or message me! Hahaha, goodnight lovelies.**_

_**DON'T FORGET THE 100 GIVE AWAY! ADD THE TAGLINE TO YOUR REVIEW TO ENTER AND OR TWEET ME AT: 100_Obsessed**_ it's solely a one hundred/bellarke fan page so give me a follow and a tweet! If your not a member of fanfiction but read and **REVIEW** for my story I will gladly work something out with you! :) if you have no idea what the _100 give away_ is **REVIEW** and ask, I'll quickly tell you all about it through PM! _Who doesn't want free fan-gear?!_

**Goodnight lovely Bellarkers and 100 obsessors!**

_Please Review! :)_


End file.
